RWBY: Dreams of Remnant
by TH3-V01D
Summary: Uni V. Moon is a broken silver eyed girl who just wants to sleep. After years of pain she's found herself at beacon; unaware of the fate that she holds. She doesn't care though, after all she can't feel emotions, wait... doesn't that make her eyes useless? Can those at beacon heal her? Will she ever feel again? Will she ever be able to use her eyes? Will she help save Remnant?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey Void here; I've been watching Rwby since season 1 first came out and thought about doing fanfic for a while and so I'm giving it a shot. I won't be doing author's notes too often if I can help it, since I'm not supposed to be doing these notes, but I just wanted to say a few things.**

**\- I know a silver eyed OC is over used but I have my own unique lore for them and she won't unlock them untill sometime around season five or further. After all how is a girl who can't feel use abilities fueled by emotions?**

**\- This story will have a slow start it should start to pick up after chapter 10 so bare with me.**

**\- Constructive criticism only please, or just normal comments**

**\- Pairings have not been decided, except Renora and most likely Arkos**

**\- Finally this story is T+ for now. It if it gets too graphic, not lemons purely because I don't think I could write them, I will change it to M. **

**That's really it, so farewell and enjoy!**

—-

Silver Prologue: (Uni Vallavi Moon)

There was a young girl, no older than five or six, who was simply enjoying her life. She had a nice family and everything was right in her dream filled world. She was giggling sweetly as she played in the living room of her rather nice house in the middle of the woods. As the little girl ran through the room her long silver hair flowed behind her, all while her mother chased after her.

The young girl had fair and bright silver eyes. Her silver hair was held up in a pair of twin tails on each side of her head by a set of white ribbons. She wore a simple white dress with bows on the straps. Her mother had long black hair, with a few streaks of silver in it, held up in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same bright silver as the little girl's eyes. She was in black shorts and a white blouse.

"Uni! I'm coming for you!" She sang with a mischievous smile on her face as she tackled the girl, Uni, while giggled softly as she tried to escape the woman's grasp.

"Mom!" Uni cried out while laughing, annoyance and happiness mixed into her voice. "Get off!" She cried as her mother tickled her.

"Never!" Her mother cried out in fake malice.

"Silvia!" A man's voice called out from the other room, a loud crash echoing after him.

Uni's mother, Silvia, paused her assault on her daughter. "Yes dear?" She replied with some concern.

"We may have a problem!" The man called back with a tinge of worry in his voice. Silvia frowned as she got up and headed towards the man's voice. As soon as she reached the doorway a loud crash could be heard as a man was sent flying into the room with a large black bear covered in bone plates on top of him.

The Grimm, an Ursa Major to be exact, was hovering over the man. He had Silvery white hair and bright golden eyes. He was in a pair of simple jeans with a white shirt on. A large amount of golden electricity arced off of him and fried the Ursa as more Grimm came out of the hallway; only to be held back by the man, likely Uni's father, with more golden electricity. Silvia's eyes widened before she turned to Uni who was now crying. She took a key from around her neck and pushed it into her arms. "Uni, My little angel, I need you to take this and run. Run far away and make sure no one ever finds this, okay?" Uni nodded, tears streaming down her face, as she held the key close to her chest and ran.

As she made it out into the yard Uni heard electricity crackle and gunshots ringing out from behind her as flashes of white, no, silver light flooded the sky. She almost made it to the fence gate when a large wolf like beast leapt over the fence and landed in front of her. The Beowulf looked right at her, slowly creeping towards her. Uni whimpered softly as she slowly backed up until she felt the wall of the house touch her back. The Beowulf looked ready to lunge at her, as if it was imagining her taste.

Uni change into a very poor stance and prepared to fight. Like her parents, Uni was a warrior and she wasn't going down without a fight. The only problem was that she didn't know how to fight all too well. Her only experience was from watching her parents spar. But that didn't matter to Uni, she would protect herself and her family, she would fight no matter the cost.

Something began to stir within Uni as she fought to defend herself and her parents, not that she noticed. A strange energy began to rise up from within Uni causing her eyes to flicker with silver light, causing the Beowulf to flinch. This gave Uni the time she needed to grab a piece of glass from the ground that came from the broken window of her house and lunge towards the beast. She jabbed the shard of glass into the creature's neck. It stumbled back as black smoke and ichor spewed out, Uni pulled the shard out and ran. The beast roared in anger before leaping towards her. She felt the Beowulf's claws cut deep into her back causing her to stumble to the ground. Crying out in pain Uni turned to see a very angry Grimm standing over her. It looked down at her almost as if it was savoring it's victory.

That was a mistake. Uni slipped in between its legs and jumped onto its back. The creature clawed at her as she continually stabbed the piece of glass into its back. The Grimm tried to pull her off but could only scratch her. Uni desperately wished to survive, to be stronger, to escape this nightmare.

Uni then felt something akin to a spark awaken within her as the Beowulf slumped to the ground; the numerous stab wounds finally getting to it. As the Beowulf began to turn into smoke and ash Uni, drenched in blood with her dress torn up, began to stumble across the yard. Unbeknownst to herself; Uni had a silver glow coating her as she stumbled across the yard before collapsing on the ground. Her newly unlocked Aura disappearing from view to work on healing her. Uni, now lying on the ground, began to close her eyes. _"Maybe if I go to sleep I can wake up from this nightmare and go the world I can make."_

A large burly man with tan skin, brown hair and a small beard with bright red eyes eyes exited the ruins of the house. The man, covered in blood and ash, walked up to Uni's unconscious body. He wore a two tone red coat and a grey shirt with black pants. He looked down at Uni before looking towards the sky where black essence could be seen dispersing into the air. He gave a slight smirk before speaking in a deep and slightly gruff voice. "Impressive, to bad you had to go and die, She probably would've liked you".

Several men wearin black clothing approached the man. "We can't find it anywhere..." on epf the several men said nervously. The burly man grimaced "What about the key? Or the lockbox?" he asked, failing to hide his frustrations. The man in black reluctantly shook his head. The burly man shouted in anger "DAMMIT OZ!" he shouted before stomping off into the woods with the strange men following behind him nervously.

**Several months later… **

Uni ran down a cobblestone street with tears streaming down her face. She wore dirty clothes with a large bag on her back, and had a few bruises and scratches on her face. A rock whizzed past her face as a couple kids behind her laughed while throwing insults her way. Finally making it onto the Main Street Uni sighed with relief. They couldn't mess with her here, there were too many people. _"Now to find a place where they will actually let me shop"_ she thought to herself.

Not many places would sell to Uni as the town she was in, Riverwood or something like that, was already riddled with thieves and if the owner of a shop thought you looked even a little poor, well then you'll have to shop elsewhere. Uni had the lien, it was one of the many things she took from home before she left, but the problem was that she didn't know how to use it all that well. Not to mention she was only six years old; and kinda homeless.

Uni wiped the tears from her face before sighing and pulling a handful of lien out of her bag. She had done this many times before. Trying to by something or offering to pay someone to contact someone. Uni couldn't remember the last names of her old friends very well but she knew the first names of them and that should help her right? Or at least that's what Uni thought.

Uni walked up to a stall and tried to speak but the man running it immediately stopped her. "Sorry kid but businesses ain't doing too well and I don't need nothin' stolen" He told her with a thick accent. Uni sighed and decided she should move onto another town and walked down a nearby alley and into a makeshift tent. Uni just wanted to sleep; she could stowaway another day but for now she just wanted to dream up an escape from the nightmare that calls itself Remnant.

**Another few months later… **

Uni was lying on the ground in an alleyway somewhere near Vale. She had tears streaming down her dirt, bruise and scratch covered face. Her clothes were torn and covered in dirt and a little bit of dried blood.

A burly man stood above her, he had messy black hair with dark gray eyes and wore all black, laughing sadistically. He looked down on her and sneered as he held up Uni's bag of things. "I don't know where you got all this Lien but you've made me a hell of a lot richer!" He said as he dug through the bag. The man chuckled slightly before turning back to Uni, who's eyes were now filled with rage. "You know kid you really need to learn that Remnant ain't paradise, it's a nightmare, so you really shouldn't be so trusting" He lectured.

The man's name was Kole, or at least that's the name he gave Uni. He was supposed to help Uni find some friends of her parents but betrayed her. Apparently she had a lot more lien than she thought. So instead of helping her he tricked and beat her and is now stealing her belongings. "I mean did you really think that a thug like me, who was in similar conditions to you, would just help a random kid who flashed a few thousand lien in my face just like that?" Kole asked with a cruel smile on his face.

Uni just glared at him in response, which just caused him to chuckle in amusement. Uni was fed up with Kole, he beat her, he lied to her, he tricked her, and now he was stealing all she had left. She was done. Uni's eyes were flooded with hate and rage as she pulled a pocket knife from her back pocket and lunged at him. Kole barely dodged it before he started backing up in a panic. "Hey kid calm down, there's no need to hurt anyone…" He told her, failing to hide the fear in his voice.

Uni however didn't seem to care. "Not so tough now huh?" She sneered at him before giving an aura enhanced leap towards him; Uni stabbed the knife into his throat before quickly jumping back. He looked at her in shock as he struggled to pull the knife out. Apparently Uni had cut some major artery or something because blood was spewing everywhere. Kole tried to say something but no sound came out before he collapsed onto the ground.

It took a little bit but Uni pushed him onto his back and grabbed her knife. She looked at the blade in her gloved hands, both covered in blood, as she realized what she had done. Uni stared at Kole's body in shock before grabbing her bag and running away to find a place to dream up an escape.

**Two years later… **

It was fairly late at night, around nine o'clock. The town was nearly empty except for a little girl walking around town. Uni was around the age of nine as she walked down the streets of a small village near the border between Vale and Mistral. Her eyes were cold, dark, and filled with rage as she entered a small dust store.

It was a dingy little place with poor quality dust, and little of it, lining a couple of shelves. The only person in the store was a young man with blue hair and green eyes who sat at the register swiping through his scroll. He was so busy with his scroll he didn't even notice Uni as she entered the shop.

Uni sneered at how ignorant the man was, she didn't really like, or trust anyone, but this man really annoyed her. He was so entranced by his little device that he didn't even notice a customer enter his shop. Not that she was a customer, she planned to rob this place.

Uni gave a faint smirk before she began to sing. Lacing her voice with Aura, and her newly discovered semblance, she slowly sang a quiet lullaby. The man looked around strangely before he began to yawn heavily only to collapse onto the ground a few moments later. Uni had a faint smile on her face, not that it reached her eyes, as she walked up to the register and began to transfer the lien into her bag.

Uni was fairly disappointed with her hall; She didn't expect much from a small place like this but only a hundred lien? That's like a few meals at a "ok" quality restaurant. She sighed in disappointment as she stepped up to the computer and began erasing the security footage. Satisfied with a job well done, she began to walk out the door but quickly stopped herself.

Uni turned to the several cases of Dust sitting on the shelves. "It may be of poor quality but free Dust is free Dust right?" She thought to herself as she began scooping the dust into her bag. She then double checked that she took everything that she wanted before leaving the shop.

**Two more years later… **

It was fairly late at night as Uni walked out of a store with a frown on her face. She wore a black shirt covered by a grey jacket with white shorts and shoes, probably the nicest clothes she'd worn in a while, with a shopping bag at her side. Her once bright silver eyes were now nearly devoid of all emotions, but annoyance and anger could be seen in them if you looked closely.

Uni was upset because she got ripped off at that shop, She had even used the hypnotic aspect of her powerful, albeit weird, semblance. To be fair they probably wouldn't have sold her anything without it, as what kind of weapon shop sells to an eleven year old kid? That didn't change the fact that Uni was annoyed, after all the woman didn't even try to hide the fact that she was ripping her off.

Uni continued to walk towards the Inn she was staying at, she was ripped off there too, when she saw a kid sitting in an alleyway crying. He was around her age maybe a year or two older and was clearly homeless, a tinge of sympathy flashed across her eyes. _"That was me once"_ She thought as she walked towards him. _"Just a little bit of_ _kindness wouldn't hurt right?"_

As she approached the boy she saw a flash of greed and a sliver of malice appear in his eyes but it was too late. She felt the barrel of a pistol against the back of her neck as a man spoke in a scraggly voice. "Don't move and no one gets hurt; sorry kid but for some reason you got some cash and we're desperate" He said as the kid began to check her bags.

Uni's voice was filled with hate as she spoke. "You chose the wrong kid to rob" she said before she quickly dropped to the floor and sweeper his legs causing the man to fall to the ground.

He was thin and gangly with black hair and green eyes, Uni recognized him from the store she was in earlier. She thought she felt someone watching her but brushed it off as her being paranoid.

Uni quickly kicked the boy away and leapt to her bags. She smirked as she pulled out a pair of fancy silver daggers with a jagged design, currently unnamed. She then leaped through the air before bouncing off the alley wall and leapt onto the man's chest as he stood up, knocking him back to the ground. She quickly stabbed the man in the chest several times before standing up. "Now you can go to sleep and never wake up" she said with anger apparent in her voice.

She then heard the boy scream in rage. She turned to see the child charging at her. She kicked him but; as she wasn't very strong and her aura didn't really enhance her physical abilities all too much, it didn't do a lot of damage.

She then flipped through the air and landed at the boy who currently sat on the ground glaring daggers at her. "I'll make you pay for what you did!" He cried out as he pulled out a knife of his own and tried to stab her. Uni however saw it coming and grabbed his hand and twisted sharply creating a large snap to come from his arm as the boy screamed in pain.

Uni may be cold and full of hate but she had her limits. She wouldn't kill a kid. So she began to hum a lullaby, the boy struggled but he like most people couldn't resist Uni's hypnotic voice. He quickly slumped to the ground as he fell asleep.

Uni sighed as she picked up her things before stepping out of the alleyway while fiddling with a silver locket, shaped like the cracked moon that stood above her, that rested around her neck. "Time to go to the inn and dream up another escape" she thought to herself as she began to walk down the street to the inn to escape her nightmares

—

**AN: So anyone want to guess her semblance? K Uni has not unlocked her eyes just saying she won't for a while so yeah and she will be kinda messed up in the head. yeah she's... something. Well actually she's nothing, empty, otherwise known as dead inside.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Salutations Friends, or at least that's what Penny would say. But just wanted to reveal the first of Uni's themes, more will be released later, Milk and Cookies . Now regarding a few things Uni had a REALLY messed up childhood and the prologue didn't even show the worst parts. So she's kinda messed up in the head. Secondly, she has NOT unlocked her silver eyes, yes I know it's a cliche and unoriginal idea to have a silver eyed Oc but I'm writing my own Au lore for them so it's gonna be cool. Heck, she probably won't even use them till like season 5 at least maybe longer after all it's hard to use an ability about protecting life when you don't care about anything. Three be prepared for another unoriginal cliche but I couldn't figure out any other way to make it work. So Uni's in the Dust till Dawn robbery, Yay!.**

**Theme Link: youtu .be/ iJgxs dwdd6A **

**Hopefully that works I know the site doesn't like links**

**Last thing Shout out to Desertjet my first favorite!**

Chapter 1 - Lost at Dusk; Found at Dawn

**_Four years later… _**

The fractured moon above shone down on the peaceful kingdom of Vale. A few people walked the streets calmly, some young friends hanging out as the day had ended. In comparison to some of the other kingdoms, Vale was probably the nicest. It was a kingdom that was rarely plagued by criminal violence. However, tonight, that quiet silence was about to be broken. Tonight the world will begin to wake up.

There was fairly small young girl, maybe fifteen, give or take a couple months. She had smooth fair skin with empty silver eyes held up in a pair of long twin tails by black ribbons. Her light silver eyes were endless wells; devoid of all emotions, that seemed to go on forever. She wore a pair of simple black combat boots with a pair of, short, white shorts and a black and silver belt with two white daggers sheathed on it.. She had a white strapped blouse covered by a short sleeved black bolero with silver accents. She had a white scarf around her neck with a cracked moon shaped locket peeking out from underneath and a pair of black gloves. The girl gave a serene aura that made her look like something out of a Dream. Her name is Uni Moon.

Uni was heading to a shop to look for weapon materials. Sure she could just rob the place but why bother? It was easier to pay. The shop wasn't a huge place but it wasn't a small place either. It was a cozy little shop called From Dust till Dawn.

The store had several shelves lined with dust with other weapon supplies and dust tools. There were several dust canisters of dust lining the walls. Besides the extremely old man running the shop there was nothing else of interest.

Uni walked down the aisles looking for the items she needed only to find herself out of luck. Uni simply shrugged and decided to check out some weapon magazines to find out where she can get the pieces she needed. Uni walked to the back of the store to see a young girl at the back of the store listening to music while reading a weapon magazine. She couldn't put her finger on it but the girl seemed familiar.

The girl was fairly short, around the same height as Uni though, and had fair skin with dark silver eyes. Her hair was black and choppy that went down to her neck while fading to red at the ends. She wore a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt is red trim. She also had a pair of black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her outfit topped off with a red cloak clasped around her neck with a metal rose.

As Uni walked up and grabbed a magazine off the shelf grabbing the girls attention causing her to look up at Uni as she pulled down her headphones with wide eyes. "Am I dead? Are you an angel?" The girl asked in a slightly high pitched voice.

Uni tilted her head in slight confusion before shaking her head. The girls then squinted her eyes looking at Uni before speaking once more.

"Do I know you?..." She asked with a mix of recognition and confusion in her voice. Uni looked at the girl closely, She had to agree, the girl looked familiar so it was possible.

"Maybe; you do seem familiar" Uni told the girl in a monotone voice, which caused the girl to tilt her head slightly.

The girl gave a slight shrug and brightened up. "So uhh… I'm Ruby; Ruby Rose, and you are?" She asked nervously.

Uni paused to think. It was polite to give your name when introducing oneself right? But could she trust Ruby? Uni looked into Ruby's silver eyes and saw no malice, only innocence, which was a hard emotion to fake.

She held out her hand, since she was pretty sure she was supposed to do that, and spoke in her usual dead tone. "I'm Uni Vallavi Moon, nice to meet you Ruby Rose" She said as she stared directly into Ruby's eyes.

Ruby looked at Uni strangely before shaking her hand and doing a little silent cheer. Uni looked at Ruby a little strangely, she thought she did a proper greeting maybe she did something different? "You seem happy about us meeting did something nice happen?" Uni asked with a tiny sliver of curiosity in her usually cold voice.

Ruby's face turned red in embarrassment as she realized what she was doing. "Umm… no I'm just a little bit awkward and I guess a little excited that I have a new friend…" She said while laughing nervously.

Uni tilted her head once more. "We are friends?" Uni asked while fiddling with her Pendant; she did that sometimes but she never knew quite why.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise and a tinge of disappointment. "I mean only if you want to; I won't force you or anything, I mean um…" Ruby said in a panic.

"It's fine" Uni said calmly, neither of them noticing a group of men enter the shop. Ruby's eyes flooded with joy as she pulled Uni into a hug.

Uni was about to speak when a voice interrupted the two. "Hey brats! Stick 'em up!" A man's voice shouted out. They both turned to see a large burly man wielding a simple sword.

He wore a simple black suit with a red tie, with a set of boots, glasses, and a fedora matching the black and red color scheme. His sword was simple and gray but likely had mechashift capabilities.

Ruby decided to speak up. "Are you robbing us?" She asked as if it wasn't apparent already. "Yes!" He said through gritted teeth. "Ohhh…" Ruby said before kicking him through the window.

Uni looked from the broken window to Ruby and back again. "Wow." Uni spoke in her bland voice as usual. Ruby flashed a smile as another henchmen appeared in the aisle.

* * *

Outside the shop, a man came sailing through the window, ridden by a girl in a red cloak followed by a girl in silver. The three other goons and Roman Torchwick, The renowned criminal, finally diverted their attention to the girls that were interrupting their heist. Roman watched on with muted annoyance as a girl stood unceremoniously atop the unconscious criminal, with another girl beside her, as giant weapon began unfolding in her hands.

The gigantic metal scythe, named Crescent Rose, looked to be huge for a girl so small, and yet, Ruby handled it with deadly skill as she twirled it around her and sank the blade into the street, leveling it at the group of crooks.

Uni unsheathed a pair of fancy yet jagged white daggers and slammed the hilts together forming an ornate white bow, named Broken Moon, before drawing an arrow from a quiver set on her back. Ruby looked at Uni's weapon in awe before shaking her head and bringing her attention to the scene before them.

"Okay, first off, who uses a bow these days..." Roman raised an eyebrow at Uni, who simply shrugged. He then rolled his eyes, sighing as he gestured towards them. "Well then, get them you idiots!"

Two of the men rushed forward with their swords drawn. Ruby waited for them, dodging the first attack as the sword blade barely missed her. Maneuvering her body with her hands on the handle of her weapon, she twirled around and brought her feet straight into the first man's face, sending his sunglasses flying. One down.

The other man charged at Uni and swung the blade at her only for her to leap into the air and bounce off the blade. She soared above the man with an arrow notched in her bow. She pulled back and launched a dust filled arrow which soared and struck the man in his back freezing his body, except the head, in solid ice. Two down.

Ruby brought her weapon behind her, pressing the trigger, which sent her weapon into a extremely quick spin as the recoil brought the butt of the scythe into the last man, sending the unfortunate henchman flying into the air.

Behind her, the first man had begun to recover and was getting back to his feet, gun in hand. As he began to fire at her, she used the weapon's recoil as well as her own speed to dodge left and right. Before she could strike, an arrow pierced into the man's side coating him in electricity causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Ruby nodded to Uni in appreciation before turning back to Roman.

Roman surveyed his battered and unconscious team. "You two just had to intefere, didn't you..." he muttered under his breath. Returning his gaze to Ruby and Uni, Roman dropped his cigar to the street.

"Well; Red, Angel," he began as he crushed the cigar beneath his cane, "I think I've had enough fun. So while I could stay..." He brought the cane, called Melodic Cudgel, up suddenly, a small opening popping up on the bottom, revealing a set of targeting crosshairs and a long, empty barrel within the hollow cane.

"I'm afraid this is where the game ends," Roman finished, firing off a burst of red energy at Uni and Ruby. Uni leapt out of the way as Ruby fired Crescent Rose into the ground launching her out of the blast. As the dust cleared Uni and Ruby looked around to find that Roman had disappeared.

The two girls looked around to see Roman climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. Uni had already began chasing him while Ruby turned to the Old Man. "We're going after him, are you okay?" She asked with a tinge of concern. The man nodded before Ruby disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

As they reached the roof of the building to see Roman running to the edge. "Hey!" shouted Ruby, giving him pause.

"Hmm. Annoying," Roman mused, his back turned to her. Suddenly, the sound of an engine could be heard, and in front of Roman rose a large Bullhead that was awaiting him to board so it could fly him away. The entry hatch opened, and Roman jumped in quickly.

Before the Ruby and Uni could do anything Roman turned around, a glowing red Dust crystal in hand. "End of the line Girls!" shouted Torchwick, tossing the crystal at their feet. Taking careful aim with his cane, he targeted the crystal and fired, and he looked on in glee and laughed as the crystal exploded. However, as the smoke cleared, his smile disappeared and he let out an annoyed sound of disbelief.

The two were standing, perfectly safe, behind a large purple aura shield. The source of that Aura Casting was an older, blond-haired woman who had appeared in front of the two teens, with what appeared to be a riding crop outstretched like a wand in her hand.

The blond woman was dressed in a white top and black pants, with a purple cape fluttering behind her. She pushed up her glasses and aimed her crop at the Bullhead and unleashed several blasts of purple energy towards the flying craft as Ruby watched with awe as she recognized a very well known huntress Glynda Goodwitch stood before them.

Uni was staring for a very different reason. She felt a similar sensation to when she had met Ruby, there was something familiar about the huntress.

Inside the Bullhead, Roman stumbled as the craft was jostled from one side to another, dropping his cane as he rushed to the cockpit, where his companion, a woman in a red dress with black hair, struggled with the controls.

"We've got a Huntress!" Roman informed her urgently, and she released the controls and hurried to the back, leaving him to steer the Bullhead.

Uni collapsed onto the ground and began to snore softly and quietly gaining looks of confusion from everyone else. They became even more confused when Uni began to slowly rise up, still sleeping, and transformed her bow back into a set of two daggers.

She imbued aura into the daggers and threw them, strings of silver aura trailing behind them, as the daggers stabbed into the hull. Uni pulled herself into the air and flew towards the woman who appeared in the hatchway way only to be sent flying back by a ball of fire and land on the ground, daggers beside her.

As Uni got up off the ground, Glynda glared at her before turning to the new woman. Glynda, using the Dust within her wand, sent a charge into the air above the craft that erupted into a swarm of storm clouds. She flicked her crop downward sharply, and out of the clouds emerged large, jagged icicles that rained down onto the Bullhead.

The woman in the Bullhead scowled, her eyes glowing with a strange energy as she summoned up a large blast of energy into her hands that she sent hurtling towards Glynda. The blond woman threw up another protective shield with her wand, but then had to flip backwards as the shattered energy blast accumulated again beneath her feet and exploded under her in a deadly pyro mine, sending shards of concrete from the roof everywhere.

Glynda used her telekinesis to summon the shards up and into one long, lance-like projectile that she sent to batter the Bullhead, as her ice storm had by now worn off. The mysterious woman began to blast the projectile, shattering it. However Glynda merely reformed it in midair, sending it straight towards the cockpit.

Roman saw the attack coming and angled the craft so that the spear merely glanced off of the machine and was diverted away. Undeterred, Glynda divided the shards of rock into separate projectiles that closed in on the Bullhead.

The mystery woman had been thrown off balance by the first attack, but she had regained her balance and unleashed a massive wave of energy that completely obliterated the incoming missiles.

Uni, still sleeping, returned Broken Moon into its bow form as she notched an arrow. The glowing arrow, imbued with Aura, soared through the air curving to hit the woman only for it to be incinerated in a blast of fire.

Ruby finally managed to snap out of her awe filled trance and focused on the woman, transforming her weapon into its rifle form as she fired shot after shot towards the woman. The woman simply caught the shots in her hand, absorbing the attacks as she gestured with her other hand, creating several blasts of fire to appear beneath Ruby, Uni and Glynda. However Glynda saw the danger coming and used her telekinesis to thrust Ruby and Uni out of the way before flipping herself forward, as the mines exploded harmlessly behind them.

Unfortunately, their assailants had taken the distraction as an advantage to get away, and the mysterious woman's glowing eyes disappeared behind the closed door of the Bullhead's hatch as the craft sped away.

Glynda watched them go, then turned her attention to the girls. "You're a Huntress!" Ruby began. Her face lit up in amazement, as she looked to Glynda with a hopeful expression. "Can I have your autograph?" she gushed in a pleading voice. Glynda frowned while Uni tilted her head. _"Just what have I gotten myself into?" _Uni thought to herself.

* * *

**_Later that Night… _**

Uni and Ruby sat in an interrogation room. Ruby had a sullen look on her face while Uni was as expressionless as ever.

"I hope you realize that you two were utterly stupid!" Glynda began in a harsh tone as she paced back and forth. "You put both yourselves and others in grave danger."

"They started it!" Ruby protested. Uni nodded in agreement "they did start the fight, she's correct." She added, gaining a look of confusion from both Ruby and Glynda.

"If it were up to me," Glynda continued with a sigh of annoyance, "you'd be sent home: with a pat on the back…" she conceded, and Ruby grew hopeful while Uni started to doze off.

Glynda's gaze turned cold upon the two. "And a slap on the wrist," she finished, bringing her riding crop down on the table with a loud smack. Ruby jumped back with a fearful yelp while Uni had the slightest sliver of annoyance at her rest being interrupted.

"But," Glynda sighed, "It's not up to me. My boss would like to meet the both of you." She moved out of the doorway, and into the room stepped a middle-aged man with a messy mop of silver-gray hair, wearing a black button-up vest over a long sleeved black suit and a green shirt with long black pants and small black glasses adorning his face. In one hand he held a cup of hot cocoa; in the other was a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

The man gave a slight smile before turning to Ruby. "I will be speaking to both of you but let's start with you, Ruby Rose." He said in a calm voice.

He leaned in close and seemed to be examining her. Ruby met his gaze with nervousness, as she had recognized him as well. He was Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, which was Vale's major Huntsman training academy.

As he watched her, Ozpin said something in a thoughtful tone that threw her, and Uni off for a moment. "You… have silver eyes." It seemed like he had been talking to himself.

"Uh, umm…" Ruby began, confused, but Ozpin leaned back, apparently moving past his strange comment. Uni then decided to speak up. "What foes that have to do with anything?" She asked in a dead voice with a sliver of curiosity.

Ozpin turned to Uni with a raised eyebrow as he peered over to look at her. His eyes widened in surprise ever so slightly. "You also have… silver eyes" he said softly. "What of it?" She asked with a tilt of her head. He shook his head and turned back to Ruby.

"So," he began. "Where did you learn to do this?" He gestured to a tablet that Glynda was holding, where footage taken by a bystander of Ruby's brawl with Roman's goons was playing.

"S-Signal Academy," Ruby replied nervously."They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin said, both impressed and mildly surprised by her handling of the scythe.

"Well, actually my Uncle did" Ruby replied with a small smile. Uni tilted her head. A singular teacher taught her that? Either the teacher was a master of the scythe or she was a prodigy, maybe both.

Ozpin gave a wry grin in return. "I see." He placed the plate of cookies on the table in front of her, and Ruby looked up at him questioningly. Cautiously, she took a cookie off of the plate and ate it, and when there was no response, she began to devour the treats.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

"Yep! That's Uncle Qrow for ya!" Ruby mumbled through her full mouth, before swallowing and repeating herself. "Sorry," she began again with an embarrassed giggle, "Yeah, my Uncle Qrow teaches at Signal. I was awful at fighting until he taught me. Now I'm like a super hero!" She began cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

Uni interrupted the conversation once more. "Ruby, I've decided that you're strange." She said causing Ruby to grow as red as her hood.

Ozpin smiled despite himself. "So I've noticed," he remarked. He leaned forward with a raised eyebrow. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train heroes?"

"Well," Ruby answered sincerely, "I want to be a Huntress, I want to save people."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin questioned."Yeah!" Ruby said energetically. "I only have two more years until I can apply to Beacon." The girl began to talk faster and faster. "You see, I wanna be like my sis, who's going to Beacon this year. I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I want to help people. My parents always said to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" She giggled. "I mean, I could be a police officer but I wanna fight evil, y'know?" She gushed at the end, her voice rising high with excitement and awe.

Uni decided that she may have made friends with a very strange person. "Where is this conversation going?" She asked. Ozpin nodded "We are getting there" He said as he turned to her.

"May I ask for your name?" He said with a mix of intrigue and what Uni thought might be a hint of suspicion. Uni pauses before speaking in her usual tone.

"My Name is Uni Vallavi Moon" Uni stated. Apparently something she said affected not only Ozpin but Glynda as well. Ozpin's eyes filled with doubt and suspicion while Glynda flew forward, eyes filled with rage and slammed her crop against the table.

"This is not something to joke about!" She gritted out in anger, and what Uni thought was sadness. "Did I say something weird?" Uni asked Ozpin who was calming Glynda down.

As Glynda stepped back, still glaring at Uni with suspicion and hate, Ozpin looked back towards Uni and Ruby, the latter was looking between the three others with confusion.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked with some concern. Ozpin nodded "That's what I would like to find out…" He said as he turned to Uni.

"Do you have anything that you can use to prove this… outlandish claim?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What would be suitable proof?" She answered. She didn't think her claim was outlandish but maybe she could figure why her name made the blonde woman so angry. Uni thought she looked familiar maybe they met somewhere?

"A personal item might work, or a blood test but that would take a while" He said calmly. Uni unclasped her pendant and handed it out. For some reason this didn't feel right but she went through with it anyway.

Ozpin took the locket and opened the sides, examining the pictures inside. His eyes widened very noticeably before straightening himself out. "This should be fine." he said as he handed it to Glynda. "You might want to see this…" he said softly.

Glynda looked at Ozpin with confusion as she took the locket. As soon as she saw it, her eyes widened and began to tear up. She then looked to Uni with surprise and sadness in her eyes. "How are you alive?" She asked in disbelief. "We thought you died…"

Uni tilted her head in confusion before she remembered the pictures in the locket. Glynda and her mother were in one. _"Glynda?"_ Uni thought as she took back the locket. Ruby decided to speak up. "Does someone want to explain this?" She asked nervously.

Ozpin turned to Uni gesturing for her to elaborate. Images of her parents flashed in her mind, her empty eyes looking a little bit emptier than usual. "I'd rather not go into details right now as it's a long story but it seems that during the attack I unlocked my Aura which allowed me to survive." She explained.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, six was very young to have your aura unlocked, naturally unlocked Aura was fairly rare.

Glynda stepped forward up to Uni. "Do you remember me?" She asked softly. "Faintly, you were close to my mother correct?" Uni replied as Glynda nodded. "I was very close to Silvia, I wa- am your godmother" she said sadly.

"Uni after this talk some forms will need to be signed and tests have to be done but you will head home with Glynda as she is you legal guardian" Ozpin said softly. Uni nodded.

Glynda stared at Uni solemnly who was fiddling with the locket with empty eyes as usual. Glynda and Ozpin seemed to talk with their eyes for a couple minutes while Uni and Ruby talked softly.

Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other once more. Turning back to the two, he asked, "Do you know who I am?" Ruby calmed down and smiled sheepishly as she replied in a more controlled voice, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello," said Ozpin good naturedly. "Nice to meet you," replied Ruby. Uni nodded "Indeed." She said calmly. "You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked. Ruby replied in a pleading voice, "Of course I do!" He then turned to Uni. Who was about to speak when Glynda interrupted. "Of course not! That would be two under age, late entries and with Miss Rose the roster is full!" She exclaimed. Ozpin simply looked at Glynda, as if communicating without words.

Ozpin and Glynda traded glances again. Glynda gave a small, "Hmph!" and rolled her eyes in disdain. Ozpin turned back to Uni.

"Why?" She asked which brought a look of confusion from all of them. Ozpin straightened himself before responding. "Well… you would have formal training, as well as getting to know other people and become adapted to society off the streets" He explained.

Uni nodded in agreement, much to Glynda's disappointment. Ozpin smiled softly. "Well then." He said, Ruby's face bursting with joy as Uni yawned softly.

—

**_Later that night…_**

Ozpin sat in his office while Glynda paced back and forth in front of him.

"What in the world were you thinking Oz! I mean we have an extra student who has been alone all her life and should be at home not in combat school!" Glynda exclaimed.

Ozpin frowned. "I'm not sure if you noticed but Uni has an extremely unusual aura, a weird semblance, silver eyes, and is well trained in combat" He elaborated.

Glynda paused; confusion apparent in her face. "What do you mean unusual aura?" She asked slowly. Ozpin nodded "I'm not surprised you couldn't tell, I could barely tell." He explained calmly. "Her aura doesn't give off any feeling" he started.

"Most auras, as you know, give off a natural or wild yet also peaceful vibe with some exceptions" Ozpin continued while Glynda nodded along. "For instance Miss Rose gives off kindness and innocence but Miss Moon doesn't have anything, at least at first look; if you look deeper it's despair, and even deeper hope." He explained.

"She is heavily traumatized and hides it fairly well and her aura makes detecting her through aura difficult" Glynda nodded. "That would make her a very useful huntress and Beacon would help her open up and heal" Glynda said realizing what Ozpin was getting at.

"But what about the roster issue" She asked curiously. Ozpin smirked. "I have an idea that I think you'd like" he said calmly.

—

**AN: I'm kinda depressed, not about the story or anything, just because A Wizard's Game, one of my most loved fics has ended it was really good to but it was dropped. So I'm kinda sad. But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! btw I will try to keep a steady schedule and update ****on saturdays if I can maybe every other saturday but I will try to find schedule that works.**

**Also sorry if I didn't make the Glynda and Uni scene believable but it's hard to do an emotional scene with a character who doesn't really feel anything and one who barely shows any emotion besides anger, annoyance, and a few other emotions similar to that.**

**Edit: Removed the AN's in the middle. They discussed how I'm not setting Uni and Ruby up yet. The Pairing is undecided.**

**Second Edit: I did minor touch ups. I didn't want to do too much editiing so this can serve as a reminder for how far I've come.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys Void here back with chapter 2 of Rwby: Dreams of Remnant. First Sorry if chapter 1 wasn't the best it was getting really long so I started cutting out some of the details, otherwise it would be like five k compared to the average 3k of the prologue and this chapter. Second I want to say some stuff about Uni. One, she may have a powerful semblance and unique aura but physically she's weaker than Ruby even with her boosting her strength with aura, for good reason too. Her aura is abnormal even more so than what the last scene mentioned. Some of you may also be wondering how she survived on the streets so long without being found, in the later years she was smart but in the earlier ones she left evidence but an unseen player, they're not from cannon btw, helped her survive without her knowledge so yeah I have A LOT of plans for this Fic but I've talked a lot so enjoy!**

**I don't own Rwby only my OC's and unique aspects of the story **

Chapter 2 - A Beacon in the Nightmares

_In a large glade surrounded by forests and mountains Uni sat calmly resting. She sat under a large tree with grey wood and silver leaves. The tree stood on top of a large hill with a nice house at the bottom. Uni looked to the sky; a full, unshattered, moon surrounded by stars glowed brightly. Uni stood up and began walking towards a set of gra-_

Uni sat up as someone shook her lightly. She looked up sleepily to see Ruby and a taller blonde woman next to her. They were all on an airship heading to Beacon Academy. Uni was staying at Glynda's place until she had to go to Beacon. It was very tiring living there; Uni didn't think it was possible to have so many house rules.

So far she had been sleeping for the entire trip to Beacon until Ruby woke her up.

"Get up sleepy head!" Ruby said cheerfully while pulling Uni off the bench. "I want you to meet my sister Yang!" She exclaimed happily while gesturing to the blonde girl next to her.

The woman, Yang, was a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loosely that faded to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wore a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short sleeves with black cuffs. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wore a brown belt reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right in gold, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Yang! My Sis said you helped her out a few nights ago and I want to thank you for that" she said joyfully. Uni nodded blankly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Uni Moon" she replied in a dead voice.

Yang looked at Uni strangely before leaning over to Ruby. "You're right she is kinda weird…" Yang whispered softly inquiring a head tilt from Uni.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed softly "Don't be rude!" She said with a small frown, which quickly returned to a smile as she turned back to Uni. "Well besides introducing you two to each other I also wanted to wake you because we are almost at Beacon!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly as Uni looked out the window to see that they were indeed in the middle of landing at the docks of beacon; along with several other airships.

Uni rubbed her eyes before standing up straight. She looked Ruby dead in the eyes and spoke in her usual monotone voice. "Very well" was all she said gaining looks of confusion from both Ruby and Yang. The two sisters just shrugged as the trio began to exit the airship.

Ruby and Yang looked up in awe at the academy while Uni stared into space blankly getting many looks from people walking by.

The school's tall tower loomed over the three girls, and in front of the school was a vast courtyard, at the center of which stood a fountain. Above the school rose Beacon Tower, one of the four transmitting towers of the Cross Continental Transmit System, that glowed with a green light just barely visible through the clouds. Ruby and Yang both were unable to suppress an awed "Woah" as they took in the majesty of the school.

They both quickly turned to see Uni sleeping, snoring softly, while still standing in place. Ruby giggled slightly "She really likes sleep huh?" Yang nodded in agreement as she smiled, poking Uni softly.

Yang eventually stopped, "So... what now?" She asked as Ruby's eyes widened as she realized what was around her. The sugar addicted reaper started chattering excitedly as her gaze turned from her sister to the students.

"Ohmygosh! Sis, that kid's got a collapsible staff. Oh, and she's got a fire sword! There are so many cool weapons!" Ruby was pointing left and right and was about to rush over to more closely appreciate some of the weapons when she felt herself being tugged back by her hood. "Ow. Owww!"

"Easy Sis they're just weapons and besides you got your friend sleepy head over there to deal with" Yang said with a slight grin while gesturing to Uni; who was still sleeping in place.

Ruby and Yang both giggled before continuing their conversation. "Yeah she'll be fine but weapons however are a very serious matter!" Ruby exclaimed her cheerful voice hardening "They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

Yang smiled with a raised eyebrow. "Calm down Sis, why can't you swoon over your friend's weapon?" She asked curiously while gesturing to Uni. Ruby's eyes widened in shock as she realized something. "OhmygodIhaven'taskedheraboutherweapon!"

She was about to wake Uni up when Yang spoke once more grabbing Ruby's attention. "Speaking of friends…" She said slowly. Suddenly, she was completely surrounded by a large group of students. "I should go meet up with mine. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Yang's group took off, even as Ruby shouted frantically after her, "Wait, where are you going? I don know what to do! Do we have dorms or something?" Ruby shook her head, disoriented by Yang's sudden disappearance. "I don't know what I'm doing here…" Off balance and a little bit tired, Ruby fell backwards… right into someone's cart of luggage.

Uni quickly shook her head waking herself up to check on Ruby, who sat on the ground in a daze with a pale white haired girl stood above her glaring at her angrily.

The girl had a pale skin with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara and bangs. A crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye and face.

She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sat at the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress was scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she had a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero was the Schnee Crest.

"What in Remnant are you doing?" the girl in white demanded. "Oh, sorry!" Ruby exclaimed as she raised herself onto her hands.

"'Sorry?!'" the girl repeated incredulously. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Ruby got slowly to her feet and attempted to offer one of the cases to the other student, not sure how to respond to the tirade. The girl snatched the case from Ruby's outstretched hand.

Uni watched as the argument went on. _"I wonder why the girl is yelling at Ruby, did she do something bad?" _Uni thought trying to get some ideas of why but she wasn't having much luck. _"Maybe Ruby falling into her?" _Uni thought while silently observing the scene before her.

"Don't play with that!" demanded the angry student as she took the case. She opened it in front of Ruby and took out a vial of red, fire-type Dust, which she began to shake for impact as she ranted. "This is valuable Dust, mined from the Schnee quarry."

"Uhh," Ruby mumbled, still unsure of what to say "What are you, stupid?" the girl continued rudely "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I… I know," Ruby began. Some of the material seeped out of the vial as it was shaken, forming a red cloud around Ruby's head that began irritating her nose. Desperately, she began struggling not to sneeze.

"Are you even listening to me?" her accuser continued. "Can you even understand me? What do you have to say for yourself.

Ruby was still struggling, but she was fighting a losing battle. She finally let out a sneeze that sent the cloud of Dust around her head up in a burst of flaming energy. The vial that the girl had been shaking went flying across the courtyard, where it landed at the feet of another girl, this one dressed all in black and wearing a matching bow in her hair.

She knelt to pick up the vial without looking up from her book, then looked over to where the girl in white, now covered in soot, was heading straight into another rant against Ruby.

"Unbelievable!" the by-now infuriated girl snapped as she shook the soot off of herself. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby nervously played with her fingers. "I'm really, really sorry!" she apologized. The girl in white snorted with contempt. "Ugh! You complete dolt! Why are you even here?"

Uni finally decided to ask the question that sat in her mind. "Why are you upset at her?" She asked calmly. Causing them both to stop and stare.

The girl began to stutter as she stared at Uni. "Wha- who- huh? I mea- um… are you an angel?" She asked in a daze. Uni tilted her head in confusion before shaking her head no. "So why are you upset?" Uni asked.

The girl nervously managed to reply. "Because she could've caused a lot of damage!" She exclaimed. "So? It was an accident, she apologized" Uni said in a dead voice.

Ruby; getting very annoyed with the girl decided to speak up "Exactly princess! I apologized!" She shouted. "It's heiress, actually," came a new, soft voice from behind them both. They both turned to see the girl in black with the bow walking slowly over to them, Dust vial in hand. "Weiss Schnee," the newcomer continued, "heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world."

The girl named Weiss' mouth broke into a smug smile. "Finally, some recognition!" However, the girl in black continued, "The same company infamous for its abusive labor policies and criminal partners."

Ruby began to snicker as Weiss floundered, "What? How dare—the nerve of—" Unable to think of a response, Weiss merely snatched the Dust vial from the girl's outstretched hand and stormed off with an outraged "Ugh!"

Ruby watched the other girl as she fumed away, calling after her, "I promise I'll make this up to you!" To herself she muttered, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

Suddenly, a thought occurred. She may have made Weiss angry, but that was no reason she couldn't start over with this new girl. "So, what's…" Ruby began as she turned to the girl in black, but she trailed off when she saw that the mysterious girl had already turned and was walking away.

Uni frowned ever so slightly. Something was bothering her but she didn't know what… Uni fiddled with her locket as she looked up to see a scraggly blonde boy helping Ruby up before turning to her and stuttering.

"A- ar- uh- are you an angel?" The boy asked in embarrassment. Uni tilted her head. Everyone was calling her that but why? "No" Uni said with the slightest hint of confusion in her usually dead voice. "I am Uni Vallavi Moon" She said while playing around with her locket.

"I uh- I'm ah- My names Ja- Jaune Arc, short, uh- sweet, and uh- it rolls off the tongue, and the ladies love it?" Jaune said nervously. Ruby giggled softly "Don't worry a lot of people are like that when they first meet Uni, I'm Ruby by the way!" She said cheerfully. Jaune nodded while glancing at Uni who was yawning softly.

**_A few minutes later… _**

"All I'm saying is that a lpt of people suffer from it!" Jaune said later as they were walking down a path through the school's gardens.

Ruby laughed a bit, and then there was an awkward silence between them. Ruby, happy to have finally found someone friendly, tried to think of something to talk about.

"So, I've got this thing," Ruby said as she unfolded Crescent Rose. Jaune, startled by the sudden movement and sound, jumped back a bit. "Woah!" he exclaimed. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said proudly.

"Umm, what?" Jaune asked, confused. Uni decided to elaborate as it appeared that Ruby was over complicating things. "It's a gun" she said emotionlessly as usual. "She is good with it though. Enough so that she got in early."

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise, he had heard the rumors of two early entries but to actually meet one? That was surprising. He thought the rumors were, well, rumors.

"Oh stop it!" Ruby said, blushing slightly from embarrassment. "I'm not the one allowed in even though the roster was full!" Ruby said while pointing at Uni accusingly.

"Fair enough." Uni said while nodding. Jaune thought his head would fall of right then and there. The rumors never mentioned an extra student only that there were two younger students. He decided that he would just pretend this never happened otherwise his brain would probably melt.

Still a little shocked at the two girls previous statements he pulled out a small sword from a sheath he had been wearing on his belt. "I got this sword." Ruby, being polite, as well as liking to observe new weapons, let out an interested "Ooohh."

"And I've got a shield too!" Jaune continued as he withdrew his sword's scabbard from his belt and hit a hidden button that transformed it in his hand into a broad shield.

Ruby reached out and touched the shield. "What does it do?" However, as her hand made contact with the metal, it nudged Jaune's hand against the button, and the shield reverted in his hand, causing him to cry out in surprise and fumble with the shield before bringing it back under control.

"It seems you aren't very proficient with these weapons did you recently switch styles?" Uni asked curiously after finishing her observation of Jaune.

Jaune stuttered a bit before nodding in agreement. "Yeah I Uh… switched from two shortswords to this?" He said barely hiding the nervousness in his voice from Ruby. Uni's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she thought about it for a moment before sighing and shrugging it off. After all why would she care?

Once he had recovered and replaced the sheath on his belt, Jaune said, "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away."

"But… wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked. Uni nodded in agreement. "It's probably to free up his hands." Uni explained.

Jaune agreed, even though he had no idea what the girls were talking about. "Yeah! Exactly!" He said while nodding.

Ruby turned to Uni curiously. "So what's your weapon?" She asked excitedly. Uni simply unsheathed her daggers and turned them into a bow before returning them to daggers and putting them back into their sheathes. "They are called Broken Moon" She said blandly.

Ruby had wide eyes as in amazement before she realized something. "Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune stopped walking beside her and looked at her in surprise. "Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-you think there might be a map or something? Maybe a directory?"

Ruby giggled again. Uni shook her head, "I do not believe so" She said softly.

Jaune continued. "Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" Upon noticing Ruby's quiet snickering, he asked, "Is, uh… Is that a no?"

Ruby, with another quiet giggle, replied, "That's a no." They turned back around and began to walk back towards the school, hoping to see something along the way that would give them a hint as to where they should goThe


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Void here. So I'm going to try to get in at least a chapter a week but I'm in high school so… Yeah some chapters may be late but if I ever drop this story, hopefully I never will, I will let you now so unless I say it's dropped I probably have stuff going on and I can't get a chapter in. Now that that's over enjoy the chapter.**

**Next up today's chapter is an extra one because it's Ruby's Birthday! So happy birthday Ruby! **

**I don't own Rwby only my OC's and unique aspects of the story**

Chapter 3 - Sweet Dreams

The auditorium hall of Beacon Academy was filled with incoming students bustling to find friends. As Uni, Ruby and Jaune entered, Ruby caught sight of her sister waving to her from the midst of a large group of people.

"Ruby! Uni! Over here, I saved some seats!" Yang called out from across the busy auditorium.

"Oh!" Ruby said as she sighed in relief. Her sister, the one person she needed right now. Turning to Jaune, Ruby hurriedly said, "Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you later!" With that, Ruby took off towards her sister dragging a sleeping Uni along with her.

Jaune watched the two go, despairingly, calling after her, "Hey, wait!" The cry faded away, and he sighed. "Ah, great," he muttered to himself, "Where else am I supposed to find some friends." He walked away, not noticing a girl behind him dressed in bronze armor with a striking red ponytail, who was regarding him thoughtfully with her green eyes.

Ruby walked up to her older sister, an indignant expression on her face and her arms crossed. Yang looked her sister up and down and smiled. "How's your first day been, You two having a good time?"

Ruby scoffed. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes," Yang commented, "meltdown already?" Uni shook her head. "She means that she actually exploded" Explained Uni, in her usual tone. Yang raised an eyebrow in doubt.

Ruby continued on, "It was the worst! I tripped and fell into some angry princess, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed on some dust, and then I exploded and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me–!"

"You!" came a grating voice from behind Ruby. Ruby turned and gave a frightened squeak as she saw Weiss standing there behind her. She leapt into Yang's surprised arms as she cried, "Oh Dust! Shs's back!"

"I feel like you're over reacting Weiss Schnee." Uni said grabbing Weiss' attention.

Weiss became slightly nervous and muttered something softly before continuing. "Uh- Uni was it?" Weiss asked receiving a nod from Uni. "Weiss is fine…" She said formally before turning to Ruby, clearly trying to hold back her anger. "You could have seriously injured both of us and cost me a lot of damages!" She exclaimed, though not as loudly as beforehand.

Yang's eyes widened as she finally realized what was going on. "Oh my God, you actually exploded."

"It was an accident!" Ruby protested to her sister as she got down from Yang's arms. She turned to Weiss and again pleaded, "It was an accident!" However before Ruby could say anything else Weiss handed Ruby a pamphlet. Ruby backed up a bit and recognized the object as a small paper pamphlet. The title 'Dust for Dummies' was written across the top. "What's this?"

Weiss looked at her and quickly explained, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

Ruby, unable to process the information that had come whizzing into her ears, responded with a confused, "Uhhh?"

Uni decided to translate the normal information into "Ruby Information". She calmly began to explain. "It's a manual about dust safety for people who are dumb" she said in her normal empty voice. Ruby let out a small "ohh…" and then a, "Hey!"

Weiss fixed her with a cold stare. "You really want to make it up to me?" she asked. "yes?" Ruby replied tentatively. In response, Weiss shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's grip and said, "Read this."

Yang, who had been watching the entire altercation, tried to jump in and smooth things over. "Look, uh, it just sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and just try to be friends?" she proposed.

Ruby brightened at the idea. "Great idea, sis!" she said as she put the pamphlet away. She turned to Weiss and extended a hand, clearing her throat. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies, or something else if you'd prefer!"

"I feel like this isn't going to help." Uni stated calmly, only for her suggestion to have no effect on Weiss like her previous statements did.

Weiss adopted a fake smile as she replied with mock enthusiasm, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." She motioned with a thumb over her shoulder to where Jaune was standing alone by a wall. Hearing his name, he perked up, but unable to catch the rest of the sentence, he shrugged off whatever had been said.

Ruby, not picking up on Weiss' sarcasm, replied with a hopeful, "Really?"

Uni patted Ruby on the head. "I believe she was using sarcasm" She said causing Ruby to deflate in disappointment.

Weiss nodded. "That's correct" Weiss said harshly.

The sound of a microphone being tapped cut off most of the conversations happening among the students in the auditorium hall. The students quieted and turned to the main stage where Ozpin had stepped up to a tall microphone stand with a black cane in hand, Glynda not far behind him. He straightened his glasses as he began to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief," he began solemnly. "You have traveled here today in search of change, to find a new life and grow as a person. To hone your skills and become a hunter. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is people who are lost, in need of purpose, direction." Students began to whisper among themselves, puzzled over his words, but he continued after a brief pause. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, the man stepped back from the mic and walked off the stage, as Glynda stepped up to the stand.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda turned and walked off the stage after Ozpin, leaving the students to begin filing out of the auditorium and head to the ballroom to unpack.

As she watched the two teachers go, Yang commented, "He seemed kind of… weird."

"He's probably worrying about the teams with an extra student" Uni commented while Ruby nodded her head in agreement next to Weiss. "It's almost like he wasn't even there." Weiss said nothing, her eyes following the teachers as they exited the auditorium through a side door.

From the girls' left suddenly came Jaune, leaning into the group with the quick comment, "I'm a natural blond, you know," directed at Weiss. Weiss, in response, merely brought her hand to her head in exasperation at having to deal with the fools surrounding her.

* * *

_? stood quietly above a sleeping ?. Uni concentrated as silver flowers began to grow around them; vines spiraling up and down the ?. She then paused to think once more and golden butterflies began to appear in winks of golden electricity. The smallest sliver of ? Appeared in ?. _

_Uni looked to the sky before looking back down at the ?. She stopped to ? Before she began to disappear in orbs of light, waking up into the nightmares. _

* * *

Uni yawned slightly as she sat up and looked at Ruby who was calling her name. "Yes?" She asked softly before yawning.

"I wanted to know if you were okay, you looked… I'm not sure how to describe it, not okay I guess?" Ruby said softly while Yang purred at the nearby boy's before shuddering at Jaune, who walked into the room in a rabbit onesie.

Ruby's long pajama pants were a light pink, and her simple black shirt and matching eye mask. While Uni had a simple white gown with black slippers.

Uni nodded while fiddling with her locket. "I'm fine, I don't think I was 'Not Okay'" Uni said in her usual boring tone.

Yang seemed to start paying attention to Ruby and whatever she was writing while Uni thought about her dream. _"It wasn't a bad dream was it?"_ She thought to herself as Yang peered over at Ruby's paper.

"What's that?" Yang asked, nodding towards the writing.

"A letter to my friends back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going," her sister replied.

"Awe, that's so cuuuute!" Yang said, before a pillow came across to smack her in the face. "Ruby, that was rude." Uni pointed out with a look of mild confusion; as from what she picked up Ruby was kind.

"That's the point!" Ruby exclaimed while pouting. "Sorry though" Ruby said softly sounding slightly concerned. Yang giggled softly before speaking. "You two are so weird, you know that right?"

Uni tilted her head in confusion while Ruby pouted. "Shut up! I don't have any friends like you do!"

"Well, what about Jaune?" Yang asked. "He's…" an image of footie pajamas flashed through Yang's mind, and she cringed, "nice. There you go, plus one friend!" She continued with a smile. "That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby rolled over onto her back and stared up to the ceiling. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend," she said sullenly, recalling yet again her encounter with the heiress. "Back to one."

"I'm pretty sure that 'Frenemy' is the correct term." Uni pointed out softly, getting a raised eyebrow from Yang.

Yang nodded replied, "Uni's right! There's no such thing as negative friends! You just have two friends and one enemy! or frenemy whatever that is..." Ruby apparently didn't see her logic, because another pillow smacked her in the face. Tossing the pillow away, Yang fixed her sister with a sympathetic smile. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

"That kind of philosophy will get you killed, or kidnapped." Uni said with an ever so small edge to her voice. Yang frowned, not agreeing with Uni's statement. "Philosophy is stupid!" Yang pointed out.

Uni looked at Yang strangely "But that's a philosophy?" Uni said with slight confusion in her voice. Yang groaned. "Nooo! I can't be a philosopher! Those are boring!" Yang exclaimed.

A small noise off to the side caught the sister's attention. Turning to one of the less populated portions of the ballroom, Yang saw a girl her age dressed in black pajamas and a matching bow on her head had just set down a lit candelabra on a small table and was holding a book in one hand, quietly reading by herself.

"That girl…" Ruby said thoughtfully. "You know her?" asked Yang with interest.

"Not really," Ruby admitted. "She helped a little bit but left before I could do anything."

Yang grinned as a thought occurred to her. Getting to her feet, she grasped one of Ruby's arms. "Well, now's your chance!"

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby said as she was yanked to her feet and pulled along behind her sister. The red reaper in the strawberry pajamas turned to her friend. "Uni! Help meeeee!" She called out as she was dragged across the room.

Uni sighed softly before shrugging as she decided to follow along and see what was going on.

The girl with the book looked up as she heard the sounds of approaching students. Yang, Ruby and Uni were drawing near, with Ruby fighting in her sister's grip. Yang gave the mystery girl a wave and let out a sing-song, "Hello! I believe you two may know each other?"

The girl looked up at Ruby. A small glint of recognition flashed across her otherwise impassive face. "Aren't you… that girl that exploded?"

Uni nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, from what I know of her, she probably does that a lot." Uni confirmed causing the girl to pause and stare, while Ruby pouted at her. "You were there too…" She said softly. Uni nodded once more.

"I don't explode a lot! but uh- yeah..." Ruby fumbled nervously, glaring at Uni before sheepishly turning back to her. "My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…" Ruby stopped before she let loose the nickname that Jaune had given her, smiling in her embarrassment. The girl lifted an eyebrow. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby," she finished.

"I'm Uni Vallavi Moon, and the blonde is, surprisingly enough, Ruby's sister Yang" Uni informed her. The girl looked between Ruby and Yang with a raised eyebrow.

The girl then shrugged before returning her eyes to her book, with a quiet, "Okay," being her only response.

Yang turned to her sister, quietly whispering through clenched teeth, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby exclaimed quietly, trying not to wake other students. "So," Yang began again, "I don't think I caught your name..."

"Well that would be because you didn't ask. It's Blake, by the way," the girl replied simply with an aggravated sigh, not looking up from her page.

Uni tapped the sisters on the shoulders grabbing their attention. "I think she's like me with sleeping and doesn't enjoy that we're interrupting her" Uni pointed out emptily, all the while remembering how she was woken up several times by the sisters. Yang thought about it for a moment before waving her hand "Nah!" Yang said brushing Uni's suggestion off to the side.

Uni gave Blake a nod of sympathy, she wished she got a lot more sleep than she had. Ten hours was a lot less than what she was used to.

Blake gave one in return before sighing and burying her head back into her book.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang said, refusing to give up. "Yes," Blake said, as she raised her eyes to meet the sisters. "It's very nice. Almost as nice as this book." She paused. There was no reaction from the girls. "That I will continue to read." The sisters still stood there, not moving. "As soon as you leave," Blake finished.

Yang turned to her sister and said audibly, "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

"She just likes to read maybe if you approached her another time this would go better?" Uni suggested getting a nod from Yang.

Ruby, however, was looking thoughtfully at the book Blake was holding. "What's it about?"

"Huh?" said Blake, surprised by the question. "Your book," Ruby said, gesturing with a hand. "Does it have a name?"

"Well," Blake said haltingly, as if trying to gather her words, "it… it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"I've read it before, it's a good tale to sleep to." Uni said getting her a look from the other three.

"I have to ask what's with up you and sleeping?" Yang asked curiously. Uni paused to think while fiddling with her locket. "It's a long story, but it has some semblance reasons as well" Uni explained.

Ruby began to whisper something into Yang's ear causing her eyes to fill with sympathy and curiosity.

"But I think I like sleeping even more than Blake likes books" She said while changing the topic.

Ruby smiled a bit. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Despite herself, Blake gave a quiet laugh. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby answered honestly with a smile. "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books… Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

Blake smiled slightly. "That's… very ambitious for a child." Her smile became a frown as something seemed to occur to her. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairytale."

Uni nodded "The real world is quite a Nightmare" Uni spoke in her same old dead tone.

"Well, that's why we're here," Ruby replied, "to make it better."

"Oh!" said Yang, who had been listening intently to the entire conversation. Now, she wrapped her sister in a tight hug and hoisted her into the air. "I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

Ruby, flailing and kicking, cried out, "Hey! Cut it out!" The hug quickly devolved into a flailing wrestling match between the sisters as Blake quietly watched it play out before her and laughed quietly.

Uni turned to Blake and spoke softly. "If you are wondering, Yes, they are always like this" Blake gave a soft smile before sighing.

"Well," she said, "Uni, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha–"

"What in the world is going on over here?" came a shrill voice that cut Blake off. "Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?"

Despite her hair being out of its usual ponytail and being in her sleepwear, there was no mistaking the new arrival. Weiss' eyes flared up in recognition at the same moment as Yang's. "Oh, not you again!" both girls said in unison.

"I still don't understand why they fight" Uni muttered to herself. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Blake's bow twitched ever so slightly.

Ruby, desperately trying to diffuse the situation, came between the girls with her arms up. "Shh, guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Weiss angrily turned to her. "Oh, so now you're on my side?"

"I was always on your side!" Ruby responded frantically. Yang chimed in, "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss protested. Uni shook her head. "It was an accident so why does it matter?" Uni said blandly before yawning. "I'm going to sleep" Uni said as she walked off while the sisters and the heiress argued.

Blake, who had tired of the pointless fighting and had decided that she would get no reading done tonight, simply blew out her candle on the table beside her, plunging their secluded little corner into darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: So I got a poll for the pairing up on my account if you guys want to check that out. No pairings is an option. The poll only helps me choose; it doesn't guarantee anything, it's just that the choices with the highest votes are the most likely. Please vote, and review on this fic, because every little bit helps.**

**If you can't find the poll it's probably because you're using a mobile device so either change devices or go to desktop mode. If you still can't find it well... I don't really know at that point.**

**Keep in mind I have no idea how romance, if there is any, will turn out as I am pretty new to fanfiction writing so keep that in mind.**

**I don't own Rwby only my OC's and unique aspects of the story**

Chapter 4 - Waking Up

* * *

_? Sat under a silver tree with ? Next to her and ? On her lap. It was peaceful and quiet as stars fell from the sky. ? Looked up to the sky and sighed before sitting up and disappearing into orbs of light._

* * *

Uni sighed as she sat up to see Ruby and Yang standing above her. "Come on!" Ruby said excitedly. "We have to get ready for initiation!" Shs exclaimed as she pulled Uni off the ground.

Uni thought about her dream as she followed the sisters into the locker room. Sometimes she wished she could just sleep all the time but things have to be done. As annoying as this all was Uni had to do it. Beacon was beneficial for her even if it interrupted her rest.

"But not, 'together-together,'" a ginger haired girl quietly spoke with a giggle as she followed a black haired boy out the door. The duo brushed past Uni, Ruby, and Yang, who looked at them over their shoulders as they walked out the door. Ruby watched them go, commenting, "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?"

"Does it matter?" Uni asked as she walked up to her locker and began typing in her code. Yang frowned slightly "Not really but…"

Uni pulled out her daggers from her locker and sheathed them on her waist before turning back to the sisters. Yang smiled towards Ruby. "You seem happy!" Yang commented.

Ruby looked to her sister with a smile on her face. "No more awkward social interaction. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She stroked Crescent Rose fondly as she sighed.

"Why do you refer to your weapon as sweetheart?" Uni asked with a tilt of her head. Ruby looked at her as if she had never heard such a strange question. "It's my baby though…" Ruby said with a straight face.

Yang rolled her eyes at her sister. "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groaned. "Ugh, you sound like Dad!" She shoved her weapon back into her locker and turned to address her sister. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

Uni nodded "Milk goes well with cookies, which is also a valid method of poisoning someone" Uni said calmly. Ruby and Yang stared at Uni with a mix of confusion and shock on their faces. "What?" Uni said unaware of what was wrong with her previous statement.

Both Yang and Ruby sighed brushing it off as Uni being, well, Uni. "Ignoring that; what about when we form teams?" Yang questioned.

Suddenly nervous, Ruby replied in an unsure voice, "Umm, I don't know, I… I'll just be on your team or maybe Uni's."

Yang brought her long golden hair over her shoulder and absentmindedly stroked it as she spoke. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team? Maybe meet someone new?"

Uni tilted her head as sisters would normally want to be on the same team right? Maybe she didn't get people as well as she previously thought.

Ruby stepped up to her sister and looked her dead in the eye as she spoke, "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What?" Yang said. "No! Of course I do! I just thought… I dunno, maybe it would help you… break out of your shell?"

Ruby's voice rose indignantly as she said, "What the– I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely–!"

"Ridiculous!" came the voice of Jaune as he inadvertently finished Ruby's sentence for her. In his hands he was holding a map of the lockers, which he was gazing down at in confusion. Clearly, the boy was lost. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" As Jaune walked through the lockers, he walked past the forms of Weiss Schnee and a girl she was talking to a girl dressed in bronze armor and a red sash around her belt, with a long red ponytail and piercing green eyes.

Uni yawned as she left the sisters to their argument; not wanting to listen to the two yelling. She began to walk over to another part of the locker room to take a nap.

As soon as she began to sit down she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned to see Weiss who had a tall redhead behind her.

"Uni! I wanted to know if you had any plans for who to Team up with?" Weiss asked nervously.

Uni shook her head. "Currently no" she said causing a small smile to appear on Weiss' face. She then seemed to realize something.

She quickly gestured to the redhead "This is The Pyrrha Nikos" She said with a smile on her face.

"Hello!" Pyrrha said in a friendly voice. "Weiss has told me a bit about you, Uni right?"

"Yes I have heard a fair amount about you as well" Uni said blandly.

"Well I was hoping that we could all be on a team together!" Weiss said excitedly, a hint of what Uni thought was some form of manipulative intent visible in her eyes; maybe greed? Uni wasn't quite sure.

Uni nodded "That would be fine" Uni replied gaining her a look of confusion from Pyrrha while Weiss smiled.

"Amazing!" Weiss exclaimed. Weiss' thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Jaune as he stepped in between the three girls. "You know what else is amazing?" he said to Weiss, answering before she could. "Me, Jaune Arc," he finished, pointing a thumb at himself.

"Ugh, you again?" Weiss said in disgust. Pyrrha, trying to be polite, came up next to Weiss and said, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"It is a pleasure to see you again Jaune" Uni said blankly; Jaune looked at her nervously before turning to Weiss.

"So uh Weiss, I couldn't help overhearing of… your uh- fondness for me the other day." He said nervously still occasionally glancing at Uni.

Weiss, thinking back to the auditorium, said, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Uni tilted her head. Weiss was being sarcastic the other day wasn't she? Uni fiddled with her locket while thinking to herself quietly.

"Don't worry," Jaune said, trying to come off as suave while only increasing his dorkiness, "No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing some rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

Pyrrha stepped into the conversation again with a tap on Jaune's shoulder. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so–"

"You don't say?" Jaune said quickly as he turned to the red-headed warrior. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and you could end up on the winning team!" He said trying to sound smooth before turning to Uni.

"You too of course uh- Right Uni?" He asked nervously. "If that is what happens then so be it" Uni replied blandly while staring into space.

Weiss stepped between the two and addressed the blond. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel," Jaune said. Though irked by the annoying nickname, Weiss continued. "This," she said as she gestured to the other girl, "is Pyrrha." Pyrrha gave a quick wave and cheerily said, "Hello again!"

"Hello again" Uni said to Pyrrha, repeating her words in a much more monotone voice. Pyrrha looked at Uni strangely before giggling slightly.

Weiss went on, "She graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum."

Jaune replied, "Never heard of it," which elicited an indignant scoff from the heiress.

"She's won the Mistral region tournament four years in a row, a new record!"

"The what?" jaune said in a mix of ignorance and confusion.

Uni looked up to Pyrrha with a small sliver of surprise in her voice. "That is impressive, congrats Pyrrha" Uni said in her normal empty tone.

Pyrrha seemed to blush a little before waving it off. "It was nothing…"

Weiss, becoming even more frustrated, waved her hands angrily in the air as she said, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune suddenly gasped in recognition. "That's you?" he said in an awed voice to Pyrrha. "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters."

Pyrrha smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you," she finished with a slight frown.

Weiss jumped back in. "So, after hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune hung his head with an embarrassed sigh. "I guess not. Sorry…"

Pyrrha walked forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader."

Uni nodded "There's only one way to find out, for all I know you could be a great leader, you have the character for it after all." Uni said monotonously.

Jaune looked at the two and brightened immediately, saying, "Oh, stop it!", in embarrassment with Weiss not far behind muttering, "Seriously, stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

Jaune turned to the heiress. "Sounds like Pyrrha and Uni are on board for team Jaune," he said with a grin. "Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you?" He stepped forward. "What do you say?"

Uni let out a small sigh, couldn't a girl find a place to sleep?

Weiss put up a hand. "Alright, that's a bit too close." Looking over the blond's shoulder, she gave a pleading expression as she said, "Pyrrha, a little help, please?"

All Jaune saw was a flash of bronze and red as he turned before he was catapulted through the air past Weiss. Pyrrha stepped forward after the direction she had thrown her weapon, a long spear that she called Miló, to pin the unfortunate boy to the wall by his hoodie with remarkable accuracy.

"I'm sorry!" she called after him.

The PA box on the wall crackled to life, and Uni, Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss, Jaune, and the remaining other students in the locker room listened as Glynda's voice came through the speakers. "Would all first-year students please report to the launch site listed on your scroll for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to your designated launch site immediately." The intercom turned off, and the students began to check their pinging scrolls before filing out of the locker room with the sole exception of Jaune, who was still pinned to the wall by Miló. Pyrrha walked past him as she followed Weiss out of the locker room and the spear flew back to her hand, sending Jaune sliding to the floor.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said with a smile as she walked out. Jaune, for his part, remained sprawled by the lockers, still a bit disoriented. "Likewise," he said weakly as his head spun.

Ruby and Yang walked towards the unfortunate boy. "Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asked smugly, hands on her hips.

Jaune shook his head. "I don't understand! My dad says that all women look for is confidence. Oh, where did I go wrong?" Ruby extended a hand to him, which he gratefully accepted as she helped him to his feet.

Uni yawned softly before she spoke. "He tried to flirt with Weiss" she said emptily. The sisters eyes widened in surprise slightly before Yang smirked. "'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start"

"Come on, Jaune," said Ruby as she gave him an arm to help him out of the locker room, his pride more damaged than anything else as they made their way to the outside of the academy, where Beacon Cliff awaited.

* * *

Beacon Academy had been built on a large mountain that rose to look over the city of Vale, the kingdom's capital. However, the beautiful school overlooked another large piece of terrain from the back, one not quite as safe as the kingdom's busy streets. The Emerald Forest was a long stretch of woods that went on for miles on end out past the cliff, and as the students looked out over the large forest, each couldn't help but feel an excited thrill run through them as they thought about what their initiation might entail.

Uni peered down the line of students at her launch site and saw that there were a lot of people she had already met at her site. She saw Ruby and Yang looking around as well as Pyrrha, Weiss, and Jaune. There were some people that she hadn't met yet as well but not many caught her eye.

Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stood before them, Ozpin with a steaming cup of hot cocoa in his hand. As he called the students' attention, he said, "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda stepped forward. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the various rumors about teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be assigned teammates. Today."

Uni heard some students, Ruby included, groan at this.

"These teammates will be paired with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin continued "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well."

That being said," the headmaster went on, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Uni thought that this was counterintuitive as it was hard to choose partners that will work well with you when you can't pick your partner.

"Now of course, some of you may have heard the rumors of the extra student" Ozpin said calmly causing students to look around in confusion, clearly not aware of any such thing. "Uni Moon, being an extra will be exempt from this rule and have her own initiation." He said while gesturing to Uni.

Some students looked at her with intrigue while others grumbled about special treatment. Uni thought the entire thing was just a pain, after all she could be sleeping right now.

Ozpin, after the chatter died down, then resumed in his instruction. "After you have partnered up, make your way towards the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die."

Jaune, at these words, gave a nervous chuckle and gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin said calmly. "Uni, however must go down and find a special relic before returning, any questions?" He asked while looking at the various students.

Jaune raised a hand tentatively. "Yeah, um, sir?" However, Ozpin missed the boy's hand and said "Good! Now, take your positions."

The students that weren't yet situated on the gray launch pads became so, and each assumed a ready position.

Jaune tried a second time to catch the Huntsman's attention, missing in the process a sleeping Uni was flung by the launch pad out into the open air above the forest.

"Um, sir? I've got, um… a question." Jaune scratched the back of his head, still unaware as more of the launch pads began activating down the line, sending student after student hurtling out over the Emerald Forest. "So, this landing… strategy, thing… Uh, wha-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin regarded the young man with a serious expression. "No. You will be falling."

Taken aback as even more students began to fly through the air, Jaune responded, "Oh, uh, I see… so, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No," replied the headmaster again, "you will be using your own 'landing strategy.'"

"Uh huh, yeah…" Jaune said, still a bit confused.

Ruby glanced to Yang beside her as her pad began to click, and her sister gave her a wink before she put on a pair of sunglasses and was thrown into the air after the previous students with a cry of "Woo hoo!"

Ruby was launched a moment later, the wind tearing at her cloak as the ground sank away and the trees moved swiftly beneath her.

Jaune began to say, "So, what exactly is a landing strategy?" before the pad underneath him sent him to join the rest of the students in the air and the last syllable was torn from him in a cry as he was hurled through the air, fading after him as he flew.

Ozpin watched the large group of students as they flew and tumbled through the air, taking a contemplative sip from his mug as he awaited their touchdown in the Emerald Forest.

* * *

**Edit: I removed the AN's from the middle of the story, here they are.**

**AN: By the way there is no chance of Jaune ever getting with Uni; these moments are not meant to be taken seriously.**

**AN: The designated launch site part is my way of fixing the mistake RT made with a load of students on the first day but only like twenty students at beacon cliff.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far as I'm enjoying writing it. Uni is fairly difficult to write and I'm afraid I'm going to mess up writing certain characters like Nora and Penny but I think I'm doing well so far. **

**Today's chapter is an extra because I felt like it and don't worry a chapter will still be out every Saturday, if I can help it, but I wrote a bunch the other day and I decided to upload this chapter because why not? Extra chapters will not be super common, but they won't be rare either, They will either be if I feel like it or if it's a special occasion.**

**Please vote on the pole, it's on my page, it will really help me out. Please review if there are any ideas or suggestions you have.**

**I Don't own Rwby only my own OC's and special story aspects. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. **

Chapter 5 - Initiation Part 1

Students soared through the air in various directions over the vast sea of trees that spread out beneath them. Some students were faring better than others like Uni who calmly soared through the air while sleeping soundly. Then there were the students like Ruby who ended up flying face first into a Crow.

"Birdy, no!" came a cry as the red and black bundle that was Ruby flew towards the ground.

As she fell, Ruby looked to her surroundings. In the sky above and around her were fellow initiates who all seemed to be thinking up various landing strategies for reaching the ground safely. Ruby decided on her usual way of movement and pulled out Crescent Rose, keeping the scythe in its rifle form as she fired off blast after blast using the momentum to slow her fall. As she began to approach the tops of the taller trees, she transformed the weapon into its scythe form and used its blade to hook around a tree limb, halting her descent.

Weiss summoned multiple glyphs as she fell, hopping from one to another until she gently touched down in a clearing within the forest. Behind her had been a black haired boy named Lie Ren, who overshot her position as a hyperactive ginger named Nora Valkyrie hurtled past him at a higher speed. Using the curved blades of his weapons, Storm Flower, Ren hooked himself onto a large tree trunk and spiraled down to the ground in circles around the tree, brushing himself off calmly after he reached the bottom. Hearing a playful shout above him, he glance up to catch a brief glimpse of yellow fire before Yang soared over him, propelling herself far across the forest with her gauntlets. She came down in a woody patch and tucked into a roll, coming up running with a quiet "Nailed it!" to herself.

Pyrrha held Miló, the long metal javelin, and Akoúo̱, her bronze shield, out in front of her as she crashed through multiple trees, the metal absorbing the shock of each impact. She came to a stop as she landed on a tree branch and quickly transformed Miló into its rifle form. She peered through the scope and watched as Jaune flew off into the distance, about to crash into the the forest. Quickly returning her weapon to spear form, she gave it an extra boost from the rifle blast and sent it flying through the air towards Jaune. In the distance, a muted thunk was heard as the javelin connected with tree, and Jaune's shouted "Thank you!" from that area confirmed Pyrrha's assumption that she hadn't missed. Still, she felt bad for pinning him for the second time this morning and shouted a quick, "I'm sorry!" towards the voice.

Uni, still sleeping, fell through the air seeming peacefully unaware to the fact that she was falling towards the ground at an alarming rate. But just as she was about to fall through the trees and hit the ground, while still sleeping, she quickly threw her daggers outward, strings of silver aura trailing behind them, stabbing them into nearby trees halting her descent.

Uni yawned slightly as she opened her eyes before flicking her wrist causing her daggers to return to hands allowing her to safely sheath them before venturing into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, the leaves rustled and fluttered as Ruby dropped to the forest floor, and began rushing through the bushes and other undergrowth in search of one person.

_"Gotta find Yang!"_ Ruby thought desperately as she ran through the underbrush of the forest. _"Gotta find Yang, gotta find _– Yang?" she finished the thought aloud, calling her sister's name as she raced through the woods. As she ran, her mind began to wander. _"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?" _Ruby began to consider her options._ "Well, there's always Uni. She's nice. A little weird but nice!"_ She continued to think as she ran. _"There's also Jaune; he's nice and funny!"_ However, she frowned as she imagined them surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. _"...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though."_ Another thought occurred to her. _"Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books!"_ However, once again, she brought herself up short. _"Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Uni, Jaune, Blake, aaaand…"_

Ruby ran through a fairly rough patch of thorny bushes and came to a halt as she regained her balance. Her eyes came up to reveal that she was not alone in the clearing. Ruby looked up slowly and made eye contact with Weiss, and the two girls stared at each other for a long moment. Weiss looked at her, seemed to shake her head, turned on her heel, and walked off into the woods away from Ruby.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby called after her as she took a few steps to follow, before stopping and kicking at the ground sadly. "We're supposed to be teammates," she muttered dejectedly.

* * *

Weiss was now making her way through several overgrown patches of vines and brush with a few grunts as sticks and thorns scratched at her skin. She broke through into another clearing and brushed herself off with a relieved sigh, before she heard a muffled voice coming from above her saying, "Come on, come on! Stupid…!"

She looked up and, to her disappointment, saw Jaune, pinned to the tree by what appeared to be Pyrrha's javelin stuck in his hoodie. Seeing the heiress beneath him, Jaune ceased in his efforts to get down and gave an embarrassed wave, before letting out a dejected sigh as Weiss once again turned away from the clearing.

Weiss made her way back to the other clearing, where Ruby was still sulking. Grabbing Ruby by the hood and dragging her along as she walked, Weiss said with annoyance, "By no means does this make us friends." Ruby simply replied with an overjoyed, "You came back!" as she threw her hands up in celebration, allowing herself to be pulled behind Weiss.

Jaune watched them go, waving his arms as he frantically called after them, "Wait, come back! Who's going to get me down from here?"

"Jaune?" came a voice from below, and he turned his eyes downward to meet the green gaze of Pyrrha, who was looking up at him with a small smile. "Do you… have any spots left on your team?" she asked shyly as she looked up at him.

Jaune crossed his arms and looked away as he replied, "Very funny." However, he turned his eyes back to her and gave her a smile of his own, which widened hers in turn as she prepared to help him get down.

* * *

Uni calmly drifted through the forest; yawning softly as she wandered through the sea of trees.

Uni was very mildly annoyed; she thought that the initiation was a waste of time, even more so with her initiation being different than everyone else's. Uni's desire for sleep didn't help either.

As she walked through the woods she began to hear voices in the distance.

"I'm not slow, see?" Uni heard a familiar high pitched voice speak as she entered a small clearing. "You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby said with a little laugh.

"Hello Ruby, Weiss" Uni said emptily as she caught the attention of the girls.

Both Ruby and Weiss perked up a little bit before Ruby flew forward in a flurry of rose petals, wrapping Uni in a hug. "Uni!" She said cheerfully as she released the sleepy girl.

Weiss smiled slightly, "It's nice to see you, unfortunately I already have… a teammate" she said while glancing at Ruby with a frown.

Uni nodded "It's fine; besides I can't have teammate as far as I know" Uni said calmly.

Uni was about to say something before she paused to look around. "Grimm…" she muttered under her breath causing Weiss to look around only to realize that Ruby had disappeared.

"Uni did you see where Ruby went?" Weiss asked with a tinge of worry and nervousness in her voice.

Uni shook her head before unsheathing her daggers and transforming them into a bow. She notched two arrows with thin purple lines on them and released as a young Beowulf leaped from the bushes ahead of them.

One arrow pierced its chest while the other glowed with silver aura changing its course into the ground before the arrows glowed purple pulling the Beowulf to the arrow in the ground with gravity dust.

Weiss then dashed forward with a glyph from her semblance, rapier in hand, and was about to strike the Grimm when a red blur came flying through the clearing chopping the monster in half.

Weiss, startled by Ruby, fell to the ground releasing a blast of dust setting a nearby tree into flames. "This can't be good" Uni thought to herself with a sigh.

* * *

"Hellooooo?"

Yang lowered her hands from her mouth and looked around as she strolled through the forest. Her long hair swaying behind her with every step, shimmering in the small beams of sunlight that pierced the canopy. "Is anyone out there? Hellooooo!" she shouted again.

She smirked. "I'm getting bored here!" she called out. A rustle from a nearby fern drew her attention. "Is someone there?" She walked to the small bush and pushed away the leaves that were obscuring her vision. "Ruby, is that you?" asked Yang.

A deep growl was her response. "Nope," she said to herself as she deftly rolled to the side. As she dodged a large Ursa with a, black, bear-like body covered in bony protrusions and armor. The beast roared at her, and she stared it down as she activated her bracelets. As her shotgun gauntlets, or shot-gauntlets as she liked to call it, named Ember Celica grew from simple bracelets to its gauntlet form on her wrists, she leaped backwards again to avoid another Ursa coming at her from behind her and landed next to its comrade. The two monsters looked at her menacingly, and the first leapt forward to attack her.

Yang caught the beast mid leap with a fiery punch that sent it flying backwards. As the first Ursa regained its footing, the second dashed forward, looking to succeed where the first had not. However, Yang dealt with this one as well, launching it into the air woth a sturdy punch, then delivering a powerful kick to its chest that sent it backwards to the other creature.

Yang smiled at the two beasts. "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" she asked.

The monsters paid her question no heed as the lead Ursa let out another roar. "You could just say no!" Yang said as she prepared to fight once more.

The monster charged again, swiping at the blonde boxer with its large claws. Yang dodged the first attack and flipped backwards to avoid the second Ursa's strike as it sailed past her face, barely missing her.

She came up laughing. "Geez! You two couldn't hit the broad side of a buh…" Yang trailed off as she noticed a thin piece of hair gently floating down to the forest gound in front of her face.

"You…" Yang said with a cold tone. Her eyes flashed red, and the creatures, confused by her rage, stopped to regard her.

"You monsters!" Yang screamed as she launched herself forward into the nearest Grimm, startling the creature with the overpowering rage of her strikes. She threw punches left and right, gauntlets blasting with glowing flames, until she sent the Grimm flying away through the blazing brush behind it.

She turned to the other Ursa, which had tried to stealthily approach from behind during the attack but failed miserably as it caught Yang's attention.

"What? You want some too?" Yang cried, and the creature gave a roar. However with a soft thunk, the roar turned into a confused strangled whimper as it fell to the ground wih a sharp, black pistol blade fusion pierced into the back of its head.

Blake yanked on the long ribbon attached to the butt of the gun, and it came flying free from the creature's skull, soaring through the air back to her where she caught it with ease, before replacing it in its shroud which rested upon her back. She turned to Yang with a small smirk, taking in the sight of the aftermath of her rage.

Yang's breathing slowed, her irises returning to their normal lilac color. She gave a small sheepish sigh. "I could've taken him."

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby shouted from over her shoulder.

Weiss gave her an incredulous glare. "Excuse me? You attacked out of turn! I nearly killed you!"

Ruby pouted as she muttered angrily under her breath, "You'll have to try a lot harder than that."

"Stop fighting for now; more are coming" Uni said causing the both Ruby and Weiss to stop their bickering and raise their weapons as four other Beowulves entered the clearing.

The three young girls began surveying the pack before Uni spoke up. "I think we should leave…" Uni said monotonously while pointing to the fire that had began to spread.

Uni gestured for them to follow as she ran ahead into the trees. Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm and began to pull her along as the pack began to howl. "We have to go!" Weiss yelled. As they ran through a gap in the fiery trees, the Beowolves, afraid of the fire, continued howling and began a retreat of their own.

A few minutes later, with the smoke from the burning clearing rising into the sky behind them, Ruby and Weiss had their hands on their knees as they caught their breath. Ruby looked back at the black fumes as they rose.

"Hey where's Uni?" Ruby asked with a tinge of worry in her voice. Weiss looked around in confusion only to see Uni, with a few burn marks on her clothes, stumble out of the bushes with a yawn. "I went back to put out the fire" Uni stayed blandly as in the distance, the black smoke slowly turned to grey and eventually white.

The heiress and the reaper both let out a sigh of relief seeing upon their friend unharmed.

Ruby then perked up excitedly as the three began to regain their bearings. The Cookie addicted reaper then peeked up and pointed north.

"Well let's get going Team!" Ruby said excitedly as she began to march further into the woods while Weiss followed with a sigh, Uni trailing behind them. All the while none of them noticed a large black feather floating to the ground behind them.

* * *

In another part of the Emerald Forest, Pyrrha and Jaune carefully snuck through the underbrush, keeping a careful eye out for any nearby Grimm, or fellow students .

In the distance, what sounded like a bunch of energy blasts or maybe lasers being fired echoed throughout the forest.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune said, looking towards the source of the noise.

Pyrrha tilted her head as the echo faded into the distance. "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

Pyrrha started to move forward once again, Jaune still close behind her. Unfortunately as Pyrrha pushed past a particularly dense bush and moved a tree branch out of her way; the twig to flew back and hit Jaune right in the face, knocking him to the ground with a groan. He held his hand up to his face where the branch had hit him and created a small cut.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said as she looked back. "I'm sorry!" she said sheepishly.

Jaune laughed a little as he brought his hand down to check for blood. "It's okay. It's just a scratch." He said as he brought himself back to his feet.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" asked Pyrrha curiously.

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

"Your Aura." Pyrrha enunciated.

"Gesundheit." Jaune said misunderstanding Pyrrha once more.

Pyrrha gave him a small smile. "Jaune, do you… know what Aura is?"

"Pff, of course I do!" Jaune replied as he waved off the question. "Do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha smiled and began to explain.

* * *

Lie Ren calmly traversed the Emerald Forest. He was listening carefully for any indication of another person as he was walking only to stop suddenly.

Meanwhile; Far away, Pyrrha was explaining aura to Jaune, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

Ren carefully looked around the small clearing, scanning left and right.

"Uh, yeah," Jaune answered nervously.

Ren narrowed his eyes as something rose up behind him. It had a towering black form that revealed itself into the long, snakel form of a King Taijitu, with a mouth full of sharp fangs and glowing red eyes. The creature began to coil its large body around the Ren and looked down to the center of the clearing, where Ren had adopted a stance as he calmly waited for the first attack.

Pyrrha walked around Jaune. "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about monsters?"

Ren leaped to the side as the snake Grimm crashed down where he had just been standing. "No," Pyrrha continued as Ren leaped up onto the snake's head, "the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity." Ren crouched down low as the creature once again encircled him, before leaping high, unleashing his twin pistols and firing Storm Flower at the monster. "They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right," Jaune replied. Ren slashed at the large snake's head and kicked the snout. "That's why we fight them."

"It's not about why," Pyrrha elaborated, "it's about knowing." Ren flipped over the snake's attack and sank both his blades into the Grimm, stopping it briefly. However, he sensed a new presence behind him as the snake's second head, this one white, rose up from behind him. The King Taijitu was joined in the middle by a thin strip of flesh that attached the two separate bodies to each other. "Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both."

The white head dived towards Ren only for him to dodge the attack while the first head watched him angrily. The monsters hissed at him, and the black snake leapt forward. He jumped onto its head again, firing towards the white snake as he did.

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura." Ren was flung off of the top of the black snake's body by the white head of the Grimm. Storm Flower flew from his hands as the black head came down on him with a surpring amount of speed. Ren raised his arms over his head.

In their own clearing, Jaune's eyes suddenly widened in amazement as he realized what Pyrrha had said and what it had meant. "It's like a force field!"

Pyrrha looked at him softly and gave a small chuckle. "Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

Ren was grasping the giant snake's head by its large fangs, barey keeping it at bay with pure strength, Ren's aura began to flicker as he grasped the creatures teeth. With a sudden movement, he snapped the fangs off. The creature hissed in pain, and flailed its head forward in an effort to crush Ren. However, Ren simply sidestepped the attack and stabbed one of the fangs into its eye as it fell forward, slamming it in with such force while imbuing aura into the attack causing the creatures head to rapidly expanded and grow till it exploded. Recovering Storm Flower from where they had fell, Ren leapt towards the remaining, still living, head.

Pyrrha walked close to Jaune and placed a hand on the side of his head "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune who was still slightly nervous managed to give a reply, "Uhh… Okay." Pyrrha smiled, but as she closed her own eyes, the smile faded into a look of concentration. Her skin began to glow, and her eyes opened widely again as she activated her own Aura. A red glow appeared around Pyrrha that turned a brilliant white color as it entered into Jaune.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in wisdom and unbound by death." She placed a gloved hand on Jaune's chest. "I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." With that, Pyrrha seemed to slump, and the red energy around her faded away.

Jaune, still glowing, called out in concern, "Pyrrha?" Straightening, Pyrrha reassured him. "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that now protects you is your own." She watched with a small smirk as the cut on Jaune's cheek closed up. "You have a lot of it."

The glowing faded gently, and Jaune stared at his hands as it vanished. "Wow…"

Meanwhile, standing atop the slain white half of the King Taijitu, Ren brushed himself off as he recovered from the fight. Suddenly, from behind him came a very strange noise, it was akin to an animals cry but from a girl's lips. Ren turned and watched as Nora, hanging from her legs to a tree branch, came into view, an upside down smile on her face as she giggled crazily.

Ren gave his partner a wry smile. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

Nora leaned forward and tapped him on the nose with a playful "Boop!" in response.

* * *

**Edit: Same as last time, removed AN's. **

**AN: What ****_Bad Luck_**** *snickers* - In response to Ruby flying into a crow, who I like to think is Qrow.**

**AN: Uni specializes in Gravity Dust. While she does use others she is more proficient with gravity dust.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Hey Guys Void here with another chapter. Just wanted to say I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and for you guys to enjoy this chapter!**

**Once again please vote on the poll; it's on my page and if you can't find it, it's probably because you're using the mobile site so just change devices or switch to desktop mode. Thanks!**

**I don't own Rwby, if I did I would be somewhere that's not here.**

Chapter 6 - Initiation Part 2

The wind blew softly atop of Beacon Cliff as Ozpin stood surveying the forest beneath him. He glanced down at his tablet, switching between students as he measured their progress.

Glynda approached him from behind, observing a scroll of her own. On her screen, Nora Valkyrie dangled upside down from a tree and playfully poked her partner, Lie Ren. "The last team has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly see those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." The visual feed switched to show the pair of Pyrrha and Jaune as they trekked through the woods.

Glynda sighed. "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She deactivated the scroll and turned away from the cliff, leaving the headmaster staring down at his own screen. "I guess we'll find out soon enough," she said over her shoulder. "At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda turned back to the silver-haired man. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin didn't reply. He released a small "Hmmm" as he watched the scene playing out on his tablet. On screen, Uni Moon slept on the ground calmly while Ruby Rose was sitting cross legged in the clearing, picking at grass and fallen leaves as Weiss Schnee paced back and forth, seemingly trying to get her bearings.

Glynda sighed softly while staring at the forest below her. "I hope you're okay Uni…" She muttered to herself softly.

* * *

"It's definitely this way," Weiss said as she began walking in a random direction. She stopped short. "I mean… this way," she said as she turned around, "it's definitely this way!" She stopped again and came to a stop in front of the Uni and Ruby. "Alright, it's official. We passed it."

Uni yawned softly as she sat up from the ground. "It's highly unlikely that we passed it, we would've noticed it" Uni muttered out in daze. "At least I think so…" she replied sleepily "Although I guess it doesn't really matter…" Uni continued lazily.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! It's extremely important!" Weiss yelled insistently as Uni yawned softly once more.

Ruby stood up with annoyance written a across her face. "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby said in frustration.

"Because I know exactly where we're going," Weiss protested. Her voice became uncertain as she continued, "We're going… to… the forest temple!"

Ruby gave an exasperated sigh. "She's not wrong…" Uni said blandly as she sat down next to Ruby and began nibbling on a cookie only for it to be snatched out of her hands and devoured by Ruby in a blink of an eye.

In response, Weiss said, "Oh, stop it! You two don't know where we are either!"

Ruby shot back, "Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss snapped.

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby said angrily.

Weiss sighed to herself. Turning on her heel, she called angrily over her shoulder, "Just keep moving!"

"Ruby I feel like you are being more aggressive than usual; is this predicament upsetting you?" Uni asked, a hint of curiosity in her normally dead voice, as she and Ruby began following Weiss in another random direction.

"Yes!" Ruby yelled in frustration and annoyance. "She's just so bossy! I can't take it!" Ruby said while pouting angrily.

Weiss turned at that, indignation spreading across her face. "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" She yelled, clearly upset.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby yelled angrily as she stepped closer to Weiss.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss rebutted, also stepping closer.

"Can you two calm down? You might attract Grimm" Uni said monotonously only to be ignored by the two bickering teens.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby yelled out at Weiss as she stepped even closer, practically in Weiss' face.

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss shouted. She calmed herself and regained control of her voice. "Not yet," she said, quieter. "But I'm still leagues better than you." With a scowl, Weiss turned away and began to once again make her way through the brush.

Ruby's face fell, her face growing a small frown as she watched Weiss walk away. "You don't even know me."

Uni simp yawned softly as they followed Weiss deeper into the forest.

* * *

A large mysterious stone structure had come into view below them as Yang and Blake exited the forest. In the center of a large clearing, the forest temple awaited. Large, grey stone bricks supported by a ring of tall chiseled columns forming the large, and strange, structure; the stone was covered in moss and overgrowth, indicating its age. The structure seemed to be the ruins from some ancient culture, but there was no way to be sure at the moment.

From their perch on the hill overlooking the clearing, Yang and Blake took in the sight of the monument. In the stone semicircle of columns and brick, several pedestals were standing straight up, though from this distance; it was impossible for most humans to tell what was on them Faunus were another matter though.

"You think this is it?" Yang asked her new partner as they observed the ancient structure.

Blake, as usual, didn't speak; she only stared at her teammate with a look that said, "Obviously," as she began to carefully make her way down the sloping hillside.

When the two girls reached the bottom, they approached the temple warily, keeping an eye out for any nearby Grimm. Once they were inside the ring of columns, they took a moment to examine the gold and black objects that rested on the top of each stone pedestal.

Blake looked down at the item. A small, wooden game piece, painted black and with a cross on top. Clearly, the item was a king piece. "Chess pieces?" she mused in confusion and curiosity.

Yang looked around too. There were other pieces on the other pedestals, some different, others similar to Blake's. However, a few pedestals bore no chess pieces. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one," Blake said calmly as she observed the individual pieces.

* * *

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha looked deep into the mouth of a dark and damp cave. They had only just stumbled upon the cave a few moments ago, and Jaune wondered if perhaps the relics were inside.

"I'm not sure if this is it," Pyrrha responded after a few minutes later as they traveled through the darkness of the cave. Jaune had found a small sturdy branch from outside that he had fashioned into a crude makeshift torch, and was currently lighting their way as they traveled deeper into the cave. However, Pyrrha had noticed something as he had gotten the fire lit. On the side of the cave had been scrawled messily in some kind of chalk or paint. The cave drawings crudely depicted humans with spears and other weapons surrounding some sort of monster. The warning had made her less than optimistic about entering the cave, but she had decided to at least inspect it, after all who knew? Maybe this was the place they needed to be.

Jaune sighed as he turned to see Pyrrha staring at the cave drawings with worry in her eyes. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me? For like, five more feet?"

Suddenly, Jaune fell forward. A large rock that he had missed due to the darkness of the cave had tripped him up, and he felt water splash onto his face as he fell into a puddle, the torch sputtering as it too fell in the water.

He got back to his feet, still able to feel Pyrrha next to him. "Do you… feel that?" she asked.

Jaune made an attempt at humor, trying to brighten up their situation. "Soul crushing regret?"

"No. It's… warm." She said as she looked around curiously.

* * *

"Hmm," Yang hummed to herself as she observed the chess pieces. She came to a stop in front of a pedestal with a small, golden knight piece resting on top. She turned to Blake with a smile.

"How about a cute little pony?" she asked brightly. Blake shrugged with a small smile. "Sure."

They pocketed one of the small horses as they made their way to the center of the ruins.

"That wasn't too hard," Yang commented cheerfully.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find," Blake replied with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cave, Jaune and Pyrrha felt their way along the walls, trying to find a familiar place. Suddenly, in front of Jaune, a golden glow appeared. A large, curved object that glowed bright gold in front of them and seemed to hover in the air.

Jaune's face lit up in excitement. "That must be the relic!" he exclaimed.

Pyrrha hung back a bit. Something about the object seemed slightly off. She could've swore that she had seen it somewhere before.

Jaune tried to grab the object, but it backed away from his arms. "Hey!" he complained. "Bad… relic!" He took another swipe at it, before grabbing onto it with both arms. "Gotcha!" However, as he did so, he was yanked off his feet by the object, and Pyrrha finally remembered where she had seen the supposed 'relic' before. "Jaune?" she said carefully.

In front of Jaune, there were suddenly several small red lights that glistened in the darkness. Between the shaking of the relic and his own distraction, it took him a moment to realize that those lights were eyes that were attached to a long, bony face. The large face was lined in red, and had a mouth of serrated mandibles clenching beneath it. It was a Grimm...

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

A high pitched scream echoed throughout the forest. Yang turned towards the sound, concern and worry visible on her face as she spoke, "Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?"

Blake didn't answer her partner's question, eyes fixed skyward at a rapidly approaching blur.

* * *

Whimpering cries of fear escaped the mouth of the creatures den. As Pyrrha exited the darkness, Miló already in hand, the stone around the cave exploded outwards. From the darkness emerged a terrifying Death Stalker, a large, scorpion-like Grimm that had sharp jaws and enormous frontal claws. From behind, its long tail rose over its head, and dangling helplessly from the golden stinger at the end of that tail as he wailed in fear was Jaune Arc.

Pyrrha turned towards the beast. Jaune was tossed from side to side as he hung on tightly, sobbing softly, "Why? Why? Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not!"

Pyrrha called out to him in worry, "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let–"

Suddenly, the large tail snapped forward, and Jaune's pitiful cries faded away as, for the second time that day, he was flung out over the Emerald Forest.

"–go," Pyrrha finished, as she turned back to the large creature. The scorpion hissed at her threateningly, claws snapping. Pyrrha gave it a small smile, but without any backup, she was outmatched, and she took off through the trees, sprinting after the direction Jaune had been thrown while the monster behind her began its pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby, Weiss, and Uni held on tightly as they were carried through the air by an unusually large Nevermore trying to buck them off..

"WHAT IN THE WORLD CONVINCED YOU THAT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!" Weiss yelled in fear as she held on for dear life, while desperately trying not to slip off the Grimm.

"Calm down!" Ruby yelled out over the roaring winds while she held onto the arm of a sleeping Uni who was slowly slipping off the giant bird.

"So soft…" She muttered softly as Ruby began to slowly lose her grip on Uni's arm.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out in concern. "She's slipping!" Ruby yelled while panicking slightly.

Weiss looked back in worry "Hold on! We're almost there!" Weiss yelled out as she herself began to slip down the body of the feathery Grimm.

But unfortunately Ruby's grip wasn't strong enough as Uni slipped out of her grasp and began to fall off the back of the Grimm. "UNI!" Ruby screamed in fear as Uni, still sleeping softly, began to fall towards the ground at an alarming speed. However before Ruby, or even Uni herself could react, just before she hit the ground, a burst of silver aura flew out of her slowing her rapid descent allowing her to land without harm, for the most part.

Uni herself wasn't even sure what happened. She never tried manipulating her aura like that and didn't even know she could do something like that. Uni didn't even do anything either; she couldn't react fast enough as she was too busy dreaming to pay attention to her surroundings with her semblance. It was as if her aura had acted on its own…

"Weiss? Uni fell off!" Ruby cried out in fear. Weiss' eyes widened in shock. "Is she okay?!" Weiss yelled in worry as Ruby nervously nodded. "I think so!" She yelled out as she peered at the ground below them, scanning for any sign of Uni with worry and fear visible in her eyes.

* * *

Uni yawned as she stood up, scanning her surroundings tiredly as she brushed off some dirt off her clothes. She then looked to the sky to see the giant Nevermore soaring off into the distance. She yawned softly as she began to wander deeper into the Emerald Forest.

Eventually she found her way into a clearing with a pile of strange rocks; and as she approached she heard a strange clicking noise coming from the rocks.

As she reached the top of the pile, the clicking noise even louder than before. Uni began to observe the clearing searching for the source of the noise only to find the clearing empty. Uni tilted her head in confusion as she felt the rocks shift beneath her. She began to channel her aura, using it to sense the surrounding area around her. She sensed a strange presence beneath her.

She quickly realized her mistake as she flipped off the pile of rocks, which had began to shuffle and move, before unsheathing her daggers.

The rocks flew into the air as a large black salamander like creature flew out from underneath the pile she was just standing on; with several sharp black spines on its back clicking together ominously.

The creature, surprisingly enough for a Grimm, had no bone plates. It was a fairly large slender lizard like creature with pure black scales. It had bright red eyes with sharp claws and quills as well as large fangs dripping with venom; and at the end of its strangely long tail was, the only piece of white on its body, a large blade like bone stinger.

A Nightcrawler, arguably one of the most annoying species of Grimm in existence, had appeared in front of Uni.

Uni was in trouble, Nightcrawlers were fast, deadly, and very irritable. Being a nocturnal species of Grimm it was a well known fact that you should never wake one up during the day.

Fast things were a big problem for her, especially ones like this. With an extremely potent venom that can cause the loss of one's senses. It can poison their victims with a bite, a scratch, touching its spines, or a stab with its stinger, given that the person doesn't have an active aura; it can also poison people with the noxious gas it exhales, which unfortunately passes right by aura. This makes Nightcrawlers extremely annoying but they're also rare so it was unlikely you would have to fight a lot of these.

Uni really didn't want to fight one of these alone, at least not inclose quarters; she'd much rather fight it in an open clearing or something. Not wanting to fight; Uni did the normal thing she turned tail and began leaping through the trees with a very angry Nightcrawler chasing behind her.

Uni sighed softly as the Grimm chasing her was right on her heels; the only thing stopping it from reaching her was the fact that she was in the trees.

_"I just want to sleep"_ She thought as she leapt through the sea of trees that was the Emerald Forest. _"Can't a girl get some rest?"_ She thought to herself with a sigh as she continued to leap away from the angry Grimm that was chasing her.

* * *

Back at the ruins, Yang, still worried, turned to her partner. "Blake, did you hear that?" she asked as a second scream was heard. She turned to her partner. "What should we do?"

Blake, however, was looking up towards the sky as she pointed a finger to the object of her interest. Yang looked up, and her eyes widened as she recognized a small girl falling towards the earth above them, steadily closing in on the ground.

"Heads uuuuuuup!" Ruby shouted as she hurtled downwards towards the ground, desperately trying to slow her fall.

* * *

**Edit: Same old, Same old. I'm not gonna paste them this time cause it was essentially me making a stupid Jojo meme and saying that the Nightcrawler is the first of many homemade grimm.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey Void here; because I was in a good, and inspired, mood I wrote a bit more than usual so enjoy!**

**Please vote on the poll, it helps a lot.**

**I don't own Rwby, although I'd be happy if I did, only the OC's and my unique aspects added to the story.**

Chapter 7 - Initiation Part 3

The wind was far quicker here than it had been on their first flight from Beacon Cliff, and as her long ponytail was blown wildly behind her and she gripped tight to her ride, Weiss failed to keep the fear out of her voice as she shouted loudly, "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"Uni already fell off and we're next!" Weiss continued to cry out, struggling to hold onto the Grimm.

Ruby looked back, the giant feathers of the nevermore blowing crazily by her head. "We're fine! Stop worrying!" She yelled back.

"I am so beyond worrying!" the heiress yelled in fear. Ruby paused and thought for a moment. "In a good way?" she called over the roaring winds.

"In a bad way!" came Weiss' reply. "In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump!" called the younger girl.

"Are you insane?!" Weiss cried.

But it was too late, Ruby was already gone. In a bout of frustration, Weiss began shouting at her, "Oh, you insufferable, little red–!" Ruby, however, didn't catch the rest as she began to fall towards the ground.

* * *

Uni was getting mildly frustrated with the Nightcrawler who seemed so insistent on catching her. Now matter how much she ran she couldn't find a clearing to fight in and the Grimm refused to give up.

To make matters even worse the creature was gaining on her and if it caught her the creatures venom would slowly chip away at her senses. This would be temporary of course but it made fighting the creature extremely difficult.

It didn't help that Uni would rather be sleeping right either. Uni sighed as she pulled a fire dust crystal out of her pocket and put a small piece of aura into it before dropping it. A mere moment later the crystal detonated, Uni could see the blast rush by her, boosting her while damaging the Grimm. The nightcrawler screached in pain before going silent.

Uni yawned as she leapt through the trees, _"I guess that dealt with it..." _Uni thought to herself sleepily only to feel claws slam into her aura knocking her forward. Uni sighed as she took a glance behind her to reveal a slightly burnt nightcrawler leaping after her angrily.

Uni gave a faint sigh as she charged a fair amount of aura into her legs as she ran towards the Grimm. She jumped towards the nightcrawler and kicked off of it, releasing the aura stored in her legs upon impact. She ended up being launched forward while the grimm flew backwards into a tree.

The Grimm roared angrily as the creature stabbed it's sword like stinger into the tree before throwing it toward Uni. She attempted to dodge but the tree still managed to hit her, knocking her backwards and pinnin her to the ground.

Uni winced as she attempted to free herself to no avail. The Grimm slowly crawled up to her, raising it's stinger into the air. Uni managed to grab a wind dust crystal from her pocket. Just as the stinger started to fly towards her; Uni had managed to ignite the crystal with her aura, sending the uprooted tree and the nightcrawler flying back.

Uni quickly flipped backwards as the nightcrawler hissed at her angrily before leaping at her in rage. She quickly leapt away, dashing through the trees trying to find a better place to fight while the Grimm continued to relentlessly chase after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the large clearing that housed the ruins, Yang turned to Blake. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Blake pointed upwards. Yang looked up and was surprised to find Ruby hurtling towards them with immense speed, screaming "Heads uuuuuuuup!" As she plumme towards them.

However, before she could crash to the ground, she was intercepted by a wild Jaune in his natural habitat, who sent both of them flying into a nearby tree.

Ruby was slammed into the trunk, knocking her head against the bark. "Ugh, what was that?" she mumbled dizzily, before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She looked up and noticed the blonde that had hit her was dangling from the branches in front of her, gently swaying in front of her.

"Hey, Ruby," Jaune said sheepishly as he swung from side to side gently.

Blake, who had been watching the duo in the tree, turned to Yang in confusion. "Did your sister just fall out of the sky?"

Yang, who was equally confused, began, "I–"

The boxer was cut off once again as something appeared to be approaching through the brush and brambles at the edge of the clearing. A large Ursa appeared, swinging its claws as it roared wildly before an explosion and a joyful "Yee-haw!" brought it crashing down. From upon the creature's back appeared Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, who rode the Grimm to the clearing.

Nora, stared at the dead Ursa, seemingly upset that her toy had stopped working. "Aww, it's broken," she complained as she stood upon the creature's head. "Eww."

Ren was breathing heavily with exhaustion from having to hold onto such a ride. "Nora," he said as he gasped heavi, "please… don't ever do that again."

When he looked up Nora had dissapeared from where she should've been. Instead, she had quickly dashed over to the ruins where Yang and Blake stood watching her and Ren with wide eyes.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed excitedly as she looked at a small, golden rook piece on one of the pedestals. She quickly tossed the piece in the air before landing on her head where she balanced it as she sung, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren cried out in annoyance; and for the first time that day, his calm facade that he always wore had slipped. With a giggle, the girl called, "Coming Ren!" and skipped back to her teammate.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked, still confused.

Things were happening quickly and rapidly. Yang once again tried to answer. "I–"

However, she was once again cut off as something else crashed through the treeline on the opposite side of the clearing. She and Blake turned to see Pyrrha Nikos, javelin in her hand, sprinting into the clearing with a large Death Stalker on her tail, knocking over several trees as it chased after her. She leapt over one of the large claws as it took a swipe at her, retrieving her shield in the process. "Jaune!" she called out, relieved to see him hanging, mostly unharmed, from the tree's branches.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted back, just as thankful to see that she was okay.

"Woah!" said Ruby as she stared at the large monster that had just entered the clearing. She dashed off of the branch and leaped down to the ground, leaving a struggling Jaune to call after her helplessly, "Ruby!"

Ruby ducked into a roll and came up next to Blake and Yang in the center of the stone structure.

Yang, surprised at seeing her sister, spoke out in confusion, "Ruby?"

Ruby, who had very little interaction with her sister today, cried out in joy, "Yang!" and prepared to pull her older sister into a hug.

However, the hug was interrupted as Nora sprung up between them suddenly. "Nora!" The hyperactive ginger yelled as the sisters went, yelped in surprise at being cut off.

Pyrrha, however, was still being chased by the Death Stalker as Blake, was getting tired of this, asked Yang, "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang had been getting angry and annoyed because of all the things happening at once, and she began to clench her fists tightly. Finally, she couldn't restrain herself as she briefly lost control and her eyes turned red with her frustration. "I can't take it anymore!" she cried. "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

As soon as Yang said this she had jinxed herself; as if on command Uni flew into the clearing, landing on the ground before flipping backwards as a very angry Grimm entered the clearing.

"Is that a Nightcrawler?" Blake asked in mild surprise as they watched the Grimm chase Uni around, completely ignoring everyone else.

Yang breathed heavily for a couple of seconds trying to calm herself down, as Ren came over to the group. Ruby managed to reply cautiously, "Uhh, Yang?" She pointed up to the sky. Yang, still not completely calm, slumped in dismay as a loud screech sounded above them.

In the sky, Weiss, who had seen the entire thing play out from her bird's eye view, shouted worriedly, "How could you leave me?" as the creature that they had ridden to the temple on circled above the clearing. Weiss held on with one hand to the claw of a large Nevermore, a feathery Grimm that resembled a large raven, with glowing red eyes and a bony white faceplate like most Grimm had. The Nevermore screeched loudly as it circled the clearing.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby shouted up to the heiress as the rest of the group, except Pyrrha, looked up at Weiss.

"She's gonna fall," said Blake.

"She'll be fine," Ruby replied

"She's falling," Ren said.

Jaune, who had just managed to free himself from the tree, watched as Weiss began to plummet downward. Seeing an opportunity, he jumped forward, catching her in his arms.

"Just dropping in?" he said smoothly, before they both looked down and realized that they were still falling at a rapid pace. His eyes widened in shock as he began to shout in fear, "Oh, God… No!" before falling flat on his face on the stone floor. As he began to get up Weiss landed on his back. "My hero," she said sarcastically

"My back!" Jaune gasped out in a strained voice as, in the background, Pyrrha and Uni still ran from their respectives Grimm.

A lucky strike had managed to catch Pyrrha off guard, barely hitting her across the back, sending her flying through the air, where she landed at the feet of the others. Yang, who was still a bit flustered, spoke sarcastically, "Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"We won't lose here!" Ruby said with a determined smile as she transformed Crescent Rose, then began to dash forward to the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" cried Yang, extending a hand towards her younger sister as the reaper let out a "Yaaaah!"

Ruby fired off her scythe a few times at the creature, but the shots seemed to have no effect on its tough armor and it swiped her back with its claws. Thrown off balance, Ruby regained her footing, "D-don't worry! Totally fine!" She said in an attempt to calm her sister down.

Ruby fired a few more shots at the approaching monster, before deciding to abandon the fight as the creature began to pursue her, sheathing the scythe on her back as she ran.

"Ruby!" Yang cried, face pale with fear as she raced to her sister accidentally running in between the Nightcrawler and its prey, Uni.

"Be careful" Uni said calmly as the Nightcrawler spewed out a black gas towards Uni, and indirectly Yang. Yang managed to avoid the gas but Uni wasn't so lucky; at the brunt of the blast Uni's eyes began to glaze over as her senses began to fade.

Uni quickly collapsed as the beast leapt towards her only for Uni to quickly rise back up and flip out of the way, all while still sleeping softly.

"What in the world?..." Yang muttered, watching Uni, as she got up off the ground before shaking her had and began to run towards her sister.

Meanwhile, above Ruby. The Nevermore flapped its wings downward, sending several of its sharp feathers towards the fleeing reaper. Most of the feathers missed their mark, but one struck right on point and caught Ruby by the cloak, trapping her in place as the scorpion Grimm drew ever closer.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang cried out as she ran towards the trapped reaper only to be stopped by a wall of feathers.

All the while the Nightcrawler, still fighting Uni, seemed to pause before leaping back and jabbing its sword like stinger into a nearby tree. The Grimm yanked its tail back uprooting the large oak before flinging it towards Uni who leapt onto it and flipped off of it towards the salamander Grimm.

While flying through the air she pulled back her bowstring; and breathed in and out slowly before she released the arrow.

The glowing silver arrow had red dust trailing behind it as it soared through the air. Uni's aim struck true; the arrow hitting the creature dead in the eye before bursting into flames causing the Nightcrawler to screech in pain before thrusting its tail into the air sending Uni flying back.

Uni skidded across the ground while still sleeping softly. She slowly raised up transforming Broken Moon back into a pair of daggers as she started to run forward.

Uni glowed silver as she dashed forward, boosting her legs with aura. She leaped over the Nightcrawler stabbing her knives into the back of the Grimm as she slid back creating large gashes down its back while tearing out the sharp spines on its back.

The Nightcrawler screeched loudly as it began ruthlessly charging at Uni who barely manage to avoid its attacks.

Meanwhile Yang struggled to free her sister. "Ruby, get out of there!" Yang cried frantically as the feathers cut her off from her sister.

Ruby yanked hard on her cape, attempting to dislodge the sharp quill of the feather. "I'm trying!" Behind her, the Death Stalker came ever closer, and as Ruby looked back in fear as the stinger rose high above her head and prepared to come down in a killing blow.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out, reaching between the feathers for her sister, too far away to do anything. However, as the stinger came down, a white blur zipped past Yang and came to a stop in front of the cowering Ruby.

"You are so childish!"

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, surprised that she wasn't dead. Instead Weiss stood with her rapier drawn, having summoned a large wall of ice with her weapon that had frozen the stinger in place before it could make contact with Ruby. She turned to face the stuck girl as she continued.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style!" The heiress' angry expression seemed to shift to a more sympathetic and apologetic tone as she went on. "And I admit that I can be a bit… difficult… but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off," Ruby said. "I just want you to know I can do this."

For the first time since she had met Ruby, Weiss genuinely smiled. "You're fine," she said to the reaper with a hand on her shoulder, before she walked back past the feathers. Ruby sighed as a small smile spread across her face. "Normal knees," she whispered to herself.

As Ruby got back to her feet, she took in the sight of the large Death Stalker as it tried to tear its tail free of the ice that imprisoned it. "Woah," she breathed, fully appreciating the size of the monster. As she began to walk back, Yang took the opportunity to leap forward and wrap Ruby in a tight hug that she didn't try to escape from.

"So glad that you're okay!" Yang said, squeezing her tightly and letting out a breath, knowing how close she had come to losing her sister. The two girls stared at each other for a moment, then looked to the sky, where the giant Nevermore still circled with a deadly screech.

Uni, who was still fighting against the Nightcrawler, leapt into the air before firing a purple arrow at the beast.

Striking the creatures back; the arrow began to faintly glow as Uni notched an identical arrow and fired it into a nearby tree.

The arrows flashed purple as the Nightcrawler flew towards the tree and struggled to free itself from the gravity dust imprisoning it.

Uni made a dash for the relics while the Grimm was still trapped until she paused. Which relic was supposed to be hers? She quickly paused and thought to herself before she began to feel around her with her aura. She tilted her head slightly in confusion as she felt an aura signature from beneath her.

Uni peered at the ground below her and pried up a suspicious looking stone to reveal a silver marble glowing with a faint green aura. Gently, she picked it up and put it in her pocket. _"I wonder if this is it?"_ Uni thought to herself as she met with everyone else in the center of the Ruins.

Once everyone had regrouped and recovered from the quick series of events, Jaune pointed to the sky as he spoke. "Guys, that thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

Weiss stepped forward. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." The group of students took a moment to observe the multiple pedestals still holding chess pieces.

"She's right," Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and get back to the Cliffs. There's no sense in fighting these things."

Jaune smiled. "Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind!"

Ruby and Jaune stepped forward. Each took a chess piece, Ruby choosing a golden knight like her sister, while Jaune drew a golden rook similar to Nora's. Behind the group, the Death Stalker, still struggling in its bonds, began to crack the ice holding its tail. Seeing this, Ren said "Time we left!"

"Right," said Ruby to the group. "Let's go!"

Everyone moved except for Yang, who was watching with a smile as Ruby leaped up onto a boulder and motioned the group forward. Blake stopped beside her. "What is it?"

Yang, still proudly smiling, simply said, "Nothing," before she also began to take off after the rest of her friends.

The group of nine ran through the Emerald Forest, emerging from the treeline to see a long stretch of grass leading to a set of cliffs. The taller one on the far side of the chasm held Beacon Academy at the top, and bridging the gap between the two was another stone structure, built of dark bricks and pillars. The stone had cracked with age, giving the large temple an ancient feel.

Above them came a screech, and as the group turned their heads, they watched the Nevermore from the clearing swoop down towards them. Quickly, everyone concealed him or herself behind some fallen bricks or large rocks from the forest as the creature came to a stop on top of the large temple and perched on a rocky ledge, cawing loudly into the air.

"Well that's great!" Yang complained.

Jaune heard a noise from behind, and he cried out, "Oh, man, run!" The group followed his lead as the Death Stalker emerged behind them from the treeline. As they scattered, the action drew the attention of the Nevermore, which took flight again, surveying the battle taking place down below.

To make matters worse the Nightcrawler has managed to escape its gravity prison and dashed into the field screeching loudly as it made a beeline towards Uni.

Uni leapt over the beast as she continued to slash at it with her daggers narrowly avoiding its attacks. However the Nightcrawler was relentless and refused to give up.

Meanwhile the others dealt with the Deathstalker and the Nevermore. "Nora, distract it!" Jaune called out, pointing to the flying beast. Nora nodded as she ran from her cover, jumping through a storm of the creature's sharp feathers as she took out her weapon, a hand-held grenade launcher she had named Magnhild. The large gun made popping noises as her Dust bullets, a pink heart emblazoned on the tip of each, came launching from the barrel to bombard the large Grimm in the sky.

However, as the bird stopped the attack and began to once again circle the battle, the Death Stalker crawled up behind Nora and was about to attack. Nora turned around just in time to see Ren and Blake slashing the creature's face with their weapons, and Weiss came down next to her. Using a gravity fueled glyph, she propelled the two of them of them to safety while the creature turned to Blake and Ren.

The two chased after their comrades, who were crossing a long bridge that connected the ruins to their part of the cliff. The view downward was dizzying, as small bits of rubble from the skirmish tumbled down to the mist-obscured floor of the chasm.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha told the duo as they raced past her, using Miló's cover fire to retreat as the Grimm drew closer. Ren fired backwards as he ran, but still the monster came forward, forcing the team to run again.

Uni however was too busy fighting the Nightcrawler to join them. The sleeping girl continued to leap around the Grimm as she formulated a plan to fight the beast.

Quickly she turned her daggers back into a bow and began to notch her last few ice arrows and began to fire as fast as she could. Just as Uni had hoped; the Grimm slowly began to grow a layer of ice across its scales; this slowed the creature down immensely. Still dodging the creatures attacks, Uni began to stall for time.

Meanwhile the other eight warriors sprinted for the central unit of the ruined structure, but before they could make it, the Nevermore swooped in again, its massive body crashing through the bridge destroying what remained of the ruins. On one side, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Nora, and Jaune were tossed high and landed closer to the large building; on the other side, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake continued to struggle against the scorpion as they became separated from their friends.

Ruby fired a few shots at the fleeing Nevermore while Blake rushed forward, but was flung backwards by the Death Stalker's large claws. Jaune looked desperately across the gap in the bridge, shattered stones falling into the void below him. "Man, we've gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora came up to his side, Magnhild in hand. "Let's do this!"

Jaune looked down into the abyss nervously. "Yeah, but I can't make that jump."

In response, Nora gave a mischievous grin as she knocked the blond backwards with her weapon, then transformed it into its melee form, a large metal warhammer. With a cheery, yet crazy, laugh, she jumped into the air, hammer wielded over her head. Jaune saw what she was about to do and panicked, "Oh, wait!" However, it was too late. Nora brought her hammer down on the bridge, catapulting Jaune across the gap. She followed close behind with a "Whee!" as she clicked her weapon's trigger, using the recoil to propel herself to the other side after him. Nora came in hot, with a powerful blow to the scorpion that drove the creature backwards. The stinger came down towards the pink girl, but she clicked her trigger again, launching herself backwards before it could make contact.

However, when she landed, Nora accidentally bumped into Blake, who had been standing at the very edge of the collapsed bridge. With a grunt, Blake fell backwards into the great chasm. Seeing the Nevermore soaring high above her, Blake took her chance and quickly threw her pistol up and lodged the sharpened blade into the bridge, using her ribbon to swing herself up through the columns that supported the ruins. The momentum carried her back up to the Grimm, and she started to run down its back, making quick slashes with her weapon, Gambol Shroud, as she went. She then quickly leaped off and managed to land on the other side of the bridge, closer to the original structure, where Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were watching the bird as it circled.

"It's tougher than it looks," Blake said when she noticed that her attack had seemed to have no effect on the Grimm's flight.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang said excitedly while pounding her fists together.

The four girls readied their weapons and began firing in unison, Dust rounds and blasts of energy flying through the sky. The bird took all of the blasts in stride, using the same tactic it had before to barrel into the portion of the temple the girls were standing on. As the rubble fell, the girls each had to scramble up collapsing pillars or bricks as the debris hurtled below them into the trench.

Ruby landed next to Weiss on a higher portion of the temple. "None of this is working!" Weiss said with frustration. Ruby, however, was thinking to herself quietly. She watched as Blake came to a stop on top of a large tower with her whip, and Yang propelled herself up to a similar one.

She turned to Weiss. "I have a plan. Cover me!" With that, she zipped away, and Weiss nodded as she readied her weapon and began blasting again.

Meanwhile Uni began to notch a strange transparent arrow in her bow and started to pour her aura into it causing it to glow. As she was charging up the arrow, it began to glow a bright silver color, she continued to avoid the Nightcrawlers attack in an attempt to stall for time.

Below the Nevermore, the group of girls, as well as Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren still battled against the Death Stalker, trading hits and dodging swipes.

"We gotta move!" Jaune shouted. As one, they rushed forward. Pyrrha slid under an attack from the vicious Grimm, using Akoúo̱ to block the strike as she slashed with her javelin. The other claw came in, but Jaune leapt forward and blocked the attack with his own shield, allowing Pyrrha to attack the face again. While those two had the Grimm distracted, Ren decided to strike. With a leap, he caught hold of the stinger and fired into the joint between it and the tail loosening the stinger. Meanwhile Nora fired grenade after grenade into the creature's exposed openings, striking whenever she could.

In front of her, Pyrrha hurled Miló at the creature's face, the tip of the deadly spear sinking into one of its red eyes. The insectoid hissed in pain, its tail swinging violently from side to side with such force that Ren lost his grip and was flung back towards the treeline.

"Ren!" Nora cried in concern.

Ren crashed right into the Nightcrawler which was flung back by a burst of silver aura. "Try not to interfere" Uni said calmly as she held back the Nightcrawler, while still charging the arrow. He nodded softly as he slumped to the ground.

Jaune stopped as Ren went flying and saw what he had been doing at the tail. He pointed a finger at the loosely hanging stinger. "Pyrrha!"

"Done!" Pyrrha responded as she hurled her shield forward and through the stinger, severing it completely before the shield returned to her hand. The sharp tip of the venomous stinger penetrated the Death Stalker's head causing it to roar in anger.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune commanded.

"Head's up!" Nora told Pyrrha as she jumped on top of Akoúo̱. Pyrrha crouched down low, and then leaped up as Nora fired off Magnhild, propelling herself into the air with a gleeful, but still quite maniacal, giggle. Nora fired her hammer again to gain momentum and slammed the hammer into the stinger, driving it completely into the monster's head. The strike also managed to destroy the remaining part of the bridge, and as the Grimm began to fall down into the endless canyon, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Nora leaped to safety, Nora firing off one more time to launch herself over. They landed on the side that they had come from, on the treeline of the Emerald Forest. Jaune landed on his back, Nora came to a screeching halt in a seated position, and Pyrrha managed to come down on one knee. Ren, having recovered from his hit, joined them, only to fall over in exhaustion.

While that was going on; Uni was barely visible because of how bright the arrow was. She continued to avoid the beast as she breathed in sharply and exhaled. Uni was flung back slightly from the shear force of the arrow..

The glowing arrow flew through the air and pierced the creatures chest. The Grimm was pressed against a boulder as the arrow tried to pierce through.

While glowing bright silver, the arrow began to vibrate rapidly as cracking sounds could be heard. The Nightcrawler has silver cracks spreading out from the arrow as, in a split second, the Grimm exploded in black smoke.

"Damn she's Scary!" Nora said excitedly with a crazed grin on her face. Nora could not wait to fight Uni.

Uni yawned softly as she began to lie on the ground and was about to go to sleep when she paused. Uni then sat up and began to walk towards the remaining Grimm. "_I want to sleep so can you be quiet" _Uni thought to herself while yawning softly.

She then raised her bow and notched one of her few remaining arrows and fired. The arrow flew as the wind swirled around it at immense speeds; in a split second the arrow pierced the eye of the Nevermore .

The creature screeched and began to dive towards Uni only for someone else to grab its attention.

Yang stood atop one of the tall columns, firing blast after blast from Ember Celica at the bird. One shot connected hard with its head, drawing it towards her instead of Uni; however, as the beaked mouth opened in an attempt to swallow her whole, Yang leaped up and stood directly in the creature's mouth, using one arm to keep the beak from closing.

"I hope you're hungry!" Yang cried as she shot several charges, point blank, down the Nevermore's throat, before she leaped clear as the bird, disoriented from the attack, crashed into Beacon Cliff. Yang looked back when she landed and saw Weiss zipping forward, so she fell back to where Ruby and Blake were awaiting their moment.

The Nevermore attempted to right itself and fly away, but Weiss unleashed a wave of ice from Myrtenaster that froze the creature's tail to the cliff, even as it flapped its wings and tried to free itself. Weiss zipped away on her glyphs coming to a stop behind and between the two columns on top of which Blake and Yang stood. Blake threw her ribboned pistol over to Yang, who caught it and stretched it tight between the gap. Ruby fired her scythe with her feet on the blade and fell back onto the ribbon, stretching the fabric tightly as she sunk backwards. Weiss used another gravity glyph to keep her in place as she aimed.

"Of course you would come up with this idea."

"You think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph!" Weiss replied confidently. "Can I!"

Ruby waited. "Can you?"

""Of course I can!" the heiress snapped.

The Nevermore broke free from its icy bondage as Ruby was hurled forward, firing her blade behind her to give her even more speed. She landed on the cliff with the bird's neck trapped in her scythe. A path of Weiss' glyphs appeared up the side of the cliff, and Ruby ran up, her shout mirroring the bird's own pained screams as she dragged it up the side of the cliff. The screeches abruptly stopped when Ruby reached the top and her momentum propelled her blade straight through the Nevermore's neck. The headless body fell slowly down the cliff and landed with a thud at the bottom of the ravine.

Across the gap, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren looked on in awe as the body collapsed. Jaune managed an awed, "Wow!" While Uni snored sweetly.

Ruby's cape billowed behind her in the wind, rose petals fluttering, as the other three girls looked up at her.

Yang gave a relieved sigh and said brightly, "Well. That was a thing!"

* * *

Applause swept through the auditorium as Ozpin solemnly addressed the four boys standing together on the stage. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL." Ozpin pronounced the name as 'cardinal.' "Led by… Cardin Winchester!"

Ozpin moved on to the next group of four. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper." Nora reached up to hug Ren with a laugh as the applause resumed.

"Led by… Jaune Arc!" the headmaster continued.

"Huh? L-led by?" Jaune stuttered in surprise. Ozpin gave him a small smile. "Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a playful punch to the shoulder that sent him to the ground. With a sheepish smile, she helped him back to his feet as Ozpin moved on to the last group of the day.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." The girls stepped forward at his behest. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby." He said calmly. "Led by… Ruby Rose!"

Weiss, who had been silently expecting herself to be the leader, was a bit taken aback by the headmaster's words. Ruby was similarly surprised, not even resisting when Yang pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm so proud of you!"

As the girls stepped off the stage Ozpin grabbed the attention of the crowd once more.

"And finally Uni Moon" Ozpin said Uni herself walked onto the stage expressionlessly. "Uni is a special case as she will not be enrolled in the same way as the rest of you" He said calmly as whispers spread throughout the crowd.

"She will be registered as an Apprentice Hunter rather than a Student Hunter like the rest of you" Ozpin continued. "She will have extra privileges; but also extra work, and responsibilities, to go with it"

"Uni will be registered under our very own Glynda Goodwitch" He said calmly while gesturing to Glynda, who stood nearby, as she gave a slight nod.

"That will be all for now" Ozpin said while the crowd erupted into cheers as Uni walked off the stage with a yawn.

As the cheers continued, Ozpin gave the newly formed team a slight smile. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."

* * *

_Uni looked around in mild confusion, she wasn in her usual dreamscape and she wasn't able to manipulate the area with her semblance either._

_She was in a strange room; the walls were a dark blue, almost black, color with strange silver markings all over. There wasn't any visible roof or any door that Uni could see. There wasn't anything in the room besides Uni herself. _

_Uni tilted her head in confusion as a strange gentle melody began to play. It was strangely familiar but Uni couldn't place were she had heard it. She slowly walked towards the wall and brushed her hand against it only for the entire room to shatter._

_In an instant the room was replaced with a field of flowers made of paper and glass, no trace of the room she was just in. Uni tilted her head once more. "How peculiar..." _

* * *

**AN: Huntsman Licenses, This is one of the things I added to the Rwby universe. What they are and the details about them are too much to say right now so if you have any questions just ask. And once again please vote on the poll, reviews help as well.**

**See ya later folks, Void out!**

**Edit: I'm only gonna paste one this time because it's the only one that's important, the rest are Jaune Erwin jokes about Jaune.**

**AN: So the gravity trap is kinda like Maria Calavera's weapon as the arrows are serrated and attracted to each other so it holds the two targets in place. This keeps the targets stuck to each other giving these arrows a variety of uses.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:**** Please vote, the poll is on my page, and review as well, they both help a lot. And thanks for the support so far. Because of a very helpful review I'm going to try and give Uni some more screen time and some more noticeable changes are coming up so I'm excited. Also, oof, I felt the pain of someone unfavorating. I know people will have their opinions but this is the first unfavorate that I've noticed and all I can say is oof.**

**I also picked out Uni's main theme. The themes describe Uni as she goes on but this is her main theme that's universally fit for her, it's called Imaginary by Evanescence **

you tu. be/ rSOKE R3R DZU

**The site doesn't like links so I hope that works. All you need to do is remove the spaces.**

**And normally I straight up reply to reviews rather than doing this but since some people have a guest account I'm replying in my AN.**

**Guest/Asbjoern: I'm glad you're enjoying it I'm planning to keep writing hopefully for a long time. I think I might take a small break after season 3 but I might not. But I don't plan on dropping this story anytime soon.**

**And I just realized I'm stupid, a lot of people only visit this site on their phones. Meaning they don't get my replies, do they… Or maybe I'm being dumb and they do and I just don't know anything about this site. Are you guys getting my replies? Well I'm sure that Kurt is because he helps me out a lot but are the rest of you? Please let me know because if you aren't that makes this really awkward.**

**And if you want to check it out, I added a bit more to the previous chapter since Uni had almost no screen time. It isn't a lot but she should have far more from now on. The chapters will also be longer from now on, although if that bothers you let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**I Don't own Rwby only my own OC's and story aspects**

Chapter 8 - The Burden of Dreams

_Uni walked down a strange hallway silently. It appeared as if it was made of the night sky itself and lined with many strange doors. Uni brushed her hand against the doors as she stopped and observed several of them._

_The first was a rosewood door with vines along the frame and Cookies and strawberries on the front, it felt soft. Uni gently touched her hand against it, Ruby's face appearing in her mind as she did so._

_She then approached the next door. It was very fancy and was a snow white color with blue chains lining the frame. The door itself was one giant mirror. Uni once again brushed her hand across the door as she walked by, it was cold to the touch and Weiss' face appeared in her head._

_The next door was completely black. It had words on it that were changing constantly. It was peaceful and quiet, Blake's face appeared in Uni's head as she touched her hand against the door._

_The next door was golden and very warm, it had a blazing sun on the front of it and released a sweet fragrance. Uni could hear party music coming from behind it as she brushed past it causing Yang's face to appear in her thoughts._

_Uni continued to walk down the hallway passing by many different doors. However she stopped when she came across a door she had never seen before, she had walked down this hallway several times while she was at Beacon and not once had this door been there. _

_It was larger than the others, made of a silver gnarled wood with black crystal vines coating the tree like frame. She looked up to find that the tree's leaves were actually gears turning in various directions. She could hear the sound of a clock's pendulum swinging back and forth quite loudly from behind the door along with classical music. There was also the distinct scent of cocoa._

_Uni carefully touched the door only for no face to appear in her mind instead she heard strange whispers. She paused to think about who it could belong to. Her first guess was Ozpin but she had seen his door and while it was similar it was vastly different from this. _

_Uni hesitantly reached for the doorknob and grasped it only to immediately pull back, wincing in pain. _

_Uni looked down at her hand, faint burn marks marking where she grabbed the doorknob. She tilted her head with muted curiosity. "I wonder…" She thought to herself only to pause and look to the sky, where an unshattered moon glowed brightly._

_Uni sighed softly as she started to dissolve into orbs of silver light floating towards the sky._

* * *

Uni yawned as she sat up from her, rather large, silver bed. She looked down at her hand, tilting her head in confusion as she saw a faint burn where she had grabbed the doorknob in her dream. _"How strange…"_ Uni thought to herself as she observed her hand carefully, making sure it wasn't an illusion of some sort.

She sighed softly, giving up on figuring out the burn. _"It's not like it matters anyway"_ She thought to herself as she sat up slightly. She yawned sleepily as she looked around her room.

One of the perks of her unique situation was having her own dorm room. It was fairly large for one person being similar in to the four person dorms that all the other teams had in size.

It had blandly colored beige walls with white plaster rims and a dull red carpet. The two windows on one half of the room were poorly covered by silver drapes letting the morning sun come in.

In one corner of the room there was a messy silver bed covered in blankets and pillows of the same color while on the other half of the room there were two black bookshelves and a small desk of a similar color. On the front of the room, near the door, there was a large white dresser and next to that a large armoire matching the dresser. The only other thing in the room was a backpack filled Uni's belongings lying on the floor next to her bed.

She even had her own bathroom with a tub; this didn't seem like much but from what she heard all the four person dorms only had showers so the tub was actually quite a nice bonus. She also had a large closet which almost reached walk-in levels but not quite. Other than that, the room was fairly simple

Uni yawned softly once more as she slowly made her way out of bed. _"Maybe Beacon isn't worth it…"_ Uni thought to herself as she stared at the clock, which read '6:35' Uni then shook her head. _"The benefits outweigh the costs"_ She reminded herself as she began to prepare for class.

* * *

Uni walked out of her bathroom; now dressed in the beacon uniform.

The uniform consisted of brown shoes, a red tartan skirt and a white blouse with a maroon trim and a thin red bow as well as a brown vest with golden buttons and a maroon blazer with a gold trim along with full length black stockings. Uni still had her broken moon locket around her neck along with her silver and white scarf around her neck.

As soon as Uni finished getting ready she took a quick moment to look at her bed thoughtfully. _"A quick nap won't hurt right?"_

But before she could even move a shrill whistle came from a few doors down.

_"What now…"_ Uni thought as she stepped out of her room only to hear Ruby's cheerful voice speak loudly. "Good morning, Team Ruby!"

Uni sighed as she began to walk to RWBY's dorm. _"Of course it's Ruby"_ Uni thought to herself with a yawn. _"Maybe if I ask they'll keep it down"_ She thought as she tilted her head slightly.

Uni opened the door only to tilt her head further in confusion as she stared at the peculiar sight before her.

Weiss was in the middle of getting up off the floor while Ruby was standing above her while holding a whistle in her hands. Next to Ruby was a very tired Blake and an excited Yang who was holding a cartoonish amount of luggage.

"Hello Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, may I ask you to keep it down, I was just about to take a nap" Uni said blandly, drawing the attention of Team RWBY.

"Oh hey Uni! We were just about to start decorating! Wanna help?" Ruby said excitedly as she dragged Uni into the dorm.

"I really couldn't care less; I would rather be sleeping" Uni said monotonously as she attempted to leave the dorm only to be pulled back in once more by Ruby.

"Oh come on! You sleep all the time, besides it'll be fun!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Yang walked up and patted Uni on the head. "You might as well help out, after all you really can't change Ruby's mind when she's like this" Yang said with a smile.

Uni gave a soft mix between a sigh and a yawn. "Fine" She resigned as Weiss and Blake gave her a nod of sympathy.

"Yay! Now let's get decorating!" Ruby said excitedly.

* * *

The next few minutes were full of unpacking and organizing. Yang hung up on the wall a poster of some band she was into. Weiss, on her side, hung up a portrait of Forever Fall, a forest outside of the kingdom. Blake was organizing her books, and Ruby wanted to give the room some flair by cutting the curtains and was about to do so until Uni stopped her.

When they were finished, the girls stared at their hard work. There were plenty of pictures and posters on the wall and books on the shelves but in their haste, they had pushed all the beds into a messy pile in the center of the room.

"This isn't going to work," Weiss said, now dressed in school uniform.

"Obviously" Uni said, her voice as dull as ever.

"It is a bit cramped," Blake nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we can ditch some of our stuff?" Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds…" Ruby mused. Her face lit up as she spoke. "And replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss, unsure about the idea, spoke hesitantly, "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous."

"And super awesome!" Yang cried.

"It does seem efficient," Blake put in quietly.

"If we can properly build them" Uni commented while yawning softly.

"Well, we should put it to a vote," Weiss protested.

Ruby giggled slightly. "I think we just did."

* * *

When they pulled back again, the girls stared at the bunk beds with a mix of horror and pride, depending on who you ask. Weiss' bed was resting on the floor to the left of the entry, while Blake's was on the right. Some of Blake's old books had been stacked on her bed's four posts, and on top of those sat Yang's bed. Meanwhile, Ruby's bed was suspended from some hooks and rope from the ceiling and had a large blanket thrown over the top like a tent.

"Objective: complete!" Ruby announced happily.

"You four are going to die in your sleep" Uni said emotionlessly as she checked the time on her scroll.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted. "They're just fine!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned only to find out that Uni had already left the room.

"Wow…" Yang said in mild surprise. "I didn't even notice her leave…"

"Wait a second, why did she leave?" Weiss asked before she checked her scroll. "When does class start?" Weiss asked again with a hint of worry in her voice.

Ruby perked up and checked the schedule before returning to Weiss. "Nine 'O'clock, Why?" Ruby responded with a tilt of her head.

Weiss' eyes widened slightly. "It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss cried out as she sprinted out the door in a panic. Ruby, Blake, and Yang poked their heads out the door and watched Weiss running down the hallway. Across the hall, Team JNPR, who was bunked right next door to them, did the same. Jaune gave them a confused look, but Ruby didn't have the time to explain so she simply shouted, "To class!" and took off after Weiss, Blake and Yang on her heels.

"Class?" Jaune said, before the entire team, fell into the hall. Jaune was the first one up, brushing himself off as he began to run after Team RWBY with a cry of, "We're gonna be late!"

In the courtyard, Ozpin and Glynda were walking across the school grounds observing students rushing to class. Ozpin sipped at his cocoa and tapped his cane softly on the ground as they watched Teams RWBY and JNPR running towards the classrooms. Glynda gave an annoyed glance at her watch, but neither of them interfered.

* * *

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night!" Port exclaimed as he paced back and forth in front of the class. Professor Port was the teacher for their class on Studies of Grimm Activity.

Peter Port was a shorter, round-bellied man with gray hair and a long matching mustache. He wore a red suit with golden buttons, and his long olive pants tucked into simple gray boots.

On the boards behind him were several pictures of various types of Grimm were sketched, with certain anatomical or physical features highlighted or circled. Above the boards, hanging from the wall, was Port's weapon, a large, double-bladed axe that doubled as a musket.

Port was currently giving the students rather dull introduction into the course. "Yes," he went on, "the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey. Ha-hah!"

In the front row of the classroom; Uni slept quietly while, Blake and Yang sat up and were listening to the speech. Weiss had a small notebook out and was taking notes here and there. Ruby, like Uni, was sleeping while softly snoring until the professor's laugh awoke her with a start.

Port cleared his throat nervously as he saw that no one had laughed at his joke. "And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He said in an attempt to be suave as he winked at Yang. Yang rolled her eyes and groaned in response, while Port resumed. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, from the very world!"

While at the back of the class, one student stood up and gave a strangely enthusiastic, "Eyyyep!" Most of the others looked at him in confusion, as he quickly sat down in embarrassment.

Port simply ignored the strange outburst. "That is what you are training to become! But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man… me! When I was a boy…"

Port's speech seemed to devolve into a boring tale of personal experiences in dealing with Grimm. Weiss, who stopped taking notes, but was still paying attention, until Ruby caught her attention as she was intently drawing something on a sheet of paper.

Meanwhile in the background, Professor Port was monologuing, "...despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter,' he told me…"

Ruby showed her doodles to the rest of her team with a snicker. The paper displayed a drawing of Uni sleeping while attached to an oversized fishing rod; the rod itself was attached to the back of a Beowulf who was chasing Uni, who was dangling just out of its reach. While Weiss looked annoyed, Blake and Yang laughed a little bit before Port cleared his throat, waiting for their attention.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Weiss glared on with growing frustration as Ruby continued to mess around. Currently, she was trying to balance an apple, on top of a book, on top of a pencil, on top of Uni's head, while she was still sleeping, as Port spoke in the background, "The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable."

Weiss glanced at Ruby again and was angered further when she saw that she had fallen asleep again, while Uni, who hadn't got up at all, was somehow now out of her chair and sleeping in a fuzzy blanket on top of the desk

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby picked her nose, much Weiss' disgust.

Uni sneezed slightly causing her to jolt awake only for her immediately collapse and fall asleep again. Weiss was practically fuming at this point.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked.

Weiss' anger had been building up throughout the entire class and she had finally peaked. The professor had just made a speech about how a Huntsman had to be everything that Ruby and Uni weren't; and yet, this hyperactive girl had been assigned the leader over her! To make it worse the laziest girl in school had special privileges and responsibilities that she was ignoring! She just couldn't stand for it. Quickly raising her hand, Weiss spoke loudly, "I do, sir!"

"Well then, let's find out!" Port replied as he stepped to the side. Behind him was a large cage that contained some unknown beast. Glowing red eyes glimmered from the darkness within, and the Grimm growled within its prison.

"Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Weiss had changed into her regular attire, the white dress and skirt that she had worn in the Initiation. With Myrtenaster in hand, she awaited for the Grimm in the cage to be released, while her team cheered her on.

"Gooooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered with a fist pump.

"Fight well," Blake called.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "represent Team Ruby!"

Weiss turned to her leader and glared angrily. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby's face fell sullenly. "Oh, um… sorry."

Uni, who woke up to watch the fight, tilted her head in confusion. Not only was Ruby being nice; Blake and Yang commented too, yet only Ruby was yelled at. Sometimes Uni doubted whether she really understood people or not. No, scratch that, she was sure she didn't understand people.

"Weiss, sometimes I just don't understand you" Uni commented causing Weiss to glare. "Be quiet!" The heiress yelled angrily.

Uni simply yawned in response making Weiss even angrier than before.

Meanwhile, Port, who just retrieved his weapon, stood next to the cage. "Alright!" he called out. "Let the match… begin!" Port then sliced open the lock and the beast burst free, growling and snorting wildly in the process.

The Grimm was a Boarbatusk, an average sized, maybe even small sized, Grimm that resembled a feral hog and had two large curved bone tusks protruding from its face. The Boarbatusk growled angrily as it rushed at Weiss with surprising speed.

Weiss managed to deflect the attack with her rapier before she quickly rolled to the side while the creature skidded to a halt and turned around to face her. Weiss observed the creature which was currently staying back observing her as well.

"Ho ho! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port said on the sidelines, axe in hand just in case things got out of hand. Weiss had to admit she wasn't as, if she remembered correctly, Boarbatusks were more common in Vacuo or near the border and were rarely found this close to Vale.

Weiss used her glyphs to dash towards the beastly creature as it ran at her once again, while she pointed her rapier at its head. The Boarbatusk's tusks had caught Myrtenaster between them, and Weiss was shaken from side to side as she tried to free her weapon.

"Bold new approach, I like it!" Port exclaimed.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby yelled in encouragement. "Show it who's boss!"

Weiss was distracted by Ruby's comment as she shot her team leader an angry glare, and the beast used the opportunity to shake its head hard and rip Myrtenaster from the heiress's grip.

"Oh-ho!" cried Port. "Now what will you do without your weapon?"

The beast charged at Weiss again, and she rolled out of the way to let it crash into a sturdy desk. She dashed for where her weapon had fallen quickly grabbed before turning back towards the Grimm.

"Weiss, go for the belly!" Ruby informed her from the sidelines. "There's no armor underneath–"

Weiss turned and glared at Ruby fiercly. "Stop telling me what to do!" she shouted.

At this point not just Uni; but all of Team RWBY as well, were confused at Weiss' outburst.

"Is anyone else aware that Weiss has been strangely aggressive lately? Especially towards Ruby?" Uni asked with a sliver of curiosity in her dull voice. The rest of Team RWBY stared at her with a look that said "Are you really asking that?"

Uni tilted her head slightly. "Is that a yes or a no?" She asked causing Ruby to giggle slightly while Blake sighed and Yang simply face palmed.

"I'll take that as a 'No'" Uni continued with a slight yawn causing Ruby to giggle even more while both Blake and Yang slammed their heads into their desks.

Meanwhile the Boarbatusk began to rapidly roll towards Weiss, as its tusks transformed into something akin to spinning blades as it gained momentum.

As the Grimm drew closer; Weiss, in an attempt to stop it, summoned up a glyph that stopped the rolling Grimm's attack and knocked it off balance causing it to fall onto its back. She then jumped into the air and used another glyph to send herself flying towards the beast, ending it with a thrust to the belly of the beast as it squealed and fell silent.

Weiss gave a small gasp of relief while Port applauded. "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training!" Weiss stood up while she caught her breath and glared at Ruby, who shrunk down underneath Weiss' withering gaze.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today," Port said as he glanced up at the clock. "Remember to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss walked by and continued to glare at Ruby angrily only to stop as Uni spoke. "Why are you upset?" Uni asked blankly, with a sliver of curiosity in her dead voice.

"What?" Weiss questioned in mild annoyance, unsure of what Uni was asking.

"Why are you upset at us?" Uni asked emptily once again with a tilt of her head. "You are upset but I don't know why; so tell me Weiss, why are you upset?" Uni reiterated boredly before yawning, much to Weiss' frustration.

"I'm upset because you two are so frustrating!" Weiss exclaimed, anger in her eyes. "You are supposed to be responsible with your privileges yet all you do is sleep!" Weiss yelled angrily before turning to Ruby. "And you are even worse! You are the most irresponsible, immature person I have ever met!"

Ruby, clearly hurt, spoke up softly. "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all that talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you." Weiss let the statement hang in the air for a moment. "I've studied and trained, and I deserve better." She turned again and began to walk away. Ruby reached after her, but her hand fell back to her side at Weiss' next words. "Ozpin made a mistake."

"Hey why can't we al-" Yang tried to say before Uni cut her off. "Frankly I disagree Weiss" Uni said blandly causing Weiss, who was in the middle of walking a way, to stop and turn around. She stared at Uni with annoyance and confusion.

"Tell me, Who do you think I would say is the best leader" Uni said calmly.

Weiss paused before she began to speak only to be cut off. "Not yourself" Uni said calmly, correctly guessing Weiss' answer.

Weiss, who was much calmer and slightly intrigued by Uni's question, began to pause and think once more as Port, and several other students began to crowd around and observe.

"Well besides myself I would say Blake" Weiss said hesitantly.

Uni shook her head, "When it comes to leadership, Ruby would be first, then Blake, then Yang, and in last place you, Weiss"

Weiss; who was clearly upset, and surprised, glared at Uni. Ruby, as well as some of the onlookers, looked on in confusion.

"But she's so immatu-" Weiss began to speak only to be interrupted once more.

"You're forgetting that she's two years younger than everyone else" Uni rebutted.

"But you are to! And you're, while lazy, nothing like her!" Weiss exclaimed as more and more people began to observe the argument before them.

"While Ruby may be mildly immature and weird for her age I believe I am far more abnormal; or at least I think, I don't get people very well" Uni said emotionlessly as usual. "Weiss, tell me, what do you think is a leader?" Uni asked, returning to the original topic with a sliver of curiosity in her voice.

"The best of the best of course!" Weiss responded as if it was obvious. Most people around them nodded while a few shook their heads in disagreement.

"I have to say once more, in my opinion, you are as wrong as you can get" Uni said blankly. Weiss, as well as most of the onlookers, looked surprised and confused, Weiss then frowned while the sleepy girl spoke.

"A leader doesn't need to be strong or smart, while they are good qualities to have, the only thing necessary for a leader, as the name implies, is the ability to lead" Uni said as more people entered the crowd.

"The best leader is strong and smart, calm under pressure, a good strategist, steel willed, and more, but none of those are required" Uni continued. "Look at Jaune for example, he is none of those things, well I suppose he can strategize fairly well, but my point is that he is still a leader even though he isn't the best" Uni explained as several people stared at Jaune, who was chuckling nervously in the crowd with the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"He has what is necessary for a leader, charisma, the ability for people to be drawn to him, the ability to get people to listen." Uni went on while Jaune looked around sheepishly as people stared at him.

"While some achieve this through fear or other methods; only the best leaders can do it without trying. They do this because that's who they are" Uni explained emotionlessly.

"Ruby fits nearly all the requirements for leadership, she's good at strategizing, she has a good heart, she's both physically and willfully strong, and even more, while you only fit one, intelligence" Uni said causing Ruby to brighten up while Weiss seemed to drop down a notch.

"The best leaders are the people who, often times, don't want leadership. The best leaders have it thrust upon them while poor leaders and tyrants seek it out. Leadership isn't a reward or a job, it's a privilege, no…, I would say that it's a burden that you shoulder constantly, a badge one might say. Weiss, while you may be an incredible huntress, you would be a horrible leader" Uni ended monotonously before walking away.

Port, who had been watching the entire thing, spoke up. "Bravo! I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Meanwhile, as the crowd began to dissipate, Ruby walked up to a sullen Weiss in an attempt to comfort her only to be brushed off as Weiss walked off sullenly.

* * *

Uni yawned softly as she walked back to her dorm. She stared at the the spot where the burns on her hand used to be with muted confusion on her normally empty face.

_"It just doesn't make sense…" _Uni thought to herself as she walked down the empty hallway.

Uni paused as she looked up to see Professor Ozpin standing in front of her.

"Miss Moon, might I have a moment of your time?" Ozpin asked calmly, Uni paused and tilted her head slightly.

"Of course, what do you need?" Uni asked monotonously Ozpin frowned slightly as he thought to himself before he spoke. "I would like you to be less harsh with Weiss..." Ozpin paused for a moment before continuing, "While you handled the situation well, I feel like you were excessively aggressive when it came to Weiss, so when you have time, I feel like you should apologize"

_"I didn't think I was aggressive whatsoever but okay…"_ Uni yawned slightly before nodding "I can do that, is there anything else?" Uni asked with a tilt of her head.

Ozpin shook his head gently, "No, that will be all for now, but don't forget you have lessons with Glynda on the weekends"

"Ok" Uni said blankly with a slight nod of her head before wandering off to find Weiss.

* * *

_"This is a waste of time but…"_ Uni thought to herself as she wandered Beacon's halls. _"I guess I have to, Ozpin said so and Beacon has its benefits…"_

Uni paused as she passed by Weiss standing out on the balcony of a nearby alcove.

As silent as ever, she approached the heiress and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Weiss practically jumped off the balcony in surprise as she quickly turned around and gasped. "Oh… It's just you, So what do you want?" Weiss said in relief before quickly changing to a more aggressive tone.

I came to apologize, apparently I was harsh earlier" Uni explained. Weiss frowned before turning away sadly. "It doesn't matter, you said it yourself I'd be a terrible leader" Weiss said softly.

"You may be a bad leader but you're a great huntress, why don't you focus on that while letting Ruby become a great leader" Uni said emptily. "You don't always get what you want and you need to get used to that, so instead of complaining, help Ruby become a leader that you will follow" Uni said in her usual bored tone.

"But what if I'm not good enough or she isn't good enough or-" Weiss stuttered out nervously before Uni interrupted her.

"It'll be fine, you just try to be the best teammate you can be" Uni said blankly before walking off oblivious to the fact that she didn't even apologize.

"Thanks..." Weiss muttered softly as she stared off into the sky contemplating what Uni had said. She sighed, _"maybe"_ Weiss thought to herself as she stood up straight and began walking back to her team's dorm

* * *

The door to Team RWBY's dorm opened slowly, and Weiss walked into the room quietly. Blake was in her bed. Yang was similarly asleep, snoring quietly. Weiss slowly walked over to her side of the room and lifted the blanket away that covered Ruby's bed. Weiss was surprised to see that Ruby had fallen asleep on her textbook with a pencil in hand. Trying not to wake the other two members of her team, Weiss gently shook her leader.

Ruby came awake slowly, rubbing her eyes softly, but then jumped up when she saw Weiss standing next to her bed. "Weiss, I-I was studying and then I fell asleep; I'm sorry–"

Ruby was abruptly cut off as the heiress placed a hand over Ruby's mouth and put a finger over her own lips gesturing for silence. Ruby calmed down and quieted herself letting Weiss speak.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked firmly.

Ruby, confused, fumbled for words. "I-I don't–"

"Answer the question!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby quickly blurted out.

Weiss grabbed a mug from one of the desks in their room. "Don't move." Her head sank under the bed, and a few minutes later, she returned with a steaming cup of joe in her hand. "Here," she said as she handed it to the younger girl.

Ruby accepted it with an appreciative smile. "Umm… Thank's Weiss."

Weiss smiled back, until her mouth changed into a more apologetic frown. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." She paused and genuinely smiled at the red reaper. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" The girls smiled at each other, and Weiss stepped away from the bed. "Good luck studying!" she said softly before she ducked under, only to suddenly reemerge and point to one of Ruby's sheets of paper. "That's wrong by the way!"

She then sunk down out of view once again, and Ruby looked down at the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss asked softly as Ruby looked towards the door, where Weiss stood with a hand on the handle.

"Uh huh?"

Weiss smiled softly. "I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid." She closed the door softly, while Ruby, with a smile on her face, went back to studying.

* * *

**AN: That my friends, was my take on The Badge and the Burden episodes; how did I do?**

**Uni had her first "Ima 'bout to destroy this man's whole career" moment while teaching Beacon her view on leadership. I think I did well while trying to keep Uni her usual dead on the inside self but if you have any reviews or anything like that let me know. And as I've said several times, please vote on the poll it will help me decide where to go with this story, even if you don't want a pairing that's an option too, the votes help me decide that stuff so please vote. You get ten votes to choose whatever pairings you want.**

**I could've put this at the top but the AN was getting long so here are the poll results so far.**

**UnixWeiss: 3 - I think this could work, I'd gladly write this if it won**

**JaunexPyrrha: 3 - obviously**

**UnixRuby: 2 - I'm surprised that this isn't first but I'm fine either way**

**Canon Pairings: 2 - this makes things easy but anything higher outranks it **

**No Pairing for Uni: 2 - Will she be forever alone?**

**RubyxWeiss: 2 - I don't have much to say, but I like whiterose so I'd be fine if it won**

**BlakexSun: 2 - It's most likely gonna be this or bumblbee**

**BlakexYang: 1 - My sister would hate to see this so low**

**UnixPyrrha: 1 - This is by request from the ?x? pairing choice**

**UnixYang: 1 - *shrugs* I'm okay with it, other than that I don't have much to say**

**UnixBlake: 1 - I could see it**

**RubyxOscar: 1 - My sister will be upset that this isn't winning but I have no preference.**

**Everything else is still zero**

**Total voters: 5 - :(**

**Current decision: With the current poll counting I will probably do UnixWeiss and Arkos, everything else will be up to canon. Although I might do Black Sun. Any Conflicting pairings will be over written written.**

**The poll will still be open for a while, probably until the end of volume two.**

**Void out!**

**Edit: Here they are!**

**Explanations... - AN: Ok so when someone is speaking, I'm going to have them say a team how it's pronounced but otherwise it will be RWBY or JNPR. If you don't understand just ask for more details in a review.**

**More Info... - ****AN: Yeah one of Uni's responsibilities for her position is extra lessons, If you guys want I might write some of them out now but I plan to go into more detail about them in the tournament Arc. This is because of length issues and how since Uni won't be able to participate in the tournament.**

**Some Trivia with Void! - ****AN: Everybody's happy when they hangin' with Joe! **

**Wait, why is coffee called joe? I'm going to look it up and get back to you guys and gals.**

**Ko I looked it up and it dates back to World War One and how soldiers weren't allowed to have alcohol so this dude named Joe Daniels was like "Coffeecoffeecoffee!" And for some reason that lead to Coffee being called joe.**

**The rest were just stupid jokes.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Void here with an extra chapter, Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for the support so far. What about you guys?**

**Please vote on the poll. Speaking of the Poll I got a ?x? Vote but no PM with it. For now I'm automatically assigning it to UnixPyrrha because that's the only requested pairing so far. If this was you and you want to request a pairing let me know and I'll reassign it in my tally. I also got around to adding UnixPyrrha to the poll so you can now actually vote for that instead of requesting it. Don't worry though I'm keeping count separately from the site so the people who have already voted ?x? For UnixPyrrha are still being counted. Although there are other characters who haven't been introduced yet so… whatever I'll deal with that when it comes up.**

**I'm also curious to see if you guys have any guesses about what I'm doing with the Dream scenes.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't Own Rwby only my own characters and plot stuff, Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 - Nightmares of Jaundice

Uni, Team Rwby, and the remainder of Team JNPR, along with the rest of the class watched as Jaune and Cardin fought in the arena.

Uni had noticed Jaune's difficulties a while back but they just now starting to grab her interest. She was a tad curious to why he chose to become a huntsman even though he was so weak.

Although she didn't care too much it did intrigue her. After all why would someone waste time doing something they're bad at?

She watched as Jaune breathed in and out heavily while sweat dripped down his face. Meanwhile on the other side of the arena, Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL, rested his large battle mace on his shoulder and laughed as he mocked Jaune's weakness.

Jaune's small form and messy blond hair contrasted harshly with Cardin's appearance. He was fairly tall being six feet in height with broad shoulders, with heavily chiseled features and short brown hair, Cardin was the jock of the freshman class. He had grey armor that was lined with gold and had a large crest of a bird emblazoned across his chest, and he carried a large mace at his side

Cardin was a well known bully, his team wasn't any better either. He was usually accompanied by Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing, and Russel Thrush, and his most recent target was Jaune.

Uni didn't like Cardin very much. He attempted to flirt with her many times and has even interrupted her sleep on more than one occasion. The routine was getting a tad annoying. Even though Jaune tried to flirt with her a lot as well, he never interrupted her sleep so she didn't really care all too much.

Meanwhile Jaune readied himself and rushed forward with as much speed as he could manage in an effort to catch the larger student off guard, but Cardin simply sidestepped the attack and delivered a strong bash to Jaune's shield that knocked it out of his hands and sent Jaune flying across the arena.

Jaune quickly jumped back to his feet and charged at Cardin with only his sword, and tried to push back Cardin's mace as the other pushed against him. Jaune quivered under the raw strength of Cardin's attack, the other boy leaned in close and smirked, "This is the part where you lose."

Jaune grimaced angrily before he managed to speak. "Over my dead-"

Cardin interrupted Jaune with a quick knee to the stomach that caused Jaune to fold over in pain. Jaune managed to look up only to flinch as he saw Cardin towering above him, the mace prepared to come down dealing the final blow.

"Cardin! That's enough!" Glynda yelled out harshly as the buzzer sounded declaring the end of the match as the lights came on revealing a disappointed Cardin giving Jaune a dirty glare as he slowly lowered his mace.

Glynda walked onstage with her tablet in hand and tapped on the screen a few times, causing the screen to be displayed on a larger viewscreen above the arena. "Students," she began, "as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now," Glynda lectured harshly. "Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

Cardin snorted as he walked away, glaring angrily at Jaune as he went. "Speak for yourself."

Uni tilted her head, _"Why would you want him to get eaten? It doesn't affect you so why?" _She thought blankly as she looked on with mild interest.

Glynda seemed to miss the comment, or she ignored it, as she turned back to the class. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!" Many excited conversations broke out among the students.

Uni yawned sleepily while Weiss shook her fists with an excited smile and Ruby squealed quietly. Yang gave and enthusiastic fist pump with a giant grin as Blake read her book quietly. "Those who choose to compete in the tournament will be representing all of Vale," Glynda finished as the bell rang loudly declaring the end of the class.

Meanwhile Uni stared at Jaune with a hint of suspicion and curiosity in her eyes as the blonde knight sat on the arena floor sullenly. She stared quietly as he hung his head in shame. _"I wonder…." _She thought to herself softly before shrugging it off as she sat up and began to leave the arena leaving Pyrrha, who was watching Jaune, behind.

* * *

Uni sat at a table in the school cafeteria along with the members of Team RWBY and JNPR. She was eating candy and cookies quietly while Nora told the group a story about how she and Ren had slain some Ursai.

Meanwhile Blake was reading her quietly like usual while Yang listened with wide eyes. Weiss was doing her own thing as Ruby and Pyrrha listened with interest and Jaune was simply pushing his food back and forth on his plate.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night…" Nora narrated in a sinister voice.

"It was day," Ren corrected calmly.

"We were surrounded by Ursai," Nora continued.

"They were Beowolves," Ren corrected once again.

"Dozens of them!" Nora cried as she leapt up from her chair.

Ren, who was used to Nora's exaggerations and escapades, leaned back in a sort of a half stretch as once again he corrected Nora, "Two of them."

Uni yawned once more in mild boredom, she had seen this dream several times before. She visited Nora's Dreams fairly often as they were… Interesting. Although Ruby had some interesting ones as well. She remembered the time that Ruby dreamt of meeting a miniature version of herself, it was kinda weird.

While Uni sat in a daze, Ruby and Pyrrha took a small break from listening to Nora when they noticed Jaune.

Nora, however, was blissfully unaware to Jaune's situation, and continued telling her tall tale, "But they were no match! And in the end, Ren and I took 'em down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin coats!"

"But you can't skin a Grimm" Uni pointed out monotonously causing Nora to simply throw an apple at her; only for her to simply tilt her head to the side, causing it to fly past her.

Ren sighed before he took a sip from his mug. "She's been having this recurring dream for almost a month now."

Uni nodded in agreement. "She has, I can attest for it" She commented with a soft yawn causing the others to stare at her in confusion.

"What do you mean 'you can attest for it'?" Weiss asked curiously, the others just as intrigued.

Uni yawned softly before elaborating "I can see people's dreams and manipulate them, as well as my own, to my will" Uni explained calmly.

"You have a very unique semblance" Ren commented as he took another sip from his mug.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg" Uni said emotionlessly before turning to Ren, who she got along with pretty well, "Did I use that phrase right?" She asked monotonously with a tilt of her head.

Ren nodded, "Yes, you are getting much better," he said calmly with a nod of his head. Ren had been helping Uni understand people a little bit better as well as understand phrases and expressions. While others were more suited to teach her this stuff most of them didn't have the patience to deal with Uni. This left Ren to teach her about people.

Although Uni didn't get people she felt that Ren was pretty oblivious when it came to his partner, Nora. She thought it was pretty obvious but then again, what did she know?

Meanwhile Blake looked really nervous. "You can see everything?.." Blake asked hesitantly, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Yes and by the way; Blake, Yang, Jaune, you should all be disappointed in yourselves" Uni said blankly as Blake and Yang both turned bright red, while Jaune simply continued playing with his food.

Silence reigned over the table as Blake glanced at Uni nervously before finally speaking her mind.

"Does that mean you know about…" Blake said cautiously, trying to imply something without saying it.

Uni nodded, "Yes I know, and I couldn't care less" Uni said in her usual dead voice gaining a nod of thanks from Blake.

Yang perked up when she heard this, "So you know everyone's juicy secrets?" She asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes I know almost everyone's secrets, what of it?" Uni asked with a tilt of her head as Yang's grin growing larger as she rubbed her hands together mischievously.

Ruby gasped as she jumped onto the table, "She's too dangerous to be kept alive!" She exclaimed as she quickly grabbed a spork and pointed it towards Uni in a mock threatening manner.

"Don't worry I won't tell people if you don't want me too, after all, why should I care? I even avoid some people's dreams" Uni explained. "Blake's are rather… mature, if that's the right word, most of the time and you will not believe some of the stuff Jaune dreams about" Uni said in her usual dead tone as she nibbled on a cookie.

Upon hearing Uni's words, several people turned to look at Jaune who apparently had been ignoring the entire conversation.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, her voice filled with concern, grabbing the attention of the others.

Jaune quickly snapped out of his daydreams and replied, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

Ruby played with her fork. "It's just that you seem a little… not… okay."

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" Jaune said in an attempt to reassure his friends as he flashed a weak smile and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Are you aware that you are showing most signs of moderate depression?" Uni said tonelessly, this gained her a few looks as Jaune simply sighed and was about to say something when they heard a burst of laughter from behind them.

The group turned around see Team CRDL surrounding a Faunus girl with large rabbit ears. The girl's name was Velvet Scarlatina and is a member of Team CFVY, pronounced 'coffee.' Currently, Cardin and his team were making fun of Velvet's bunny ears while pointing and laughing at her.

"Jaune," Pyrrha insisted in her usual gentle tone, "Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune faked a small laugh. "Nah, he just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully," Ruby stated firmly.

"Oh, please, name one time that he's 'bullied' me!" Jaune rebutted.

"Well, what about yesterday when he knocked your books out of your hands in the hallway?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Or when he triggered your shield to expand when you were walking into a room so you got blocked?" Ruby added.

"Or when he locked you in your own locker and launched you off campus?" Weiss continued.

Jaune brushed off the allegations with a nervous laugh. "I didn't land far from the school."

Uni stared at him with a tilt of her head. "You landed in a lake almost a hundred kilometers outside of Vale and almost drowned" Uni corrected bluntly.

Pyrrha gave him a serious look. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"Ooh!" Nora exclaimed maniacally as she jumped out of her seat with a crazed smile on her face. "We'll break his legs!"

"We could poison him?" Uni suggested emptily with a tilt of her head.

While some members the group thought of more extreme solutions, Jaune drew their attention back. "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's just a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everybody."

As if on cue, a cry of pain came from the direction of CRDL's table. "Oww, that hurts!"

The group turned once more to see Cardin grabbing one of Velvet's rabbit ears and tugging on it painfully. "Please, stop!" the Faunus girl asked meekly.

Uni looked at the scene with muted curiosity as she yawned softly. She then tilted her head and ate one last cookie before hopping out of her seat and walking over.

"I told you it was real," Cardin said to his team while snickering.

Cardin let out a soft "Huh?" As Uni tugged on his sleeve to grab his attention.

Cardin blushed slightly when he saw Uni before him. "W- What do you want Angel?" He said, failing his attempt to be smooth.

"I was wondering why you're messing with her" Uni stated tonelessly with a faint tilt of her head.

"Because she's a dirty animal!" Cardin rebutted only to realize what he had said. "B-but if it bothers you…" He went on, trying to repair any damage he might've caused.

Uni shook her head "No I was just wondering, so you see Faunus as inferior huh…" Uni muttered softly as she began to walk away.

Seeing that she didn't care about his opinion on Faunus, Cardin got an idea. "Come on Angel why don't you join us?" Cardin asked with a grin on his face.

"I'd rather not" Uni replied, not even turning around to respond.

Cardin started to reach for Uni's arm in an attempt to stop her from leaving. Uni, however, saw it coming and turned around to release several quick jabs to his throat causing him to collapse to the ground while coughing heavily.

While the rest of Team CRDL stared at Uni in shock Velvet gave Uni a small nod before quickly hurrying away.

Uni nodded in return as she yawned softly while walking back to her seat. Both Team RWBY and Team JNPR stared at Uni in surprise as she immediately sat back down and popped a candy into her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked tentatively. Uni simply tilted her head. "I'm fine, why?"

"Well he tried to mess with you…" Yang continued.

Uni gave a slight yawn before responding. "I'm fine, he's not the first to try something" Uni said calmly "Nor is that the worst thing someone's attempted" Uni elaborated making the others more concerned in the process.

Blake was quiet as she glanced at Uni strangely while Pyrrha glared at Cardin as he dusted himself off. "I can't stand him, He's atrocious" Pyrrha muttered angrily.

"He's even worse to deal with if you're a Faunus" Yang added.

Jaune sighed as he simply stood up from the table, leaving his food untouched. He glanced back at his friends quickly before he walked away.

* * *

_Uni sat floating island covered in silver, white, and gold flowers made of origami paper and glass. She laid upon the ground staring at the dusk coated sky as words echoed through out her dreams._

_It was the voice of her history teacher, whatever his name was, but she didn't really care. She was only semi paying attention as she watched the golden clouds float across the purple sky._

_Time was skewed in her dream so it was always dusk. She preferred it that way, it made her dreamscape very unique. Uni sat up as a rock formed in her hand. She threw it off the edge and watched it bounce across the horizon, creating ripples in the liquid sky._

_Uni stared at the sunset quietly, it was peaceful and calm. Sometimes she wished she could sleep forever. Another rock formed in her hand and was quickly thrown towards the horizon, skipping across the sky as it went._

_Uni tilted her head in confusion as she sat up and turn to reveal a figure made out of light. She slowly approached the figure. It was hard to make out but it was pretty clear that they were female._

_However, as soon as Uni neared the figure, they disappeared into orbs of light. Just like Uni did whenever she woke up._

_Uni tilted her head slightly before looking to the sky and sighing softly as she began to fade into orbs of silver light. Just like the figure had done mere moments ago._

* * *

Uni rested against the desk of the history classroom. She slept softly while Professor Oobleck zipped around and rambled on about the history of Remnant.

Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck was the History teacher at Beacon Academy. The Doctor as well known for his very fast talking and even faster movements, and was almost never seen without his thermos of coffee.

Currently, The doctor was zipping across the lecture hall while discussing the Faunus War. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He continued before pausing once again to sip his totally not laced coffee. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Several students, including Velvet, very hesitantly raised their hands into the air.

Oobleck shook his head in dissatisfaction. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He said quickly as took another quick sip of coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raised her hand in the front row. "Yes?"

Weiss smirked as she answered the question with pride, "The Battle at Fort Castle."

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage that the Faunus had over General Legune's forces?" Oobleck continued.

Jaune, who was sleeping, sat in front of a very sleep deprived Cardin, who quickly glanced over at Uni to see her sleeping as well.

Cardin hadn't slept in the past two days; every time he fell asleep he would have horrible nightmares in which all centered around him being defeated by Uni. He wasn't sure but he suspected that she was upset at his bullying and using her weird semblance to mess with him.

This wasn't too far from the truth as Uni was just sending a warning not to mess with her. As long as he didn't involve her, Uni didn't really care what he did.

Seeing that he was safe from the cause of his nightmares he flicked a paper football at Jaune, causing him to jolt awake. "Hey!" Jaune cried out in annoyance as he was rudely awakened.

Before Jaune could react, Oobleck had appeared in front of him. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent!" Oobleck said with impossible speed. "What is the answer?"

Jaune, who hadn't been paying attention looked across the classroom where Pyrrha was sitting.

Pyrrha looked at him while trying to think of a way that she could help him out.

"Uhh… The answer… The advantage… that the Faunus had…" Jaune slowly muttered out as he looked past Oobleck trying to stall for time. Pyrrha poorly mimed a cough and tried to mouth out the answer, but he struggled to make it out. "... over the other guy's stuff…" Jaune continued nervously, as he tried to decipher what Pyrrha was saying. Pyrrha, in a last ditch attempt to reveal the answer, brought her hands up and made circles around her eyes.

"Umm… Binoculars!" Jaune blurted out loudly.

Jaune slumped back into his seat as many students began to laugh at his response. Oobleck quickly zipped back to the front of the classroom and took a large gulp of coffee before he spoke, "Very funny, Mr. Arc." Pyrrha palmed her face in dissatisfaction while Cardin, who had been laughing rather loudly, had managed to attract Oobleck's attention. "Cardin! Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject?"

Cardin frowned in annoyance upon being called on, He sighed before he leaned back in his chair and put his feet upon the desk, he seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "Well," he said arrogantly, "I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Oobleck frowned as he shook his head in disappointment, and from the front row, Pyrrha glared at Cardin, eyes filled with annoyance, as she spoke. "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

"What," Cardin rebutted with a frown on his face, "you got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer," Pyrrha replied with a faint smirk. Turning to Oobleck, she spoke with a hint of pride in her voice, "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect vision in the dark."

Cardin growled angrily at Pyrrha's comment as Blake, who was sitting nearby, stood up and continued. "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." She smirked ever so slightly as she turned to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin, now furious, stood up with his fists clenched.

Before he could act, Oobleck, who was as fast as ever, turned to Cardin with a harsh glare. "Mr. Winchester, please, take your seat."

Jaune, who had chuckled at Pyrrha confronting Cardin, frowned as Oobleck continued, "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He punctuated the sentence with another sip from the thermos.

"Hey!" Jaune replied with slight annoyance. "Uni's sleeping too!" He replied before regretting what he said. Jaune never wanted to rat out a friend he was just sleepy and annoyed.

Uni, from what Jaune knew of her, slept a lot at day meaning that she probably didn't get a lot of sleep at night.

This, of course, was untrue, she slept better than most, as Uni has an average of about twelve hours of sleep each day. It wasn't as much as her life before Beacon but it was still a lot

Oobleck perked up and dashed towards Uni, who sat up and yawned softly while rubbing her eyes before speaking quickly.

"Today's lecture was about the major battles of the great Faunus war. Specifically the turning point, The battle of Fort Castle, and how the inexperienced General Lagune had underestimated the Faunus' natural advantages such as enhanced senses and night vision." Uni said blandly, yawning softly before continuing at rapid speeds. "We also briefly went over the various forms and levels of discrimination over the history of Remnant and from what you said after we learn about the rest of the battles we will learn about the White Fang and their battle for Faunus equality." Uni finished monotonously at speeds rivaling Oobleck.

Oobleck appeared rather shocked, as did all the other students. He paused as he took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "Well then" He said, much slower than usual, "It appears you will be excused from sleeping in class this time, however even if you can tell what happened in class I'd like you to refrain from sleeping in the future!" Oobleck said, regaining his speed and enthusiasm. Uni nodded while yawning softly before sitting up straight and pulling out her notebook.

"Now, moving on!" Oobleck said as he quickly dashed away once again.

"This is such a waste of time…" Uni thought to herself quietly while Team RWBY stared at her strangely. "How did you do that?!" Ruby muttered in amazement, "Please teach me master!" Ruby exclaimed in an awestruck whisper.

Uni tilted her head slightly. "It's the same way I fight while sleeping, I can detect the area around me with aura, this is bolstered when sleeping because of my semblance" Uni explained causing Ruby to deflate.

"Woe is me!" Ruby said as she dramatically laid her hand across her head and collapsed causing Weiss to sigh while Blake and Yang snickered slightly.

Uni tilted her head once more. "People make no sense" Uni muttered to herself softly as she pulled out her pencil and began taking notes.

* * *

As the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the class, most of the students began to disperse.

Cardin and Jaune waited for the class to empty from their seats quietly waiting for Oobleck.

Nora and Ren both started walking out, Pyrrha not far behind them. She turned to her teammates. "You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune."

While the two walked away, and Pyrrha observed quietly as Oobleck began to speak.

The doctor sipped his coffee quickly before speaking "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." He paused to take another sip. "It stops now. You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." The professor said before he quickly zipped out of the class.

Jaune slowly walked out and was shoved to the ground by an angry Cardin who laughed at him before walking away. Pyrrha helped Jaune to his feet. "You know," she muttered softly, "I really will poison him."

Jaune simply sighed in disappointment, feeling too depressed to do anything. Pyrrha felt pity as she looked at her team leader in dismay, then she perked up as she got an idea. "I have an idea. Here, come with me!"

With that, she grabbed one of Jaune's arms in her own and dragged the confused boy down the hallway.

Unbeknownst to either of them; Uni, who had been watching from afar, tilted her head slightly. _"Interesting…"_ Uni thought to herself in mild intrigue before following the two hunters in training.

* * *

The sun had just set allowing the Moon's light to shine over Uni as she watched Jaune and Pyrrha talk on the roof of the school. From what she could tell Pyrrha was trying to help while Jaune was being oblivious.

For some reason this gave her the same feeling of inconvenience she felt when people woke her up, that's to say, it bothered her. Just a little though.

Uni also noticed that someone below them was listening in on them. She wasn't sure who it was as she didn't know whose room was beneath them but checking would reveal herself and since she really didn't care she just ignored whoever it was and watched Jaune and Pyrrha talk.

Jaune spoke with a slight trace confusion in his voice, "Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." He said dimly as he peered over the roof's edge, looking at the ground below. "I can always be a farmer or something."

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "No!" she cried in worry, pulling him away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you here. Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so… I want to help you!"

"Wh-what?" Jaune sputtered our in confusion.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha explained with a friendly smile on her face.

"You think I need help?" Jaune said softly, slumping down as he realized what Pyrrha meant.

Pyrrha froze as she realized the possible implications of her words. "N-no, no, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it," Jaune rebutted with a frown on his face.

Pyrrha took a deep breath before she tried to explain further. "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Jaune's head hung lower as he turned away with shame. "You're wrong," he said, lowering his voice sullenly. "I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha said trying to cheer him up.

"No, I don't!" Jaune yelled angrily, almost hurt, as he turned to face his teammate. Pyrrha, absolutely shocked at Jaune's outburst, hung her head in silence. Jaune sighed while hung his head, eyes closed, as he spoke softly. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He turned back around to avoid her eyes as he let the statement sink in.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked softly, the confusion apparent in her voice.

Jaune sighed before he started to confess, his voice breaking as he went. "I mean, I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" He turned to her with anger on his face. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

Uni nodded in realization, it made sense, after all his grades were below average and his combat skills were atrocious. But when she thought about it who cares? At least he has help when he needs it.

Uni yawned softly; resisting the urge to go to sleep, not that she needed to. She just liked sleeping but that didn't mean she had to sleep as much as she did, let alone sleep at all.

"But… but why?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune turned away once more as he replied shamefully, "'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be. My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes!" He paused. "I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

Pyrrha walked over to him slowly and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you," she said sincerely.

Jaune whirled around and glared at her, a blend of anger and shame on his face. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I–"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I?"

Pyrrha carefully reached out her arm but he stepped away from her. "Just… just leave me alone, okay?"

Pyrrha stared at him for a moment still unsure of what to do, until she slowly lowered her arms and frowned softly. "If that's what you think is best," she said softly as she walked away with her head down, leaving Jaune looking down at his feet.

Jaune sat there in silence for a moment until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see Uni walking towards him.

His eyes widened "What did you hear?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

Uni yawned softly before she spoke in her usual monotone voice. "I heard everything, and I don't care"

Jaune's eyes widened in confusion. "But I…"

"So?, It doesn't matter, you should've let Pyrrha help you" Uni said blankly. "You have someone who wants to help you, that's more than I had so you should stop being a coward and deal with it" Uni said, her voice a tad colder than normal.

She then yawned softly. _"That was strange…"_ Uni thought to herself calmly as she walked back to her dorm leaving Jaune alone in silence, forgetting about the other observer.

* * *

Uni walked down the empty halls of Beacon. Normally she would head back to her dorm to get some rest but right now she had other plans. As much as she wanted to sleep she had something nagging on her mind.

Recently she had been experimenting with her aura, trying to figure out why it reacted the way it did during initiation. But sadly she hasn't had much luck, all of her attempts have failed and all her research has been for nothing.

So she was meeting up with Glynda to talk about her aura, normally she would ask Ozpin but something felt off about him.

Uni wished that Glynda hadn't made their meeting so late but she wasn't too upset. Although inconvenient she needed to make sure that something wasn't going on with her aura. After all the Soul is kind of important.

Uni yawned as she stepped into Glynda's office. It wasn't super large, around the same size as her own room with off-white walls, red carpet, and purple drapes on the windows. Along with several bookshelves and photos lining the walls and a large desk in the center, there wasn't much there. It was a fairly normal office.

At the desk sat Glynda, with a mug of steaming coffee in her hand.

"Uni, my dear, sorry for making our meeting so late but I was busy. So what is it that you need?" Glynda asked, in a far more gentle tone than normal.

"Well I know we haven't gotten to aura in our lessons just yet but something from the Initiation has been bothering me a little bit" Uni said blankly causing Glynda to frown slightly.

"Please, have a seat dear" Glynda told her as she gestured to a chair in front of the desk.

Uni complied, sitting down on the purple sofa like chair in front of Glynda. "Now tell me what's bothering you…" Glynda said as she rested her mug upon the desk.

"Well during Initiation I fell off the back off a Nevermore and before I could do anything my aura moved in a way I've never seen before" Uni responded calmly. "Not only was I unaware that I was able to manipulate it like that, it was if it reacted on it's own…"

Glynda frowned as she sat in silence for a moment. "That is concerning…" she muttered softly before looking back to Uni. "How well can you manipulate your aura?" Glynd asked curiously.

"I'd say I can do so fairly well since I'm self taught" Uni said emotionlessly. "I can do most reinforcement techniques as well as connect things with strings of aura, and even curve my arrows with aura" Uni elaborated calmly.

Glynda frowned in confusion. "What do you mean strings of aura, or curving your arrows, I thought those were just parts of your weapon"

Uni waved her hand in a so-so manner. "The string part is in a way, I just infuse aura into steel strings allowing me to control them better, the arrows I simply imbue aura into them and manipulate it from afar"

Glynda shook her head. "The string part makes more since now that you explained it but you shouldn't be able to curve your arrows just because you imbue aura into them" Glynda explained with a look of concern on her face normally hardened face.

"That's how I've always done it, although it's not a huge deal I guess…" Uni commented thoughtfully in her usual dead voice.

"This is very serious Uni" Glynda said firmly. "Just because there's no obvious downside doesn't mean it's good"

Glynda seemed to think for a moment before sighing as she faced Uni once again. "We will be starting our aura practice next session, and in the meantime try not to curve your arrows unless you have to" Glynda told Uni sternly. "I'll ask Ozpin what he knows; but you should get some rest dear, it's getting late"

Uni nodded as Glynda stood up and pulled Uni into a hug. "Goodnight dear…" Glynda said gently while Uni nodded in response. "Goodnight" Uni said as Glynda released the hug and Uni walked back to her dorm.

* * *

**AN: That was Jaunedice everyone I hope you enjoyed and as I've said several times before Please, please, vote on the poll even if you don't want a pairing, that's an option. Doing so along with leaving reviews will help greatly.**

**Uni showed her first major bit of emotion as that's about the most you guys will see for a while. She didn't have anyone who wanted to help except for ? but she didn't know about them so to her the fact that jaune straight up refused help from someone who cared, kinda bothered her.**

**I hope I wrote Glynda and Uni well because both are characters who don't show a lot of emotions. If you have any opinions on that it would be appreciated.**

**And I didn't mention this before because I didn't want to have too many notes in the middle of the chapter but before Beacon Uni had an average of 16-18 hours of sleep each day.**

**So yeah see you guys later, Void out.**

**Edit: As usual, The AN's**

**Elaboration! - ****AN: Yes I'm saying that Uni knows that Blake is a Faunus she just literally couldn't care less. She doesn't know about Jaune because she avoids his Dreams even more than Blake's. And if for some reason this was a spoiler to you that implies that you haven't watched Rwby and if so, what the heck are you doing here? Go watch the show! *Clears throat* back to the chapter!**

**Something that didn't need to be pasted but has been anyway because I hate Cardin! - ****AN: Not gonna happen, This… thing *shudders* will never happen, I think I mentioned it before but her looks combined with her serene aura makes her very attractive, as if she was from a dream, so most people will react to her in a manner like this.**

**IN Response to Uni's Actions - ****AN: I know that scene kinda came out of nowhere but since Uni can only really feel curiosity and annoyance at the moment and even those are muted and dulled down whenever she does feel something, she acts upon it with little to no hesitation. In this case she was curious so she went up and asked.**

**Finally, Semblance Details! - ****AN: Uni's semblance removes the need for sleep for as long as she had aura, but her abilities revolve around it. That's also why she can kinda fall asleep at will.**

**As usual I didn't paste any stupid jokes.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Voide here, Today's chapter is a bit longer than usual but it's a good one. I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far as my story has become just a little more popular so yeah, thanks for everything. **

**Some more noticeable changes should start happening in this chapter so I'm excited for that. Lore reveals and canon changes finally start! Actual development can finally occur! *maniacal laughter***

**So yeah the story has been kinda slow so far but it should finally start picking up a little bit; although it'll still be a little slow until I can go ham on the AU aspects of the story later.**

**I Don't own Rwby only my own OC's and Story aspects. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 - Forever Dreaming

Uni just wanted to sleep, but instead she stood near the dorm of Team JNPR along with Ruby. They were waiting just around the corner so they could talk to Jaune. Ruby had "convinced", or rather forced, Uni to help her deal with Jaune.

Uni slowly turned to Ruby, a tired look on her face. "Why am I here again?" Uni asked blandly as she gave a soft yawn.

Ruby looked at her as if it was obvious. "Because you're good with people and helping them out duh!" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

Uni frowned faintly as she tilted her head. She gave Ruby a look of mild confusion as she spoke. "I'm horrible with people, or at least I think I am…" Uni said sleepily before trailing off into her thoughts.

Ruby shook her head in disagreement. "Nope!" She replied firmly. "You're great with people, after all you helped me and Weiss!" Ruby said with a big smile on her face.

"But I just said what I thought, how was that helpful?" Uni asked blankly as she looked at Ruby expressionlessly.

"You helped us become friends!" Ruby exclaimed quietly, "You may not realize, but you give good advice!" Ruby whispered excitedly.

Uni disagreed but she had realized that, as Yang said, you can't argue with Ruby. The cookie addicted reaper had a strong will that when drive, made her very difficult to stop.

"Shh!" Ruby shushed, bringing her finger to her lips, "I think he's coming!" Ruby whispered softly as the two teens carefully peered around the corner to see Jaune step up to his door and stare at it silently.

Ruby quickly gestured for Uni to be quiet as they walked up to Jaune silently. Ruby gave a soft smile as she stood behind Jaune and spoke softly. "Hey, Jaune"

"Hello" Uni added flatly as Jaune jumped slightly before quickly turning around in surprise. Once he saw Uni and Ruby he calmed down and sighed.

"Oh, uh… hey Ruby, Uni," Jaune said nervously as he gave a sheepish wave.

Ruby giggled slightly while Jaune glanced at Uni nervously, wondering if she had told anyone. "Long time, no see, heh! Did you lock yourself out again?" Ruby said brightly.

"The door is open Ruby" Uni said tonelessly as she pointed towards the slight crack in the doorway.

"Oops" Ruby said as she gave a slight chuckle and knocked her fist against her tilted head, sticking her tongue out in the process.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, and uh… besides I have my scroll as well so…" Jaune said nervously as he pulled out his scroll and waved it a bit before putting it away.

"So some of us have been wondering, where have you been lately?" Ruby asked while fiddling with her hands, trying to glean some information.

"Uh…" Jaune tried to think of an excuse but his mind couldn't make one up. He then sighed and hung his head slightly.

"I guess Uni kinda knows so why not…" Jaune said tiredly while Ruby glanced towards Uni curiously. "I've messed up, I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and…" He let out a depressing sigh. "I'm just starting to think that coming to this school was a bad idea." He sat down on the floor sullenly. "I'm a failure."

"You are correct" Uni said emotionlessly. "But you can't be one anymore" Ruby added cheerfully while elbowing Uni slightly, who in response, looked at her blankly and shrugged.

"But what if I'm stuck as a failure?" Jaune asked as he looked up at the two girls solemnly.

"Nope!" Ruby stated firmly causing Jaune to look up in confusion. "You are a leader Jaune, you have responsibilities, you need to try harder" Uni continued on in her usual dead voice.

"But what if I can't meet those responsibilities?" Jaune asked as he sighed sadly.

"Well you have too! After all, it's not about you anymore!" Ruby said cheerfully. "You have a Team that you need to lead, you're not allowed to mess up anymore" Uni finished tonelessly.

Jaune gave a slight chuckle. "You two aren't the easiest to talk to you know that?"

Ruby simply replied with a "Nope!" While Uni tilted her head "I'm not?" Causing both Ruby and Jaune to laugh a little, much to Uni's confusion.

"You may be a failure," Ruby said more seriously than before. "But that has to change" Ruby continued while Jaune sighed heavily.

"You have to put your team first and yourself second" Uni continued while yawning softly. "A leader has to make sacrifices, you may suffer but that's part of the job"

"You can be a good leader Jaune, you just have to try" Ruby said seriously before waving goodbye.

"Good night!" Ruby said cheerfully while walking to her room. While Uni simply waved goodbye expressionlessly as she walked away and into her dorm and laid herself to rest.

* * *

_Uni yawned silently as she slowly walked down the hallway of a giant castle._

_The entire building was made of a strange glass like crystal and the walls were covered in moving paintings and mirrors. The castle was deathly silent, not even Uni's footsteps could be heard as she traversed the empty halls._

_As she took a small glance into one of the nearby mirrors images started to play out where her reflection should've appeared. It was Uni, but when she was around eleven, she was wandering down an alleyway nervously. She was being followed by someone, more specifically, she was being hunted. Although she didn't know she was being stalked at the time._

_Uni simply ignored the mirrors and continued walking through the crystal palace. She approached a large door. It was fancy and ornate, the door was one of the few things in the castle that wasn't transparent or reflective._

_The door was jet black and had silver vines running all over it. The thing was massive and must have been twenty feet tall. The door slowly opened as she neared it._

_The door opened to reveal a large hall lined with silver carpet down the middle; it was completely empty except a single large mirror resting upon the wall at the end of the room. It hung above a throne made of silver wood and golden cushions_

_The mirror was a fancy silver oval framed mirror with golden butterflies emblazoned on the rim and white flowers growing off of the vine coated frame. But the most notable feature was the cracks lining the mirror, it was cracked to the extent that it looked like a small breeze could turn it to dust._

_Uni was utterly silent as she walked down the hall, ignoring the throne and gently reached out to touch the mirror. But she stopped, she hesitated as something occured to her._

_"What if it breaks?" Uni thought as she reluctantly pulled her hand back and sighed softly._

_She then looked into the mirror expressionlessly, sighing as she saw nothing appearing in the reflection as she muttered something softly._

_"One must ask themselves, if someone cannot feel, are they even alive?"_

_Uni tilted her head blankly for a moment, as if she was listening to something, she then simply turned around and walked out of the hall, the giant door shutting behind her as she uttered a short phrase. "I don't know…"_

* * *

Uni carried a bag filled with several empty jars, for holding sap, as she, and the rest of the class, followed Glynda through Forever Fall.

Forever Fall was a forest nearby Vale. It gained its name from the leaves, which were always red and orange as if it were on the brink of Fall.

There were many theories on why it was like this but Uni's theory, which was one of the more common ones, was that they had a mutated chlorophyll gene. But she didn't care enough to do any actual research, she was here for the sap. The sweet sugary sap of Forever Fall

No one else really knew this but Uni had quite the sweet tooth. She doesn't actively seek sugar out but when it's offered she prefers as much as humanly possible.

Uni was planning to make some cookies or a sweet tea of sorts with the sap so she had brought twenty extra jars for her personal stache. Uni yawned softly as she, along with RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of the class trailed behind Glynda who was lecturing about the details of the trip.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful," Glynda said in her usual stern tone as the students took in the beautiful scenery around them.

"However," She continued, "we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing it."

Uni sighed slightly, although the sap was nice couldn't they have a normal class where she could sleep all day? She would've preferred that. Although she would prefer that over nearly everything.

Meanwhile; Jaune, who had been ordered by Cardin to carry all of Team CRDL's jars in addition to his own and two extras, accidentally bumped into Cardin received a scowl in response as Glynda went on. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap," she said, holding up a full jar. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said harshly before changing into a cheerful tone while looking towards her god-daughter who was carrying twenty one jars in a large black bag.

Jaune attempted to step away from Cardin, but the bully quickly grabbed him by the hood and pulled him along. "Come on, buddy, let's go." Jaune looked towards his team longingly as he was pulled away by Cardin.

Meanwhile Uni yawned softly, as looking towards Glynda, upon seeing that she was paying attention to the other students, Uni used the opportunity to sneak away from the group. She then began heading deeper into the Forest of Forever Fall.

* * *

Uni, who had been trekking through the woods for a while now, was heading straight towards the center of the forest. The best kind of sap was found in the center of Forever Fall but for various reasons, most people wouldn't go there.

The sleepy girl yawned softly as she traversed deeper into the woods. The forest was completely silent except for the sound of her footsteps and the sudden snap of a twig from behind her.

Uni quickly turned around, her hands resting on her daggers, only to tilt her head in confusion as she realized nothing was there, not even the broken twig that she had heard.

Uni paused and thought to herself as she felt around with her aura only to find that she was alone. _"Maybe I'm hearing things, After all I doubt the forest is as bad as the rumors say, but who cares…" _Uni thought to herself before she shrugged and continued walking deeper into the forest.

Forever Fall was a strange place. As long as you stay within a few kilometers of the outskirts it's just a beautiful forest with sweet sap; but if you venture deeper, closer to the center, the more Grimm there are. There's also higher quality sap but that's not the strange part.

According to witness statements once you get far enough in strange things start happening. You might hear strange whispers or see things that shouldn't be possible. Some have seen a Grimm versions of themselves while others have seen people close to them, who've been dead for a long time, walk up to them and try to kill them.

The thing is everyone who gets close to the center sees this kind of stuff so whether it's hallucinations or not isn't known. This information isn't well known either, and most of those who do know about it believe it to be nonsense.

Everyone else avoids the center because it's a well known fact that Grimm congregate there. They just go; "Forever Fall? Yeah just avoid the center because there's a ridiculous amount of Grimm there", and are completely oblivious to the real dangers of Forever Fall.

Uni had heard some of the Rumors but didn't actually care. She just knew that she had the opportunity to get some really high quality, and very sweet, sap, the stuff the Schnee family would pay to get their hands on. Uni saw an opportunity and she was going to take it.

But unbeknownst to her; as she traveled deeper, she was being followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of a hill, Jaune was laying on the ground between Team CRDL, surveying the class from above. "Cardin, wh-what's going on?"

Cardin's angry glare was fixated on Pyrrha. "Payback," he muttered coldly. He then had a brief moment of realization and began to scan the area in confusion.

Meanwhile Jaune's eyes widened in shock. "Pyrrha?" He watched as she gathered her sap from one of the trees. "Wh-what are you–"

"Where's that sleeping brat?" Cardin muttered angrily.

* * *

Said sleeping brat, also known as Uni, had just finished filling up the last jar of sap. She had ventured pretty far and although she could've gotten better sap deeper in, any further and she might not make it back in time.

Uni yawned slightly as she pulled the large bag of jars onto her back. She then started to channel aura into her muscles and standing up straight.

The sleepy girl then started to venture back towards the group but paused and tilted her head slightly when she started to hear something. Whispers; it was faint, but it was there.

Uni couldn't quite make anything out but she knew that whatever it was probably wasn't good.

Uni quickly unsheathed her daggers and eyes her surroundings warily. The whispers slowly increasing in volume as Uni tilted her head further in confusion as she noticed something moving slowly.

It was small but what Uni had noticed what appeared to be a large, but very faint, blur move across the field. It was barely visible, like a smudge on a painting, not obvious but if you were looking for it you would definitely find it.

With a flick of her wrist, Uni sent the blades of her dagger flying towards the blur with strings of aura enhanced steel trailing behind it.

The blade pierced into whatever was hiding there causing a black liquid to splash out where the blade had impacted. The whispers were quickly replaced by a high pitched screech.

Uni quickly leapt backwards while wincing at the loud noise as she flicked her wrist, pulling her blades back to their hilts.

The blur seemed to ripple across an unusual figure revealing a strange and terrifying creature. It was a Grimm, Uni was sure of that, but it wasn't any Grimm she had seen, or ever heard of before.

It was vaguely humanoid and even though it was fairly hunched over, it still towered over Uni at around fifteen feet tall. It was thin and gangly, with long lanky limbs and black ash and spores seeping out of its wrinkly mold covered skin.

It had a second pair of arms made entirely from bone coming from it's back and several jagged bone spikes exiting from various parts of its body. The body was covered in dried blood as well as moss and vines, the creature even had some mushrooms growing on it's dry ashen skin.

It had a bone mask like most Grimm but this mask looked similar to a human skull except it had red eyes and was covered in pulsating black veins, as well as two sets of large deer like horns coming out of its head. But what made it scary was the fact that it seemed to be smiling maliciously with a very long, black, snake like tongue hanging out of its massive mouth, which was filled with several rows of razor sharp teeth.

It had a large gash in one it's eyes where her blades had cut it. Black ichor was trailing down its face, its long gross black tongue moving upward and licking the black ooze off of its face before slowly approaching her.

In a split second, Uni made her decision and ran. Leaping through the forest as the strange Grimm leapt forward and began to chase after her while crawling on all six limbs.

As it chased Uni throughout the forest of Forever Fall the creature released an ear piercing screech that echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

"Uni as well?!" Jaune muttered out in surprise. "But wha-"

Cardin simply cut him off. "That brat has been using her semblance to stop me from getting any sleep lately." Cardin snarled slightly when he realized that Uni wasn't there.

"Dammit" He sneered as he clenched his fist tightly before sighing in annoyance. "Well fine, just that know it all Pyrrha will be fine…" Cardin muttered with a frown before turning around and reaching into his bag.

Cardin carefully pulled out a box that looked strangely familiar. Jaune's eyes widened when he realized what it was. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Cardin smirked as he turned to the extra jars. "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets!" He then turned to look down at Pyrrha. A sadistic smile on his face. "I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

Jaune was quickly yanked off of the ground and back onto his feet by Cardin, who shoved one of the extra jars into his arms. "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked hesitantly, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin grunted our as he towered over Jaune with a threatening glare. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune turned the Jar around in his hands as he contemplated what to do. He was silent as he peered down at Pyrrha, he frowned readied his arm, aiming the sap right at Pyrrha's oblivious form. He hesitated for a brief moment before he closed his eyes with a resigned sigh. "No."

"What did you say?" Cardin said menacingly.

"I said… no!" Jaune yelled as he hurled the jar of sap at Cardin, sending sticky red sap all over Cardin's armor. Cardin glared at Jaune with pure anger in his eyes, he then gave an empty chuckle. "Oh, you've done it now…"

* * *

Uni had a very distant frown on her face as a single thought ran through her head. _"This is getting really annoying…"_

Uni was currently dashing through the sea of crimson trees with the Grimm chasing behind her. As she ran, she made the mistake of taking a quick glance at the creature. The Grimm was grinning wildly and used the opportunity to take a swing at her with one of it's giant skeletal arms.

Uni was sent flying and crashed into one of the nearby trees before sliding to the ground, she winced in pain as she felt her aura drop by a drastic amount. Her aura was around forty percent, a single strike brought her aura down nearly sixty percent.

Uni winced slightly as she slowly struggled to move. The attack had disrupted her aura for a brief moment allowing some of the damage to bleed through.

Meanwhile the creature had slowed down and seemed to be savoring the victory of the one who had stabbed one of its eyes.

Uni barely managed to stand up, wincing slightly in pain as she did. She then closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as she drifted off to sleep before quickly flipping backwards away from the strange Grimm.

The creature looked like it was grinning; almost as it was enjoying the chase. It snarled crazily as it quickly leapt forward and continued to chase after Uni.

Uni knew that it was unlikely she would win in solo combat, the Grimm was fast, strong, and smart. Uni was fast and agile but this creature through that out the window. It's attacks are stupid strong and was smarter than most Grimm, although it was still kinda dumb. But what can you expect? It's a Grimm after all.

In order to gain a better chance of survival; Uni quickly stabbed her dagger into her bag, ripping a hole into it causing several jars of sap to fall out lightening the load allowing her to move faster.

The creature, however, simply increased it's speed to match hers, smiling wildly as Uni realized something. It was holding back, it was toying with her…

The creature saw her as one thing, prey. Nothing more and nothing less. It was so sure that it would win, that it wasn't even trying. She was just a toy to the creature. Something to be played with until it got bored and decided to kill her.

Uni was pretty sure that she was supposed to be bothered by that but, as usual, she didn't care. In response she simply sighed in muted annoyance.

Uni knew that she was getting close to the rest of the group. So in a last ditch effort to escape, she gave herself one last boost. She pushed a bunch of aura into her legs launching herself forward into a clearing.

* * *

Meanwhile Cardin was holding Jaune up by the collar.

"I don't care what you do to me…" Jaune said, head hung low. But his eyes were filled with determination as he looked up and glared at Cardin. "But you are not messing with my team."

Cardin sneered. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big, strong man now?"

Jaune simply gave a weak smile as his head fell once again, which only increased Cardin's anger. Rearing his fist back, Cardin swung with as much force as he could muster only to be cut off by a bright light coming from Jaune.

Cardin dropped his victim in pain and leaped backward with a small yelp. He rubbed his hand where it had connected with Jaune.

Jaune looked down at his hands in confusion, watching the small glow that coated his body. He looked on in amazement as the glow slowly faded away, only for a sharp kick from behind sending him flying forward once again.

Jaune groaned as he slowly rolled onto his side to reveal Sky Lark stepping away as Cardin got to his feet. "Let's see how much of a man you really are."

However, before Cardin could move, in a small burst of silver aura, Uni flew into the clearing.

Her bag was torn and clothes covered in holes and dirt as well as a little bit of Ichor. She was bruised and had small scratches all over.

She quickly got up and flipped backwards as a very disturbing creature leapt into the clearing.

The Grimm slowly stood up from its crawl, now standing up straight, towering above them at nearly seventeen feet. The strange creature grinned menacingly as it turned to the other students in the field who stood still, paralyzed with fear.

The creature leapt towards CRDL and Jaune, who watched in horror as the Grimm picked up Cardin and dragged its long black tongue across its face.

"What in Remnant is that!" Russel screamed as Sky, Dove and Russel ran in fear leaving Cardin, Jaune, and Uni to deal with the creature.

Jaune, who had just managed to get up, readied his sword and his shield while Uni turned her daggers into a bow.

Uni quickly fired a lightning arrow into the creatures back causing it to screech loudly and drop Cardin to the ground and turn towards Uni.

The strange Grimm pounced at Uni with ridiculous speed, pinning her to a nearby tree. The creature's long black tongue extended further as it wrapped it's tongue around her neck, choking her while lifting her into the air.

Uni struggled to break free only to discover that she didn't have the strength. The creature seemed excited as it unhinged it's jaw causing its mouth to tear open along its neck revealing a gaping mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, just on the other side of the hill, the rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBY were collecting sap when an ear piercing screech echoed throughout the forest. The two teams looked around nervously.

"What was that?" Ruby asked worriedly.

As soon as she said that, from the other side of the hill, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, and Russel Thrush sprinted by. "Monster! There's a monster!" Russel cried out in a panic as he ran, only to run into Yang, who lifted him into the air by his collar. "What? Where?"

"That way! Uni, Jaune, and Cardin are still up there!" Russel cried out nervously as he pointed a finger up the hill.

Pyrrha's jar fell out of her hands, eyes wide with worry and fear. "We have to help!"

Ruby quickly turned to her half sister. "Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch!" The two teens both gave a quick nod, Yang then dropped the boy and, along with Blake, she dashed through the trees. Pyrrha turned to Ren and Nora as she unsheathed her weapons, "You two go with them! There might be more Grimm!"

Then, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss sprinted up the hill with their weapons drawn.

* * *

Cardin sprinted for the edge of the clearing, "Crap, crap, crap!" he cried out in fear. "What in Remnant is that!?"

"Oh no!" Pyrrha yelled as they ran up, just in time to see the strange Grimm slowly lowering a struggling Uni into its mouth.

Jaune, however, wasn't going to let that happen. With a battle cry he charged towards the creature and swung his blade at the creatures legs.

With a screech the creature recoiled in pain, loosening its grip on Uni just enough to allow her to transform Broken Moon back into a pair of daggers and slicing off the tongue of the Grimm.

The creature shrieked in pain as Uni dropped to the ground and flipped away as the creature swung with all its might. Uni winced in pain as she flew backwards, skidding across the ground before stopping at the feet of Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha.

"Oh dusts are you okay!?" Ruby asked worriedly as Uni struggled to get up. Ruby and Weiss quickly helped Uni up off of the ground. Uni winced slightly before nodding in confirmation and prepared to fight only for Pyrrha to hold her hand out.

"Wait…" Pyrrha said calmly as Uni shrugged and yawned softly while Ruby and Weiss stared at the other two in confusion.

Meanwhile Jaune stood in between the strange Grimm and the girls. He reading his sword, shrinking his shield down and putting it to the side as he quickly leapt to the side while the creature pounced forward, crashing into the ground.

Jaune then quickly ran up to the creature and stabbed his blade into the neck of the Grimm with all his might.

This, however, wasn't enough to slay the strange creature. The Grimm quickly leapt upwards carrying Jaune, who still held onto his sword, up into the air with it.

Pyrrha, who was watching while preventing Ruby and Weiss from helping, raised her hand towards Jaune. Her arm was coated in a bright red aura, which turned black as it coated Jaune's sword faintly. With a slight gesture; the sword came sliding down the creatures back, practically cutting it in half.

Jaune sighed heavily before he practically collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion as the Grimm began to evaporate.

Uni nodded to herself faintly, telekinesis maybe? It would explain how she got her 'Invincible Girl' title. But did it matter what her semblance was?

Meanwhile Ruby, who watched Pyrrha lower her arm, looked at her in confusion, "Uhh… what?"

Weiss, who was just as confused, asked, "How did you…?"

Pyrrha smiled as she looked at Jaune. "Well, Ruby has her speed, Uni, has her… sleeping? you have your glyphs. My Semblance… is polarity."

Uni tilted her head slightly before shrugging. "I guess if you had to summarize my semblance in one word that would work, though I think dreaming is more accurate" Uni commented sleepily.

Meanwhile Ruby stared at Pyrrha in amazement "Woah. You can control poles,"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "No, you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool, too," Ruby whispered, still impressed.

"You are a very strange girl…" Uni muttered dryly as she stared at Ruby before shrugging. "Then again who cares…"

Ruby tilted a head at Uni before shrugging as well while Weiss and Pyrrha stared at her curiously.

"Oh Dust!" Jaune said in a mix of shock and disgust, causing the four girls to turn and see what the commotion was, only for them to all, except Uni, gasp in horror.

Where the Grimm had stood before was a skeleton, covered in the black Ichor of the Grimm.

"Well then…" Uni muttered blandly, breaking the silence.

* * *

Uni, along with Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and CRDL, all stood silently in Ozpin's office.

Ozpin has a rather strange office. It was at the top of Beacon Tower and being made of glass and some strange brass like material you could easily see all of Beacon and most of Vale. Beneath the floor and above them stood a massive system of interconnected gears spinning in various directions. Clockwork seemed to be a theme from what Uni could tell but what she found strange was that in the entire rather large room, the only thing in it was a desk, and some chairs.

Uni and the others had just finished retelling the story of what had transpired in Forever Fall. When they got to the Grimm part, Ozpin's normally passive face flickered with an emotion that Uni couldn't recognize.

But by the time the had finished their story, Ozpin sighed heavily and hung his head in thought for a few moments before looking them in the eyes. "Well before we get to the Grimm, let's discuss punishments…" Ozpin said sternly, as he looked each student in the eyes.

"Team CRDL, every Saturday and Sunday you will report to Glynda for detention at six o'clock, A.M., until she deems your punishment to be over" Ozpin stated as he stared them down firmly.

Team CRDL wasn't okay with this but they weren't about to argue, instead they glanced towards Jaune while trying to hide their smirks. Well, in reality it was RDL, Cardin simply sat quietly, with his head hung low.

"So I guess I'm expelled?" Jaune asked sullenly, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't expel him!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she shot out of her seat.

"Now why would I do that?" Ozpin said with a very small smirk causing Pyrrha to sit down while looking at Ozpin strangely.

Uni tilted her head softly before sighing as she shrugged it off. She was pretty sure Ozpin was mentally insane anyway and she had realized there wasn't really a point in trying to figure him out.

"Huh?" Jaune said, voicing the confusion that most held to themselves. "But I-"

"You are a completely legitimate student of Beacon, as soon as you passed initiation your fraudulent transcripts meant nothing…" Ozpin said slyly as Pyrrha, Jaune, Ruby and Weiss brightened up while CRDL sat in silence and shame, some with anger and dissapointment.

"Wait…" Jaune said as he realized something he wasn't so sure he liked. "Does that mean I didn't have to do a thing he said?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Sadly, no…" Ozpin answered apologetically before sighing.

"So what about the Grimm?" Ruby asked nervously.

"First, about this Grimm you saw, are you sure what you said is true?" Ozpin asked sternly.

"I can confirm" Uni said tonelessly while gesturing to the bruises around her neck. They would heal soon because of her aura, but for now they served as evidence.

"You've already seen the skeleton as well," Weiss added nervously, "Is there any other evidence you need?"

Ozpin sighed heavily, "No, I guess I just didn't want it to be true…"

"What to be true sir?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"The Grimm you saw was a Grimm from myth…" Ozpin said solemnly. "A wendigo…"

Uni frowned slightly before yawning in mild boredom. Meanwhile the others looked confused.

"What's a wendigo, Professor?" Pyrrha asked nervously, saying what no one wanted to say, or even cared to say in Uni's case.

"A Grimm born from a cannibal…" Ozpin said emptily, the others gasping faintly while Uni tilted her head in curiosity.

Uni, for once, was actually mildly interested in something. It was just a thought, but if it was a wendigo. If it used to be Human, does that mean that other people can become Grimm? Is it possible to become a Grimm while keeping all of your intelligence and personality, while remaining sane?

Uni frowned slightly before sighing, why should she care? It's not like she had any plans to become a Grimm anyway.

"when one betrays a friend and eats their flesh they supposedly turn into a monster…" Ozpin said solemnly, his tone darkening as he went.

Most of the room looked sickened as Ozpin went on. "According to the legend, even if it was for survival, you cannot escape what you did, so as punishment you would be turned into a flesh addicted Grimm" Ozpin continued solemnly. "Or at least that's what the stories say, but your tale describes the creature perfectly…"

The room was silent for a moment before Uni decided to break the silence. "So what now?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Ozpin sighed, "Speak nothing of this unless it's with your teams" He said sternly before sighing once more "Other than that, you may leave, except for Miss Moon" he said softly as the other students quickly left the room without saying a word, leaving Uni and Ozpin alone in the room.

"Miss Moon, I have two topics of discussion today" Ozpin said softly. "Let's start with your aura"

Uni nodded expressionlessly. "Aunt Glynda said that she would talk to you about it"

"Yes, and I'm afraid I don't know what's going on for sure but I have an idea" Ozpin stated calmly before taking a sip from a glass of cocoa that Uni was pretty sure wasn't there before.

Uni yawned slightly as Ozpin went on. "I believe that, because of your childhood trauma, your aura has become protective of you," he elaborated calmly. "I believe to prevent you from pain it has began acting subconsciously"

"What does that mean?" Uni asked with mild intrigue upon her usually blank face.

"It means that your aura become less of an extension of your soul, and more of a protector of it" Ozpin explained calmly, taking another sip of hot cocoa.

Uni simply sat in silence, contemplating what she had learned. If her aura was really acting subconsciously, then what about her dreams? Was there any correlation? Should she mention them?

Uni sighed and shrugged softly before looking towards the headmaster. "So what now?" Uni asked with a tilt of her head.

Ozpin remained silent before sighing. His face falling slightly as he spoke. "Now… I'm afraid I have to ask you about the day your home was attacked…" Ozpin asked solemnly.

Uni tilted her head slightly, her face as empty as ever. She had already told them that she never saw anyone, just Grimm. What more could he need to know?

"Did you hear or see anything, maybe a key or a map?" He continued on in a serious tone, "Please, it may be important"

Uni tilted her head slightly before nodding in confirmation. "My mother told me to protect a key" Uni answered blankly.

Ozpin had a brief look of recognition and something else Uni couldn't put her finger on before he returned to his usual passive look. "Do you still have the key?"

Uni shook her head side to side in a 'sort-of' manner before speaking blankly, "Not exactly; since I was told to protect it, I hid it"

"Can you tell me where?" Ozpin asked calmly.

Uni paused before shaking her head, "I don't remember the exact location, but it should be in a metal box buried near the town of Riverwood, outside of Vale"

Ozpin frowned in very mild annoyance, "That will be all." He said calmly as he stared out of the window, gazing at the academy below them thoughtfully.

As Uni left the room a single thought lingered in her head. _"Why did I lie?"_ She thought to herself with a slight tilt of her head as she reached beneath the silver scarf that used to belong to her mother. In her hand she grasped a strangely shaped, cold metal key.

Meanwhile, Ozpin sighed to himself softly, waving his hand as a small glowing dark purple circle made of intricate runes appeared above his mug, steaming cocoa pouring from it.

He frowned as he looked up at the swirling mass of gears, thinking to himself quietly. _"Time to make some phone calls…"_

* * *

**AN: That was the Forever Fall chapter and I've got several stuff to say. I stopped adding notes in the middle because of reasons.**

**Now first off did you guys like it? I enjoyed it. Especially the Wendigo part. I'm excited to have finally revealed a very small snippet of my lore and plans for this fic but that was a very small part. Although I'm interested to see if you guys can guess my ideas. I also want to see what you guys think I'm doing with the Dream scenes because I have some plans for that.**

**In my mind transcripts serve the purpose of selecting possible students and that you're only a student if you pass initiation making Jaune a valid student.**

**What do you guys and gals and others think of what I revealed so far? It was just a small piece of the puzzle but it's somehing. I can't wait for when I get to reveal more! I'm so excited!**

**I also can't wait for my next OC's introduction which should happen in Volume Two. After all she can fly! Literally, because she has wings! And just to confuse you readers even further she is not any kind of bird faunus. Now I'm wondering how well she and Uni would get a long... I can't really add her to the poll because you guys have no knowledge about her, so any votes would basically be guesses. But since the Poll will be open for a while, probably till the end of Volume Two, you guys should meet her before I close it. So I'll add her when she gets introduced.**

**Speaking of, I'd like to ask you guys to vote on the poll, I've said it several times but this help me choose between thing like black sun or bumblebee or who Uni should be paired with and all that stuff. So please vote. Though if you want to wait for my other characters to be introduced you don't have to wait because when I add her as an option I'll be accepting PM votes for those who have already voted. How it'll work is if you've already voted just PM that you want to vote for one of the new options and I'll add it to my personal score count.**

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns or more please review and I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Edit: Blah Blah Blah. AN's!**

**Sleep gorl Like sugar thingy - ****AN: you may have noticed from the previous chapter but I made Uni have a sweet tooth because since she barely feels anything emotionally she likes sweet stuff because it can give her some semblance, Heh heh heh I made a funny, of feeling. People don't know it because no one asked, it's not like it's some big secret of hers it's just no one asked so she never said anything.**

**I'm bad with relationships! So is Uni! And almost everyone else on this forsaken site! - ****AN: I think I've said that already, but if I didn't here you go, Glynda is Uni's godmother and her legal guardian at the moment and is kinda like an aunt. I also know I haven't done much on screen character development between the two of them but I'm planning to have a lot of that in the tournament arc while the others participate in the tournament. Mainly because Uni can't participate in the tournament so I'm going to put a lot of stuff there.**

**Uni is smol an has little stronk - ****AN: So I mentioned that physically speaking Uni has very little strength, all that sap weighs maybe fifty pounds? I don't know, I'm good at math but lazy and really bad at guessing weight, and she was struggling just a little bit so she used aura for convenience.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey Guys Void here with the latest chapter of Dreams of Remnant. Please review and vote on the poll. I know I say it a lot but it'll help immensely.**

**Speaking of, I still have one ?x? Vote without a PM telling me the pairing they chose so… Yeah, I'm not sure what to do with that one. UnixPyrrha is more popular than I thought but we finally broke the tie and UnixRuby is in the lead!**

**This chapter, sadly, doesn't have a lot of development. Instead it's mainly preparation for the next chapter in which a lot happens. On the plus side. I get to introduce Penny!**

**Please review about any questions, comments, or concerns that you may have and I'll try to answer as best as I can.**

**I don't own Rwby, only my own characters and story aspects.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Stray thoughts; Lost Dreams

_Uni frowned slightly as she looked around in mild confusion. She was sitting in her usually dreamscape just mere moments ago but now she was standing in a strange room._

_The place was a simple box shaped room but what made it strange was it's dullness. It was completely monochrome grey, Uni being the only source of color in the room. The place was eerily quiet and when Uni tried to speak, no sound came out. The only thing of interest in the room was a cracked ornate pedestal standing in the center of the room. The cracks were pulsating with grey colorless light._

_Upon the pedestal was several shards of glass floating in the air. Whatever was supposed to be there was broken, the Shards glowing with the same empty light as the pedestal. The pieces were far too small to be able to decipher what it was supposed to be and Uni had no apparent guesses._

_Uni sighed before shrugging and waving her hand slightly in an attempt to return the dream back to normal only to wince slightly as a brief flash of pain flooded her mind._

_She couldn't alter her dreamscape. She couldn't control it. Was it her subconscious? Or was it something else? Was her semblance failing?_

_Uni sighed softly as she approached the floating pieces of glass. She examined them thoroughly, and she could tell that it was definitely a complex shape of some sort._

_Uni cupped her chin as she thought about the possible shapes the pieces could form. She had a couple ideas like maybe a flower or an hourglass? She wasn't sure as the pieces were very small, the biggest piece being around twice the size of her pinky, making it hard to figure anything out. It also could just be some random abstract shape._

_Eventually Uni sighed as she gave up deciphering the Shards and began to attempt to put them together randomly._

_She discovered that it was much harder than she'd previously thought because she hadn't found a single matching piece. Uni frowned as she struggled to put the pieces together before wincing as she accidentally cut herself on her hand._

_She then frowned, she shouldn't be able to be hurt in her own dreamscape. The fact that she was cut implies that she's outside her dream. That would also explain why she can't manipulate things, because she's not in a dream in the first place. The real question was, If she wasn't in a dream, then where was she…_

_Uni hummed to herself emptily before sighing. She shrugged blankly, brushing her thoughts to the side as she continued working on the glass shards._

_"This is pointless" Uni thought to herself in muted annoyance, her hands covered in cuts from the glass, as she looked to the sky with a distant frown. She then sighed before disappearing into orbs of silver light_

* * *

Uni yawned as she turned off her alarm with a faint frown. She looked down at her hand to see several faint scars, slowly disappearing because of her aura, where she had cut herself in her dream.

_"How peculiar…"_ Uni thought to herself as she sat up from her bed. Her dreams have been getting stranger and stranger and things outside her control have been occurring. Was her semblance weakening? Was someone else messing with her dreams?

Uni sighed softly as she struggled to comprehend what was going on. Some things just make no sense.

Uni yawned softly, turning her head as light knocks rasped against her door. "Uni! We're going the docks later, wanna come?" Ruby's cheerful voice echoed from behind the door.

"Not really but you're not going to leave me alone unless I come, will you…" Uni resigned sleepily, sighing as she began to get up.

"No, she will not" Weiss' voice spoke up. "So you might as well join us" Uni could've sworn that Weiss had sounded excited but Weiss was rarely happy about anything so she was probably mistaken. Then again maybe she just doesn't understand Weiss.

Uni sighed blankly, a distant frown on her face, before responding a few moments later, "Okay, I will be ready in approximately five to ten minutes"

"Yay!" Ruby cheered from behind the door as Uni yawned and prepared for her trip to Vale.

_"Sometimes life can be annoying"_ Uni complained to herself quietly.

* * *

Uni yawned softly as she walked down the docks with Ruby, Blake, Yang, and an unusually ecstatic Weiss.

Uni's face scrunched up slightly as the scent of fish and saltwater coated the air. She looked around the large peer, observing the many buildings and warehouses as well as the many ships lining the docks.

Not too far away from their location hung a large banner reading 'Welcome to Vale!' in large bold letters as students from various schools exited their vessels and began walking down the dock.

Uni was surprised to find that she wasn't mistaken about Weiss. For some unknown reason Weiss was joyful about going to the docks. The same place that was loud, smelly, and annoying.

People were confusing, Uni expected Weiss to hate this place but she was happy. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" she exclaimed giddily as she threw her hands up into the air.

Uni tilted her head as she continued to stare at Weiss with faint curiosity. _"Why is she so happy?" _She wondered blankly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss," Ruby pointed out nervously, with a worried frown on her face. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"Weiss is definitely more excited than usual" Uni agreed, nodding expressionlessly as she spoke.

"How could you not smile?" Weiss exclaimed as she quickly turned to face her friends. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into an event like this is simply breathtaking!"

Uni stared distantly, muttering to herself softly. "Interesting, so the planning makes you excited…" She then began to think, a simple question lingering in her head. Why? Why does the planning make her happy?

Yang looked towards Weiss with her arms crossed. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet you!" Weiss snapped as they walked down the pier.

They paused at the edge of the docks and stood there quietly, taking in the scene around them. "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks," Yang asked with mild annoyance.

Ruby nodded while pinching her nose in disgust. "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Uni was mildly surprised to find out that Ruby was the only other person bothered by the smell. She was more surprised, though still mildly, by the fact that Weiss had no complaints at all.

Weiss scoffed before turning her head. "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo today will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

Blake simply rolled her eyes. "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss refuted, "You can't prove that!"

Uni doubted that Weiss had no ulterior motives so, with a tilt of her head, she spoke up. "Can you prove that you're not here to spy on them?"

"Th-there's no need to prove anything!" Weiss stuttered out nervously. Yang seemed to smirk at Weiss' blatant lie, and was about to say something only to, along with everyone else, be distracted by Ruby.

"Woah," Ruby said in mild surprise.

Uni tilted her head, turning to see what Ruby was looking at. Frankly, it wasn't that surprising.

They stood at the border of a dust shop sectioned off by yellow tape. Two detectives stood within the tape, both carefully inspecting the shattered window of the store. Uni didn't really care, dust robberies happen all the time.

But then something caught her eye. It was small but just barely noticeable, a small amount of Ichor. It was just a drop, but the blood of the Grimm remained.

If it was from any normal Grimm it would've evaporated a long time ago but the stronger a Grimm is the longer it lasts after death. So either the Grimm was still alive or it was extremely powerful, possibly both.

But How? How did a Grimm get in the city? How did nobody notice? What was going on here? Until now Uni had never been this curious, at least since she was a little girl. It wasn't quite real curiosity, it was still dulled down and muted but it was close.

Uni tilted her head with a very faint frown before silently approaching one of the detectives and tugging on his sleeve grabbing his attention.

"Excuse me sir," Uni asked with muted interest "What occurred here?"

"Robbery," the detective said, "second Dust shop to be hit this week."

"Was there any reports of a Grimm?" Uni asked curiously with a look of distant intrigue on her face.

"What? No, why, and how, would a Grimm be inside the city?" The detective replied incredulously

"People these days..." He muttered softly before he walked over to his partner.

"That's awful...," Yang muttered with a frown, oblivious to what Uni had asked.

Uni then proceeded to leave with distant confusion on her face while Ruby listened carefully to the detective's conversation.

"They left all the money again!" the second detective said.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense." The first detective said while shaking his head. "Who needs that much Dust?"

"I dunno, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

The other detective chuckled tiredly as he removed his glasses. "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Ruby had a faint frown on her face before turning to Uni. "Hey, why did you ask about Grimm?" Ruby asked softly

Uni yawned softly before responding. "I thought I saw Ichor, but it's unlikely"

Ruby frowned before shrugging, returning to her usual cheer. "You were probably just seeing things, Grimm in the city? That's silly" Ruby said cheerfully before skipping back to the others.

Uni simply looked back to where she saw the Ichor. Only faint black smoke remained. "How curious…"

Uni simply sighed as she stepped back towards the members of Team RWBY. Weiss sneered at the crime scene upon faintly hearing the words 'White Fang'.

"Hmph! The White Fang!" Weiss said in disgust as she crossed her arms. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Uni watched with intrigue, or as much intrigue as she could feel, as Blake turned to Weiss sharply, anger and confusion in her normally passive eyes. "What's your problem?"

Weiss quickly turned to face her normally quiet teammate with a look of shock and confusion on her face. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths," Blake refuted firmly, crossing her arms angrily as she continued. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss exclaimed loudly. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"I feel like that's an exaggeration for most of them, then again who cares?" Uni managed to say through a yawn.

"How can you say that!" Weiss exclaimed, turning to Uni angrily as she spoke. "The White Fang are a bunch of monsters!"

"The Red Hand is just as bad!" Blake refuted angrily. "They slaughter Faunus left and right! The White Fang are just very misguided, The Red Hand are the real Monsters!" Blake yelled before inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to calm herself down.

"What are you talking about!?" Weiss yelled angrily, trying to prove her point. "The White Fang kill Humans just as much!"

Blake scowled angrily. "Either way, that doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

Uni tilted her head slightly as she watched the argument play out with mild intrigue. She knew why Blake was upset but why was Weiss? What caused her opinion on Faunus?

While Uni stared at the arguing teammates thoughtfully, Ruby attempted to sort things out. "Hmm… Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him."

Weiss' expression didn't change whatsoever. "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum! Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!"

Blake's anger only grew further, meanwhile Yang tried to intervene. "That's not necessarily true…"

While Uni felt something, she wasn't sure what it was, she yawned softly and began to think. However, she was distracted by someone calling out, "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

Uni turned to see two men, likely crew members from a ship, chasing after a boy with messy golden hair and a scraggly monkey tail of the same color.

The Faunus boy was being chased along the deck of the boat, and he quickly jumped up onto the boat's railing and turned back towards his pursuers.

"Thanks for the ride, fellas!" He teased while laughing mischievously as he leaped from the boat and hit the pier running.

"You no-good stowaway!" On of the sailors yelled angrily.

Uni tilted her head curiously as the boy quickly leapt up onto a lamp post and hung upside down by his tail as he peeled a banana. "Hey, a no-good stowaway would have gotten caught!" he refuted loudly with a huge grin on his face. "I'm a great stowaway!"

"He has a very good point, a bad stowaway wouldn't have escaped." Uni commented with a mildly thoughtful look on her face. The boy turned to face her before grinning even more. "See! Miss Angel over here gets it!" He exclaimed playfully.

He then gave Uni a thumbs up and waved towards the girls before turning to the ship and grinning. "Sayonara!"

Meanwhile the detectives from the crime scene had noticed the commotion. Seeing the Faunus in front of them, the first detective called out while glaring sternly, "Hey! Get down from there this instant!" Only to be hit with a banana peel a moment later.

The Faunus quickly flipped himself up with a small laugh and bounced off of the lamppost before quickly running away, the detectives not too far behind.

The boy quickly waved as he ran by, his eyes widening slightly as he waved at the girls. He then grinned as he winked at Blake playfully. Blake turned away blushing softly in response.

"Well that happened…" Uni stated bluntly before tilting her head slightly as something occurred to her. _"Why do people keep calling me Angel though?"_

Yang watched in amusement as the boy ran further away. "Well, Weiss," she said while smirking slightly, "you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes."

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss cried as she took off after the golden haired Faunus. The others quickly followed.

Weiss sharply rounded a corner as she chased after the detectives, only to crash into someone walking down the street.

The heiress frowned as she looked ahead to see the boy leap onto the roof of a nearby building and disappear. "No! He got away!" Weiss whined in disappointment.

As the others caught up, Uni frowned faintly as she pointed to the girl underneath Weiss. "Weiss, are you aware that you ran into someone?"

Weiss paused and slowly looked down, seeing a girl beneath her, she yelped and leapt to her feet as the girl flashed a friendly smile.

The strange girl seemed to be about seventeen, with curly ginger hair tied up by a small pink bow and had freckles dotting her cheeks, as well as a pair of gray overalls. Her small dress extended into black pants with a green stripe down the side.

The girl simply laid on the ground as she smiled at the girls above her. "Sal-u-tations!" she said exclaimed in a bright and cheerful tone.

Uni tilted her head at the strange girl before shrugging and waving gently. "Salutations indeed" Uni greeted emotionlessly.

Meanwhile Ruby, in an attempt to be friendly, cautiously said, "Umm, hello."

"Are you okay?" Yang asked in confusion.

"I'm wonderful!" the strange girl said, still not standing up. "Thank you for asking!"

Uni looked on curiously. The girl was very strange, although so was Uni herself. Her happiness was genuine but her actions seemed forced. Almost as if she was unaware of how to act and respond. But, to be fair, Uni isn't too sure of how to do that either.

"Are you aware that you are still on the ground?" Uni inquired with a slight tilt of her head. The girl smiled brightly before nodding. "I'm aware!" She said happily.

Uni nodded in confirmation. "Okay, I was just wondering."

Meanwhile, still confused, Yang carefully asked, "Do you… want to get up?"

The girl paused to think for a moment smiling cheerfully, "Yes!" And with that, she leapt up from the ground into a standing position.

"My name is Penny!" the strange girl said with the same bright smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Uni held out her hand. "I believe in most cultures it is standard to shake hands." Uni said monotonously.

Penny nodded excitedly, "It is indeed!" Penny then grabbed Uni's hand and shook it with surprising strength.

Uni gave a slight nod before introducing herself monotonously, "I'm Uni Moon, nice to meet you."

Penny's smile grew even larger before turning to the members of RWBY.

Ruby gave a sheepish yet friendly smile as she gave a small wave. "Hi, Penny! I'm Ruby!"

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before Blake elbowed her in the side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny exclaimed.

"You already said that," Weiss informed her.

Penny paused for a moment, slightly confused herself. "So I did!" she said, smiling happily through her confusion.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologized as the team turned and began to walk away. "Take care, friend!" Ruby called over her shoulder.

Uni nodded towards Penny, "I believe people are supposed to say goodbye, so goodbye."

Meanwhile, Penny's face suddenly adopted a confused and shocked expression, with wide eyes and an open mouth, she started to smile even brighter than before.

As they walked away Yang muttered softly, "She was… weird…"

"I thought that she was fine..." Uni commented. Yang simply raised an eyebrow.

"That's because you two are so similar" Yang said with a small smirk.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff raff run off to?" Weiss muttered as she looked around, only to jump back slightly in surprise as she noticed who was in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked with hopeful eyes. The girl had seemingly appeared in front of the team. Weiss quickly looked back and forth from where they had walked from and where Penny stood in front of them, confusion apparent on her face.

Yang, thinking that Penny was referring to her, quickly apologized, "Oh, I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

Uni frowned, wasn't it just as rude? Whether she heard it or not? Uni sighed in mild confusion before shrugging it off. Meanwhile Penny simply brushed it off, "No, not you," as she walked between the others came to a stop right in front of Ruby. "You!"

Ruby, surprised by the sudden accusation, started to stutter, "Me? I-I don't know, what I, um, uh…"

"You called me 'friend!'" Penny said excitedly. "Am I really your friend?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"Umm…" Ruby, unsure of how to answer simply looked around hopefully.

Uni, however, decided to intervene. "From what I have learned, after greeting and introduction, if two people are okay with it, they are friends" Uni informed the girl, causing her to tilt her head slightly.

"So are we friends?" Penny asked hopefully.

Uni nodded. "There is no valid reason that we wouldn't be, after all Ruby said that we were friends after just meeting so therefore we are all friends" Uni elaborated in an empty tone before shrugging softly. "Or at least that's how I think it works, but that doesn't matter"

Penny's face widened in pure joy. "Sen-sational! We can all be best friends forever!" She exclaimed as she pulled all of the girls into one giant hug.

Ruby, straining to speak through the strong hug, managed to groan something to Weiss, "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No," she responded dryly, "she seems far more coordinated." Penny then released the girls and looked on with a huge bright smile. A brief moment of awkward silence remained.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny stated in a determined voice.

"Wait," Weiss said incredulously, looking Penny up and down with a raised eyebrow, "you're fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!" Penny exclaimed with a quick salute.

Weiss gave Penny a very skeptical look. "Forgive, me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake snorted as she glanced at Weiss. "Says the girl wearing a dress."

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss protested, arms crossed. Ruby backed her up with a high five and a "Yeah!"

"I don't look very combat ready but here I am" Uni pointed out with a soft yawn.

Weiss perked up as she suddenly realized something. She quickly turned to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?"

"The who?" Penny asked.

Weiss quickly pulled out a crude sketch of the Faunus boy. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked angrily.

"Huh?" Weiss said in confusion as she turned towards Blake.

Uni was a tad confused at Blake's abnormally angry expression as she walked over to Weiss. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she looked away from Penny and turned towards Blake. "Oh, I'm sorry." She pointed at a random trash can. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or to this lamp post as a lamp post?"

"Stop it!" Blake exclaimed.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law! Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss refuted in anger and annoyance.

"Ugh! You ignorant little brat!" Blake sneered as she turned and began to walk away.

Weiss was shocked by the insult, but quickly stormed after Blake in defiance, "How dare you talk to me like that? I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgemental little girl!" Blake spat out in a bitter mix of disappointment and rage.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asked incredulously, anger and shock apparent on her face.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Uni, along with Ruby and Yang, watched from afar as the argument went back and forth. "Umm, I'm thinking we should probably go," Yang said slowly, starting to feel awkward.

Uni nodded. "That would probably be for the best."

"Where are we going?" Penny asked curiously from behind them, completely oblivious to the argument unfolding nearby.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss yelled accusingly.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake refuted defensively.

Uni sighed as the argument continued as they began to walk back to the airship docks. "This is going to be a long walk…"

* * *

Uni yawned as she entered one of the many common areas of Beacon.

For every two dorms there's one small common area that has a small free room, a small dining area, and a kitchen. Although because of her being an extra student that offset the equilibrium. This worked in her favor because she shared a common area with the only teams she was acquainted with. Teams RWBY and JNPR.

It was just a small space with the same color scheme as the rest of Beacon. Beige walls with red carpet. It was a small room with a couch and a TV connected to a nice kitchen with a small table by a single archway. There really wasn't much to it.

Currently the members of Team JNPR were in the middle of eating dinner, pizza to be specific.

"How's the food?" Uni asked with a tilt of her head as she approached the table, grabbing JNPR's attention.

Pyrrha brightened up. "Oh, Hello!"

Jaune gave a small smile. "Hey Uni"

Ren gave a slight nod before answering her question, "The pizza is good," while Nora quickly grabbed Uni and forced her into her lap while yelling. "Get over here ya little angel!"

Uni wasn't really surprised, Nora had taken quite a liking to Uni and, being the touchy feely person that she was, did stuff like this all the time.

Nora hummed happily as Uni took a small bite of the gooey pizza.

"So, How was your trip to Vale?" Ren asked calmly.

Uni shrugged, "It was okay, Weiss and Blake were fighting the entire time though"

Pyrrha frowned, "About what? I thought they got along fairly well…"

Uni nodded, speaking emotionlessly as usual, "Normally they do, but they both have strong opinions on Faunus and the White Fang came up and sparked and argument."

Jaune hummed to himself thoughtfully as he raised a hand to his chin, "Maybe we can calm them down?"

Uni shook her head in disagreement. "We tried, besides they're still arguing and it was heating up last I checked"

Ren nodded, "Sometimes the best thing to do is sit back and wait" He said wisely.

"Well I think if we give them pancakes they'll be fine!" Nora exclaimed optimistically as she shot her hands into the air enthusiastically.

Pyrrha and Jaune both laughed a little bit while Ren sighed. "Not everyone is like you Nora, pancakes can't solve everything…"

Nora pouted. "But pancakes are amazing!"

Pyrrha giggled softly. "As lovely as they are Nora, sometimes no pancakes are better than some"

Nora gasped and leapt out of her chair, allowing Uni to get free and sit somewhere else, and point to Pyrrha accusingly. "You traitor!" She yelled out in mock hurt.

Pyrrha simply giggled again as Nora collapsed back to her seat, only to realize that Uni had moved to an open seat. "Now look at what you've done!" She exclaimed in mild annoyance.

"Come here Angel!" Nora yelled as she attempted to catch Uni in her arms, only for her to sidestep Nora's strike.

"Speaking of, why do people refer to me as an 'angel' all the time?" Uni asked as she continually avoided Nora.

Pyrrha and Jaune simply shrugged. "It's just because you look like one…" Jaune commented while Pyrrha nodded in agreement before frowning to herself thoughtfully.

Ren, however, raised an eyebrow. "You mean you aren't aware?" He asked in mild surprise.

Uni shook her head and sat back down as Nora had given up on catching her. "No I'm not, is it obvious?"

Ren shook his head as the rest of JNPR leaned in slightly as he spoke calmly. "You give off a serene and empty feeling from your aura making you look ethereal, like something from a dream or an angel" He explained.

Uni nodded slightly. "That makes sense, after all my semblance is dream related" Uni said blankly.

Pyrrha looked like she was about to ask something but she sharply interrupted by the Common Area door swinging open as Ruby dashed across the room with panic on her face.

And in a flurry of rose petals, she quickly dashed over to Uni with worry on her face.

"Uni! Blake said something she shouldn't have and now She's run away somewhere and we don't know where she is and we need your help!" Ruby panicked, a look of extreme worry on her face.

Uni sighed, "What do you need?" She asked, her voice filled with dulled down annoyance.

"I don't know can you use your semblance to find her or something!?" Ruby yelled nervously, speaking at insane speeds. Sometimes, Uni wondered how Ruby could speak so fast. After all, not many people can speak at speeds rivaling Doctor Oobleck.

Uni brushed off her thoughgs as she sighed softly, giving Ruby a small half shrug. "I wouldn't be able to find her with my semblance, I might be able to communicate with her though," Uni said as she yawned sleepily.

Ruby perked up hopefully, "Really!?"

Although she really didn't want to answer, Uni knew that she wouldn't be left alone unless she helped. So with another small sigh she waved her hand in a 'Kind-of' manner. "The range of my semblance, outside a certain area, is dependent on how well I know the person." Uni explained dryly, "I might not know her well enough to be able to find her if she's outside of Beacon"

Ruby's face fell just a little but nodded understandingly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked seriously.

Uni shook her head, "I just have to go to sleep and I'll tell you if I find anything,"

Ruby sighed and nodded once more before disappearing in her signature flurry of petals.

JNPR looked towards her expectantly. Uni shook her head, "It'll be better if you're not involved." She said tonelessly.

While Nora pouted, the others nodded in understanding. They weren't happy about it but what could they do? Uni and Ruby weren't the easiest people to argue with.

Uni turned to face JNPR once again, "looks like I'm heading to bed" She said sleepily as she stood up from the table with a yawn.

Ren gave her a slight nod, "Good night"

"See ya!" Nora exclaimed, immediately reverting back to her usual self.

Jaune gave a simple "Night."

Pyrrha waved goodbye, "See you tomorrow!"

Uni sighed softly as she stepped out the door. _"Although this is annoying, at least it's a job that involves sleep…"_

* * *

_Uni woke up from reality and looked around. She was in a room made of the night sky, there were silver and golden stars sparkling in the distance while strange colors flew across the sky._

_Uni walked to the center of the room and sat in a meditative position as she began to concentrate on Blake._

_While she could've just said that she didn't find anything and been done with it she was mildly curious about why Blake ran so she might as well find out. After all, why not?_

_In her mind she scanned the city of Vale, looking for a doorway. A doorway to Blake; or rather, her dreamscape. Scanning the city shouldn't take too long so she should find Blake quickly, or at least that's what Uni thought._

_Uni frowned slightly as she continued to search for Blake's doorway only to find nothing even though she had scanned her range twice. "Maybe She's out of range? Or maybe she's still awake?" Uni thought to herself before shaking her head._

_While it was reasonable to guess that she was out of range it was unlikely that she was awake. But the problem was how far Blake could've gotten in the time that had passed. She couldn't have gotten a place to stay this late at night unless she was still relatively close to Beacon._

_Uni's brow furrowed ever so slightly as she concentrated on Blake even harder than before._

_She was looking for Blake. The same Blake that loves smut, fish, and books. Did she mention that Blake liked romance? Especially of the smut variety?_

_The Blake that wants to right the wrongs done in the world and fight for Faunus Rights. The Cat Faunus that used to be in the White Fang. That was the Blake she was looking for, and as Uni concentrated, there it was. It was faint and distant but it was there._

_Uni opened her eyes to reveal Blake's doorway. It was transparent but it was the same black door as usual. The words were muddled and the calm aura it usually gave off was barely noticeable._

_Being careful to not make a past mistake, Uni laid her hand against the door an altered Blake's dream before she gently opened the door and walked in._

_It was a library. Calm and quiet with bookshelves so tall you couldn't see the top off them and the distinct smell of fish and lavender was present in the air._

_A fire could be heard crackling in the distance and the soothing melody of a piano echoed throughout the library. Surprisingly enough, Blake was nowhere to be found. That meant Blake had a strangely large dreamscape._

_Uni concentrated on Blake and began walking for a brief moment before opening her eyes once more. She was in a different place than before._

_It was a beach. Uni looked around to see a large Victorian style building, presumably the library she was just in, behind her. It stretched on for miles the only other visible thing was two palm trees holding up a beige hammock. In said hammock was Blake, nose deep in a book._

_Uni was surprised to find that Blake looked normal in her dreamscape. Most people are younger or older, more or less attractive, maybe a different height or weight. She could go on but the idea was that normally you looked different in your dreams, Ruby looked twelve in her dreams, Yang had given herself bigger… Nevermind Yang, Even Weiss was different although surprising. Weiss took the form of a seven year old girl. Ruby was also strange in the way that she looked very different every time she visited her dreams. Even Uni looked a little different but Blake looked the same._

_Uni approached Blake and tapped her on the shoulder, grabbing her attention._

_Blake jumped slightly as she turned and saw Uni, however, before either of the girls could do anything the dreamscape started to distortd. To stop the dream from changing Uni simply waved her hand and everything reverted to normal._

_What had happened was that since Uni gave her a preset dream, Blake seeing Uni caused the dream to start to change but Uni had halted that._

_Uni softly and rested her hand her hand against Blake's forehead and sent a pulse of aura causing Blake to become Lucid._

_Blake seemed to blink a couple times in confusion as Uni pulled back her hand.._

_Blake then tilted her head as she looked around before turning back to Uni. "Uni? Where are we? Am I dreaming?" Blake asked as she rubbed her head a little bit._

_Uni nodded, "I'm using my semblance to visit you," Uni explained._

_"Why?" Blake asked as she sat up from her hammock._

_"Because your team is worried about you, or at least Ruby and Yang are, I don't know about Weiss" Uni said tonelessly as she looked to the sky before turning back to Blake. "It took me a while to find you so it's almost morning, we don't have long" Uni said calmly as she gestured for Blake to start talking._

_"I'm sorry, I can't come back…" Blake said as she hung her head. "Not yet…"_

_Uni sighed softly, "Who cares if you're a Faunus, Weiss was more upset that you lied than the fact that you're a Faunus"_

_Blake looked surprised and raised an eyebrow in doubt, only to get a nod from Uni in response. Uni, of course, was lying, she had no idea if that's how Weiss felt, Uni just wanted this whole ordeal to be over. Blake, however, seemed to contemplate what she had been told._

_After a few moments of silence Blake sighed heavily before frowning, "I'm sorry, tell them I have stuff that needs to be done" Blake said sullenly, "I'll be back when I'm done…"_

_Uni sighed once more, "Very well…" She __then gave Blake a slight nod as she began to fade into orbs of silver light._

* * *

**AN: That was the Stray everyone I hope you enjoyed, because I enjoyed writing it. **

**Penny was so much fun to write! I really hope I'm writing the characters well. I'm also trying to make Uni's character development subtle but that's hard to do when any differences are easily spotted because of how passive she is. I have big plans and I'm interested to see what you guys think.**

**Please review, favorite, follow because the support means a lot and any advice or requests, or anything in general you want from the story might help. Heck, if you suggest a good idea I might incorporate it or even make it a story because I've gotten a story request for a team SNOW fic, from sketchywolf. He made some really cool characters, I'm particularly fond of Olivia. Whenever I'm ready to write another fic that'll be one of my options. That along with a couple other ideas I got bouncing around in my head. I might even let you guys decide what I'll write next but so far my poll hasn't gotten a ton a visits so that may not get a lot either. But if I do put a poll for that up I'll tell you but for now I'll stick to one story.**

**So yeah, Void out!**

**Edit: Hey Kids... Ya want some removed AN's?**

**Uni likes to watch and become confused - ****AN: Uni is mildly intrigued by the emotional responses of others because she can barely produce even the weakest of emotional responses.**

**Racism = Bad - ****AN: Sorry about the AN's in the middle I don't know if these bother people r not. But as I was saying, you may know this from other fics, the Red Hand is a human supremacy group.**

**Chonk AN With explanation - ****AN: First up, I'm putting this here to try and do less AN's in the middle of a section and this is a transition. So Uni doesn't think much of the word 'friend', to her it just means someone she associates with so it means almost nothing for her to call someone a friend.**

**Two, am I writing Penny well? I know my writing style has improved from what I've seen but Penny was one of the characters that I was nervous about. Although she's super fun to write, I'm not sure if I'm writing her well wnough. I think I am, but that doesn't mean I actually am.**

**Finally, does anyone have any guesses of what the Grimm blood was about? It's important but I can't really say much about it without revealing some major spoilers.**

**I think this is the last chapter with AN's in the middle, or maybe that the next one. Either way, Future Void out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey Void here with another chapter! Please vote and review it helps a lot. Sadly Uni doesn't have a ton of spotlight in the middle of the chapter but some very important stuff happens and a new OC is introduced. Not the flying one, she'll be introduced later.**

**Thanks for the support so far, I hope you enjoy the end of Volume 1. There will be a few chapters, probably 1 to 3, as an intermission before I start Volume 2. That's all for now, enjoy!**

**I don't own Rwby, only my own stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Dreams of Cats, Monkeys, and Poison

_Uni was following someone down a long series of hallways, though it was more like a maze. She wasn't sure who, she could never get a could look. Every time she rounded the corner she would just barely see them round another. She was pretty sure it was a girl though; after all, how many men wear heels? Or have long white hair?_

_She was in a maze made of smooth marble. It was just a series of hallways twisting and turning in every which direction._

_She wasn't sure where she was, as she followed the girl here. But the strange thing is, no matter how fast she went, the girl always evaded her._

_She had been chasing the girl all night to now end. She was being led deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to enter it in the first place._

_Uni quickly rounded the corner only to find that she was no longer in the maze. Uni looked around to see she was in a large marble room that she had never seen before. The hallway she came from was no longer behind her._

_It was a large hall lined with large pillars and torches adorned with silver flames. The corridor as completely empty except for a large door at the end of the hall._

_The door was massive, towering at what Uni thought was roughly fifty feet. It was a thick door made of solid silver and had a thick golden frame. Black indecipherable runes slowly moved across the door, changing into various other symbols as they went. Thick black chains were stretched across the door, connected to the nearby pillars. They all met up to a large black lock, just low enough that Uni could reach._

_Uni tilted her head as she approached the door. Using her semblance, she concentrated on the key, only to tilt her head further upon finding her semblance useless in locating the key._

_Uni sighed softly, "These dreams are getting weird" She thought to herself before shrugging. She then faded off into orbs of silver light._

* * *

The blond haired boy from the other day had wide eyes as he stared at Blake. "Finally She speaks!" He exclaimed.

His name was Sun Wukong, and he was one of the visiting students from Mistral. "Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" He crossed his arms as he spoke.

Blake simply glared at Sun in annoyance, proving his point in the process.

"Yeah, like that!" he said with a quick nod.

Blake rolled her eyes at him, then sighed softly. Her face fell a little bit as she started to speak quietly. "Sun… are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them!" Sun leaned back in his chair nonchalantly. "Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me." He said in a carefree manner as he took a sip of his drink.

Blake took a sip of her tea as he spoke, a brief moment later she sighed, "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun practically choked on his drink and quickly sat up suddenly, coughing heavily in shock. "Wait, you were a member of the White Fang?"

Blake nodded. "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it…"

Blake sighed softly as she stared into the distance. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up, as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." Blake gave a soft smile as she thought of her childhood.

The smile was brief, it was quickly replaced with a far darker look. "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one stepped up. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

Blake shuddered slightly as she remembered the changes that occurred. "Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced by organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that uses Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect. Out of fear."

Blake frowned slightly as she stared at Sun thoughtfully. "So I left," she paused for a brief moment of thought. "I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence; and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow." Her bow twitching as she wiggled her ears slightly.

Sun, who has been listening intently, gazed at her contemplatively. "So…" he said after a brief silence, "have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake hung her head in Shane before sighing. "They know but I didn't tell them…"

Sun winced slightly as he realized what she meant.

"It's really only one of them I'm worried about, I have…" Blake hesitated for a moment before speaking softly. "I have a Schnee on my team"

Sun's eyes widened once more in surprise before he nodded in sympathy. A Schnee would be worrying for any Faunus. Even more so if one was on your team.

* * *

Uni had taken the rest of Team RWBY to the area she had suspected Blake was, and she was already regretting it a little. She had discovered that the plan to find Blake was to be loud.

"Blaaaaaake!"

"Blake?"

"Blaaaaake?" Ruby called again. "Where are you?"

"Blake!" Yang called out loudly.

"I just know that she's somewhere in this district, she might not be able to hear us so there's no need to be so loud" Uni complained monotonously as she rubbed her forehead softly.

"Stop whining!" Ruby exclaimed before turning to Weiss. "And why aren't you helping?!"

"Oh! You know who might be able to help?" Weiss suggested, still upset about Blake. "The police!"

"Ugh, Weiss," Ruby groaned as she crossed her arms.

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one."

Uni sighed once again, this was getting a tad annoying. She should've gotten Blake's location last night. Now she has to deal with this all day. She was starting to get a headache.

Yang looked at Weiss. "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

"I think that when we hear it, you'll realize I was right!" Weiss retorted.

"I think that this is boring" Uni commented dryly as she turned to face a set of approaching footsteps.

"I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny's voice exclaimed brightly.

Ruby yelped in surprise as she quickly turned and saw a familiar ginger girl behind them. Weiss and Yang quickly turned as well. "Penny, where'd you come from?"

"She walked up to us" Uni said emptily before turning to Penny. "Hello" Uni greeted emotionlessly. Uni thought that Penny was very nice, albeit strange. Though there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Hey guys!" Penny said as happily. A huge smile on her face as usual. "What are you up to?"

"Uhh." Ruby muttered softly, unsure of how to react about Penny's stealthiness.

"We're looking for our friend Blake," Yang explained.

"Ohh," Penny nodded in realization, "you mean the Faunus girl!"

The remaining members of Team RWBY stared at Penny in confusion. "Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny replied, pointing to her own head.

Uni nodded in understanding. She never understood how no one else found out about Blake, after all she's kinda well known. With her father being the chief of Menagerie and the former head of the White Fang, you can find out a lot about her on the DustNet.

"What cat ears?" Yang asked questioningly. "She wears a… bow…" Yang muttered softly before trailing off, as she suddenly realized what Penny was saying.

Meanwhile, a small tumbleweed, was blown down the street. "She does like tuna a lot," Ruby whispered in realization.

"I'm surprised you guys never noticed" Uni commented blankly causing Yang to raise an eyebrow.

"You say that as if you knew already" Yang said, her voice filled with doubt.

Uni, much to everyone's surprise, nodded in confirmation, "I did know."

Ruby gasped in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell us!" She asked, almost hurt.

"She asked me not to" Uni replied as Penny tilted her head after looking around for a brief moment.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked curiously.

"We don't know," Ruby admitted sadly, her head hung low. "She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasped. "That's terrible!" She grabbed Ruby by the shoulders with a bright smile on her face, determination in her eyes. "Well, don't you worry, Ruby my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby sheepishly smiled as she gently said, "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right guys?" She turned around only to see that Weiss and Yang had left, leaving Uni and Ruby alone with Penny.

"They left to find Blake" Uni explained before turning to Penny blankly. "All we know is that she's in the south eastern quadrant of Vale, so any help would be appreciated" Uni informed her.

"Yes Mam!" Penny said with a bright and peppy salute before pulling out a strange looking scroll. It wasn't unique tech or anything like that, at first glance it seemed normal but Uni had noticed that it looked almost… plastic. As if it were fake…

Uni tilted her head with a distant look before shrugging it off and turning back towards Penny, who was smiling brightly.

"May I ask for your scroll code, for communicative purposes?" Penny asked with a tilt of her head. Ruby seemed hesitant but Uni simply nodded. After all, the more help they had the sooner she could go to sleep.

After a quick exchange of scroll numbers. Penny seemed even happier, if that was even possible.

"Now let's find your friend!" Penny exclaimed excitedly as the trio began to match onward.

* * *

Sun walked alongside Blake nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets and asked in his usual carefree tone. "So what's the plan?"

Blake sighed and turned to face him thoughtfully. "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did?" Sun asked as a lightbulb went off in his head. Noticing Blake's confusion Sun sighed as he put his hands behind his head, relaxing as he explained. "I mean… the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go if they were to do it… and not find them there! Right?"

Blake thought about it before nodding slowly. "The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" Sun nodded, and Blake thought for another moment. Blake then sighed. "Well, let's get to work…"

* * *

"Thanks anyways!" Yang called back to the old man as she ran out of the shop. The door closing behind them with a small jingle of bells, Yang sighed as she stared at the ground thoughtfully. "This is hopeless." She then turned to her teammate. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

Weiss gave her an incredulous look. "Don't be stupid, of course I do." She said as she walked forward. "I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss turned back and shouted. "The innocent never run, Yang!"

* * *

Uni was slightly glad that they had split up, fewer people meant less noise but Penny's curiosity was vast. She was asking questions left and right, Uni didn't mind Penny but she was a bit overbearing.

"Blake is your friend?" Penny asked in a cheerful yet innocent and naive tone.

"Yes, Penny," Ruby responded in mild annoyance and exhaustion..

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked once again with a tilt of her head.

"Yes—well, I'm not, Weiss is." Ruby stuttered out in an attempt to explain.

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked curiously.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now."

Uni disagreed, it wasn't really in the air. They associated with each other therefore they are friends. That's how it works right? Uni hummed to herself faintly before sighing sleepily and brushing her thoughts to the side.

"But why?" Penny asked.

"Because her Secret was discovered" Uni explained emptily, swapping out with Ruby.

Penny gasped at the many possible implications of Uni's words. Leaning in close to the two girls, she whispered softly, "Is she a man?"

"It's possible but that's not the secret I was referring to" Uni explained, shaking her head. Uni then paused and tilted her head as she began to contemplate why, and how, Blake would pretend to be female if she was male.

"We're not really sure what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby added with a heavy sigh.

Penny seemed to get lost in thought. "I don't have a lot of friends," she said sincerely, "but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby turned to Penny with mild surprise at the girl's gift of oblivious wisdom. Her gaze fell down to the ground sadly. "Me too…" she mused quietly as they continued walking.

"For me that depends on what we'd be talking about" Uni stated, completely missing the intended message. Ruby giggled slightly before sighing while Penny tilted her head in confusion.

This was going to be a very long walk.

* * *

Blake sighed as she observed the shipping yards from above. She laid flat against the roof of a warehouse where she had a bird's eye view of the docks.

It was dark and quiet. Everyone had left and the only light was from the fractured moon that shone brightly above them. It seemed peaceful, there were no signs of the Fang or anything else suspicious going on.

"Did I miss anything?"

Blake shook her head slightly as she turned to Sun, who had just leapt from a nearby building. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat." She said softly while gesturing to the large shipping containers. "Now, they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun said calmly as he pulled out a bundle of various foods. "I stole you some food!" He exclaimed while holding out an apple.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asked in mild disappointment..

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He refuted.

Blake glared at him causing him to raise his hands up defensively. "Okay, too soon."

As if on cue, the wind around them began to swirl wildly. A bright light appeared above them making them shield their eyes. They could hear a bullhead slowly lowering to the ground nearby.

It landed in the middle of the group of dust containers and lowered an exit ramp. A figure clad in a black hood and a white tunic with a gray metal mask covering their face stepped out, wielding an advanced Dust rifle.

"Oh no…" Blake muttered softly upon seeing the emblem of the White Fang on the figure's outfit.

"Is that them?" Sun asked as he glanced back and forth nervously.

The emblem confirmed it, a crimson wolf's head with a slash across it. "Yes… it's them." Blake said with a depressed sigh.

The White Fang thug motioned to several others that were exiting the Bullhead. "All right, grab the tow cables."

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked distantly. Blake sighed and shook her head slightly.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She stared on in dissatisfaction as the goons began to hook up cables to the shipping containers.

"What's taking so long?" A woman's voice asked coldly.

Two figures exited the bullhead. One female and one male.

The woman was around five foot ten. She had an hourglass figure and fair, although slightly pale, skin with long, slightly curly, aqua colored hair. She had cold cyan colored eyes and wore eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick, all of the same cyan color.

She wore black combat boots with silver and purple accents with loose black leather pants and a cyan belt that crossed over a purple belt. She had a grey sleeveless top with cyan accents and a black leather jacket with purple accents and linings. She had thick black and cyan gloves to top off her outfit.

In the criminal underworld she was a well known assassin, one of the best you could get. Cyana Myst, more commonly known as Cyanide, because of her poisonous abilities.

The other man was far more recognizable. Wearing his standard bowler cap and white jacket. Roman Torchwick walked down besides Cyana.

Roman scowled slightly as he gestured for them to hurry. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Cyana elbowed him in the gut sharply causing him to wince. "No need to be a racist prick" Cyana muttered as she frowned in annoyance.

"Oh hush beautiful, let the real criminals do the talking…" Roman said as he rubbed wears Cyana elbowed him.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Cyana asked as she reached for one of her gloves.

Roman's eyes widened as he raised his hands up. "Now, now, there's no need for that!" Roman said quickly. Cyana simply sighed in annoyance with a frown on her face as she gestured for the Fang members to get back to work.

Blake frowned at the two criminals. She knew that White Fang would never work with humans so something must've been very wrong.

She pulled out her weapon, Gambol Shroud, and quickly leapt off the edge of the building, ignoring Sun's cry.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sun called out in confusion as Blake vanished into the maze of metal boxes.

Blake got down into a crouch and slowly snuck alongside the shipping containers. She carefully took a glance around the corner to see the man with the cane harassing one of his underlings, who was holding a long cable. "No, you idiot," Roman said, "this isn't a leash!"

"Oh shut up you arrogant bastard!" Cyana sneered, getting fed up with Roman.

Meanwhile, Blake quickly dashed forward before anyone could react, sliding up behind Roman with her sword held to his throat. Roman was confused for a brief moment before realizing what was going on. "What the—" he then rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, for—"

Blake cut him off. "Nobody move!"

Most of the Fang members raised their weapons, slowly surrounding Blake. Roman seemed strangely calm even though he was being held hostage. "Woah!" he chuckled. "Take it easy there, little lady."

"No, no, don't take it easy on him, he's an tool" Cyana told her nonchalantly as she leaned against a shipping container while she twirled two blades around calmly. The weapons she played with were a pair of jet black serrated short swords with a revolving dust cylinder in each hilt.

Blake seemed confused at the distaste that they held for each other but decided to deal with that later. Blake sighed as she decided to take a risky gambit as the thugs began to close in on her. She slowly brought her hands up to her bow and untied it, allowing the Fang members to see her cat ears. The other Faunus paused as she spoke up once again. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding these human scum!?"

"Hey! He's way worse than me! Personality wise that is," Cyana refuted. "Though if we're speaking criminally than yeah, we're both scum."

Roman frowned at the comment. "I am fabulous, thank you very much!" Roman rebutted as he gestured to himself egotistically.

Cyana rolled her eyes before continuing. "Whatever, Though it would seem kitty over here is out of the loop" Cyana commented in boredom as she continued to play with her weapon.

Roman managed to nod without cutting himself against Blake's katana. "It would seem that way indeed" He said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked in a stern tone, unsure of what was going on.

"We have what some might call a joint business venture!" Roman answered slyly, a cheshire grin on his face.

Blake's blade came closer to his throat, and the smirk vanished. "Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation."

As soon as Blake spoke, the wind around them began to swirl as two more Bullheads began to lower down around them. Cyana smirked slightly. "Sorry to tell you but… Our 'operation' is hardly little" She teased as Blake stared at the bullheads horror and confusion.

Distracted by the bullheads, Blake failed to notice Roman pointing his cane, Melodic Cudgel, towards the ground. With a smirk on his face, "You should pay more attention kitty cat" He muttered smugly as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Uni really wanted to sleep. It was ten o'clock and they were still searching for Blake. It was getting a little chilly and the only light was from the street lamps and the moon.

Penny had finally stopped asking questions and begun helping while Ruby sighed heavily.

"We'll never find her at this rate!" Ruby whined sleepily.

Uni yawned before nodding in agreement, it was highly unlikely that they would find her so soon. After all the south eastern quadrant, although just a quadrant, was fairly large.

Penny smiled optimistically. "Cheer up Ruby!" She said enthusiastically, "I'm sure will find Blake soon enough!"

Ruby sighed and was about to speak but was quickly distracted by the sound of an explosion.

Uni tilted her head as she thought to herself quietly. "I believe that came from the warehouse district" Uni said calmly, before yawning softly.

Ruby seemed lost in thought as she stared in the direction the explosion came from. "Hmm…" Ruby hummed to herself thoughtfully as Penny simply smiled brightly.

"Do you think it could be Blake?" Uni asked sleepily as she turned to Ruby.

Ruby nodded. "It's possible" She replied as she gestured for the other two to follow. "Let's go!" She exclaimed as she disappeared into a cloud of rose petals, Penny not too far behind.

Uni sighed. _"This is going to be a very long night…"_

* * *

Blake groaned as she slowly got up off the ground, dazed from the attack. The dust bolt from Roman's cane had detonated directly beneath Blake launching her backwards.

Roman was relentless, while chuckling softly, he continually let off round after round of dust bolts towards her. Blake quickly dodged and rolled beneath the shots before ducking underneath some nearby containers for cover. Roman taunted her playfully, "Olly Olly Oxenfree…"

Roman slowly approached Blake's hiding spot with a grin on his face only to stop as something landed on his hat. Roman frowned in disgust as he discovered the banana peel on his bowler cap, he looked up at where it came from to see a blonde monkey faunus.

His eyes widened in shock as Sun leapt off of a nearby shipping container and onto Roman's back, knocking Roman to the ground before leaping away. "Leave her alone," he ordered.

Just as Roman got back to his feet. Cyana rounded the corner where Blake had been using for cover. Blake was being held hostage just like Roman had been mere moments ago. Cyana had her two serrated blades up to Blake's throat as she stepped out into the open.

"I wouldn't make a move monkey boy!" She shouted tauntingly, grabbing Sun's attention. The Monkey King had wide eyes as he saw Blake held captive.

Sun seemed to pause as he tried to think of a plan. He then decided, who needs a plan? Sun ran towards Cyana and Blake only to be stopped as several White Fang soldiers dropped down from the bullheads above them, landing right in front of him.

Sun, however, didn't hesitate. He continued running towards the soldiers with a fire in his eyes and a grin on his face. He deftly rolled under and avoided various strikes and attacks from the Fang Soldiers. He dashed through the crowd while punching and kicking all who got in his way.

He leapt forward, just barely avoiding a giant greatsword slamming down where he had just stood. He swirled around and quickly pulled out his own weapon, a long, red bo staff, named Ruyi and Jingu Bang, he quickly spun it around warding off attacks before returning to the offensive.

Sun leapt into the air and slammed the staff into the ground creating a massive shockwave that sent several Fang members flying. More thugs charged towards him, but he continued to work his staff around as he knocked each soldier down with quick efficient strikes.

He quickly sweat the last thug off his feet with a low swing of his staff, he then used his weapon to kick off the ground and launched himself towards Cyana. To prevent getting hit in the face, Cyana let Blake go and backflipped out of the way.

"Tch" Cyana sneered as she glared at Sun who was helping Blake off the ground.

Blake turned to Sun, "I'll take the old man, you take her" she said with a faint growl as she glared at Roman, before gesturing to Cyana.

"Hey! I am not old!" Roman said as he swung his cane towards Blake who quickly parried it with her own blade. Their weapons continued to clash as they fought with surprising speed. Blake began to use her semblance to start faking Roman out to land some hits. He over began to hook her blade to land some hits of his own.

Blake flipped over Roman and kicked him into a crate only for him to fire a dust bolt out of his cane in return. She quickly leapt out of the way before dashing forward and sweeping him into the ground.

Roman simply leapt up and grappled her with his cane sending her flying. Blake simply rolled and flipped back towards him before they returned to the stalemate that they started in.

Meanwhile Sun stood still in a fighting stance, eyeing Cyana warily. He then quickly transformed his staff into a pair of nunchucks. He grinned as he charged towards Cyana while twirling his nunchucks around with impressive skill. Cyana quickly spun the dust cylinder in the hilts of her blades as she avoided Sun's attacks. The cylinder paused on a yellow lightning dust crystal causing her blades to crackle and spark wildly as lightning coated them.

Sun leapt back as Cyana changed to the offensive role and started to attack relentlessly. While she released slash after slash she started her grin became a cold sneer as cyan mist started to pour out of her mouth as she exhaled. Sun struggled to think of a plan while barely avoiding Cyana's fast and powerful strikes.

Cyana slammed her weapon into the ground creating a shockwave in an attempt to knock Sun off his feet. The Monkey King, however, leapt over the lightning blast and ran straight towards Cyana. Sun quickly swung his nunchucks and pulled the triggers on the grips using his weapon's pistol function. Cyana winced as her aura protected her face from the point blank shot.

As Cyana stood up she remembered something; something from a long time ago. The day that her life ended, and her career began. Memories that she tried to keep out of her thoughts, but they never left completely.

Cyana sneered at Sun, "You bastard…" She muttered angrily. Cyana inhaled heavily before exhaling a wave of poisonous mist. Sun started to cough as he inhaled the mist, realizing what it was he leapt back to safety. While Sun was avoiding the mist, Cyana carefully pulled off her gloves. She deactivated the dust function of her weapons and began rubbing her hands over the blades.

Cyana had a semblance that ruined her life. Ever since she was a little girl she wanted to be a huntress, to kill all the Grimm who would even think of harming her or those she cared about. She was around thirteen when her semblance first activated, she was around thirteen when she accidentally killed her classmate in a mock battle. To make it worse, while she was upset. She wasn't upset that she killed someone, she was upset that she wouldn't be able to become a huntress anymore.

Poison. That was her semblance. Her blood, her sweat, her tears, her skin, everything about her was poisonous. She could create and manipulate various types of poison, whether it was a liquid or a gas she could secrete it and then manipulate it to her will.

She couldn't even touch something without accidentally melting it with an acidic poison or killing any creature she touched. She was shunned by everyone, even her family and friends. She had no one, so she would do the one thing she was good at. Killing.

Cyana trained her semblance and became an assassin. She was really good at it too; after all, it was pretty hard to stop her when she could just exhale poisonous gases into the ventilation systems. Then control it into killing one person before disappearing into the atmosphere.

Cyana glared at Sun as she walked into her cloud of poisonous mist and began controlling it. The cyan colored gas took the shape of a giant wispy snake that hovered around her.

Sun had wide eyes as the snake flew forwards, aiming straight at him. He quickly leapt out of the way, just barely dodging the attack, as the snake smashed into a crate. The misty snake dispersed into the air causing Cyana to practically snarl at Sun. "I can't wait to kill you…" Cyana muttered to herself quietly as she readied her weapons once again.

* * *

Uni yawned slightly as they rounded the corner into the shipping yard. She tilted her head at the strange scene before her. Blake was fighting Roman while Sun was being chased around by a strange looking woman.

Ruby's eyes widened in worry before hardening. "Hey!" She yelled loudly, drawing the attention of the others.

Uni and Ruby unsheathed their weapons while Penny looked around curiously.

Meanwhile Roman smirked. "It's been a while, you two are up past your bedtime you know!" he called out smugly with a wave. Cyana sneered, "Great more brats…" She muttered coldly.

Penny, innocently unaware, asked curiously "Are these people your friends?"

Ruby's eyes widened as Roman aimed his cane towards them. "Get back!"

Uni frowned faintly as she quickly leapt out of the way, barely avoiding the shot that hit Ruby, who was busy pushing Penny out of the way. Uni landed near Cyana who looked down on her smugly. "Well, well, well, what do we have here…" Cyana said with an evil smirk on her face.

Uni was getting mildly annoyed at this point. She had wasted her entire day looking for Blake and even though they finally found her, they have to deal with a bunch of criminals. Could this day be anymore boring?

The sleepy girl yawned slightly as she quickly leapt up off her feet and flipped out of the way as Cyana swung her swords viciously. Uni flicked her wrists, releasing her daggers from the hilt. Normally she did this as a grappling hook function or some sort of ranged strike, but she had a new idea this time. She began swinging her daggers around similar to that of a pair of chain sickles. She continued to swing towards Cyana, who was being pushed back by the fast slashes of Uni's blades.

Cyana sneered, "I think I'm gonna test some new poisons on you…" Cyana muttered angrily.

Meanwhile, Penny, who saw her friends getting attacked, became angry for the first time since Uni had met her. Penny's eyes were filled with a surprising amount of rage as she strolled up towards the battle field. Ruby held out a hand worriedly as she called out for her. "Penny, wait! Stop!"

Penny simply turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Don't worry Ruby." She said reassuringly, eyes filled with determination. "I'm combat ready!"

Penny's backpack started to glow faintly as several swords started to fly out of it and hover around her. Several Fang guards charged towards her only to be Sent flying by her blades which flew around as if controlled by an unseen force. But upon close inspection it was connected to Penny's bag by a faint metal string.

Uni simply shrugged at the scene before flipping into the air. She swung her blades upwards and back down towards Cyana with all her might. Reinforcing the attack with aura, Uni released a large shockwave causing Cyana to be sent flying back into Roman.

As Roman and Cyana got up off the ground they glared at the intruders with annoyance and rage. Cyana sneered as she charged forward while Roman gestured towards the girls, signaling the bullheads above to fire.

While Cyana started firing blasts of poisonous gas, dust rounds began to rain from the sky. Uni and Ruby quickly dodged the attacks while Penny simply smiled brightly. She deftly blocked the attacks with her floating blades before launching herself backwards. Her blades began to hover around her and rotate rapidly, a ball of green energy forming in the center of the wheel.

Penny knelt down and braced herself for the sheer force of her attack. As with a slight forward motion, a powerful laser fired from her blades that destroyed the bullheads with ease.

Surprisingly enough one of the bullheads has survived Penny's onslaught. Penny frowned while eyeing the ship warily. With a slight gesture her blades flew forward and stabbed into the side of the aircraft. Penny then gave a slight smirk as she started to walk back, pulling the ship with her.

Uni gave a faint eye to raise at Penny's attack and let out a small hum. "Interesting, I wonder…" Uni thought to herself as she flicked her wrists, calling her blades back to her hilts. She then returned her daggers into a bow form and began to fire towards Roman and Cyana.

Sun and Blake joined in, firing their weapons towards the criminals, slowly pushing them back. It wasn't long until Ruby joined in as well.

Roman quickly blocked the attacks with his cane while Cyana ducked down and rolled towards one of the remaining ships on the ground. She then waved while smirking slightly. "Toodles!" She taunted with mock joy as she retreated into the safety of the armored bullhead.

Roman scowled at his partners cowardice. Not that he could talk, after all he was slowly backing towards the ship himself, as he slowly blocked the rain of attacks.

Meanwhile Penny continued pulling on the bullhead. The ship seemed to struggle underneath Penny's strength as, with one last pull, Penny slammed the craft down into some of the shipping crates, creating a large explosion.

Uni sighed in muted annoyance as Roman quickly leapt into the bullhead, slamming the door shut. Blocked by the debris caused by Penny's attacks, they could only watch as the Bullhead quickly flew off into the distance.

* * *

Uni really wanted to sleep. They had to wait here and deal with the police which took almost an hour and now they were waiting for Weiss and Yang to meet up with them. Uni had wasted her entire day, and part of her night. Looking for Blake and dealing with the aftermath, and frankly she was a tad irritated. Not a lot though, but what can you expect? She can barely feel anything.

It took a while but they eventually saw Weiss and Yang stroll past the yellow police tape that cornered of the crime scene.

Uni watched Ruby disappear in a flurry of rose petals, reappearing in front of Weiss. In a nervous panic, she tried to diffuse any oncoming argument. "Look, Weiss, you don't understand, she has cute cat ears and she's not a criminal and…" Ruby continued on rambling at rapid speed as Weiss simply ignored her leader and stood in front of Blake:

Blake sighed as she stood up and looked at the heiress in the eyes. "Weiss," she began, "I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with them–"

"Stop." Weiss said sternly, glaring at Blake. "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She let out a brief pause. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided that I don't care!"

Uni tilted her head slightly, it wasn't the response she was expecting. Weiss having a change of heart was certainly unexpected, though the surprise was muted to nearly nothing by Uni's lack of… anything.

Uni began to think to herself softly. She wasn't even aware of it herself, as it floated among her deepest subconscious thoughts. "Can I change?"

Blake wasn't the only one surprised by Weiss' statements. "You don't care?" she repeated incredulously?

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked seriously.

"No, I haven't been since I was younger–"

"Ah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up… you'll come to your teammates, and not some…" She glanced at in annoyance Sun. "Someone else."

Blake gave a faint smile as she looked to Weiss, wiping a tear from her eye. "Of course." Weiss gave her a small smile and nodded.

Ruby smiled brightly as she yelled excitedly, "Yeah! Team Ruby is back together!"

Uni tilted her head before shaking her head lightly. She didn't think she would ever understand people, especially those of Team RWBY. Uni sighed to herself softly as she watched the others bicker and laugh. _"Why?"_ She thought to herself emptily. _"Why do they care so much?"_

Uni sighed heavily once again as she looked up to the sky, staring at the shattered moon, as she fiddled with her locket. Unbeknownst to Uni herself, subconsciously, something stirred.

* * *

_A piece of glass, shaped like a tear, fell through an endless black void. It was silent, empty, cold. There was nothing but the glass shard. Falling endlessly, but with a small spark, a flame began to ignite._

_The crystal tear began to shine as it fell, glowing a bright silver color, the surroundings began to change. From a void to a grey room. The teardrop began to float upon a pedestal, among many other shards of glass._

_The room changed from grey to silver and the eerie silence was replaced with the faint sound of a piano, playing a peaceful melody._

* * *

_In a quiet castle of glass, life began to grow. The dust cleared itself from the furniture as faint music began to play. The eerie emptiness was replaced with calming solitude._

_While in a large crystal hall lined with silver carpet, a mirror finally showed a reflection. Although extremely cracked, Uni's face could be made out._

* * *

_In a marble corridor, a glowing orb hovered in front of a giant door. It materialized into the shape of a little girl, made of silver light. It looked down at the ground, where golden light began to create a large golden key._

_The girl seemed happy as it reached out for the key, only to discover that she couldn't pick the key up. The girl collapsed in despair as she began to disappear into orbs of light._

_The orbs hovered into the air before slowly flying into the keyhole._

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed Volume 1! So much stuff has happened and I'm so excited to hear what you guys think.**

**Please vote on the poll, we're tied up again and the votes help a lot.**

**As I said before I'll be doing a few intermission chapters before volume two but it wont be filler, important stuff will happen.**

**Void out!**

**Edit: I was wrong, there were AN's here just two short ones that weren't very important. Future Void Out!**


	14. Chapter 13

-**INTERMISSION**-

**AN: This chapter, as well as some others, will be a part of an intermission between volumes that describe what happens over the semester break for Uni and the others. Now! This is not all filler! I will tell you if it's a filler chapter, important character development and plot stuff will happen in these chapters. These chapters will be a bit shorter than the others but I plan to do a few real chapters, maybe try a Rwby Chibi chapter as well, filled with short stories and actual canon development so unless I say it's filler it has something important in there, like the Dream scenes, important stuff happens in between the lines. **

**I'm kinda in a rush to get this chapter done because Christmas and stuff, also because I want to play this new game I got called Just Shapes & Beats. It's a really fun music based bullet hell. I would highly recommend but there's a seizure warning at the beginning so be careful.**

**This is a normal chapter by the way. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own Rwby, I only own my OC's and the unique aspects that I added in.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Empty and Whole

_Uni felt different. Nothing weird was happening in her dream. Not that that's bad, just strange. Her dream was quiet and peaceful. Nothing abnormal had happened. Despite that, she felt different. It was a feeling unknown to her._

_She was lying on a soft golden cloud, not that it felt like a cloud. It was a dream after all, instead it felt like a warm pillow, squishy and soft. She preferred calm dreams like this, the simple dreams where she could lie down and stare at the sky. Watching as she made shapes out of the golden stars that floated above her._

_As normal as her dream was, the nagging feeling that something was wrong still lingered in the back of her mind. Well, "wrong" wasn't the right word…_

_It was more like something wasn't quite right. She wasn't sure what the issue was, but did it matter? Probably not, otherwise she would be having another weird dream. At least, that's what Uni thought._

_Uni decided to ignore the nagging feeling as she wanted to get as much dreaming as she could. After all, even though it was the break and she wished she could sleep through the entire thing, she had plans. Pyrrha requested a duel, she seemed excited for that, why? Uni had no clue. Although it would probably be an easy fight; then again, she has no idea how strong Pyrrha is. _

_The only other real plans she had was doing stuff with Ruby, as she had been nagging her about hanging out over the break. Not to mention that she still had lessons with Glynda. Though Uni did make sure she had a few days set aside for sleeping_

_Uni sighed, sometimes she wondered where she would be if she didn't go to Beacon. Just laying around at Glynda's house? Maybe working a small job or being a thief? Who knows… _

_As Uni laid upon her bed of golden clouds, she watched as the stars form a strange shape. One that she didn't create, they took the form of a lock and key, nothing fancy, just a normal lock and key. She sighed once again, she never could get a normal dream, could she… _

_Not since Beacon… _

_"At least it's not too weird" Uni thought to herself as she stared at the constellation. It was strange, but at least it was still peaceful, and that's all she really wants in a dream. Uni then sighed as she faded away into orbs of argent light._

* * *

**Uni -VS- Pyrrha**

Uni yawned softly as she unsheathed her daggers, twirling them around briefly before entering a combat stance. Warily, she stared into Pyrrha's eyes as she readied her shield and spear while rolling her shoulders with an excited look on her face.

The two huntresses in training were both standing on opposite ends of the school arena. Both in combat gear with their weapons at the ready, waiting for whoever made the first move.

Above them, on a large screen, their aura levels both showed full bars. Not too far away, the members of RWBY and JNR, stood in the stands watching excitedly.

Uni and Pyrrha were both undefeated in combat class and whenever an opportunity came for them to fight, something or someone intervened. So many people theorized on who would win, though most said Pyrrha. They had kept it quiet and outside of combat class so they didn't have a huge crowd distracting them mid fight.

In a split second Uni was in the air, leaping over Pyrrha. She flicked her wrists sharply, causing the blades to extend towards Pyrrha.

The invincible girl, although surprised at Uni's speed, reacted quick enough to leap out of the way as Uni flew towards the ground where Pyrrha had stood.

Uni, in an attempt to make something out of her failed strike, charged her legs with aura. Releasing them the moment she hit the ground, Uni flew towards Pyrrha with immense speed once again.

This time Pyrrha decided to counter attack, charging at Uni with her shield up. She smashed into the sleeping girl sending her flying back. Uni gave a distant frown as she quickly leapt up and flipped towards Pyrrha.

Releasing several quick slashes, Uni rushed Pyrrha with small strikes at her few blind spots only for Pyrrha to use her semblance to mitigate damage.

In that moment, Uni decided that Pyrrha's semblance was very annoying. But something occurred to her, the fact that she only used her semblance defensively could only mean one thing. Well it could've meant many things but Uni was pretty sure that it was because she was holding back. She never needed to use her semblance offensively so she simply used it to defend.

Pyrrha had a small smile on her face as she swept Uni of her feet and gave a quick thrust of her spear only for her eyes to widen in surprise as Uni flipped up onto her spear and flip over her.

Flicking her wrists once more, her daggers shot at Pyrrha only to curve towards her weapons. Not by Pyrrha's semblance but by the subtle movements of Uni's hands. With a quick jerking movement, her daggers wrapped around Pyrrha's spear.

Uni was well aware that she wouldn't be able to pull Pyrrha's spear out of her arms, but that wasn't the plan. She leapt into the air as Pyrrha struggled to free her spear. She then swung herself around and kicked off Pyrrha, knocking her back, before recalling her blades.

Uni tilted her head slightly as Pyrrha smiled slightly, both waiting for the next move.

"You're holding back" Uni stated calmly, looking at Pyrrha with distant confusion. Pyrrha simply nodded, her smile growing.

"I'm surprised you noticed, though I suppose I could say the same for you" Pyrrha replied, a faint smirk hiding behind her smile. "Shall we go all out?" She asked, her excited grin finally revealing itself.

Uni nodded expressionlessly, "If that is what you wish." As she responded, Uni collapsed before slowly rising back up, now asleep. Controlling her sleeping body with her aura, like a marionette, she readied her blades.

Pyrrha's grin grew even further as a fire lit behind her eyes. Her body, along with her weapons, began to glow bright crimson as she reinforced herself with her aura and her weapons with her semblance.

Uni leapt forwards, faster than before, running towards Pyrrha. She began to attack quickly as she flipped around Pyrrha, dancing her deadly dance.

Pyrrha had an excited smile on her face as she used her semblance to avoid Uni's ruthless attacks. Releasing a small counter attack as she held Uni back long enough to slam her shield into the ground, sending the sleeping girl flying back.

Uni stabbed her daggers into the ground, stopping herself from flying out of the arena. Though her rest was brief as Pyrrha transformed her spear into its rifle form and fired without hesitation.

Uni flipped out of the way, barely avoiding the shots. Narrowly dashing towards Pyrrha, Uni flicked her wrist and pulled the triggers on the hilts of her daggers. The blades extended mid air turning into something akin to a chain sickle. She then swung them horizontally, attacking Pyrrha from behind.

The sudden hit briefly disrupted Pyrrha's rifle fire allowing Uni to leap in with several quick slashes. Pyrrha countered by hitting Uni with the butt of her spear knocking her back and staggering her briefly.

Pyrrha leapt back and returned the rifle into her spear form before raising it up like a javelin. She threw the spear, enhancing the shot with her semblance, the javelin spurred through the air, flying towards Uni.

The sleeping fighter ducked beneath the weapon only for the spear to curve back around. Uni flung her dagger sickles towards Pyrrha's spear and swung off of it, flying towards the invincible girl.

Pyrrha, having only her shield to defend herself. Flipped Uni over her with her shield before catching her spear as it flew back to her hand.

Uni rolled across the ground before flipping up and dashing back to Pyrrha. She released a blast of aura that sent Pyrrha flying before fusing her daggers into her bow.

Pyrrha tried to rush towards her before she fired any shots but Uni was too quick. The sleeping girl had already released a misty blue arrow. Landing right at Pyrrha's feet, the arrow erupted into a jagged pillar of ice.

Pyrrha seemed to grin even further as she narrowly avoided being stabbed by the icicle. She then thrusted at it with her spear sending large chunks of ice flying towards Uni.

Loosely, Uni dodged under the ice and flipped over Pyrrha before kicking off of her, barely avoiding a backwards jab from Pyrrha.

Uni then released three red arrows as she flew through the air only to discover that Pyrrha had barreled through the flames with her shield and aura.

Uni then reverted her bow to her daggers and avoided Pyrrha's charge as she countered with several quick stabs. Pyrrha then sent Uni flying back with a shield bash only for Uni to immediately get back up and leap into the air.

Turning her daggers into her pseudo chain sickles and imbued them with aura before slamming them down towards Pyrrha.

The invincible girl tumbled back slightly from the force of Uni's attack before flipping up as Uni charged towards her. Pyrrha charged her legs with aura releasing a kick as Uni whipped her blades at her.

Uni had only managed to get a few slashes in before she was flung back by Pyrrha's reinforced kick, it was far stronger than she had expected. Faster than she could react, she flew out of the arena causing the buzzer to sound off.

Uni sighed softly, her eyelids fluttering open revealing her empty eyes, as she stood up. A distant look of surprise on her appearing on her passive face as she saw the screen above them. It read,

'Pyrrha: 29% Uni: 29% (Out of Bounds) Match: Pyrrha'

Uni nodded towards Pyrrha, who was smiling brightly, and spoke tonelessly. "Congratulations, it's your win."

Pyrrha, with her usual gentle smile and joyful eyes, shook her head slightly. "I would say that was a tie if anything" She said happily.

Uni sighed. "People are weird" Uni thought to herself softly. "Whatever, it doesn't really matter anyway…" Uni said monotonously causing Pyrrha to frown faintly.

As Uni was exiting the Arena, Pyrrha perked up, curiosity and excitement in her emerald eyes. Hopefully, she asked, "Would you like to spar again sometime?"

Uni paused, tilting her head briefly as an unrecognizable glint appeared in her distant eyes. She nodded slightly, "If that is what you wish."

Pyrrha nodded with a bright smile, her eyes glowing with joy. "That would be lovely!" She said excitedly before exiting the arena along with Uni. Both girls oblivious to the looks of shock apparent on RWBY and JNR's faces.

* * *

**Criminal Dreams & Broken Hearts**

Ruby had wanted to hang out over the break but sadly the rest of her team had their own things. JNPR was busy with their own team bonding so that left Uni to deal with Ruby.

This didn't bother her too much because she still had several days set aside for 'hibernation' as Ruby called it.

The part that worried, though not a lot, Uni was the fact that Ruby wouldn't tell her what she had planned. She simply called it 'Super Happy Fun Bonding Time', Whatever that meant.

It was a fairly nice day, a slight breeze flowing by as summer had already changed to autumn. Uni and Ruby were walking down the streets of the commercial district of Vale at the moment. Various shops and buildings lined the busy streets. Cars would occasionally drive by and people traveled up and down the sidewalk.

Ruby paused in front of a very nice shop, a weapon shop to be specific. She had noticed a very high class orbiting gravity-shift enhancement that would allow for her to fire more efficiently when her weapon is in scythe form, as well as enhancing her shots in general. Ruby was practically drooling at the part but paused when she looked at the price.

'2500 Lien' That was way more than what she had. Ruby sighed and began to slowly walk away.

Uni tilted her head slightly in muted intrigue, a strange look on her usually passive face. "Do you want it?" She asked blankly.

Ruby paused, seemingly confused, she stuttered. "No! Yes! I mean I-" Ruby stopped herself and sighed. "I want it but I can't afford it…" She elaborated, a small frown on her face as she hung her head.

Ruby didn't exactly have the highest allowance, her father worked at signal so their income wasn't the greatest. Yang could afford nice clothes because she had a part time job, but Ruby was too young for that. Child labor laws and all.

"I'll pay for it" Uni said tonelessly. Uni wasn't sure why she offered, even though she could easily afford it, there was absolutely no benefit to buying it. It was just a spur of the moment thought, something that she just blurted out.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Wha- how do y- but why?" Ruby stuttered out incredulously. Her brain overloaded with surprise.

Uni simply shrugged, for not even she knew why, it was just on a whim. "Why not?" Uni replied as she stepped into the shop.

With a quick swipe of her card, the piece was purchased. To her the cost was nothing, though most of the Lien was gained through illegal means.

Ruby looked like she was going to explode as Uni handed her the bag that held the piece. Ruby proceeded to freak out as she spoke so fast Uni couldn't comprehend what she was saying but she was pretty sure it was a really long thank you.

Ruby pulled Uni into a tight hug that lasted an unusually long time before Uni was released. Uni shook her head slightly in mild confusion at Ruby's antics.

As the two began to walk towards their next destination something occurred to Ruby. She paused, and asked, "How were you able to afford this?"

Uni, her face unchanged, simply replied. "I stole the Lien, when I lived on the streets I needed money so I did whatever it took to survive…"

Upon hearing this, Ruby's eyes saddened as a strange look appeared on her face. It was a torn look between distraught, disgusted, and sympathy.

Ruby frowned as she looked down at the shopping bag that she held in her hands. She wasn't so sure she wanted the part if it was bought with stolen money. After a moment of thought she decided that she'd get rid of it later, as to not hurt Uni's feelings. Not that part mattered as Uni wouldn't care but Ruby didn't know that.

Uni frowned faintly as they continued walking, they had just entered one of the shabbier parts of Vale's shopping district. The area wasn't criminally active but it's where the lower middle class would shop so there were some unsavory folks here but that wasn't why Uni was frowning. They were being followed.

Or at least, Uni thought they were. As soon as they had started nearing the district a man had been going the same way as them for awhile now. She hasn't seen what the man looked like as she had been tracking him with her aura as to not reveal that she was aware of his presence. She could tell that he was either a fairly burly man or a very strange looking woman, she was pretty sure he was just a burly man though.

Without turning to face Ruby, she quietly alerted her. "Don't turn around or make any sudden actions, I think we're being followed…" Uni muttered, her empty voice slightly more serious than usual.

Ruby's eyes widened before nodding nervously, a mix of worry and determination in her bright eyes. She then hardened herself before realizing that she had left Crescent Rose at Beacon. She wasn't confident in her hand to hand combat and though she could call her locker she wasn't sure if this qualified as an emergency.

Uni subtly gestured for Ruby to take a right down a nearby alleyway. Hopefully the man would either leave them be or become cocky and fall into her ambush.

Uni began to walk slower, gesturing for Ruby to do the same. As she heard footsteps behind them she slowly reached for her daggers. She kept them under her jacket instead of in her sheaths to conceal them, in fact, she never went out in public without them.

As soon as the man got close enough Uni spun around and kicked the man in the chest, causing him to stumble back slightly.

He was indeed a burly man as she thought. He had short and messy brown hair with dark green eyes. He wore cheap dirty clothes and was armed with a rusty knife. Based on his attire and reactions it was fairly obvious that he was just a crook rather than a professional.

Uni quickly pushed the man to the wall and held one of her daggers to his throat. Immediately she began to interrogate him, emotionlessly she asked "Why are you following us?"

The man was clearly frightened and nervous, "C-calm d-d-down, I'm just a p-petty th-thief…" He Trailer off, clearly terrified by Uni.

Uni gave a faint frown and prepared to attack him but was stopped as Ruby pulled her off of him, letting the man run away.

"What were you doing!? You could of hurt him!" Ruby exclaimed incredulously, a mix of panic, concern, and shock evident upon her face.

Uni nodded, her face blank and cold with faint hints of confusion. "That was the point" Uni explained, her voice completely empty as she spoke.

Ruby's eyes widened in confusion as her panic and concern turned to horror and disgust. "How could you do that?! How can you not care!?"

Uni paused and hummed to herself softly, her expression changing faintly. "I don't know" Uni replied distantly, staring at the darkening sky as she fiddled with the silver locket that hung around her neck. Truly, she didn't know. Distantly, she remembered that she used to laugh and cry like anyone else but after her parents died she became sad, then bitter, then cold, then… empty.

Uni had no clue as to why this happened, why she felt that way back then, and why she didn't feel now. Slowly, she changed, but she didn't know why or how it happened. She can't comprehend why but she became empty…

Ruby seemed to look away, her normally bright eyes torn and confused, her horror visible on her face as she internally debated what was going on. "How can y-" She started to ask but stopped herself as it clicked.

Pieces of a puzzle she didn't even know she was solving started to come together. Answers and more questions began appearing in her head as information clicked together pointing towards an answer she wasn't sure she liked.

She had no clue how she hadn't noticed earlier. How Uni was always passive, she never looked happy, but never looked sad. The fact that she was never really upset or excited, just inconvenienced or curious. The way Uni rarely did anything besides sleeping unless she was pressured to do otherwise.

It was kinda obvious now that she thought about it, Ruby was surprised that no one else had realized it. How Uni never once wanted to do anything but sleep, how Uni saw everything as just a minor inconvenience. It was simple, and quite obvious, she just didn't care, or possibly couldn't care…

Ruby, hesitantly, asked one of the few remaking questions that lingered in her mind. Solemnly, she asked, "Do you care? Can you even…" Ruby paused, turning her head slightly before continuing quietly, "feel?"

Uni stopped, her face growing distant as she continued to fiddle with her moon shaped locket. Her empty silver eyes just a tad darker than normal, her voice quiet and empty as she spoke. "I don't know what I feel anymore, or if I even can…"

Ruby's eyes saddened in hurt and confusion, her thoughts racing as she started walking again. If she couldn't feel does that mean she didn't enjoy the time she spent with her? Or the others? Did she even want to hang out with them? Or were they just another bother interrupting her sleep?

Were they even… friends?

Ruby's face darkened as mixed emotions and torn thoughts continued to bounce around in her head. Her eyes, normally filled with joy, were simply filled with sadness. Ruby refused to look Uni as she spoke, her voice just a bit colder than normal, "It's getting late, let's head back…"

Uni simply nodded in response; her face even emptier than normal as she followed Ruby back to the Skydock, where they could take a bullhead back to Beacon.

* * *

Ruby laid still in her bed, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. Her team was sleeping softly but Ruby couldn't sleep.

_"Should I tell them?" _Ruby thought to herself as she continued to roll back and forth across her bed restlessly.

As Ruby tried to rest, she recalled something. A simple statement that held so much wisdom. A simple thought from an oblivious girl.

_Penny seemed to get lost in thought. "I don't have a lot of friends," she said sincerely, "but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."_

Ruby nodded to herself, smiling sadly at the memory, thinking about how she thought Uni was her friend, as she made her decision._ "I'll tell them tomorrow…" _

* * *

_In a hall made of marble, in front of a giant obsidian door. A small girl made of silver light stood solemnly. She stared at the golden key that laid before her. The key was slightly translucent now, it was fading and she couldn't use it._

_She couldn't be free, not like this. But did she want to be free? Here she was safe, out there she was vulnerable. But if she stayed, and the key faded, would it ever come back? Or would she be trapped forever._

_Then again, it didn't matter what she felt, she couldn't use the key. Not while she was like this. Not while she was broken._

_She couldn't use it because she was Empty, To use it she would have to become Whole, but to become Whole she has to use the key but she can't use it because she's Empty… _

_"Quite the predicament huh…" The glowing figure mouthed silently, unable to speak. The argent girl then let out a silent sigh and an empty chuckle as an invisible tear rolled down her cheek. _

_She slumped down, sliding down the door until she had her head hung in her lap while she hugged her knees. Her non existent voice silently sobbing as she dissolved into orbs of silver light, slowly being absorbed back into the lock that binds her prison door._

* * *

**AN: SEMI-IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **

**I have the notice because I don't know if everyone reads the AN's and this is kinda important. I think I'm going to start the poll for the next fic, I am NOT stopping this fic! I am simply seeing how I would fare with writing two fics. I am going to list some Ideas and make a poll where you can decide what I'll write next. Once it's been decided I will begin writing down in depth plans and the super small details for the fic. Then I will begin writing and eventually uploading it.**

**I had a ton of ideas but to make it simple I narrowed it down a bit, it's now just my favorite two options, one just happens to be requested as well.**

**They are both Rwby fics because all my best ideas are about Rwby for some reason. Plus I don't want to have to think about to separate canon universes at the same time.**

**Before I forget, unlike the pairing poll, this poll's results will be definite. As I said the only reason the pairing wouldn't be decided by the poll would be is it conflicts with something already planned or it just doesn't work out very well. This poll, however, will be decided by the results and nothing else.**

**These are my best ideas:**

**SNOW: A World of Bloody Evolution **

**Requested by Sketchywolf**

**Shiro, Naomi, Olivia and Willow. A bastard with extreme family issues and more strength than he realizes. A mutated Faunus who's an enemy spy with a conflicted mind. A determined artist fighting for what she believes in, even if she wants to be somewhere else. A fake heroine with a heart of gold and will of steel. Four misfits find themselves at Beacon finding themselves fighting a war they never signed up for.**

**This has some cool characters and takes you for a ride into a much darker version of Remnant. Life isn't a fairytale, it's a world where even the brightest lights will be extinguished. **

**Grimm will be much stronger, Roman will be an actual villain instead of some two-bit comedic thief, Cinder and Adam will have actual personalities instead of being pure villainous archetypes. Minor backstory changes and foresight will be added into the plot to make things streamlined and more realistic as well as a bunch of other stuff, but other than that it doesn't have too much of an AU aspect.**

**Votes: 2 - This gets a vote because it was requested and another one because I really like the idea. Sketchy, the person who requested, this can still vote if he wants because with the way the poll system works I can't stop him.**

**Rwby: Digital Soul?**

**Perl has been imprisoned all her life for reasons unknown to her. Armed with only her intelligence, which rivals some of the smartest scientists in Remnant and a secret she doesn't even know she has, she manages to escape her confines and ends up as a ward of Beacon. Now training to become a huntress, she is struggling to hide her secrets while dealing with crippling social anxiety and a massive lack of common sense due to being secluded for most of her life.**

**The title is a work in progress but that's one of the better ones. Some others are Mechanical Heart, Gears of Fate, Mind & Soul. If you have a suggestion or prefer one of these let me know. **

**Like most of my ideas this is based off of something, in this case a fairytale, I'm not going to say which tale it's based off of because I want to see if you guys can guess it. I haven't had this idea for a long time but I have some cool ideas. It's still in the workshop but when it's done, I think it'll be awesome. **

**Votes: 1 - I'm putting a vote into this fic because I'm excited to have a super genius who's so socially oblivious that she doesn't know how to function in day to day life, let alone being a huntress, mess with Remnant.**

**Something Else: :(**

**This is for if you really hate, both ideas and you want me to do something else. Keep in mind I'm only one person so go easy on me. **

**Votes: 0**

**Now that that's over… **

**I hope you enjoyed the first intermission chapter. Some character development occurred and Uni's growth is fading. I don't want to really ruin what I'm doing with the dream scenes but after that it should be far more obvious, though there are still many more aspects of Uni's dreamscape that have been untouched so far.**

**So besides the usual vote on the poll bit, what do you guys think? I believe my style has improved and I feel like I'm doing well. **

**Anyone have any theories or ideas about the story so far? I'm asking because I'm always interested to see how my story looks from an outside perspective. I would also appreciate any advice, recommendations, or things you want in the story because all that stuff helps a lot. **

**Now as much as I would like to do an extra chapter for all the different holidays this December that's not possible for me, especially with family over and other stuff that I have to deal with. I'll try to get an extra chapter out for Christmas at least because that's the one I celebrate but I can't make any promises because family and finals… Yeah, it's a little hectic but I'll try to squeeze some time in.**

**Next chapter will be a Rwby Chibi bit so they'll be comedic and most of them will be irrelevant to the plot. Some might be outside of canon but I might make some plot based ones that are canon but vague so you aren't sure what it means quite yet.**

**Finally I would like to thank you guys for the support so far, and damn this sight is wholesome. Everybody is so nice and supportive. I'm kinda glad I haven't gotten hate comments, though surprised. **

**See ya! Void out.**

**Edit: Boy was I wrong, here's another AN!**

**Stonks - ****AN: In my mind Lien is worth more than US Dollars, one Lien is roughly 3-4 US Dollars. That part is a newly made advanced rifle enhancment that automatically corrects and enhances shots with dust to suit the weapon, outside situations, the wielder, positioning, and more so it's very useful and expansive**

**Future Void Out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Merry Christmas! Sorry this chapter is late, I slept in… I know this isn't on Christmas but with family here I barely managed to get this up in time. Today's chapter has two Chibi Skits, non canon, and an Omake, which is canon.**

**Now this chapter is much shorter than normal and for that I apologize, but as I said I didn't have a lot of time.**

**You can skip these and miss nothing of major importance but they do include some significance it just might not be obvious at first so yeah. But it is just foreshadowing no actual major reveals. To sum it up, this is mainly filler but has some small bits that you might want to read.**

**These take place at various points in the timeline. If the timeline is relevant I will state it, if not then just assume it's before the intermission chapters and takes place in Volume 1.**

**The first Chibi skit turned out really weird. I was planning to make a fourth wall joke but it quickly escalated into something elsd. But screw it, I'm keeping it in.**

**That's all for now so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Rwby or Rwby Chibi, If I need to list that, I only own my OC's and original stories.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - RWBY Chibi! & Omakes

* * *

Chibi! - Breaking The Fourth Wall - [NonCanon]

Chibi Uni, Along with the Chibi members of RWBY, we're walking down the streets of Vale. For some reason while Uni was sleeping she suddenly appeared in Vale with the rest of RWBY, except they were all miniature and silly looking.

While Chibi Uni tried to decipher what was going on, Chibi Ruby was telling a story about how she had found one of Chibi Blake's po- I mean romance novels…

"Something just isn't right…" Chibi Uni muttered to herself softly, not paying attention to where she went she bumped into a Shadow covered figure just as Chibi Ruby said, "And then I said 'Now that's a katana!"

While Chibi RWBY laughed at the Joke they paused upon realizing that when Chibi Uni had bumped into someone, that not only was the person covered in shadows, that Chibi Uni had hit her head on the sidewalk and had milk and cookies floating around her head in a daze.

Inside Chibi Uni's head, something clicked as she hit her head, her negative seventeenth eye had awakened and she could now comprehend beyond the fourth, fifth and seventh wall, and even further, not the sixth though. She wasn't sure why that was but she had ascended, she knew what their reality was and could change it…

While gasping heavily, Chibi Uni shot up off the sidewalk and looked around in brief confusion before returning to her usual passive look.

"Are you ok?" Chibi Weiss asked upon noticing that Chibi Uni's eyes were pure white, even glowing with mysterious energy, for she could see beyond all walls, except the sixth.

"I'm better than ok…" Chibi Uni said calmly, her voice somewhat, ethereal…

While the others had their doubts they brushed them aside and began talking about Shadow people. Meanwhile, Chibi Uni tilted her head, frowning at the author's choice of words. "I'd say it sounds like I have an echo than me being ethereal…"

The Author frowned upon seeing their creation talk back before sighing. In resignation; the Author corrected their previous words, Chibi Uni's voice had gained a strange overlapping echo…

Better?

Chibi Uni nodded in satisfaction, mildly pleased to see that her creator, the Author, had listened to her opinion.

Meanwhile, Chibi RWBY had stopped their conversation to stare at Chibi Uni with extreme confusion and sur-

Uni shook her head, "I'd say that they're looking at me like I'm insane, or just acting absurd…"

Interesting choice of words…, Very well, Chibi RWBY looked at Chibi Uni like she had gone mad, even more confused as she continued conversing with her creator.

Hesitantly, Chibi Ruby asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Chibi Uni tilted her head before sighing at their ignorance, "I'm talking to the creator…" Chibi Uni explained bluntly before frowning. "Did I really sound blunt?" She asked, looking towards the sky.

The answer is yes, yes you did. Though that is part of your charm. Chibi Uni nodded to herself thoughtfully once again pleased with her creator's compliments. While normally flattery was ineffective against her but this was different, it was like a mix of being complimented by god and your parents.

Though Author wasn't too sure about the god or parent thing. They weren't sure whether being referred to as her god or her parent was weirder.

Chibi Uni nodded in understanding, "That would depend on several factors like age and gender…"

The Author sighed once again, there was no way they were revealing that on the internet.

While Chibi Uni and Author talked to each other, Chibi RWBY looked at each other nervously, clearly confused and weirded out.

Softly, Chibi Blake reached over to tap Chibi Uni on the shoulder, though Chibi Uni knew about this beforehand with her negative seventeenth eye.

Chibi Uni sighed at Author's comedic BS way of explaining her ascendancy before, without turning around, side stepped out of the way and said. "The answer to your unspoken question is yes I'm sure I am ok" Chibi Uni said calmly, turning around to see a shocked and confused Chibi RWBY.

After another forewarning from Author, for the pure sake of referencing an overrated anime and making a meme, Chibi Uni tilted her head blankly before turning to Yang and saying, "Your next line is 'Just how hard did you hit your head?' To you"

AN: Yeah that's right! I said it! JoJo's Bizarre Adventures is overrated! Bite me! Not to say that it's not good, it's just not as good as everyone thinks.

Chibi Yang, following the line, said "Just how hard did yo-" before gasping, along with the other members of Chibi RWBY.

Chibi Ruby had wide eyes as she stared at Chibi Uni with awestruck eyes. "How did you do that!?" Chibi Ruby exclaimed in confusion and amazement.

Chibi Uni simply shrugged, "The Author, our Creator, told me that Yang would say that and I should say those words…"

The author sighed, she wasn't supposed to tell them that…

Chibi Uni simply shrugged giving the sky an apologetic look while Chibi Weiss scoffed. "We're supposed to believe that, by hitting your head, you've managed to communicate with god?" Chibi Weiss said doubtfully.

Chibi Uni looked to the sky, awaiting a message from her Creator.

The author sighed; you know I have a name besides Creator or Author right? I go by V01D. Now, you can tell Weiss that I know she secretly steals and reads Blake's smut when the others are sleeping.

Chibi Uni nodded, "The Creator, or Author, has informed me of two things: one, they go by V01D, two, V01D says that they know you steal steal Blake's smut and read it when everyone else is sleeping…"

"Y-you have no proof!" Chibi Weiss exclaimed, her face turning bright read as she huffed towards Chibi Uni.

"Void, that's a weird name…" Chibi Yang muttered to herself quietly. All of a sudden, for no biased reason whatsoever, a bird took a dump on Chibi Yang's hair.

While Chibi Uni gave a faint smirk; Chibi Ruby grabbed Chibi Weiss and Chibi Blake and pulled them behind cover as Chibi Yang burst into flames, and with a pump of her fist, she then shot the bird out of the sky.

V01D grinned mischievously as he messed with Chibi Yang, they then went back to Chibi Uni, You can tell her that that's for calling my name weird and that it's pronounced V01D (Void), not Void (Void).

"But aren't they pronounced the same?" Chibi Uni asked while Chibi Yang continued to fire round after round of shotgun shells at the bird's corpse.

Yeah, they are. But it's funny that way, Slight Chuckle…

Chibi Uni shook her head with a very faint smirk. "V01D says that's payback for calling their name weird, they also said it's pronounced V01D not Void."

Yang glared towards the sky, "Screw you! That's what I said!", and for no apparent reason, Chibi Yang's hair suddenly turned pink. With another yell, her hair ignited into pink flames as the other members of Chibi RWBY had realized something.

"Oh my Dust… she's actually communicating with a god…" Chibi Weiss Muttered and while Chibi Ruby seemed stunned, Chibi Blake simply smiled mischievously.

"Hey Void, was it?" Chibi Blake asked hopefully, "Could I have an endless supply of fish and, ya know…"

V01D chuckled silently and thought, why not? This isn't canon after all. Though infinite is a bit much…

A month? Yeah let's go with that, maybe some smut as well. Upon making their decision, V01D dropped a small note into Blake's Hand.

It read 'Because why not? I shall grant you a month's worth of fish and the real, never published, finale novel, Ninjas of Love book nine, they will be waiting at your dorm. It's also V01D not Void'

Chibi Blake's grin widened before tilting her head in confusion. "Wait aren't these pronounced the same?"

Because Void was too lazy to drop another note, Chibi Uni simply nodded. "Yes, yes they are…"

"Then how can they tell whether we're saying it right?" Chibi Blake asked with a tilt of her head, Chibi Uni simply raised an eyebrow causing Chibi Blake to nod in understanding.

V01D realized that they hadn't mentioned what the others were doing so to summarize it. Chibi Yang, still upset about her hair, is still shooting shotgun rounds into the sky while Chibi Weiss was thinking about what to do with this knowledge.

At the same time, Chibi Ruby had just come out of her daze and immediately wished for it to rain cookies. V01D complied, in a way, a very small rain cloud that floated solely over Chibi Ruby's head appeared. Very tiny chocolate chip cookies seemed to poor out of it, which immediately flew into Chibi Ruby's mouth.

Chibi Uni seemed relatively surprised. "I didn't expect the Author to grant wishes like this…" she muttered softly.

Chibi Blake, who overheard this with her Faunus hearing, tilted her head in confusion. "Wait…" She said in mild intrigue, "Why Do you call Vo- I mean V01D, The Author?"

Chibi Uni sighed, "Because we are in their Fanfiction…"

Immediately all of Chibi RWBY froze, letting out a collective "What!?"

Chibi Uni then shook her head, "That's a lie, we are in a fanfiction of a spin-off of their fanfiction's originating show…" Chibi Uni elaborated.

"WHAT!?" Chibi RWBY yelled incredulously.

Vo- I mean V01D grinned, not that anyone could see it, before giving Chibi Uni a message. Softly, he whisper to Chibi Uni.

"You just said 'Whisper noises' but because you're the creator and I have ascended I know what you meant" Chibi Uni said blankly as she stared at the sky.

V01D gave a nonexistent sigh at Chibi Uni's bluntness.

Chibi Uni nodded with a distant smirk on her face before turning back to Chibi RWBY. "V01D says this skit is already way longer than necessary so they're going to wipe all knowledge of their existence from our memories and move onto the next skit…"

As Chibi Uni revealed V01D's bombshell the members of Chibi RWBY quickly looked to the sky and frantically waved their arms while collectively crying out, "WAIT!", before everything went black.

* * *

Chibi Uni sleepwalks across a black void, causing the background to turn silver as she passes.

* * *

_Omake - Strange Dreams - [Canon Relevant]_

_Uni wandered the sky bound hall of dreams, passing by many different doors as she went. She had already visited Nora's Dreams but was still wandering the hall as she had sensed a new door appear. It was most likely the strange door that burned her a while back, since then she hadn't seen it and she had completely forgotten about it until she felt the new door appear._

_She frowned distantly as she rounded the corner of the ethereal hall, her passive face changing to one of muddled confusion. It wasn't the strange door from before but a new one entirely._

_Rather than looking like a tree this door was a tree. In the middle of the hallway, a grand old oak tree with leaves of various shades of brown, orange, gold, and red waving above. In the center, just near the base, was a door that appeared to be made of a strange red crystal with a brass doorknob. Distant melodies could be heard and warm calming vibe radiated from the tree like she was standing next to the sun._

_Not to say that it was hot, it was like sitting next to the fire place, but the strength of the aura that it gave off was immense; it made her aura look like a teardrop in an ocean. The energy was pure, raw, ancient. One might say it was wild and chaotic yet somehow balanced and orderly at the same time._

_Hesitantly, Uni reaches for the doorknob, half expecting another burn, as she firmly grasped the brass handle. Except, nothing. The door was simply locked, it didn't burn or freeze her or do anything of the sort, just a normal locked door. _

_Somehow Uni found it strange for it to be a normal door than something that affected her. Although it was still strange for it to be locked. _

_As she gave a slight shrug only to start walking away, Uni however paused when the door started shaking wildly, loud and frantic whispers of a young woman started calling out the same thing over and over again._

_"HelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmeHELPMEHELPMEHELPME!" _

_The door immediately quieted as Uni stepped back towards the tree._

_Slowly, she rounded the great oak, observing as she went only to tilt her head as her eyes widened in muted surprise. On the back of the tree, the bark had grown into a peculiar image. A young woman's face had been gnarled into the wood, but being an image in bark it was hard to make out many details. The woman had short hair in a lob style with a small face and appeared to be in her twenties. _

_Uni had a hard time making anything else out but was pretty sure that this was the woman calling for help. Whoever this lady was, she was clearly aware of her situation and Uni was probably the first person to ever interact with her in a long time. _

_Since the lady had such a strange door Uni could guess that she was powerful and sleeping, and had been for a long time… _

_Uni sighed to herself softly, "What am I supposed to do now?"_

_She whispered to the tree._

_Much to Uni's surprise, which wasn't a lot, the woman responded. _

_"Do not trust Ozpin… He lies…" _

_Uni tilted her head in curiosity only to discover that the door had disappeared. She was simply sitting in the middle of her stellar hallway, it was as if the tree, and the door, had never existed… _

_"How curious…" Uni muttered to herself softly before, with a sigh, she disappointed into orbs of argent light._

* * *

_Chibi Ruby drags a sleeping Chibi Uni across the black screen causing it to change to silver._

* * *

Rwby Chibi! - Merry Dustmas! - [NonCanon]

Chibi Ruby had somehow found a Christm- I mean Dustmas tree and dragged it into the commons that she shared with Chibi Uni & Chibi JNPR.

It was a very large tree that couldn't fit in the room so half of it was pressed against the roof. The decorations were shabby and messy, the lights wrapped around the tree were either broken or flickering and half the ornaments were broken.

As Chibi Ruby admired her work Chibi Uni sighed as she walked into the room and saw the tree.

"Was this really necessary?" Chibi Uni asked in mild annoyance.

Chibi Ruby nodded firmly "Yes! It spreads Dustmas Cheer!"

Chibi Uni shook her head as she looked at all the pine needles on the floor. "It just seems like a waste of time to me, and a mess…"

Chibi Ruby gasped, "Don't be such a Grinch! You have to like Dustmas a little!"

Chibi Uni shrugged, it didn't really matter to her, "I haven't celebrated Dustmas since I was five…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

Chibi Ruby gasped even further, "You mean to tell me you haven't celebrated Dustmas since you were five!?"

Chibi Uni frowned faintly while tilting her head, "Yes, that's what I said…"

"I can't believe you haven't celebrated Dustmas since you were five!" Chibi Ruby exclaimed.

Chibi Uni nodded, her frown deepening slightly, "Yes, why do you keep repeating this?"

"We need to go on an overly exaggerated, ridiculously long and completely pointless adventure to show you the true meaning of Dustmas!" Chibi Ruby exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs, cuffing Chibi Uni to herself.

Chibi Uni sighed, "Please don't, I have plans to hibernate for the winter…"

Sadly, Chibi Ruby ignored her…

**_One overly exaggerated, ridiculously long, and completely pointless adventure later…_**

Chibi Uni sighed as Chibi Ruby finally uncuffed her. She had been forced into an elf outfit so they could sneak into Santa's workshop just so they could create a disaster that would allow them to save Dustmas.

Chibi Ruby was extremely happy, "I can't believe we got to save Dustmas!" She exclaimed.

"You caused the disaster…" Chibi Uni pointed out, now in her normal attire.

Chibi Ruby scoffed, "That's just… synectics?" She refuted, suddenly doubting her words..

"I think you mean semantics, and no it isn't" Chibi Uni elaborated tonelessly.

Chibi Ruby sighed, "Aren't you supposed to be all cheerful after out Dustmas adventure together?"

Chibi Uni shook her head, "I just found out that you like Dustmas a lot and that I find it annoying…" With that Chibi Uni pulled out her daggers and chopped up the tree, before walking away, causing Chibi Ruby to burst out into tears.

* * *

**AN: So it's Dustmas since Christianity doesn't exist in Remnant as far as I know. Sorry about the first Chibi skit, I don't really know what happened there… **

**What do you guys think about the Chibi and Omake chapter? Would you like to see more chapters like this?**

**Also, what do you guys think about the Dream Omake? I think it's kinda obvious but I'm still interested in how it turned out.**

**Next up please vote on the poll, I discovered I can only have one poll up at a time so I'll have the fic poll up till my next chapter then I'll switch them out weekly from there.**

**Currently both polls are tied up.**

**SNOW: A World of Bloody Evolution: 3**

**Rwby: Digital Soul?: 3**

**The pairing poll is tied between UnixRuby & No pairings for Uni… **

**If you head to my page in desktop mode you'll find the fic poll until I revert it to the pairing poll next week.**

**Now besides the normal reviews, which are greatly appreciated, how was your holiday? What did you guys get? **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be a real chapter and possibly the last intermission chapter, so see you then!**

**Void out!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Void here with the next chapter of Dreams of Remnant.**

**I've switched the Fic Poll back to the Pairing Poll so you can now vote on that. I'll switch it back next chapter and so on…**

**Next up my pal and helper with this fic Kurt, Kurt50Alien, is doing a SYOC (Send Your OC) fic and it looks pretty cool. I've sent one of my own already, the details are on his page. I also recommend his fics, as they're very interesting.**

**I also have Uni's next theme!**

**Born without a Heart by Faouzia**

**Link: youtu. be/k RZHp FtQLhQ**

**Just remove the spaces and it should work.**

**I don't have much else to say except thanks for the support so far. You guys have been awesome and I've enjoyed writing this stuff so far and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**Oh! Keep in mind this chapter takes place over a few days.**

**I don't own Rwby, I only own my original content**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Why do Broken Hearts get Lost in a Sea of Shattered Dreams?

Ruby sighed to herself softly, exhaustion and sadness evident in her voice as she spoke to herself, "Where do I start?"

Ruby was sitting in a circle, surrounded by the rest of her team, along with the members of Team JNPR. She had called up a meeting with them to explain what she had discovered about Uni, and what they should do about it.

As Ruby began to speak, Pyrrha interrupted; curiously she asked, "If this is so important, shouldn't we get Uni first?"

Ruby sighed once again, shaking her head solemnly, "The meeting is about Uni, which is exactly why she can't be here…" Ruby replied seriously, although a tad colder than she would've liked.

"What's the issue?" Weiss asked hesitantly, slightly nervous as she, or rather, none of them had seen Ruby so seriously torn.

"When Uni and I went out to Vale the other day, something happened…" Ruby elaborated softly, with an exasperated sigh she continued. "She nearly killed someone, and she didn't even care…"

Upon hearing Ruby's words the others all had torn looks of horror and disgust on their faces. They had known that Uni was a little strange but they never would have expected this…

"That's not even the worst part…" Ruby continued, causing everyone to darken slightly. "From what she said, I'm pretty sure she can't feel…"

There was a brief silence before Yang spoke up, breaking the sharp tension that hung in the air. "Like, she can't feel emotions?" Yang asked softly, clearly confused and torn.

Ruby nodded sadly, her eyes darker than normal. Everyone hung their head, all hurt by their discovery.

"I find it hard to believe that she can't feel at all, she might just be very passive and calm, like me…" Ren suggested causing the others, although mainly Nora, to brighten up a little.

Blake nodded in agreement, adding on to Ren's argument, calmly she spoke, "You said it yourself that she had a tough past maybe that just hardened her."

Nora, who had just regained her cheer, leapt up into the air and smiled brightly. "Yeah! There's no way such a sweet angel could be heartless!" She exclaimed joyfully.

The others began nodding in agreement as Jaune spoke up, "While Uni's very cold, think of what she's done for us, it's hard to believe she's some sort of psychopath…"

Weiss, who had been thinking to herself quietly, had to be the bearer of bad news. Softly she asked the group, "Have any of you… seen her smile? Or express anything? At all?"

The room fell silent once again, they all knew the same answer. None of them had seen Uni show any emotion, though none of them wanted to admit that either.

Ruby, who had been sitting quietly as the others tried to find evidence against her words, decided to speak up once again. Softly, she broke the silence, "She said, and I quote, 'I don't know what I feel, or if I even can…"

Everyone darkened further, it was hard to argue against that. It was Uni's own words, deeming herself heartless.

After a long solemn silence, Pyrrha broke the thick layer of tension that lingered in the air. Quietly, she suggested, "Why don't we confront her about it, see things from both sides before we come to any conclusions?"

The others nodded eagerly, all glad to find some slim chance of hope in the situation. Grabbing at any chance to prove that Uni was their friend.

Meanwhile Ruby sighed to herself softly…

* * *

Uni sighed to herself as sat down in the middle of team RWBY's dorm, they had set out a bunch of chairs and sat around her silently.

"So what's this all about?" Uni asked with muted interest as she tilted her head slightly.

Ruby had dark eyes as she spoke up, "We need to talk, all of us…"

Uni nodded blankly as as she looked around the room, everyone seemed sad and nervous to look at her. They all had mixed expressions though, but none of them good.

After an awkward moment of silence Ruby, while refusing to look Uni in the eyes, spoke once again, "We're here to discuss your emotions, or rather, if you have any…" Ruby explained softly, her voice cold and slightly sad.

Nora could no longer hold back, swiftly she leapt towards Uni, her sad yet hopeful eyes wide open as she asked, "It's not true right!? You can feel can't you?! You're our friend aren't you!? Nora cried, her voice breaking slightly before Ren pulled her back.

"As I told Ruby, I don't know…" Uni said tonelessly, her passive eyes now slightly cold and dark. "I don't hurt nor do I feel happy, I don't know if I just can't feel or if I'm simply cold and passive." Uni seemed to hang her head slightly as a heavy silence filled the room.

"So Ruby was telling the truth…" Weiss muttered, her eyes cold and harsh as she glared at Uni. She didn't want to admit it but Weiss was actually really hurt by this discovery. To find out one of her friends was heartless; It hurt her, a lot…

While Ren simply frowned at Uni, his normally calm eyes had a well hidden rage behind them as he stared her down. Meanwhile Nora was holding back tears. "Does that mean, we're not really… friends?" Nora asked hesitantly, scared of the answer she would get.

Uni frowned slightly, "It depends on your definition of the word…" She explained tonelessly, but apparently she should've had a better choice of words as Yang's silent rage increased to the point that her eyes flickered red for a moment.

Blake simply sat silently while Jaune frowned, refusing to even look in her direction.

"I mean…" Nora continued, refusing to believe that Uni was a monster. "Do you enjoy hanging out with us?" Nora said softly, her voice breaking as she spoke.

Uni seemed to fall silent as she thought to herself quietly, before softly she responded, "I don't think I've ever actively enjoyed it but I never disliked it, unless it interrupted my sleep."

Pyrrha seemed slightly saddened but more curious than anything. Calmly, while frowning, she asked, "Did you really try to kill someone?"

Uni nodded, "Yes I did, he tried to attack me and Ruby so I returned him the favor..." Uni elaborated emptily. "He wouldn't be the first to attack me and die..."

Everyone seemed even more disgusted, Ruby seemed genuinly horrified as she asked, "How could you? how could you do that to someone?!"

Nora seemed to hung her head as tears started to leak out, Ren tried to comfort her but he still glared at Uni harshly. Pyrrha simply looked away sadly in a mix of dark emotions while Jaune frowned, seeming almost disgusted.

Team RWBY wasn't taking it much better. Ruby seemed to hang her head hiding a dark expression while Weiss regarded Uni coldly. Blake seemed to view her with a strange mix of fear, disappointment, and hate. All the while Yang glared at Uni with rage, her eyes glowing bright red as she stood up and pointed towards the door, "Out! now!" Yang said sternly, her fury evident in her harsh tone.

As Uni nodded, her eyes dark and cold, she sat up and began walking towards the door. As she walked she muttered something under her breath as she opened the door. It was quiet enough that only Ruby, who was right next to her, and Blake who had her Faunus ears, could hear.

"I wasn't born without a heart, I used to feel but now I'm empty…" Uni muttered softly, a strange undertone barely evident in her voice.

Ruby let out a soft and quiet, but sharp gasp as the door slammed shut behind Uni, meanwhile Blake had wide eyes as they both came to the same conclusion.

Softly, Ruby muttered, "We may have made a mistake…"

* * *

Uni sighed as she walked back towards her room. Although she hadn't felt anything in years there was a distant knot in her chest that she couldn't explain, though it was fading now. The usual emptiness was returning…

* * *

_In a grand hall of marble a girl made of argent light wept silently. The large door was covered in more chains than usual and the key that used to lay on the ground was gone… _

_The girl seemed to struggle as she faded into silver orbs and was quickly absorbed back into the lock that bound the door tightly._

* * *

_In a crystal palace, all the candles extinguished as an eerie emptiness crept over the halls. The castle was silent and some of the mirrors had faint cracks. _

_In the large hall a silver throne crumbled into dust as the ornate mirror shattered even further. Even the glass like walls seemed to have cracks lining them._

* * *

_A silver room slowly faded gray as the pillar standing in the center cracked slightly, the pieces of glass on the pedestal breaking further. _

_The room became cold and quiet, the once calming solitude was replaced with a strange emptiness._

* * *

**_The next day… _**

Even though it was a nice day in Vale, Uni still found herself aimlessly traversing the many busy streets. Simply observing the town as she went.

Uni had no real goal, she just… didn't want to be at Beacon for some reason. So she kept walking.

Eventually finding herself in the shadier parts of Vale, Uni continued to wander without a care. However, as she wandered the empty streets, something caught her eye. A black feather, to large to be a bird but way too small to be that of a Nevermore.

The jet black feather slowly drifted out of an alleyway not too far from Uni's position.

The sleepy girl tilted her head in muted curiosity, slowly approaching the dark alley. Only to find a young girl, holding a bloody knife, tears dripping down her face.

The girl appeared to be fourteen, with slightly curly black hair that went halfway down her back and had various streaks of red throughout it. She had fair skin and bright red eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark alley.

She wore a pair of red and black combat boots with a pair short black shorts held up by a strange red metal belt. She had a red strapped blouse under a cropped black leather jacket with red accents. The only accessory Uni could see was a necklace of a black raven feather made out of some strange crystal.

But what really caught Uni's eyes, were her wings. Large jet black wings. They were truly massive, giving the girl a wingspan of what appeared to be at least ten feet, maybe larger, making a single wing around the same size as the girl, who was roughly five feet tall.

As Uni slowly approached the girl something occurred to her. How familiar this scene was…

She was in a situation like this at one point…

This used to be her…

For reasons unknown to Uni, she decided to step forward towards the girl. However, she accidentally kicked an empty beer bottle and sent it scattering towards the winged girl.

The winged girl flinched, just now noticing Uni approaching her, she quickly readied the knife.

"St-Stay back!" The girl cried out, clearly nervous and frightened. "I'm not afraid to h-hurt you!"

Uni shook her head gently, "I mean you no harm, I am simply curious about your wings" Uni explained calmly, mild intrigue in her voice.

The girl froze, slowly she turned her head looking at her wings with wide eyes; it was as if the girl was surprised to find out she had wings at all.

"Dust!" The girl swore, clearly annoyed at her wings. The girl seemed to roll her shoulders causing the wings to disappear in a puff of shadowy smoke and feathers.

A brief moment of surprise flickered across Uni's face while the girls face has hardened. The girl then hit a strange button on her metal belt causing it to snake around and form a thin longsword.

It was made of several red metal joints with a black feather crossguard and hilt. With a flick of her wrist and a squeeze of the trigger the segments split apart into a snake blade.

"Sorry but I've been told to k- kill anyone who saw my wings…" The young girl said nervously, trying to feign bravery.

Uni quickly ducked as the snake blade swung towards her in sheathing her own weapons in the process.

As Uni continued dodging and defending against the winged girl's attacks she tried to reason with the girl.

"We don't have to fight" Uni said tonelessly, she wasn't sure why, but she felt the urge to protect the girl; it was a very weak urge but it was there…

"Yes we do! You saw them!" The girl cried out angrily, clearly upset about something as she continued to slash towards Uni.

Uni frowned, she didn't think racism was this bad in Vale, did people really treat her poorly for being a Faunus?

Calmly, Uni spoke, "I don't care that you're a Faunus…"

The girl paused, thoughts running through her head as she carefully analyzed Uni for any signs of deceit but froze as she took a closer look at Uni's eyes.

Softly, she muttered a word in fear, "S-Silver…"

Without a moment's notice. The girl rolled her shoulders causing her wings to erupt from her back and through the holes in her outfit.

Quickly, she leapt into the air, using her wings to launch herself onto the roof. Disappearing from Uni's line of sight.

Meanwhile Uni hummed to herself thoughtfully. Wondering about what frightened the girl so much, until she paused. "My eyes?" Uni muttered quietly.

* * *

Lilith ran across the rooftops, fleeing from that Silver Eyed monster. The Silver Eyed girl was clearly trying to trick her into believing that she was a normal girl.

_"Does she know what I am?"_ Lilith thought to herself worriedly, briefly her eyes flickered strangely, as she ran.

She would have to worry about the girl later, she had bigger problems. _"Z's gonna be pissed!"_ Lilith thought to herself as she leapt into the air, and took flight.

* * *

Ruby was glad to find that Blake believed her, as no one else did. They had tried reasoning with the others but hearing it from Uni herself was hard to argue against.

Ruby sighed to herself as she sat down next to Blake. "What should we do?" Ruby asked nervously.

Blake seemed to hum to herself thoughtfully before responding, "The best thing we can do is find her and talk about it, but still we need to discuss the fact that she killed people..."

Ruby nodded in agreement, she caused this mess and she would have to fix it.

* * *

Uni was walking down the streets of Vale, heading back to the SkyDocks where she could take a bullhead back to Beacon.

It was getting late so even though she didn't want to go back to Beacon she would have to. Although she still didn't know why she was wary about the academy.

The SkyDocks were located in the nicer parts of Vale, right in between the residential and commercial areas making it, and the areas around it, a very lively place.

Despite it being an hour from sundown many people were out and about, though one particular group of people caught Uni's eye.

Not because they were strange, it was a normal mother and daughter walking down the street, but because of their resemblance to herself.

The daughter had long silver hair, held up in a pair of twin tails by a set of gold ribbons, and bright gold eyes. She was around ten years old and had fair skin, wearing a white dress. Despite the differences in attire and eye color she looked remarkably like Uni.

The mother had fair skin and long black hair in a ponytail that graduated to silver at the end. She had bright gold eyes and wore a pair of black shorts and a black blouse.

The girl was running farther ahead while the mother struggled to keep up as she carried several bags of groceries.

"Slow down Angel!" The mother cried out. The daughter, presumably named Angel, seemed to pause and giggle as she turned around to face her mother.

Meanwhile Uni watched on with a strange feeling in her gut. Something seemed so familiar about that scene.

She couldn't watch any longer, so she simply walked away. Unaware of what was happening, while something inside her, **_shattered_**.

* * *

It was late and Uni finally made it to Beacon, she didn't want to be here but she didn't have anywhere else to sleep at the moment. Well there was Glynda's place but how was she going to explain that?

However, not wanting to deal with anything else, Uni Locked the door and went to bed. Unaware of what was happening in her heart.

* * *

_Uni was confused, not a lot but more than she usually was. She wasn't in her dreamscape, she couldn't control her dream, she couldn't do anything but walk around._

_She seemed to be in a long dark hallway, it appeared to be endless. Everything was in black and white, even herself. The only thing she could hear was the faint growling of Grimm behind her._

_Turning, she saw strange amalgamation of various Grimm, made out of what appeared to be bone and ash, running towards her. They were far away but approaching quickly._

_Quickly she reached for her weapons only to find that she didn't have them. Sighing, briefly annoyed about resorting to unarmed combat, she channeled her Aura only to discover she couldn't manipulate her aura, or even activate it._

_Her eyes widened slightly… _

_She was helpless… _

_She was weak…_

_She was alone… _

_So she ran…_

_As quick as she could, she ran away from the strange creature, only to see it speeding up whenever she did, always matching her pace. _

_It was an endless chase down an endless hallway, and as she ran, she heard whispers of familiar voices._

_"Die you heartless freak!" One voice whispered._

_"You're a psychopath!" Another voice spoke._

_"Just join the rest of your family and die…" A different voice muttered harshly._

_As Uni struggled to ignore these voices she discovered, she wasn't in the hallway anymore, there was no more monster chasing her. Instead she was on top of a hill, next to a dead withered tree. Not too far away was a set of three graves, one still an empty hole in the ground.._

_Uni recognized the place fairly quickly, she was home…_

_However, she noticed that there was an extra grave, so she approached them._

_The graves were crude and made out of broken pieces of wood from the wreckage of her old home. _

_The first grave had 'Silvia Moon' written next to the word 'Mom', both poorly carved into the wood. The second grave had 'Lux Moon' next to the word 'Dad' hastily scratched into the wood._

_The final, and empty, grave, however, had 'Uni Moon' next to the word 'Monster' carved into the wood._

_Uni winced as she felt a sharp pain in her back, looking down she saw blood trickling down her gown._

_As she fell into the grave, she could hear laughter coming from behind her. Many people laughing at her as she bled out in the grave._

_She was alone…_

_She was hated…_

_She was __**broken… **_

* * *

With a sharp gasp Uni shot out of bed, her widened eyes cold and dark, nearly empty.

She had a nightmare for the first time since she discovered her semblance. That was… intriguing to say the least, but definitely annoying.

She didn't care anymore, Beacon was a pain. She wasn'y wanted hear, so why should she stay? it was clearly much better to leave. After all, she was getting tired of having her sleep interrupted so much so if she left she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

With that she sat up and, despite being four in the morning, she left the room. Heading to the SkyDocks to head back to Vale. This time, she was leaving for good.

* * *

**_A few days later… _**

Ruby gently went up to Uni's room and prepared herself. Breathing in and out a couple times before she gently knocked against the door.

However, much to Ruby's surprise, the door opened just a crack. Uni had left the door unlocked, that was unlike her.

Hesitantly, Ruby pushed the door open only to discover it was empty.

Uni's bed was in shambles and all of her stuff was here but Uni was missing. However something did grab Ruby's attention, a gleam of silver light from Uni's nightstand.

Ruby slowly approached it only to be shocked. It was Uni's locket, she always had it on her. They had never seen her take it off, even when she slept. Though they never saw her sleep in her room…

But for Uni to leave without it… Something was wrong. Ruby had found the evidence she needed.

Curiously she grabbed the silver locket and examined it closely. It was a circular silver pendant with two clasps, implying it could hold more than two pictures. On the front side was an engraving of the shattered moon of Remnant and on the other was a four pointed star.

Ruby was nervous about opening the locket, it wasn't hers after all. But it could be important.

Gently, She opened it, only to immediately feel surprised and saddened.

The first picture was of Uni, when she was roughly five? Ruby wasn't sure but she thought she looked familiar. One either side of her were two adults who Ruby could only assume were her parents.

The tall man was slightly tan but his skin was still fair and he stood at around five foot ten inches with short but slightly messy white hair that faded to gold at the ends with bright gold eyes. He wore a white leather jacket over a black shirt and jeans.

The woman was only slightly shorter than the man and had long black hair in a ponytail with a streak of silver near her left temple and brilliant silver eyes. Her skin was slightly pale but still on the fair side and she wore a white dress. She seemed to be happy as she held Uni's hand.

The next picture was of Uni's parents and two other people. In the bottom of the picture was four letters, 'SLVR'.

_"Was that her parent's Team?, Team Silver?"_ Ruby thought to herself as she looked at the picture.

Uni's parents had their arms around each other and were both smiling brightly. They looked roughly the same, if not fairly younger.

Next to them was a rather tall man, based on the picture Ruby would guess six foot five inches? Somewhere around there. He had dark red hair that faded to orange near the ends and rich amber eyes. He seemed to have rich caramel skin from being out in the sun a lot and was very muscular. He had a red shirt and a large black leather jacket with red accents and black pants. On his back were two large great swords. While serious the man did have a slight smirk on his face.

The final member of Team Silver was a rather pale and short woman. She seemed to be roughly four foot ten inches, and her hair was a long wild mix of various shades of blue. Her eyes were a deep sea green and she seemed to be very lively. She appeared to be wearing a sea green cropped top under a very dark blue jacket with short blue shorts.

The third picture was the woman who Ruby was pretty sure was Uni's mother was hanging with Glynda.

Uni's mother had her arm around Glynda's shoulders and both were smiling. Ruby was really surprised to see Glynda smile, in fact, she wasn't sure if Glynda could smile until she saw this picture.

The fourth picture really surprised Ruby, as she was in it.

It was all of the members of Team SLVR, Uni, who was around two or three, in her mother's arms. Next to the five was Her mother and father, Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao-Long, along with her uncle Qrow Branwen. Beneath her mom and dad was herself, around the same age as Uni, and Yang who looked to be four years old.

They knew each other…

They were too young to remember it, but they used to know each other…

She would have to show this to the others…

* * *

"What is it this time Rubes?" Yang asked as she, along with Weiss and Blake, and the members of JNPR, sat down in the dorm.

"Did you find something?" Blake asked curiously, who hadn't found anything in her search for Uni.

Ruby nodded, "I found evidence this time!"

Weiss groaned, "We've already been over this! Uni said it herself! She's a murderous psycho for dust's sake!" Weiss exclaimed, tired of Ruby's search.

"She isn't our friend so why do keep bringing her up!" Nora cried, still hurt by Uni's betrayal.

Ren nodded silently. He had been a lot quieter than usual, ever since Uni was revealed to be a heartless murder.

Pyrrha frowned, "You said you found evidence right? Well it better be good."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I found this!" Ruby said cheerfully as She held up Uni's locket.

"And?" Jaune asked, clearly annoyed and confused.

Ruby sighed, calmly she explained. "Have you guys ever seen Uni without her locket?" She asked.

Everyone shook their head while Weiss raised an eyebrow, "So? She took it off for once, what's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked doubtfully.

"Uni has been missing for days now and she left her locket, I think she was heartless." Ruby explained causing everyone to become confused. "But! I think she was healing, and we stopped that when we accused her…" Ruby elaborated.

"But if she was healing, why didn't she say so?" Yang asked, clearly uncertain about Ruby's new theory.

"Because she didn't know she was healing!" Ruby explained, losing everyone as she spoke. Noticing their confusion, Ruby sighed.

"She didn't know she was healing because she hadn't felt anything in so long, so she didn't know what she was feeling!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"So she might've liked hanging out with us but not have known it?" Nora asked hopefully, all of a sudden cheerful for the first time in days.

Ruby nodded quickly, "Yes! Exactly like that! She was feeling stuff she just didn't know it!" Ruby cheered, Happy that they were finally understanding.

"So by accusing her like that…" Pyrrha trailed on, her face darkening in realization.

"We may have ruined any chance of her feeling again…" Blake finished.

"So we just have to find her and help her heal right?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Are we gonna ignore that she's killed people?" Yang pointed out, Uni had killed people, and she couldn't just come back and act like nothing happened.

Blake frowned, "She said that they attacked her, which implies it was self defense..."

Ruby nodded happily, glad that everything was coming together.

Yang sighed in annoyance before rolling her eyes, "Fine, but don't think things will be all buddy buddy when she gets back..."

Ren sighed, "I suppose it's a possibility, but we need to discuss things further..." He said calmly. A distant look of uncertainty on his face.

Weiss glared sternly, "She's killed people!" Weiss exclaimed incredulously, shocked at how forgiving her friends were.

"Yeah but it was self defense." Jaune pointed out in Uni's defense. It was for her own survival after all.

"So!?" Weiss cried out once again. Still upset about Uni's crimes, and the fact that they were ignoring them.

"It's not like I, or a certain someone's father, hasn't done worse..." Blake pointed out. She had done a lot of unsavory things when she was in the darker parts of the White Fang, stuff thaf she definitely wasn't proud off.

Weiss paused, unsure of how to argue against that sighed. "Fine, IF! We are doing this..." Weiss argued sternly. "When she gets back, we will have a lot to discuss!"

With that, everyone was in. Ruby cheered to herself, leaping out her seat she cried, "Yes! Now let's get to work!"

* * *

**_A few moments later..._**

So what did you wanna talk about?" Yang asked curiously.

Ruby had pulled her sister aside so she could discuss the pictures in Uni's locket. Particularly the one that had them in it.

"It's about Uni's locket…" Ruby said hesitantly, nervous about bringing up their mother.

"What about it?" Yang asked, her voice a mix of curiosity and concern about Ruby's actions.

"We're in it…" Ruby explained showing her the picture. Yang's eyes widened in surprise and confusion before darkening, sadness evident in her face. "We used to know each other?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded in confirmation, softly she said, "Apparently."

As Yang flipped through the locket she raised an eyebrow, "Miss Goodwitch is in it too, should we ask her about it?"

Ruby was hesitant, Glynda Goodwitch was known to be stern and harsh… but she knew Uni better than anyone.

Firmly, Ruby nodded, "If anyone would know something about this, it would be her."

* * *

Glynda seemed surprised, or rather shocked by what she had been told. Ruby and Yang had handed her the locket and explained what happened.

"We knew she would be traumatized but not at this level…" Glynda said softly before muttering, "The poor child…"

She then sighed before turning back to Ruby and Yang. "But yes, Team Silver and Team Stark were very close, not unlike the relationship you have with Team Juniper." Glynda explained. "I was two years their senior, I tried to keep them out of mischief, not that it helped much…" Glynda went on with a distant smile on her face as she remembered her Beacon years.

"Then, one day, about a year before the loss of, Summer, your mother" Glynda continued, her face growing dark as she went. "Grimm attacked the Moon family, everyone died, or so we thought…"

"Apparently Uni survived somehow and was left alone, she wandered into one of the less savory towns outside of Vale, and things only went downhill from there…" Glynda finished.

"Why did no one help her?" Ruby asked softly, confused by the world's cruelty.

"It was a dark time, it was only a couple years after Mountain Glen had fell and people were paranoid and harsh…"

"My question is, Why did she shut herself off? Most would become cruel or hurt but…" Yang trailed on, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Glynda sighed, "There are much worse things that happened to her, things no child should have to go through…" She elaborated solemnly. "She was lost at the age of six and was treated cruelly, robbed, attacked, and more until she was fifteen, nine years of pain and torment is a lot to go through alone." Glynda finished.

"Why did it take so long for it to start to heal?" Ruby asked, still oblivious to the innermost workings of the heart.

Once again, Glynda sighed in exhaustion as she tried to explain. "The heart is a lot like glass, easily broken, and sometimes, it's easier to just leave it broken and throw it away than to pick it up and risk getting hurt." Glynda explained.

"Now Uni had to pick up her heart so many times that instead of leaving it broken, she ended up breaking herself…" Glynda ended. leaving Ruby and Yang to their own devices.

* * *

Ruby was exhausted, they had been searching for Uni for the entire week. Glynda had even organized an actual search party for Uni but that didn't work either.

There were only two more days left until school started back up again and there was still no sign off Uni. They would still look for her then, but it would be much harder.

However, as Ruby stood outside her dorm, something occurred to her.

_"Uni's semblance, she can see people's dreams right? Does that mean I can call out to her?"_

Ruby nodded to herself firmly, deciding it was worth a shot, gently she opened the door. Trying not to wake the other members of her team, she climbed into bed and began to concentrate.

* * *

_Uni laid down on the ground peacefully in a field of strange flowers. Relaxing calmly, as she had for a while now. _

_However, Uni felt a pull as she rested in her field of dreams. It was a calling of sorts. _

_As she sat up and looked around, she tilted her head at the strange sight. Ruby's door stood behind her, the rosewood frame shaking slightly as she neared it._

_"How are you here?" Uni thought calmly as she reached for the door handle. _

_Uni was mildly surprised to find that it functioned as any other dream door and didn't do something weird like the other doors but, then again, it did appear in the middle of her dreamscape. _

_Upon opening it, she was on a cliff filled with roses, hanging above the sea. In the distance the sun was setting as she stood next to a grave._

_Emblazoned on the stone grave marker was,_

_'Summer Rose'_

_'Thus Kindly, I Scatter'_

_With muted curiosity, Uni searched for Ruby. Only to find that she was standing right behind her._

_Ruby looked at her curiously, the Dream around them started to shift upon their contact._

_Quickly Uni gently tapped Ruby on her forehead, causing her to become lucid._

_Ruby seemed to pause and blinked a couple times before turning towards Uni. All of a sudden she smiled and shouted, "It worked!" _

_"How did you do this?" Uni asked as she tilted her head with dulled intrigue. _

_"Oh it's simple really! I went to bed while thinking about communicating with you!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully._

_Uni frowned slightly, "I didn't know that was possible…" she muttered softly._

_Meanwhile Ruby had paused her celebration to look around only to pause as she saw the gravestone. "H-how are we here?" Ruby asked, her eyes watering slightly. _

_Uni tilted her head slightly before shrugging, "It's your dreamspace" Uni said calmly. "Now what did you want to talk about?" _

_Ruby paused, "Oh… y-yeah…" Ruby said softly, her voice breaking slightly. "W-we want you to come back…" _

_Uni frowned, tilting her head in confusion, "I thought I was unwelcome…" _

_Ruby brushed the tears out of her eyes and gave Uni a soft smile as she shook her head, "We made a mistake, we want you to come back to Beacon…" _

_Uni seemed to think about it for an eternity, although in reality it was only a few minutes. "Why?" Uni asked blankly._

_"Huh?" Ruby said confusion. "What do you mean why?"_

_Uni's eyes seemed cold and sad as she spoke softly. "I ask myself why, very often." Uni said tonelessly._

_"Sometimes it's why should I do this? Other times it's why would someone do that? And sometimes… It's why me?" Uni went on, her voice just a tad bitter. "So tell me, why do so many have so much but I have so little?" _

_Ruby paused, unsure of how to answer, so she simply replied, "Because that's just how life works, sometimes it's not fair but we have to deal with it…" _

_"Why did you decide you wanted me back at Beacon?" Uni asked her voice complement devoid of feeling as she spoke. "After shunning me, what made you change your mind?"_

_Ruby seemed to pause, she had done this, she had broken Uni once again. "I-I um…" Ruby stuttered, unable to find the words she wanted. "Because… It's my fault, I hurt you and that's not okay…" _

_"Why…" Uni asked once again._

_"Because hurting people isn't okay…" Ruby said softly, reaching out to grab Uni's shoulder, only for her to step away._

_"So if someone says they don't care, it's okay to do whatever you want to them?" Uni asked, her empty voice was much colder than normal._

_Ruby paused once again. Uni had a point, they were cruel to her just because they thought she couldn't feel. _

_"N-no… We made a mistake! We forgive you!" Ruby cried out, the guilt evident on her face._

_Uni remained silent, staring off into the sunset as she thought to herself quietly. "Do they?" She thought curiously._

_"Tell me, isn't it sad that when things hurt you, there's a point where you say your used to it? Now imagine what it must take for someone to not care at all…" Uni said blankly. "You don't understand Ruby, I'm more broken than you can comprehend…" _

_Ruby frowned, "Surely…" she said comfortingly before Uni turned around._

_"Surely What? Surely I can be fixed? Surely it wasn't that bad?" Uni said her eyes dark and cold, cruel and uncaring. It was a different side of Uni. Orbs of black light began swirling around Uni as her aura turned from silver to black. _

_"You don't know what it was like for me…" Uni spoke emptily as she stepped towards Ruby._

_"To be treated like dirt…" a voice whispered bitterly._

_"To be thrown out into the woods to fend for yourself…" another voice muttered sadly._

_"To be assaulted…" Uni said coldly, causing Ruby to back up a few steps._

_Orbs of golden light began mixing in with the black as half of her aura was gold while the other half remained black before more silver began mixing in between the two colors._

_"To be ignored as you cry for help…" a third voice whispered blankly._

_"To be left without a f-family…" Uni continued, her voice breaking momentarily as Ruby's face darkened further at Uni's past. _

_While Uni's face remained completely expressionless a tear began rolling down her cheek. She paused as she reached up and wiped it off, looking at her hand in confusion._

_"I'm crying?" Uni asked in muddled confusion. She seemed to stop her rant as she calmed down, now confused and torn by her tears._

_Ruby stepped forward and rested her hand on Uni's shoulder. Giving a solemn yet gentle look as she turned towards the horizon._

_"You know, my mother once told me something…" Ruby said calmly as she stood next to Uni, who was staring at the sunset as well._

_Uni, her face still empty, tilted her head curiously. Ruby gave a distant smile and said "She said 'It'll never rain roses, when we want roses, we have to plant them ourselves." _

_Uni frowned as another tear dripped down her expressionless face while Ruby continued. "Then one day, when she told me that, I asked her, 'What if we can't grow roses?' And you wanna know what she said?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face._

_"She said, 'Then I guess we'll just have to work hard enough until we can make it rain roses…" Ruby said gently as she turned to the gravestone._

_Uni paused as she thought the phrase over before turning to Ruby. "You know it can't actually rain roses right?" Uni asked bluntly._

_Ruby giggled, "Of course silly! It's an expression, it means that sometimes things will get tough but if you want something you have to work for it…" _

_"Hmm, but still, why are you working so hard?" Uni asked tonelessly. Her eyes filled with genuine curiosity and pain, mixed with a cold emptiness._

_"Because you're our friend, and we care…" Ruby replied brightly while smiling cheerfully._

_"But what if I'm broken forever?" Uni asked emotionlessly, only the faintest hints of worry remaining._

_"Nope! You were crying just moments ago so you're not beyond repair, sometimes things will get dark but we just need to make some light…" Ruby said cheerfully._

_While Uni thought to herself blankly, Ruby continued watching the endless sunset. _

_"I think you are a good friend, though I'm not sure of how friends work so maybe you're a bad friend I don't know…" Uni said tonelessly causing Ruby to frown slightly before giggling. "I think… I'm ready to come back to Beacon…"_

_Ruby smiled, "Great! See you tomorrow?" Ruby asked happily. _

_Uni gave a distant look as she stared at the endless horizon, softly she said, "See you tomorrow…"_

* * *

**AN: That! Was the last intermission chapter! I hope you enjoyed it took me a long time to write, especially because I had some stuff going on…**

**But this chapter was emotional sorry if some parts were low quality, though I think it got better near the end, as I mentioned I had some personal issues going on so I apologize about that.**

**Damn, I used a lot of quotes from my repertoire, even some original ones too! But whatever… **

**As I think I mentioned both polls are tied up and I'm switching it back to the pairing poll this week because FanFic only allows me to imbed one poll on my page at a time. If you have a guest account and can't vote just review your vote and I'll mark it up.**

**By the way I'm hyped to have introduced my newest OC. She's not a Faunus but she can fly! If you guys want me to do sections in chapters where I show her off let me know, or would you rather I only show her when necessary? Maybe do a chapter for her every once and awhile? Any guesses about her character, her semblance or abilities maybe? Or any other theories you guys have, whether they're about Lilith or not I'd still be interested to hear them.**

**Next chapter will be Volume 2 but for now please tell me what you guys think. Also comment any questions or concerns you may have.**

**That's all for now, Void Out!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Welcome to Volume 2 of Dreams of Remnant.**

**I'm happy to say that both Polls are no longer in a tie, the pairing poll now has UnixRuby and the fic poll has Digital Soul in the lead. I'll have the actual results at the end of the chapter, oh and if you have a pairing you want with Lilith let me know.**

**I'll be switching the polls up once again and because of time constraints and various others I'll be closing the Fic Poll next week so Vote while ya still can.**

**By the way, speaking of fics, new title option for Digital Soul, Binary Ardor, Kurt suggested it, what do you guys think?**

**I'd also recommend checking out Kurt Kurt50Alien's fics as I mentioned in the last chapter, as well as Lorenzo the Maelstrom, his fic is really good as well. I could go one recommending fics but I'll stop there.**

**Thanks to a helpful review from AGENT MUTE, I realized part of my last chapter didn't make the most sense. I was going through some stuff so I apologize for the low quality chapter if you want you can reread it because I added some stuff and now it makes more sense but it's nothing important so you don't have to.**

**I'll be giving out some clues and hints about the stories to help you decide which one to vote for at the end of the chapter, that is if you haven't voted. Of course you can always change your vote, just let me know which you voted for and I'll switch it.**

**I'm also on the lookout for a Beta Reader, since I can't rely on Kurt for help all the time. If you're willing to Beta just PM me. Speaking of Betas, I set up a Beta profile! so now if I have free time I can help other people out.**

**Keep in mind I'm new to how the beta system works so it'll be a learning process for whoever Betas this fic and whoever I Beta. DocX seems like a weird system.**

**Lastly, Uni's new theme is Bad Apple, the cover version, by RichaadEB ft. Christina Vee.**

**Link: youtu .be/h8 JJlYU Tsnw**

**Just remove the spaces and it should work.**

**That's all for now, Sorry for the long AN, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I think you understand that I don't own Rwby and that the Original Content is mine right?**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A New Dawn

* * *

_Uni, was falling. Endlessly dropping down the dark abyss of her mind, how she got here, and why she wasn't in her dreamscape, she didn't know. _

_It was dark and cold, a vast emptiness as far as the eye could see. Then suddenly, and abruptly, Uni bounced. She had reached the ground, which was just a slightly different shade of darkness, the only source of light was a distant silver orb in the empty sky. _

_Ripples scattered across the abyss as Uni sat up and looked around with slight curiosity. In the distance, dark figures could barely be made out, the figures seemed to slowly be changing shape as they stood still. The only sound in the abyss was various eerie whispers that echoed throughout the plane. _

_Unsure of what to do, Uni started to approach one of the figures in the distance, which wasn't actually very far; it just appeared so because of the lack of light. _

_The figure was a statue, one made of blood, bone, and ash. It seemed to be moving in place, while staying still. It looked strange, it appeared to be a sphere made of many familiar faces. _

_After a brief moment of contemplation, it hit her. They were the faces of people she killed, hurt or stole from. Why there was a statue of them in her mind, she had no clue._

_Frowning slightly, Uni approached another figure. Yet again, it was a strange statue made of blood, bone and ash. This one still seemed to be distorted like the other but was very different in appearance. It was a little girl, similar to herself, curled up in a ball; while a very tall cloaked figure stood above her._

_"How peculiar…" Uni muttered softly as gently she rested her hand against the statue, only for a strange emotion to overcome her as she did so._

_It was very muddled and weak but the distinct feeling of loneliness washed over her. Only to disappear as her hand quickly left the statue._

_"That was strange…" Uni commented quietly before looking around warily, as if someone was watching her. She then sighed as she looked towards the empty sky, and dissipated into orbs of silver, black, and gold light._

* * *

Uni was, once again, sitting in a circle with the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, though this time it was in Uni's dorm. There was a thick layer of tension in the air as everyone in the room sat around nervously, until Ruby broke the silence.

"So… We can't exactly just act as if nothing happened, you nearly killed someone; and you said you've killed before…" Ruby said nervously.

"Yes, I have; not a lot though…" Uni replied blankly, her eyes empty as she pondered her strange dream from earlier.

"How many?" Weiss asked coldly as she gazed at Uni warily, almost interrogating her.

"Five people." Uni said tonelessly, her eyes darkening for a brief moment.

"What were the circumstances?" Blake asked softly, her eyes filled with recognition and worry. Blake wasn't exactly innocent but she's had her run in with bad people in the past. Some she would rather not deal with again…

"Three of them tried to attack me, one robbed me, the other tricked me and left me for dead…" Uni said darkly, her voice soft and cold as her eyes hardened briefly.

"Do you regret it?" Pyrrha asked nervously. To her that was the only thing that really mattered; as long as they regretted it and wished to better themselves, she would give most people a second chance.

Uni paused and tilted her head thoughtfully, "That is a difficult question…" Uni said blankly. "I wouldn't do it unless I had to, and I certainly don't enjoy it…"

Pyrrha nodded nervously while Jaune frowned, "Who were they?" He asked solemnly.

"I don't really know, but one of them was a bandit and the other was a con man." Uni replied darkly as memories flickered throughout her mind.

"As long as she's not going to do it again, it's fine!" Nora said brightly, trying to lighten the dark mood.

"That's not quite how it works Nora…" Ren explained calmly while eyeing Uni warily.

"I will admit that I have done less than pleasant things to survive…" Uni said blandly as she eyed the others around her. "But I haven't done anything else…"

Weiss sighed, "If you promise to stay good, I suppose I can deal with you being back…" She said calmly, her normally cold eyes a tad softer than normal.

Ruby nodded, a small smile on her face. "I'm okay with it!" She said happily

"I have to agree…" Ren added calmly, still slightly wary.

Pyrrha nodded with a distant look on her face, "I'm fine with her coming back…"

"I'm good with it as well…" Blake agreed calmly, though still eyeing Uni strangely.

Jaune gave a nervous chuckle, "I guess I'm the same…" he responded while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Yang sighed softly and paused before shrugging, "Why not?" She replied simply. "Just don't go around killing people okay?"

Uni nodded while glancing around with muted curiosity, why everyone was being so accepting baffled her. She had killed people but they were willing to ignore that…

Meanwhile, everyone turned to face Nora, the only one who hadn't directly agreed yet. She looked at them all incredulously, "Do ya really have to ask!?" She said cheerfully.

"You guys make no sense…" Uni muttered softly, though loud enough for others to hear.

"You're just now realizing that?" Yang said with a distant smirk.

"You're letting a killer into your friend group with little to no consequences…" Uni pointed out bluntly.

"Hey, it was self defense, and it's not like I haven't done bad things too." Blake said calmly.

"Besides you said you'd be good, right?" Ruby said before raising an eyebrow.

Uni nodded, "I shall, though as a person with little understanding of morals it might take some help…" Uni said before trailing off into her own thoughts.

"Well then we'll help you out" Pyrrha replied with a gentle smile. "After all, that's what friends are for…"

Uni raised an eyebrow as she doubtfully asked, "Can I even be considered a friend in these circumstances?"

Surprisingly enough, Weiss was the first one to speak up. "Oh of course you can you dolt!" She responded sharply, in a harsh, yet friendly tone.

Uni sighed, a distant look of confusion on her face as she nodded. "Very well then, I guess I'm back…" she said blankly.

"Finally, that took ages!" Ruby said excitedly, causing smiles and chuckles to flood the room.

Uni sighed once again, she would never understand these people…

* * *

The sound of an airship flying through the air resonated through the streets of Vale. While Many people walked up and down the warm streets of Vale; Lilith followed behind two others glumly.

Lilith sighed in annoyance, Z had ordered her to follow some goons that worked for a crazy psycho lady into Vale. Why they needed people like them she didn't know. They were the scum of the earth but she still had to deal with them.

She already didn't like being in public, her semblance kinda ruined that…

But working with criminals? That was a whole new level of annoying.

She didn't like them one bit, they treated her like a nuisance just because she was a few years younger than them.

The first goon, who she was pretty sure was named Emerald, she didn't really pay attention when they introduced themselves, was a thief.

Emerald had medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. She had light, mint-green hair with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back.

She wore an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is a strange emerald symbol. Along with this she wore a pair of white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped.

The other goon, who was named Mercury, was an assassin, a good one too. He had slightly pale skin and dark grey eyes, accompanied by messy silver-grey hair. He wore a slate grey and black two toned, partially zipped, jacket and black pants with grey combat boots, that covered what Lilith was pretty sure was bionic legs.

Lilith was pretty sure that they were lost, they were supposed to be finding some shop, she was pretty sure it was a bookstore. She remembered the directions she was given but when she tried to help, they told her to shut it. She didn't even know why they needed to go to a bookstore…

That was another thing that bothered her, no one told her anything just because she was young.

Lilith sighed softly once again as Emerald finished asking for directions.

"This way…" Emerald said in muddled annoyance while Mercury gave a smug grin.

"I knew you were lost." He said mockingly only for Lilith to interrupt, pointing out his error.

"No we weren't, you just refused to listen to me when I gave directions…" Lilith muttered bitterly, though loud enough for Emerald and Mercury to hear.

"Oh like we would listen to you; you would probably take us into an alley and try to kill us, only to fail…" Mercury responded rudely, his smug grin still evident on his face.

"Just leave us alone, and everything will be fine…" Emerald said as she eyed Lilith warily. It wasn't like Emerald was worried, suspicious would be more accurate. She doubted the kid could beat her in a fight but who knows what the brat could do?

Lilith pouted slight, huffing softly in annoyance, why didn't they trust her? She was one of the good guys right?

* * *

Lilith was kinda upset when she was told to stay outside and keep watch of the shop from outside. It was just a bookstore, what harm could it be for her to enter? It's not like they were doing anything bad... were they?

She began to think to herself thoughtfully before she paused and cringed as she felt a wave of negativity washed over her, it was obviously Emerald and Mercury. Who else could it be?

Negativity was a weird feeling, it felt natural and raw but also dark and cold, she wouldn't ever admit it but Negativity had some weird attractive aspect to it. She somehow despised it and kinda liked it at the same time; not that she would admit it.

Mercury and Emerald radiated the stuff; it was one of the reasons she didn't like them. She could sense their greed and sadistic nature and it always made her uncomfortable around them. Luckily Z was just using them, but still, she wish she was told things…

She didn't even know why they were at this stupid shop; and even when she tries to help everyone seems to hate her anyway. It really got on ber nerves sometimes...

As she was thinking she practically jumped when she felt a sudden spike of fear from behind her, from the shop. Something was happening…

Lilith's eyes widened upon sensing the terror from inside the shop, either Emerald or Mercury were scared, which was unlikely, or they were up to no good.

Just as she reached for the door handle to stop them she heard a muffled bang. It was quiet even with her senses and she could no longer sense fear only amusement.

They had killed someone…

"Z will punish them for this right?" Lilith Thought worriedly as she watched Emerald and Mercury exit the store.

"You killed someone!?" Lilith exclaimed, although quietly enough that no one could hear.

Both seemed briefly surprised before groaning.

"Damn your stupid semblance…" Mercury complained as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. In Mercury's opinion, Lilith's semblance, while useful, was kind of annoying

Lilith had the power of Empathy, well, it was more than just sensing emotions but that was another story.

"It's fine…" Emerald lied, trying to salvage their situation. "This place was a criminal front."

Lilith frowned, she could sense something wasn't quite right but she couldn't tell what. So reluctantly she nodded. "Ok, but I'll be going over this with Z!" She exclaimed seriously, trying to intimidate them, or even worry them slightly.

Mercury sighed but nodded, "Sure, knock yourself out…" He said mockingly, annoyed at her naivety.

"Whatever…" Emerald replied, disregarding Lilith's statement entirely.

Lilith glared at them doubtfully before slumping her shoulders and sighing. Unable to decipher things with all the people around her.

_"We are the good guys, right?"_

* * *

Uni observed her "friends" curiously as they sat at the table of the Beacon Cafeteria. Though most of them weren't doing anything interesting, Blake was sketching a person in a White Fang Mask.

However, she quickly shut the notebook when Yang approached and asked, "Watcha doin'".

"Nothing," Blake replied hastily, clearly hiding something. "Just going over notes from last semester. Uni was mildly curious about why she was lying but it didn't really matter...

Meanwhile Nora had flung a grape into Yang's open mouth. "Lame!" she said. From the other table, Nora giggled as she prepared to launch another grape with her spoon. Yang then caught another one in her mouth, giving Nora a thumbs up with a thankful, "Mmhm!"

Ruby then stepped up to the table and slammed a large white binder onto the table. On the binder was the words 'Vytal Festival Activities' and 'Property of Weiss Schnee' both crossed out hastily; and replaced with 'Best Day Ever Activities!' In red marker.

_"Ruby stole something? That doesn't sound right..." _Uni thought to herself curiously with a tilt of her head, she then shrugged it off as Ruby continued.

Ruby grinned excitedly and cleared her throat as she addressed her teammates.

"Sisters, Friends, Weiss, Uni…"

"Hey!" Weiss complained.

Uni, however, nodded in understanding. "That's fair…" She replied calmly. After all, with what she did? She was slightly surprised that she was even allowed to sit with them.

Ruby ignored their remarks and continued, unperturbed. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream…"

"This ought to be good," Yang said dryly as she caught another grape in her mouth.

"How so?" Uni asked blankly as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Just wait and see," Yang replied with a small grin on her face.

"A dream," Ruby continued, "that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had… ever!"

Uni frowned, unable to see how this was 'good.' Nor did she remember Ruby having such a dream last night.

When Weiss noticed what Ruby had placed on the table, she asked, "Did you steal my binder?"

Quickly, Ruby shook her head and held up two peace signs as she replied, "I am not a crook!"

What are you talking about?" Blake asked strangely.

Ruby smiled as she pointed at the quiet Faunus. "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" quipped her sister. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

"I don't get it…" Uni answered blankly, causing Yang to sighed in annoyance.

"Ughh, stop ruining my puns!" Yang complained causing Uni to shrug. It wasn't like she could help it if she didn't realize it was supposed to be a pun in the first place. She just, didn't understand…

Meanwhile everyone groaned at her joke. In response Nora threw an apple that hit Yang square in the face as she yelled, "Boo!" Causing Yang to scowl.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great. But classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today!" Ruby said happily.

"I don't know whether to be proud, or scared of what you have in store," Weiss replied dryly. While Yang, who was still mad, grabbed an apple of her own and threw it at Nora, who giggled as she ducked, causing it to hit another person.

"I don't know," Blake said with a dark frown. "I think I might sit this one out."

_"Really? After the events of last semester I though Blake would be excited to be with her team…"_ Uni thought to herself as she looked on with muddled intrigue. Trying to understand the inner workings of the group.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said gently, as she turned to Blake supportively. The two had gotten closer since the incident at the docks, and everyone grew even closer together after the incident with Uni. Weiss proceeded to stand up tall and cleared her throat.

"I for one think that—" Weiss began proudly, before she was cut off by Nora, "I got it!" and a pie suddenly came flying through the air to hit Weiss in the face.

Uni frowned curiously as she turned towards JNPR's table. Pyrrha was looking on in surprise as she held a shocked hand over her mouth, Jaune was watching with wide eyes, Ren had his face in his palm, and Nora smiled mischievously as she pointed towards Ren for responsibility.

Uni sighed,_ "Today is going to be very exhausting…" _ She thought in muted annoyance.

* * *

Uni had finally decided how to describe the friend group.

Chaos…

That was what was all around her…

On the opposite end of the cafeteria was a rather shabby mountain, or rather, fort made of tables and chairs that were shoved together. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren all stood upon the top of the tower.

Nora laughed maniacally, "Uni! I shall grant you one last time to join us, or die a flavorful death!"

Uni seemed to think about it for what seemed like an eternity, though in reality it was barely a second, before shrugging; causing hope to spark in Nora's eyes, before she quickly shook her head.

"I'm not into dictatorial relationships…" She said blandly.

Nora frowned at Uni's response, and without hesitation, she launched a cake towards Uni.

She quickly flipped backwards, avoiding the cake as she signaled to Ruby who pointed forward, a milk carton in her hand.

"Justice will be Swift!" She cried loudly, sounding off the battle cry. "Justice will be painful!" She continued loudly, as the others all readied themselves for a fight. As she crushed the milk carton in her hand, squeezing the remaining liquid onto the ground, she punched her fist into the air and cried, "It will be… Delicious!"

Upon her signal Weiss, Blake and Yang let out similar cries as, along with Uni, they charged forward.

"Off! With! Their! Heads!" Nora cried crazily, her excitement evident in her eyes.

Luckily, Uni had her weapons on at all times, she readied her bow, and began launching carrots at ridiculous speeds towards the enemy. Who struggled to avoid the endless downpour of carrots. Why she was launching carrots towards her enemy? She had no idea, she was following Ruby's plan after all...

Meanwhile Ruby began calling out commands, "Yang, Turkey!" She yelled. Yang leapt forward and slammed her fists into two separate turkeys, banging them together like her shot-gauntlets as she began to destroy the volley of watermelons flying towards them. Blake leapt in front of her and grabbed two long, yet strangely stale, baguettes that she wielded as swords, joining Yang in defending the base from melon-missiles.

Meanwhile Nora, who had finally stopped dodging Uni's rain of carrots, yelled out in confusion, "Why does she have her weapons!?" As she pointed towards Uni.

Her confusion was warranted as Uni was no longer firing carrots but had stabbed her blades into a pair of pumpkins and was swinging them towards them like a chain and flail.

Pyrrha ducked, dodging the swinging pumpkins only for it to hit Jaune, who wasn't to far behind her. He winced as was sent flying back into the table fort before falling onto his back.

Pyrrha stumbled a bit before quickly grabbing a baguette of her own and defended against an oncoming attack from Blake.

They quickly exchanged blows, with Blake using her shadow clones to avoid some hits and get in some attacks of her own. She then jumped into the air and hurled one of her baguettes like a spear, sending the projectile towards Pyrrha. The invincible girl quickly dodged out of the way, leaving the broken baguette on the ground, and dashed forward, striking Blake right as she landed. Quickly, Pyrrha ripped Blake's weapons and used them as her own, quickly striking the Faunus before leaping back. Inspired by Blake she then began hurling the breadsticks like spears.

Uni was flung back as one breadstick hit her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. However she quickly jumped back up and rescinded her daggers from the pumpkins and back into their hilts. She then grabbed a pie and stuck a weak flame arrow into it as she proceeded to launch the pie into the air. The pie soared above Team JNPR's heads before quickly detonating midair, scattering rather warm pie all across the cafeteria.

Meanwhile Yang managed to block two baguettes before a third caught her by surprise and hit her, causing her to fall off the table she stood upon.

Ruby came in quickly, sliding down the tables on a cafeteria tray that was lubed with syrup, as her sister went down, knocking food everywhere as she went. She deftly flipped up and used the tray as a shield to block another bread-spear from Pyrrha, who ducked as the bread was reflected back to her. Ruby came back down on her feet, landing her tray down quickly, as she continued to slide along until she flew into Pyrrha. The invincible girl blocked the reaper, but Ruby kicked off of the tray, the shear force and momentum sending Pyrrha tumbling down to the ground.

"We must end this tasty tyranny!" Ruby cried out as she signaled for the others to continue the charge.

Ren and Nora stepped in where Pyrrha had fallen, dashing towards Ruby. However, the reaper quickly ducked down as Weiss appeared in front of her, wielding two separate bottles of ketchup and mustard.

With a strong squeeze, Weiss sprayed the condiments on the floor, causing Ren to slip and fly into a pile of tables. Nora leaped into the air, avoiding the spill, ripping a flag pole from the wall. She then stabbed the metal rod into a watermelon and began to fight in her favorite style; with a hammer.

"It's hammer time baby!" She yelled as she swung the makeshift hammer with extreme strength. Luckily Ruby defended Weiss, causing the reaper to be sent flying back.

Weiss frowned as she quickly picked up a swordfish and returned to battle stance.

Meanwhile, Uni, who was waiting on Ruby's signal, watched with confusion.

_"Who ordered a swordfish for breakfast? Or most of this food in general?"_ She thought quietly as she dodged oncoming biscuits, being thrown like ninja-stars by Ren. She then sighed and shrugged before returning to combat.

While Uni continued waiting, Weiss held up her makeshift rapier, also slightly confused by the fish, and dashed forward, knocking Nora back.

The hyperactive ginger came back forward, and the heiress proceeded to engage Nora in a series of quick strikes. But Nora's larger weapon had the advantage, and Weiss was flung into one of the cafeteria's columns with a loud crash. Ruby was there to catch her as she fell, and was now holding Weiss in her arms.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby cried out dramatically. As the column crumbled to dust behind her, Ruby yelled "Noooooo!"while Yang had come back as reinforcements. The blonde boxer shoved her hands into two more turkeys from the floor, and prepared to fight.

Ren stood up, no longer throwing biscuits, and grabbed a pair of leeks before charging towards Yang head on. He quickly blocked her first strike, and for a brief moment, they were in a stalemate, her foot blocked by his weapon, he blocked her punch, and so on...

She advanced further, raining down endless blows and strikes all while blocking his, until she finally launched the silent Mistralian into the air. Ren retaliated as he threw the leeks; but Yang easily dodged before leaping up to knock him back with a devastating punch.

"Your a real _Pizza_ work ya know that right?" Yang told him with a Cheshire grin, to which he groaned from the pile of food and furniture that trapped him.

"Uni, initiate Project Breakfast!"

Uni nodded as she set the plan into motion, quickly she ran for the pancakes. _"The only normal breakfast food in this place…"_ She thought with a frown.

Quickly she began throwing pancakes into the air like they were frisbees, they were clearly light and fluffy as they flew rather far.

Nora, who was rushing to help Ren, saw the pancakes and paused. She took one glance towards Ren and sighed before leaping into the air with a grin.

"Pancakes!" She yelled excitedly as she began to devour the Breakfast food.

Meanwhile Ruby dashed forward in a flurry of rose petals while carrying several cartons of eggs and began scattering them across the battlefield.

Nora, who was distracted by the pancakes, didn't notice Blake swing a sausage chain link, wrapping it around her leg and flinging her into a vending machine scattering soda cans everywhere.

Nora stood up in a daze and began throwing the cans of soda as if they were fizzy-grenades. Though her barrage didn't last long as, while Blake dodged the makeshift bombs, Nora stepped on one of Ruby's egg-mines causing her to slip and crush soda cans, spreading soda all over the ground.

Pyrrha perked up as a lightbulb went off in her head. She began to use her semblance and lift the soda cans into the air before launching them towards the other end of the cafeteria. Hundreds of soda cans began flying across the room.

Uni made a strange gesture towards Ruby who seemed confused before nodding in realization before she grabbed a 'Dust Fuel!' energy drink off the floor and chugged it. Then another one, and another, and another, and many more…

Yang's eyes widened, like Nora, Ruby was scary on caffeine, though not as insane. Ruby just became really hyper, and really, REALLY fast…

The red reaper began to shake in place as the caffeine flooded the small girl's veins. She could hear her heart thumping loudly as time began to slow down for her. It felt like her body was on fire as lightning ran up and down her body.

_"Is this what Nora feels like when she uses her semblance?" _Ruby though as, faster than anyone could see she lunged into running position.

Not a second had passed in Ruby's mind as her eyes quickly became bloodshot while her pupils grew larger.

One word rang throughout her mind,_ "Run!"_

And Run she did, Ruby dashed forward, utilizing her own Semblance in a unique way. She turned into a storm of rose petals, with energy flowing through the flurry of flowers.

Dust Fuel had very trace amounts of diluted lightning dust making it safe to drink, even in large consumption. But all of the dust from the ridiculous amount she drank combined with Ruby's semblance made a strange combination.

The storm began sucking everything into the red vortex as Ruby flew down the cafeteria, while spinning wildly causing red electricity to crackle across the room. Slowly she began pulling all of the food and destroyed furniture and tableware with her.

Quickly she leapt out of the way causing the energy created by her speed to slam into the wall cracking it greatly.

Team JNPR hit the wall first, and was held in place by the force of the whirlwind, and could only watch on in horror as the food and drink hurtled towards them, painting them with all kinds of colors as the crimson storm finally dissipated and Ruby came down on a table, with Team JNPR slowly sliding down the wall.

Upon seeing this Uni tilted her head as she thought of an idea.

"I guess we get to _relish_ in our victory" She said tonelessly, with a practically unnoticeable emphasis on 'relish'.

Yang, however, noticed as her pun senses were tingling. "Did you just make a pun?" Yang asked with curious, wide eyes.

"Yes, was it any good?" Uni said while nodding expressionlessly.

Yang frowned, "I mean the timing was off and ya should of said it better but still! You made a pun!"

Uni simply shrugged silently as Team JNPR slowly sat up from their daze.

Meanwhile, two figures stood at the entrance of the cafeteria. The first was Sun, and the other was his good friend Neptune.

Neptune had tan skin with dark blue eyes and messy, but stylish light blue hair kept in an undercut like style.

He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sported a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. His attire was finished with a pair of grey fingerless gloves and yellow tinted goggles.

He was, however, covered in blotches of food and soda.

While Sun, who had somehow managed to stay perfectly clean while watching the entire thing, grimned cheekily. He smiled as he turned to his messy friend and said, "I love these guys…"

However they both turned around as a rather angry Glynda Goodwitch stepped in from the door behind them. Not that they knew who she was…

Glynda glared at the horrific mess that was the cafeteria. She sighed as she activated her semblance, Telekinesis. Many Chairs, tables, plates, cups, and even food and drink that had been broken or splattered began to fly through the air and be fixed. Mere moments later, the only evidence of the fight were the stained walls.

Glynda fixed the messy students with an aggravated stare as she pushed up her glasses. "Children, please, do not play with your food."

Though glad to see that her god-daughter was playing around for once; she wasn't happy with the mess they had made.

The nine friends gathered in the center of the cafeteria, completely exhausted and covered in stains and splotches from food and drink.

Glynda frowned softly, reminiscing about the days of Team SLVR and STRQ, as the children began to laugh. "They'll be fine," Ozpin said in that calm voice of his, and Glynda sighed.

"They're supposed to be the heroes, but how can they protect if all they do is play?," Glynda responded softly as they watched the group of friends as they laughed and told jokes. Uni gave an expressionless wave towards Glynda, to which she responded to with a small gesture and a faint smile.

"And they will be," Ozpin agreed calmly, "but right now, they're still children." He then paused. Glynda then turned to look at him as he went on, "So why not let them play the part?" He said as he walked away, "After all… it isn't a role they'll have forever." He muttered to himself ominously.

* * *

Lilith frowned as she walked into the warehouse, she had just talked to Z, and he had agreed that the store was a front but something seemed off.

Not just because the warehouse was unusually active, boxes and parts being moved as criminals and terrorists alike moved from pale to place all with a job to do. Large crates of dust being offloaded from a bullhead.

Nor was it the strangely large amount of negativity that was coming from everyone.

It was everything, if society was being tricked, why couldn't she just reveal that instead of working with criminals? Why did everyone hate her?

She sighed again while cringing at the sound of machinery, sometimes she didn't like her enhanced senses. Even if they were useful certain things really got on her nerves…

She scowled as she eyed Roman, he was a well of negativity so strong she could practically see it, not quite though. He was a disgusting criminal and she hated that she was forced to work with him, but it was for the greater good.

One day they would be able to ditch all these criminals and do what's necessary. She might not be doing the best things but it's okay to do the wrong things for the right reasons, right?

Roman looked up from the map of Vale he was inspecting as Emerald and Mercury walked up to him, his eyes lit up in a faux smile at the sight of the two teens. "Oh, look, she sent the kids again!" he said sarcastically as he walked towards them. He then pulled them into a large hug. "This is turning out just like the divorce."

Emerald shuddered. "Uhh. Spare us the thought of you procreating."

"That was a joke," Torchwick said, the joy gone from his voice as he walked by them, Melodic Cudgel in hand. "And this…" he continued before pausing as he spotted Lilith, only a few feet away.

He sneered at her in disgust, Lilith flinching as Roman's emotions spiked. "Who brought the filthy brat!?" He said bitterly, and rather loudly, as he glared at her furiously.

Lilith and Roman never got along, he already didn't like Faunus but he hated her even more, after all…

Roman sighed and shook his head before turning back to Emerald and Mercury. "So what were you doing here?" He asked interrogatively, as he held up a slip of paper with a familiar address on it.

"Z told us to!" Lilith replied indignantly, glaring at Roman angrily. Hopeful that the use of Z's name would intimidate him. Unfortunately, it didn't.

Roman simply ignored her, much to Lilith's annoyance, as he continued to eye Emerald and Mercury.

"We were cleaning up your messes!" Mercury said rudely, sneering back at Roman. Lilith shuddered as she felt a strange emotion while the negativity around her thickened.

"I had that under control," Roman bit out in an edged voice.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise," Mercury replied in defiance.

"Listen, you little punk!" Roman spat out angrily. "If it were up to me, I would take you two and your little freak here and I would-"

Lilith shuddered upon feeling a wave of hate and the biggest ego she had ever felt. _"Why does she have to be here?"_ Lilith though with a worried groan.

"Do what, Roman?" a new voice said from above, a rich and silken voice. Roman nervously turned to the catwalk behind him. From atop the platform, a rather intimidating woman walked into view. She gazed down upon the warehouse with bright flaming amber eyes, her short red dress meeting her long, raven hair at the shoulders and neckline. The golden designs on the dress' sleeves seemed to shimmer a little bit as the platform began to lower.

Torchwick, chuckled nervously before responding with, "I'd, ah… not kill them?"

"Cinder!" Emerald exclaimed, clearly surprised and happy to see her mentor. Mercury seemed indifferent but Lilith scowled.

If there was anyone she hated more than Roman, it was Cinder. She was sadistic, greedy, power hungry and about as evil as you could get.

Unlike Roman, Lilith could actually see the negativity emanating from Cinder, she hated almost everything and took pleasure from the pain of others. She was disgusting…

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway?" Cinder states firmly, causing Roman to stiffen slightly.

Roman gritted his teeth as Lilith watched rage deep out of him, he then muttered, "I was going to…"

Emerald smirked as she cut in. "He was going to escape to Vacuo," she said smugly while glaring at Roman. "Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually," Mercury mentioned thoughtfully.

The thief turned to him. "What, like a puma?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, there you go." He replied with a similar grin.

Meanwhile, one of the White Fang Sergeants in the background shouted "Stop naming mythical creatures!"

The strange thing is, from what Lilith could tell, The man genuinely believed that a Puma was a mythical creature.

"Quiet." Cinder commanded, causing the warehouse to go completely silent; besides the distant sound of machinery of course.

"Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder continued, while Roman, enjoying their suffering, snickered softly while pointing at them from behind Cinder.

Lilith shrunk down slightly as the cloud of negativity thickened, making the strange feeling even stronger. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure how she felt about it… and that worried her.

"I just thought…" Emerald started, only to be interrupted.

"Don't think. Obey." Cinder said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Emerald acceded. "It won't happen again."

Lilith frowned, why Emerald was loyal to Cinder, she had no clue. She might not like Emerald and Mercury but she wouldn't want her worst enemy to work with Cinder…

Ok maybe that was a small exaggeration but her worst enemy was pretty bad, he had the whole world under his thumb.

At least she had Z…

"And you." Roman let out another sadistic chuckle which was quickly silenced as Cinder turned to him. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Uhh… eh? Eh? Eh?!" Roman gestured towards activity and equipment around them at the moment. "Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" he protested.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask," Mercury replied sarcastically.

"Look around, kid; I've got this town running scared." Roman gestured to Mercury with his weapon, Melodic Cudgel. "Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and, we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with!"

He quickly spun towards Cinder. "Speaking of which," he said, his hubris and rage growing, "If you and that Z fellow wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!"

"Don't I know it…" Lilith muttered bitterly, causing Roman to turn to her sharply.

"Oh shut up ya disgusting brat!" He yelled harshly as he glared at her with hate filled eyes.

Lilith flinched at the sudden sensation she got when strong emotions were directed towards her, it was uncomfortable. She still didn't understand everyone's hate for her, and that only made things worse…

Meanwhile; Cinder walked towards Roman with a faint smirk on her face. "Oh Roman, have a little faith." She cupped his chin in her hand and looked into his eyes. "You'll know what you need when you need to know." Her eyes then narrowed as her eyes lit up brightly.

Meanwhile Lilith frowned, _"A Maiden? Her?" _She sighed in annoyance and worry; a person with such a sadistic personality shouldn't have that power.

It didn't help that Lilith was getting a headache from all the mixed emotions flying around. Today was just the worst; everything was going wrong and she still didn't know anything…

Roman gave a frustrated grunt before looking away nervously.

"Besides," she said, her hand dropping away, "we're done with Dust."

Lilith had wide eyes before scowling once again, no one told her anything…

She did, however, take some pleasure in the fact that both Emerald and Mercury seemed surprised as they exchanged confused looks, only a little though. Well you couldn't really blame her with how much they tormented her. Oh how she wished she could get rid of them, for good…

Suddenly she froze as she repeated what she had thought in her head.

She immediately felt revolted at the thought, and disgusted at herself for thinking it. _"Why would I think that?"_ She thought to herself worriedly in a mix of confusion and horror.

"Okaaay…" Roman said in confusion, "then what now?"

"We're moving." Cinder started as she began to walk away. "Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" Roman repeated while narrowing his eyes. Why he was being told this at the last second, he had no clue, but he didn't like it one bit.

She turned and gave him a smile. "We're proceeding to phase two." With that, she continued walking with Mercury and Emerald following after her.

Just as Cinder left the building; Lilith's scroll buzzed.

It was a message from Z…

'Meet me at home base, I have a new target…'

Lilith sighed, she hated these jobs, but it was better than making him mad. The negativity he produced alone when angry almost made her fall unconscious one time…

She shuddered at the memory of the last time she made Z mad. It was… traumatic, to say the least.

Sighing once more, Lilith stepped out into the dark streets of Vale and stared at the shattered moon and debated about what was going on. She sighed once again before she leapt into the air and took flight…

* * *

**AN: That was the first chapter of Volume 2! Did ya like it? **

**Real question, what do you guys think of Lilith? I really want to hear all your ideas and theories. I really enjoy reading reviews, whether they're supportive, asking a question or even just helpful comments.**

**Now for the poll results.**

**Pairings - Total Votes: 12**

** [Pairings With Lilith as an option are now available]**

**PyrrhaxJaune: **

**UnixRuby: 6**

**NoPairingsForUni: 4**

**Canon Pairings: 4**

**UnixWeiss: 3**

**RubyxWeiss: 3**

**?x?: 3 [One unidentified]**

**UnixPyrrha: 2**

**UnixBlake: 2**

**UnixNeo: 2**

**BlakexSun: 2**

**BlakexYang: 1**

**UnixYang: 1**

**RubyxOscar: 1**

**RubyxBlake: 1**

**WeissxYang: 1**

**UnixPenny: 1**

**RubyxJaune: 1**

**WeissxBlake: 1**

**Everything Else: 0**

**Current Results: UnixRuby and Arkos, everything else is subject to change**

**Fic Poll Results - Total Voters: 5**

**[CLOSING SOON!]**

**SNOW: A World of Bloody Evolution: 3 [Requested]**

**Hint: Not everything is erased; sometimes it's just forgotten. Long lost secrets will arise and Remnant will be reborn.**

**Rwby: Digital Soul?: 5**

**Hint: "Stolen; Tested; Released and Studied; It seems I have grown attached to the subject, this may be… Problematic."**

**The Fic Poll is closing soon so vote while ya still can!**

**I'd also like to thank you all for your support so far and as usual, please vote on the polls and I'll see ya next time!**

**Void out!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey Guys Void here with another chapter of Dreams of Remnant! I'm glad you guys like the fic so far and I have good news!**

**"DRUM ROLL PLEASE!"**

***insert horrible drumroll***

**"And the winner of the Fic Poll is…"**

**"DIGITAL SOUL! Name undecided…"**

**From now on the only poll up will be the pairing poll so please vote on that.**

**Now I actually haven't decided on Perl's semblance; she won't even have it unlocked at the beginning. So I'm willing to take suggestions; To help ya out, here are some of my current ideas.**

**Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and Technopathy…**

**Those are my current choices and any suggestions you have I'll take into account… **

**That's enough for now; I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Rwby is not mine; but my Original stuff is**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Strange Dreams and Untimely Plans…

_Uni wandered an empty white space; various paintings floating in the air, the images warping strangely. The absence of noise was a bit eerie but other than that it was rather normal for her dreams as of late._

_All the paintings had the same ornate silver frame and depicted various pictures. One featured her parents while others were far stranger, showing off things like herself standing in a swimming pool filled with milk and cookies._

_This ruined her theory that they were pictures of things she might've enjoyed if she could feel because she doubted she would enjoy swimming in milk and cookies. As tasty as they were; swimming in them would be messy._

_Curious as usual, Uni approached a painting. It was a picture of herself, surrounded by those she met during her time at Beacon, all smiling and laughing…_

_Another picture that should not exist… She had never smiled or laughed while at Beacon, so therefore they definitely weren't wishes, nor were they were memories…_

_So what were they?_

_Gently, Uni touched the image. The dream around her distorting as the white space around her darkened and the pictures crumbled into dust._

_She was surrounded by more statues of various creatures. All made of blood, ash, and bones… _

_The strange part was how they were slowly creeping towards her, and she couldn't move. Waves of strange emotions she couldn't recognize washed over her as she watched the statues edge ever closer to her. She struggled to escape but it was futile, as she was already falling down a dark abyss. One of no escape… _

* * *

_When Uni came to, She was in an empty field made of silver grass. There was no sky, no sun nor moon. The place was completely empty except for her and the endless field._

_However, the distant sound of humming could be heard as a figure made of silver light approached her._

_Uni tilted her head in slight curiosity as she noticed the similarities between herself and the girl of argent light but shrugged it off as the figure gestures for her to follow._

* * *

_Uni didn't know how long they had been walking, but it felt like ages. She saw the area around her shift as they went. At one point it was a snow-covered mountain, then a forest, then a desert…_

_However the figure stopped as they stood in front of a vast cliff, a deep ocean standing below them. A vast sea made of a strange golden liquid._

_The figure was silent as she held out her hand towards the horizon. Outstretched as if she were reaching for something._

_"What is it?" Uni asked calmly. _

_The figure didn't respond she simply gestured for Uni to follow as the girl stepped off the cliff._

_Reluctantly, Uni jumped. She didn't know why she followed the girl. It was similar to instinct in a way, she just felt like she should…_

_Uni felt relaxed yet worried as she sunk into the cool golden liquid, it was calming. It didn't restrict her and she could breathe just fine so what was the issue? It was her head. It began pounding like her head was about to explode._

_She opened her eyes under the liquid to discover she could see just fine, but it was just the gold liquid everywhere. It began to make her feel strange._

_Until suddenly, the liquid churned._

_She felt the liquid pour into her mouth, into her nose, she could still breath but she couldn't stop absorbing the golden water._

_It wasn't painful, just… mildly uncomfortable._

_Her head began to pound even harder as the last drops of the golden liquid soaked into her skin, the figure of silver light stood above her, seeming apologetic yet happy at the same time._

_Uni stood up in confusion as the dream distorted once again. _

_Suddenly she was back in her normal dream space, as if nothing ever happened… _

_"How peculiar…"_

* * *

Uni frowned as she sat in the library, rubbing her temples gently as she tried to sooth the pounding sensation that lingered in her mind.

Her latest dream was by far the strangest she has ever had and it made no sense whatsoever and her head still ached.

She was also slightly curious about the massive Atlesian Fleet that hovered around Vale. But she didn't really want to think about it with the sharp pain in her head.

Uni sighed softly as she looked down at the cards in her hand; Ruby had "convinced" her to play Remnant: The Game since apparently she hadn't truly lived until she played the game.

Unfortunately, for her at least, Blake said she would sit out so Uni would be able to play. Which was mainly because neither of them wanted to participate in the first place.

Blake did give her an apologetic look earlier but it didn't do much for Uni, being nearly emotionless and all.

Apparently she was playing as Vale; trying to conquer Remnant. Her hand was okay but using a stealth tactics card she looked at Yang's hand and saw that she had a very good set off cards. Meanwhile Ruby was trying to be sneaky but failing while Weiss seemed super confused.

Ruby hummed to herself thoughtfully. "Alright, I deploy the Atlesian Airfleet!" She exclaimed smugly as she slammed the card onto the table while Yang gasped dramatically.

"Now I can fly over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" She said excitedly as she made airplane motions with her hands.

Yang gave Ruby a look of fake hurt, with a little surprise and amusement mixed in. "You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only… one turn!" Ruby grinned smugly; proud of her trick. However, her smile quickly disappeared as Yang let out a small chuckle.

"Pretty sneaky, sis," Yang admitted with a nod as she held up a card of her own, "but you just activated my trap card!"

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby yelled in surprise, gaining her several looks from nearby people. It also didn't help Uni's pounding head; which had gotten much better, but still ached.

"Giant Nevermore!" Yang said as she threw the card down. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby pointed out confidently.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take," Yang replied.

Ruby let out a cry of distress as Yang cheered, she had rolled a nine. Uni wasn't sure why the took the game so seriously but she really didn't care…

"No!" Ruby moaned in disappointment, her fleet destroyed.

Yang smiled brightly as she turned to Weiss; "Well Weiss, it's your turn."

Weiss looked at her cards in confusion. "I have… absolutely no idea what's going on." She said in confusion, she hadn't ever played a board game before.

"Look, it's easy!" Yang said as she leaned over to Weiss. "You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb." Weiss responded bluntly.

Yang ignored the comment as she sorted through Weiss' hand. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenger… Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider!" she said excitedly, as she grabbed. "See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-"

"No!" Ruby whined sadly.

"-and put it in your hand!"

"Okay." Weiss frowned as she struggled followed the explanation.

Yang smiled as she continued her lesson. "And since Vacuo warriors have a resistance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my Kingdom!" She then quickly glared at Weiss as her smile disappeared. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." She said as she quickly slid back around the table to her seat.

Completely lost, Weiss asked, "And that means…?"

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby cried our sadly; mourning her defeat.

Weiss let out a triumphant, maniacal laugh as she realized her situation. "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"I wouldn't recommend it…" Uni pointed out blankly. She had remembered Yang's hand and along with that, the knowledge that Yang would never do anything helpful in a competitive game made it obvious that it was a trick.

"Huh?" Weiss muttered in confusion, "Why not?"

"Yang has another trap card, I would recommend using a defensive move to prepare for the later rounds…"

Weiss blinked a couple times as she tried to understand the situation.

Meanwhile Yang glared at Uni silently, judging her for her betrayal.

Weiss sighed as she pulled back her cards and layed down a natural barrier card, defending her kingdom from any man made attack.

"Why are you helping her you traitor!" Yang cried out. To which Uni simply shrugged in response.

"I'm supposed to be good right? So I stopped you from tricking her; isn't honesty supposed to be good?" Uni asked in muted confusion.

Yang frowned; she couldn't exactly tell Uni that it wasn't because that would go against what they were trying to teach her. But honesty wasn't always the best, and someday Uni would have to learn that.

"Ok then, your turn Uni!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully.

Uni was playing as Vale; she had the best basic troops but she didn't really have any advantages. Vale was best suited for more experienced players, which Uni was not.

"I advance my troops…" Uni said blankly, only to turn with everyone else as Jaune approached.

"Hey!" The blonde knight waved as he approached them from JNPR's table. "Can I play?" He asked.

"Sorry Jaune!" Ruby said, "we've already got four people."

"Besides," Weiss started in a condescending tone, "this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess."

"Uh, you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago," Yang pointed out, gaining an annoyed scoff from Weiss.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen!" Jaune said firmly; standing up to Weiss proudly. "I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!"

"By who, your mother?" She responded coldly.

"A-and Pyrrha!" Jaune stuttered.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha called with a wave as she heard her name.

Uni nodded, "He does have some talent in tactics." She admitted blankly.

"See!" The dorky blonde exclaimed, "let me play your hand for a turn!"

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss shouted in protest.

"Why not?" Jaune asked. "You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa—"

Pyrrha's hand quickly covered his mouth before he could continue. "Fun-loving person," Pyrrha finished in a panic, "whom we all admire and respect!

Jaune let out a nervous chuckle as Blake glared at him in annoyance. "Right, that," Jaune corrected himself. Deciding to leave before he did anything else dumb, Jaune bowed. "Ladies, enjoy your battle."

"I still don't understand why we are hiding it…" Uni admitted in muted confusion. But before anyone could answer her, the familiar voice of Sun let out a greeting.

"'Sup losers?" The monkey king said as he walked up with a grin; Neptune following behind him.

"Hey, Sun!" Ruby greeted cheerfully.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Uni, Ice Queen," He replied.

Weiss huffed grumpily at her nickname. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"I believe it is because of your cold attitude…" Uni answered blankly, causing Weiss to shoot her a frown.

"Though I fail to see any such reason, while you may be cold at times you can also be responsible and gentle…" Uni finished, causing Weiss to flash her a small smile.

Weiss wasn't exactly used to genuine compliments, as not were either from people trying to get close to her or… Jaune, her sister complimented her as well but that was a long story.

While Uni didn't compliment often she was always genuine, which made her compliments that much better. Though her blunt honesty was also annoying at times.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend," Sun said, while gesturing to the blue haired teen.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked as he glanced towards the gameboard on the table.

"Thank you!" Ren exclaimed loudly, slightly annoyed about the noise, as he had been struggling to study. Nora, being… well, Nora, simply snorted and cried "Pancakes!" as she shot up from her nap.

"Shut up," Sun said while frowning towards Neptune, "don't be a nerd."

"Eh, eh eh eh! 'Intellectual', okay? Thank you," he protested before he gave a small wave. "I'm Neptune."

"Hello," Uni said blankly as she observed her cards. She didn't even look up towards Neptune as she didn't really care all too much. But in her attempt to be good proper manners were necessary.

Neptune seemed flustered even though Uni didn't even look at him. Though with Uni's ethereal appearance she was bound to gain some people's attention.

"Hey angel…" Neptune said nervously, failing his attempt to be suave.

Uni looked up with a raised eyebrow, "My names Uni, and I'm not an angel…" She said emotionlessly. Neptune looked at her strangely before turning to the other players.

"Is she always like this?" He asked quietly while eyeing Uni strangely.

Yang nodded and replied with a simple, "Yep!"

Meanwhile Sun, turned to Blake who was reading silently.

"So, Blake, you wanna hang out sometime? Maybe grab a bite?"

"Maybe some other time." Blake said tiredly as she stood up. "Well, I think I'll be going now." She said blankly as she shoved Sun aside while she walked away. "I'll see you guys later."

Everyone watched her go with concern, except for Uni who watched with muddled curiosity before brushing it off.

Nora shrugged blankly; "Women."

* * *

_Lilith wandered a forest of black withered trees without a care. Though the trees were dead and not a single living creature could be found Lilith didn't seem to notice._

_Nor did she notice the strange blood red sky, and the lack of sunlight. Nor did Lilith pay attention to the eerie black fog that was creeping up on her._

_She was simply skipping along while humming softly; she didn't know where she was but she didn't care, though she didn't understand that either as everything was kind of fuzzy. _

_However, she did notice the ground beneath her change from the dead grass to a black and white checkered floor. Some of the trees became white while others remained black and dried up._

_Lilith shrugged and continued traversing deeper into the monochrome woods without a care. She had already forgotten that the ground had changed; She didn't even notice that the trees began to shift in turn. A white tree moved, then a black tree moved; then another white tree, then another black tree, and so on… _

_They moved in strange patterns but Lilith continued to ignore the ever changing woods around her as she walked straight into a hole in the ground. How she didn't notice the large pit until she fell, she didn't know. But it didn't matter as the ground swallowed her up. _

_Lilith began to panic, she could no longer remember how she began falling in the first place. She tried to unfurl her wings but for some reason she couldn't; it felt like she was swimming in molasses while somehow falling quickly._

_Strange waves of nausea began to wash over her as she fell. Her vision began to blur, red flashing across her eyes_

_Dissonant whispers began growing louder and louder, till they reached a deafening tone. Blood began to seep out of her eyes and nose, slowly turning from red to black._

_Suddenly she was aware of strings being wrapped around her neck tightly. She struggled to breath as a pair of smooth pale white hands reached out of the darkness and swallowed her whole._

_Nothing was left… _

* * *

Lilith gasped sharply as she shot up from her hammock, her pajamas were damp with sweat while her eyes were glowing with an eerie crimson color.

She began to breathe in and out slowly as she struggled to get back in control. Her eyes quickly returning to normal as she calmed herself down. She sighed to herself sadly as she thought,_ "It was just a nightmare…"_ She then began to look around her room warily.

Lilith's room was small, around the size of a walk-in closet. The walls were a dirty off-white with no windows, just a couple of holes where you could see the drywall. Besides the dirty dresser nearby the only thing in her room was a large backpack and her red cotton hammock.

She sighed once again at the depressing situation she was in. _"It's only temporary, then everything will go back to normal."_ She thought to herself reassuringly, though it was mostly hopeless optimism.

Sometimes she hated the thing inside her, it was one of the few things she couldn't control…

But soon, everything will be over.

* * *

"Ugh! We should have never let her play!" Yang complained as the rest of Team RWBY entered the dorm room.

Blake stood to leave as Ruby responded, "You're just mad 'cuz she beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

Blake's hand reached for the doorknob, only to freeze when Weiss stopped her.

"Stop." Weiss commanded harshly, glaring at Blake as she reached for the door. "Lately, you've been quiet, antisocial, and moody!"

"Uhh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked as she raised an eyebrow. Blake was always quiet, a loner. Maybe even introverted but all of them had been concerned about Blake's recent behavior.

"Which I get, is kinda your thing," Weiss admitted. "But you've been doing it more than usual! Which, quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." She then leapt into the air and landed perfectly, balancing on a chair. She pointed toward Blake with an outstretched finger. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?"

Weiss began to wobble she quickly dropped down and quickly returned the chair it's place.

"I just—I don't understand how everyone can be so calm," Blake began nervously.

Ruby smiled sympathetically. "You're still thinking about Torchwick and that Cyana lady?"

"I'm thinking about all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

Yang gave her a reassuring look. "Ozpin told us not to worry," she said soothingly. "Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not!" Blake protested loudly, clearly frustrated. "They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

Weiss sighed before calling their attention. "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells…"

"Uh, who?" Ruby asked in confusion. Weiss frowned and ignored the question. "But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well, yeah, but…" Ruby started weakly, frowning softly as Weiss brushed her aside as she firmly stated, "We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready!" Blake replied bluntly, raising her voice into a more serious tone. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." She frowned as she pointed towards the door. "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

Ruby began to think to herself before jumping slightly as she had an idea. She then motioned for their attention and spoke quickly. "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale… say aye!"

Yang pumped her fist. "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

Weiss looked thoughtful momentarily. "Well, I suppose it could be fun."

"Aye…" A monotone voice said blankly.

All of Team RWBY turned in confusion upon hearing Uni's voice. They were surprised to find Uni watching them silently for who knows how long after all.

The broken girl was standing in the doorway calmly while holding a box labeled "Remnant: The Game" in her hands. With muddled curiosity, she tilted her head and asked, "What?"

"What are you doing in our doorway?" Ruby asked curiously. She wasn't going to lie, she was a little weirded out to see her there, though all of Team RWBY felt the same way.

"You left your board game so I came to return it." Uni explained tonelessly as she frowned. "Do you want me to return it to the library?"

Weiss sighed, "No… Just leave it here, so I suppose that you're joining us then?"

Uni nodded, "I shall, I am rather bored and this seems to be sufficient entertainment." She explained. Uni wasn't sure why, but she felt like helping. The most logical explanation from her point of view was boredom and curiosity. Though that didn't mean she had no subconscious motives.

Blake sighed, "Very well, I guess we're in this together." She said with a small appreciative smile. She was glad to have such good friends, after all, they were agreeing to risk getting kicked out of Beacon for her.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered excitedly.

"Aye…" Uni said emptily.

There was a brief moment of silence as they all realized none of them had any idea of what to do. They weren't exactly experts at vigilantism, they didn't know where to start.

So, to break the silence, Uni once again repeated herself blandly. "Aye?"

Uni's cluelessness caused everyone to let out a small chuckle, even Weiss laughed a little, which caused everyone to turn towards he with wide eyes, or a look of intrigue in Uni's case.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Weiss!" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss immediately frowned, "I seriously don't like you sometimes Yang…"

"Why wouldn't she be the real Weiss?" Uni asked with distant curiosity.

"She's saying that because I'm not very open…" Weiss explained dryly, giving Yang a slight glare as she explained. Uni frowned softly before shrugging it off, it wasn't a huge deal after all.

"Shouldn't we be planning?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby smiled brightly as she nodded, "Come on guys, let's get to work!" She cheered.

* * *

Lilith loved flying; it just felt so natural and free. She sometimes even pitied the humans and faunus below just because they couldn't fly like her. It was exhilarating, she couldn't describe it very well but she enjoyed it enough that it caused people around her to become happy as well. Though that was partly her semblance pushing her emotions onto others.

Still, the view of Vale from in the air was incredible. She could see the entire city, and since it was dark out no one could see her.

Flying was the one thing that made her feel free. Free from all the annoying work she had to do. Free from the suffering of others.

Lilith sighed, brushing off the darker thoughts as she continued gliding through the sky. She would have to land soon, her wings were getting sore from flying for hours on end, it was almost sunrise to.

Staying up all night may not be good for her health but the alone time she had in the sky made it worth it.

Lilith frowned as she started lowering herself to the ground. Her thoughts about her recent actions flowing through her head.

_"Is it okay to do wrong things for the right reason?"_

* * *

"I thought that class would never end," Blake muttered in annoyance as Team RWBY, along with Uni, prepared themselves for their mission. They had all gathered on some clothes and were ready to go over the plans.

Uni wasn't too sure about the plan as it was risky but it didn't matter all too much. It was still a well thought out idea, though the odd amount of people did make planning difficult.

Ruby smiled as she sat in her bed, addressing the four other girls. "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" She exclaimed as she dropped down to the floor with her arms raised excitedly.

Weiss snorted at Ruby's childishness. "I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously."

"Hey, we've got a plan!" Yang piped up. "That's… moderately serious."

"We are all going to die…" Uni replied bluntly, a distant tint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Right," The red reaper said firmly, ignoring Uni's statement. "Everyone remember their roles?"

Weiss was the first to respond. "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Blake was next. "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Yang followed her up, "Uni and I will be visiting an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…" She smiled faintly, reminiscing about her escapades in Junior's club.

Ruby smiled brightly. "Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." She pumped her fist into the air excitedly. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A familiar, boy's voice exclaimed from outside the window. The girls all seemed surprised or confused when they the monkey faunus hanging upside down by his tail outside their window. "Sun!" Blake cried out

in alarm.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time," he answered dismissively.

"You do what?!" Weiss cried out in horror as a thought occurred to her.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun clarified, oblivious to her implications. He flipped into the room. "So, are we finally getting back at Torchwick and that crazy poison chick?"

"We are going to investigate the situation," Blake answered as she stepped forward.

Ruby scratched her head sheepishly. "Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get more people involved if we don't have to…"

"Psh, that's dumb!" he scoffed. "We should alway get people involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" he said enthusiastically as he pointed back over his shoulder.

The five girls leaned out the room and noticed Neptune leaning against the side of the building. He gave them a small smile. "'Sup?"

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Obviously he came out from another window or used the trees like Sun…" Uni pointed out blandly, her expression as blank as ever.

He sighed as Uni guessed correctly, he then wobbled a bit before asking, "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

Uni once again frowned, They were on the second floor…

That wasn't very high at all…

* * *

Once Neptune had been let inside, the five girls and two boys stood in a circle as they revised their plan. "Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake." She said eagerly as she pushed Neptune over to her sister. "Neptune," Ruby continued, "You can go with Yang and Uni since there's no one left."

Weiss raised a hand slightly. "Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister."

Ruby looked towards Weiss in confusion. "But Weiss, who would you go with then?"

Weiss gave a nonchalant look, "Well I guess Neptune could come with me..." She replied as Neptune grinned and cocked a finger towards her.

Ruby looked at her incredulously before laughing, "Nah!" she said as she dragged Weiss out of the room. Weiss reaching out towards Neptune as she was dragged along, crying out. "But! But!"

Uni sighed to herself softly. Why did she always drag herself into this kind of stuff?

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as usual. Sorry that it was slightly shorter than normal I got kinda sick and didn't write for a day or two… But I'm better now and ready to write! **

**Well besides me asking for any other comments or concerns, as well as any theories. How did you guys feel about Lilith's Dream. It was the first time I tried doing a dream scene from someone else's perspective, do guys want more of that? For me to make dreams for various characters?**

**Next up, the Poll.**

**The Digital Soul fic won with 7 votes over SNOW's 3 votes. I should have it ready to start uploading sometime during Volume 3. But the name is still undecided, the best options are. Digital Soul, Gears of Fate, and Binary Ardor.**

**If you have a preference let me know.**

**Finally, please vote on the pairing Poll and if you see a pairing that's not on there let me know and I'll add it.**

**That's all for now, Void Out!**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Void here with another chapter of Dreams of Remnant. **

**Blah Blah Blah vote on the poll, Blah Blah, read and review Blah Blah Blah.**

**I apologize in advance that the first half of the chapter, not counting the Dream, Uni isn't involved a lot but I really wanted to write the part with Penny. Can ya really blame me? It's Penny! The best robot girl ever! Ya can't tell me that ya don't like her. But Uni is much more active in the middle of the fic and a bit towards the end.**

**Though to make up for it, today's chapter will be longer. It's definitely not a long chapter because I was super inspired and couldn't find a good place to split the chapter…**

**I have no clue what you are insinuating.**

**Okay! Maybe I went a tad overboard but lots of stuff happened. I only added parts that were necessary and it still turned out really long.**

**That's all for now, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Vigilante Conspiracies

_Uni wasn't quite sure where she was, it was cold and dark. She was lost somewhere in a seemingly endless forest that was eerily familiar. In the distance, between the moss covered trees Uni could barely make out a dark blue sun setting._

_She sighed softly, "Another weird dream…" She thought to herself in slight annoyance. _

_She then shrugged as she started walking in a random direction, the frost on the ground crunching underneath her feet. She might as well deal with it, after all, it's not like it could get any worse right?_

_She was very much wrong. Almost immediately after she began walking through the misty woods it began to rain. It was a soft calm downpour but it was rain nonetheless. Which normally wouldn't bother her if she wasn't freezing and standing in the rain without an umbrella_

_She let out another sigh as she rubbed her hands together for warmth. Why was it so cold? Wait… Why were her hands oily?_

_Uni frowned as she looked down at her hands, they were smudged with black ink. She gave herself a once over to see that her white dress was covered in the same oily substance._

_It was raining ink…_

_"These dreams just keep getting weirder…" She thought to herself as she began walking faster. _

_She needed to get out of the rain. It was only making her cold and wet in an already cold area. The grass and frozen leaves brushing against her feet as she began walking faster and faster, almost running._

_The giant trees that surrounded her began to distort and blur as she ran, the area around her changing into a new place._

_Uni frowned as she found herself in a familiar clearing. Upon a hill laid a rotten tree stump, below it laid the ruins of a wrecked house._

_It was silent, the rain pouring even heavier than before as Uni approached the ruins solemnly. _

_The house had broken windows and large holes in the walls. Half of the roof was missing while scorch marks and blood lingered on the walls._

_Her eyes darkened as she stepped through the door, taking shelter from the rain._

_A single word escaped her lips as she observed the wreckage._

_"Home…" _

_She looked down coldly, a broken mirror showing her shattered reflection. It looked nothing like her._

_It did show Uni, just… not as she is now. It showed a much younger girl. Crying alone in the darkness of a cruel world. She gently picked up the mirror, staring into its haunting depths. _

_And when she looked up from the mirror, she was gone. Back in her dreamscape. As if nothing ever happened…_

* * *

"Woooow!" Ruby gasped as she looked up at the CCT tower in amazement. "I forgot how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" The CCT tower was a rather tall, wide and intricate structure that was supported by four legs for stability. The center of it was a massive spire that stretched into the sky with a large antenna at the top of the tower.

Weiss gave a small smirk as she noticed Ruby's reaction to the large tower. "You should see the one in Atlas!"

"That was the first one, right?"

"Correct," The heiress confirmed. They continued walking down the path as Weiss began discussing the history of CCT. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four Kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

Ruby quickly adopted a snobby voice as she attempted to mimic Weiss. "'Oh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts, I'm rich!'" She said before giggling slightly.

"Don't be such a pest," Weiss said as she frowned slightly. "Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!"

"I know, but it's really cool! Oh, I'm going to take a picture." Ruby quickly reached for her scroll, but in her excitement she fumbled a little bit causing the device to fall out of her hands. The scroll landed not too far away, next to a familiar figure. The figure knelt to pick up the Scroll. She smiled as she extended the Scroll towards Ruby, "You dropped this."

"Penny?!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise.

Penny, who was equally surprised by Ruby's appearance, seemed unsure of how to react.. "Uhh…"

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked curiously, her voice full of concern. "We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-sorry," She said nervously, "I think you're confused." She said as she let out another hiccup, quickly tossing the scroll into Ruby's hands. "Uh… I've got to go!" She then turned and began to quickly walk away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Ruby said softly, gazing towards Penny determinedly. "But I'm going to find out." She began to walk after Penny, shouting over her shoulder to Weiss, "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss cried out, raising her hand towards the reaper before lowering it slowly, she then sighed angrily as Ruby quickly grew farther and farther away from her.

* * *

Ruby quickly dashed in front of her, cutting her off from the staircase. "Penny, where have you been? It's been weeks!"

Penny gave her a nervous look. "There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding."

"What?" Penny continued to walk down the stairs while Ruby slid down the rail landing next to Penny at the bottom. "Penny, is everything alright?"

The redhead continued to walk forward without reacting, trying to ignore Ruby completely, until The reaper grabbed her by the arm forcing her to stop. "Penny, please stop!" Penny finally turned and looked towards Ruby worriedly as she continued. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they were up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please… as a friend?"

Penny seemed to pause at the word friend. She sighed, then looked around cautiously, as if someone was watching her. She leaned in towards Ruby and whispered, "It isn't safe to talk here."

* * *

Penny looked around from the entrance of the alleyway before turning back to Ruby. They then began walking down the street as Penny explained what happened to her at the docks.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men."

"Well, what happened to you that night?" Ruby asked, her voice full of concern and confusion. "We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh, no!" Penny said quickly, not wanting any misunderstandings, "nothing like that!"

"Then where did you go?" Ruby asked, frustrated by her vagueness.

"I've never been to another Kingdom before," Penny admitted. "My father asked me not to venture out too far, but…" She let out a brief pause. "You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot."

Ruby smiled softly, "Believe me, I know the feeling." Penny smiled and nodded slightly. "But why not let us know that you were okay?"

"I…" Penny began nervously, carefully choosing her words, "was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Or Uni. Or anybody, really."

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked with a concerned frown.

"No, it wasn't my father…"

Penny was quickly cut off as she, and Ruby, rounded the corner and watched as a large crowd gathered around a stage, where six Atlesian-Knight-130 Androids stood tall. In the center of the stage stood a holograph of General James Ironwood who was also the headmaster of Atlas Academy.

The General was a tall and well built man, with pale skin and a tight posture. His jet black hair was smooth and neat with only a few streaks of grey and he had a small strip of metal above his right eyebrow.

He wore an Atlesian Military white overcoat with a light grey undercoat that covered up a black sweater. He had a bright red necktie. He had white pants that matched his overcoat with it's gold accents and silver combat boots. He also had a white glove over his right hand.

Ironwood's hologram spoke loudly, the speakers underneath the stage doing their job. "The AK-130 have been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree?"

The androids gave a small yet sharp bow as the audience applauded. "But… the Kingdom of Atlas is a Kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting… the Atlesian Knight-200!"

Several large grey containers behind the AK-130s opened up to reveal six sleeker white models standing behind the gray Atlesian Knights. The new robots kicked the 130's over as the people cheered, and Ironwood continued. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require… a human touch."

"Ruby?" Penny asked worriedly, seeing Ruby's strange gaze.

"So, our Kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce… the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ruby's eyes widened as Ironwood's projection disappeared, and was quickly replaced with an image of a massive white mech. Ironwood's voice continued, "Now, we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our Kingdom within the year!"

"Woah," Ruby said in awestruck wonder.

"Ruby," Penny said warily. "maybe we should go somewhere else."

Penny was looking towards to soldiers at the base of the stage who had noticed her, and were now signaling for backup. The ginger quickly dashed away, taking off in a sprint waking Ruby up from her trance.

"Penny, wait!" she cried out frantically. "Where are you going?" The reaper then noticed the soldiers running towards them, her eyes widened slightly in distress. She quickly took off after Penny, chasing after her in a flurry of rose petals. Behind them, a man's voice called out, "Down here! She went this way!"

The two young girls dashed across the street with the soldiers not far behind. Though the Atlesian Troops were slowed down as a car nearly ran one of them over.

Ruby turned down an alleyway, slashing at a support beam with her scythe; flooding the alley behind her with large crates and boxes to slow down the soldiers. Ruby bolted forward, utilizing her Semblance to catch up to Penny, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"This way!" Ruby yelled. However, as she took off, she let out a small groan at Penny's weight. Why did she weigh so much? Ruby sighed before shaking her head; she had more important stuff to deal with at the moment. Like the fact that she was about to fly into the road…

Penny was far too heavy for Ruby to carry, causing her to give out halfway across the street, flinging Penny onto the sidewalk while she fell into the street. The reaper sat up in a daze, oblivious of her situation until a loud horn behind her warned her of an oncoming truck.

It was clear that the vehicle wouldn't be able to stop in time. Ruby didn't even have time to react before she was pushed out of the way. She looked back to see Penny standing firm with the truck barreling towards her. Ruby had expected Penny to be flattened but her eyes widened in shock as her jaw hung open.

Penny had caught the truck, the vehicle slamming into her, the front of it was crushed underneath her astounding strength. The impact even lifted the truck into the air briefly before it fell back to the ground. Her feat hadn't gone unnoticed as everyone around her looked at her with shock.

"Penny?" Ruby muttered softly as she looked on with inquiring eyes.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver; the old man behind the wheel slowly nodded his head.

Penny's frown deepened as she noticed the crowd gathering around her. Quickly, she turned and pushed past Ruby, running down the alley as several soldiers arrived at the scene.

"Penny, come back!" Ruby shouted as she was shaken out of her stupor once again before taking off towards Penny.

The reaper quickly found the ginger girl standing in a dead end, a simple alleyway with a dumpster and trash everywhere.

Penny looked around in alarm, searching for a way out of her situation. "Um, uh…" Behind her, Ruby approached carefully, causing her to turn around.

"Penny, talk to me! please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

"I-I can't" She stammered nervously. "Everything is fi-fne." She said before she suddenly hiccuped. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Another hiccup.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby pleaded, clearly worried about her friend.

"No, no, no! You wouldn't understand!" Penny yelled frantically as she stepped back and turned away.

"Let me try. You can trust me!"

Penny turned to her, desperation apparent on her face. "You're my friend, right? You promise you're really my friend?"

"I promise," Ruby reassured gently.

Penny looked down at her curled up hands, She slowly extended them towards the reaper. "Ruby…," she said softly, "I'm not a real girl."

Ruby looked down at the hands In shock. Several patches of grey metal could be seen underneath the peeled skin of her hands. Ruby stared downward, dumbfounded as the metal glinted underneath the sunlight.

"Oh…" Ruby muttered softly as a single black feather, slowly drifted between them…

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

Uni had decided one thing. Yang, was a horrible driver. She had broken nearly every law about driving while driving as recklessly as possible.

She yawned softly as she got off of the sleek yellow and black motorcycle. She was pretty sure Yang called it Bumblebee or something like that. But whatever it was, Uni didn't like it.

The area around them was clearly criminally active, it would probably become more so soon as it was late in the afternoon. The three Hunters in training stood in front of the old brick building as a strong gust of air flew by.

Yang rolled her shoulders slightly, stretching as she took off her helmet, rolling her head as she waved her hair around.

Meanwhile Neptune seemed nauseous as he sat up in a terrified daze, his hair in a wild mess from all the wind.

"Cool," Neptune slurred out dizzily as he shook his head. He proceeded to fix his hair as he looked around the street, hesitant about the criminal atmosphere. "And where exactly is… here?"

Yang smirked, "This is Junior's, Home to one of the best info brokers in Vale." She explained as she gestured to the large brick building.

"Junior does have a knack for finding things out…" Uni agreed. Yang frowned as she turned towards the sleepy girl.

"You've met Junior?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly a little surprised. After all, it was hard to imagine a much younger Uni wandering around the criminal aspect of Vale. Then again, Uni's past was difficult; she knew that much; even if she didn't know the details.

Uni nodded expressionlessly, "Yes, I used his information network a few times."

Yang continued to frown for a moment as she hummed to herself thoughtfully. She then simply shrugged, quickly returning to her usual upbeat style. "Well, let's bust this party huh?" Yang asked with a mischievous grin.

Uni nodded blankly, before frowning as rather large black feather blew in front of her, from an alleyway nearby. Distantly, she thought she heard something, but it was muffled so she couldn't make anything out.

_"That girl from before?"_ Uni though as she tilted her head curiously. Pondering as she stared at the alley.

"Hey! Ya coming?" Yang called from the door, next to two unconscious bouncers, who she somehow managed to defeat without making any noise.

"I'll meet up with you in a bit, there's something I need to investigate…" Uni replied.

Yang frowned once again as she looked towards Uni thoughtfully. The boxer wasn't too keen on letting Uni run around a shady area of Vale without someone keeping an eye on her. But then again, it wasn't like she could do much about it, and besides. Maybe doing something she actually wants to do could be good for her.

She then sighed softly, "Fine, just make sure you don't cause any problems…"

Uni nodded sharply, "I'll be fine…" She told Yang, misinterpreting what the blonde had said. She then turned around, and entered the alley.

* * *

The alley was uncomfortably narrow and the buildings blocked out most of the sunlight making it kinda dark, and it didn't help that it was very cloudy out. The ground was moist and covered in garbage while torn posters adorned the brick walls.

Uni didn't exactly like alleyways, they brought back memories. Though it wasn't a huge deal either. Just… a minor inconvenience.

The sleepy girl walked down the alley inquisitively, tilting her head as she spotted another feather lying on the ground before her.

_"Where did she go?" _Uni thought to herself as she picked up the large black feather. It was strangely hard and sturdy for a feather; and the edges were actually kinda sharp, at least sharp enough to cut someone…

As she inspected the feather she felt a small drop of something hit her hand. She held up her hand to inspect it only to frown. It was blood…

She then turned to the sky to see the winged girl from a while ago, sneaking up the fire escape while carrying a bloody knife, the red blade wrapped around her waist appeared to have some blood on it too.

The girl looked downward with wide eyes. "Dust!" The girl swore loudly, increasing in speed as she disregarded stealth.

Uni unsheathed her daggers and flicked her wrists. The blades flying through the air only to curve as Uni pulled sharply, causing the blades to wrap around the girl's leg, tying together in a loose knot. It a risky move for sure, and definitely a bad idea, but the girl had aura so she would've been fine if Uni had missed.

Alright she might've gotten hurt if she missed but Uni wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

Uni then pulled, tightening the knot, only for her eyes to widen in muted surprise as she was lifted into the air.

She had to admit, Uni didn't think that the girl would be able to take off while pulling her along. Yet the winged girl still took off with immense speed, causing Uni to flail around in the air wildly as they disappeared into the clouds.

"Let go!" The girl shouted, clearly struggling to control where she was going.

"Then land." Uni replied stubbornly, she wasn't quite sure where this determination had come from but she was going to make the most of it regardless. She was going to get her answers.

It had been a while since she had found something that genuinely intrigued her. Something that she actually wanted to do. So she was going to find out what was going on with this girl.

"No! I won't let you kill me!" She yelled fearfully, clearly intimidated by Uni for some reason unknown to her.

Uni frowned, "Why would I kill you?" She asked blankly, confusion evident in her normally monotone voice.

The girl turned to look at her, clearly confused and surprised, but in doing so, she began to lose control. In hindsight, she realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to turn around while you were flying.

The two girls began to spiral downward, falling towards the ground quickly.

The winged girl struggled to get upright and fly again but couldn't, as she was now further tangled up in the metal string that connected Uni's blades to her hilts.

"Is this how I die?!" The raven haired girl cried out fearfully.

Uni sighed softly as she closed her eyes, thoughts racing through her head as time seemed to slow.

How could she get out of this, how is she going to survive this fall. These were the questions. But what were the answers?

She did survive a fall in the initiation…

_"Your aura shouldn't be able to do that…" _Glynda's voice echoed.

_"It means your aura has become a protector of your soul, rather than an extension of it." _Ozpin's voice said seriously.

Well if her aura defended her then would it do it now? What if it didn't work? What is she couldn't do it?

_"Remember, one day it'll be your turn to save people…"_ Her mother's voice said softly.

It didn't matter if her aura would, or could, do it, only if _she_ would do it…

Uni opened her eyes and reached towards the girl. She grabbed the girl's hand causing her to yelp and struggle furiously. She then pulled the winged girl closer, making it so that Uni was practically holding the winged girl.

They didn't have long until they hit the ground. It was now or never. Uni began to concentrate, slowly gathering her aura all into a single point in her back. She rearranged herself so her back was facing the ground and the girl was above her, still struggling.

Uni breathed in and out slowly as she followed Ren'a instructions for meditation. Clearing her mind as she focused on bringing her aura to protect herself, and in turn, the raven haired girl.

They would land any second now, she needed to succeed. Otherwise…

Well let's just say falling from a couple hundred feet, even with aura, wouldn't be pretty.

Uni couldn't fail, she would survive. Though the thought occurred to her. That if this happened a few months ago. Before she came to Beacon. That she wouldn't struggle, she would just sigh and hope for the best. Hope that her aura could handle the fall. A few months ago, she wouldn't have cared…

But now? She was struggling, she clearly cared enough to survive so maybe Ruby was right. Maybe she wasn't beyond repair.

Unbeknownst to Uni, silver aura began to shine brightly beneath her. Glowing bright enough that the winged girl had stopped struggling and turned to look at what was happening.

Uni's aura began to mold slightly, clearly moving from protecting her body to becoming a shield in the air. Well, not quite a shield but more like a cushion. A cushion that would, hopefully, defend them from the oncoming ground that they would hit any second now.

Three…

Two…

One…

…

Uni felt a large burst from beneath her, wincing sharply as she felt her aura convulse wildly before she was flung back into the air. Not super high, roughly thirty or forty feet? That was her guess at least. They then began to fall again. Plummeting towards the ground.

Uni winced in pain as she hit the concrete roof of the building, the winged girl save in her arms. They had survived, relatively unharmed too. But what about her aura.

She felt for her aura, only to widen her eyes in muted surprise. If she had to guess she'd say she was somewhere around ten percent.

She was at full before they fell, she had used roughly ninety percent of her aura in that trick. Then again she fell what? A hundred feet? Two hundred? She was bad at numbers and stuff like that. There was a reason she was almost failing math class.

She winced slightly as she sat up, poking the girl slightly to grab her attention.

The girl's eyes shot open in fear as she quickly leapt back from Uni. However, she forgot that she was still tangled up, causing her to fall back to the ground.

Uni yawned as she sat up and began untangling the metal wires that wrapped around the girl's body and wings. She did notice that the Raven haired girl flinched whenever Uni brushed against her so something about her clearly terrified the girl.

The winged girl seemed confused and scared to see Uni helping her. "W-Why are you doing this?" The girl asked nervously.

Uni remained silent for a moment as she untangled the cords. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure. The fall was kind of a blur. Why did she do it?

"I'm not sure, because it was the right thing to do?" Uni said emptily. "Or at least, I think it was, I'm bad at this morality thing…"

The winged girl frowned, wincing slightly as Uni finished unwrapping her blades. "Aren't you supposed to be killing me?" She asked nervously, eyeing Uni cautiously.

Uni raised an eyebrow in response, "I don't know where you're from but I'm told it's not normal to go around killing people…"

The girl's eyes widened slightly, _"She genuinely doesn't know, she's innocent…" _The girl eyed Uni warily once more as she stood up and brushed herself off before dismissing her wings. _"One exception to Z's rules wouldn't hurt right?" _She thought to herself quietly.

After straightened herself out she turned towards Uni and held her hand out. "The name's Lilith, n-nice to meet you." She said nervously.

Uni nodded and shook her hand awkwardly, "Uni, Uni Moon," She answered. "So, why did you freak out every time you saw me?" Uni asked bluntly.

Lilith let out a nervous chuckle as she rubbed her neck sheepishly, she then sighed as her face fell slightly. "It's my father," She answered softly. "Or, step father really…"

Uni tilted her head emptily, eyeing Lilith with faint curiosity, "What about him?"

"He's strict and has a bad temper, I'm supposed to do jobs without being seen…" Lilith answered, and she wasn't exactly lying per say, just… omitting the truth.

Uni's frown deepened slightly, "It seems like you are stuck in an unhealthy relationship" Uni said calmly causing Lilith to shake her head.

"No it's nothing like that, he cares about me. He's just stressed…" Lilith explained quickly.

Uni hummed to herself softly, she was pretty sure she was forgetting something but if she forgot it, then it probably wasn't important.

"Well if he's making you hurt people…" Uni said softly while gesturing towards the blood on Lilith's weapon. "Then he's probably not the best person."

Lilith glared at the sleepy girl, clearly upset about Uni's insult to her step father's integrity. "He is not a bad person, he accepted me when no one else would!" She exclaimed, her eyes flickering a deep crimson for a brief moment.

Uni tilted her head thoughtfully, "I understand, my friends at Beacon accepted me even though I've hurt people…"

Lilith flinched at the word Beacon. "Is that place as b-" she began before pausing as her scroll buzzed in her pocket. She quickly pulled out a cheap black scroll and sighed as she read the message.

She then looked back towards Uni. "I'm sorry, I have to go…"

Uni, without thinking, grabbed Lilith's arm before she could take off. She had more questions that needed answering.

Lilith flinched and sharply turned around. Her eyes glowing dark red as she glared harshly. "Don't touch me!" She yelled fearfully. Uni could've sworn she saw her eyes flicker strangely for a moment but as far as she could tell they were just glowing, similar to when Yang got upset.

Lilith immediately back away, her eyes soft and apologetic. "I-I'm Sorry," she apologized. "I have a t-thing about contact…" she explained.

Uni nodded with a frown before stepping away, not wanting to upset the winged girl any further.

Lilith stepped up to the edge off the building, waving back towards Uni before leaping off the edge, and taking flight.

As Lilith faded into a speck in the distance Uni could hear sirens approaching. Her falling spectacle must have drawn some attention.

Uni sighed to herself softly as she began hopping from building to building. She would have to meet up with someone. She pulled out her scroll as she ran, pulling up a map with everyone's locations on it.

Now… Who was closest?

* * *

Lilith wasn't sure of what to think. The silver eyed girl, Uni, not only saved her… but she didn't even know what she was…

Ever since she was a child, Lilith was told to fear the Silver Eyes. That they were the eyes of killers and demons. That if she ever met one, she would die. But from what she saw, Uni wasn't so bad…

A little weird to be sure, but still very different from what she had been warned about.

She wasn't a ruthless killer but a curious, calm, girl. Maybe they had changed over time? Or maybe it was part of a longer ploy, though that seemed unlikely. It was very hard to lie to her and she sensed no malicious intent from Uni, only curiosity.

Maybe Z was wrong, after all, Beacon couldn't be that bad if Uni came from there. Or maybe it was just an empty facade, hiding the real secrets. There was no way to tell besides what Z had told her, but he wouldn't lie to her, right?

* * *

Penny," Ruby stuttered, unable to find her words, "I-I don't understand."

Penny looked towards her hands, gazing at them thoughtfully. "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." She said cheerfully before a thought occurred to her, she turned away sadly. I'm not real…" she said softly.

Penny looked towards Ruby with surprise as the reaper took her torn hands and smiled. "Of course you are," She corrected. "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me or anyone else?"

"I don't… um…" Penny looked towards Ruby apprehensively, a tad confused at Ruby's calmness. "You're taking this… extraordinarily well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there," Ruby told her supportively as she poked her chest gently. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it."

Penny's shame disappeared as her burden was lifted, her sad demeanor was quickly replaced with joy as she pulled Ruby into a hug. "Oh, oh Ruby!" Penny exclaimed as she shook Ruby from side to side. "You're the best friend anyone could have."

Ruby barely managed to let out a groan as she was trapped in the android's tight hug. "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" She strained out.

Upon mentioning her father, Penny quickly released Ruby from her death grip hug, her usual smile back on her face. "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

"Wow," Ruby giggled softly, "he built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood," Penny pointed out brightly.

"The General? Wait, is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!" Penny confirmed.

Ruby frowned, from what she had seen, Penny was more than capable of protecting herself, "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet," Penny said softly as unsurety crept into her voice. "One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!"

Penny frowned slightly, just as confused. "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said…"

"Check down here!" A man's voice called out from down the alley. They quickly turned back around, the soldiers had caught up with them.

"You have to hide!" Penny yelled out as she lifted Ruby into the air and began to move her towards the dumpster nearby.

Ruby struggled in the androids arm, kicking frantically as she tried to escape. "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!" Ruby protested. Penny, however, ignored the reaper's cries as she dropped her into the dumpster.

Penny gently lifted the lid to talk to Ruby. "It's okay. They're not bad people; I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret, okay?" Penny said sternly, Ruby nodded firmly.

"I promise," Ruby answered seriously.

Penny smiled softly before turning around and walking down the alley. Ruby cracked the lid open just a little bit so she could make sure Penny was safe. It wasn't long before the soldiers came running down the alley. "There she is!" one of them yelled.

"Sal-u-tations, officers!" Penny greeted cheerfully as she gave the soldiers a small salute..

"Why were you running?" The first soldier asked as he looked around carefully. "And what happened to the other girl?"

"What girl? I've been by myself all day!" Penny lied, hiccuping once again before smiling brightly.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene," The soldier told her sternly.

"Are you okay?" The second soldier asked as he looked her up and down for any damages..

"Just a scratch," Penny answered as she showed her torn hands to the soldiers.

The first man sighed heavily. "Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Please, just come with us." The second soldier added.

Penny nodded slightly. "Yes, sir!".

Ruby frowned softly as she watched Penny follow the soldiers. However, her view was quickly cut off as something fell onto the dumpster.

* * *

Uni looked down at her scroll as she sat on the dumpster. She had followed Ruby's signal to this alley yet Ruby was nowhere to be found.

She was practically on top of the signal, maybe she lost her scroll? Or maybe the app was malfunctioning or something…

Uni looked around once again as a strange emotion flickered across her mind briefly. She then turned back to her scroll, the map displaying Ruby's emblem, a rose, and her own emblem of the shattered moon right next to each other.

The sleepy girl looked around as she hear a muffled screech followed by a familiar distant scream. She then felt banging on the dumpster beneath her.

Uni frowned once again before her eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Oops…"

* * *

Blake slowly traced the large claw marks that dug into the wall of the abandoned warehouse, which signaled a white fang meeting. She peered around the corner of the wall and saw two Faunus with horns being led in the building by a guard with a beard.

"This is it." She said seriously as she turned to Sun.

"You sure?" he asked doubtfully, the place looked abandoned after all.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she unfastened her bow, revealing her ears as she began to walk towards the door. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it," Sun said, mostly to himself.

The guards paid them no mind as they walked into the building. They walked down a long hallway lined with cases as a man motioned for them to move. "New recruits, keep to the right!"

They both grabbed a mask and continued walking forward. "I don't get it," Sun said as he looked at the mask curiously. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol," Blake answered darkly. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks. That's kind of messed up."

She shuddered slightly as she donned the Grimm mask. "So was the person who started it."

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you," he muttered as they entered a large room filled with many different kinds of masked faunus. Blake and Sun looked around warily, taking note of the number of guards and any escape routes.

In front of the audience, a rather large heavily tattooed man in a mask walked onstage.

"Thank you all for coming!" the White Fang lieutenant said calmly, his voice laced with a foreign accent of some sort. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce some new allies. I can assure you, that they could help us gain what we've been searching for!"

Her then waved to the side as two figures stepped onto the stage. Two very familiar figures, Roman Torchwick and Cyana Myst…

The faunus in the crowd began booing heavily upon seeing that they were human. Some even yelling insults or threatening the criminal duo.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman said as he waved to the crowd while Cyana rolled her eyes bitterly. "Please, hold your applause,"

"What's a human doing here?" Someone yelled, a woman who appeared to be a deer Faunus. Cyana sneered even further, staring the Faunus down.

"Shut up…" She muttered softly, though a fair amount of Faunus could hear it, causing even more booing.

Roman turned to address the young woman. "I'm glad you asked, 'Deerie!'" he said, joking about her traits before turning back to the crowd. "Now, I'll be the first to admit. Humans… are the worst." He gestured to himself and Cyana. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Sun muttered to Blake who simply shrugged in response.

Roman continued. "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control; the people pulling the strings; the dirty, rotten humans that run our Kingdoms!" The crowds jeering slowly died down as he caught their interest. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" Rather than booing, cheering began.

Sun and Blake glanced at each other both frowning heavily. They both had the same question in their head. Why did they have the urge to cheer?

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately," he said as he gestured to Cyana, "I'm have the exterminator around." He smirked before adding, "No offense to any rodents in the room."

Roman then snapped his fingers causing the curtain to fall. The crowd cheered as a large white mech stood behind them, an Atlesian Paladin…

"Woah, that's a big robot…" Sun whispered.

"How did he get that?" Blake muttered softly.

Roman smiled as he went on. "As some of you may have heard, this right here…" he said as he lightly tapped the leg of the mech with his cane, "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

His only reply was even more cheering. Blake turned to Sun. "We should get out of here."

The lieutenant from earlier came back onto the stage, "Will all recruits, please come forward!" He called as the crowd began to rush forward, pushing Blake with it.

* * *

Lilith didn't like the White Fang. Most of the members were just walking balls of negativity, ready to explode at Any moment. That's why she was disappointed when she was told to come to the rally, even more so when she was told to use her semblance.

Her semblance was powerful but she was probably the worst person to have it. She hated it, it gave her headaches all the time and her small aura made it hard to use it's active abilities.

Empathic Manipulation as she called it. Not only could she sense emotions, she could manipulate them. But she hated doing so, it made her feel sick.

Whether that was a mental block of some sort or a part of her semblance, she didn't know.

The winged girl sighed heavily as she continued pulling at the emotions of the Fang members on the other side of the curtain. She was told to make them excited and enthusiastic, to make them eager to join and help out.

She did feel some resisting her but not many, and a fair amount of those people were still somewhat eager anyway. It was really only two people who were uninterested, the rest just weren't super into it. But it didn't matter, after all, ignoring a few people wouldn't hurt right?

* * *

Blake and Sun weren't in the best spot right now as they were pushed closer to the stage by the excited crowd. "What are we going to do?" Sun whispered worriedly as he looked for any way out of their situation.

"I'm thinking." Blake replied as she looked around, struggling to think of a solution.

Sun looked to the stage nervously. Roman was smoking his cigar while laughing, but frowned as Cyana pointed in their direction. Roman frowned as he scanned the crowd, his eyes narrowing as he spotted Sun and Blake.

"They see us!" Sun whispered urgently. Roman frowned as he locked eyes with the monkey faunus, who waved and gave a nervous smile. Blake looked around frantically until she spotted an electrical panel on the wall. "They can't see in the dark."

She quickly whipped out her weapon in it's pistol form and fired. The room went dark as several of theFang initiates let out confused screams..

"Don't let them get away!" Roman yelled from within the veil of darkness.

"Sun, the window!"

"Stop them!" Cyana ordered harshly.

The two teens crashed through a window above, landing in the alleyway below. They let out a sigh of relief until they hear the sound of machinery.

Almost immediately the Atlesian Paladin crashed through the wall, Roman at the helm as he started to chase the two Faunus.

They quickly climbed up the side of a building to escape and began to leap across the rooftops only to discover that Roman was chasing after them in the streets.

"So you wouldn't happen to have… oh, I don't know, some form of backup?!" Sun cried out.

"On it!" Blake replied as she quickly pulled out her Scroll and began messaging for help. Sending everyone a location, the highway.

* * *

Uni and Ruby both ran up from underneath the highway and looked around in confusion. Everything seemed normal, that is, until they heard loud stomping coming from above.

The sleepy girl turned towards Ruby, "Are you sure this will work?" She asked.

Ruby nodded firmly, "Yeah…" She then frowned before shaking her from head side to side. "Well there's no way to tell for sure…" she muttered doubtfully.

Uni sighed softly before turning back to Ruby only to widen her eyes in nearly visible confusion, nearly…

The reason for her muted surprise was the fact that both Sun and Neptune were flying towards them at high speeds. Uni had prepared herself for a lot of things but seeing a giant robot flinging people off of the highway was not one of them.

Uni turned towards the red reaper who nodded sharply. She nodded in return before readied her bow and notched an arrow as Weiss' voice came on the teamspeak that they had set up.

"I'm in position!" The heiress signaled from where she stood in the middle of the highway, in the narrow part between lanes. She readied her rapier, the dust cylinder spinning before landing on a light blue crystal. She then stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground causing a thick layer of ice to spread across the ground.

Roman, who was going too fast to slow down, slipped across the ice throwing the Paladin off balance. The large machine quickly tumbled off the highway towards where Ruby and Uni stood at the ready.

Uni released the earth arrow causing it to soar before striking the mech in the leg, unsurprisingly, it wasn't very effective.

They probably should've thought about a bow's effectiveness on a giant robot. Her other arrows wouldn't pierce the armor and the earth dust wouldn't do much damage. In hindsight she should've brought arrows with mixed dust.

As the paladin stood up straight, the other members of Team RWBY landed nearby.

The Paladin charged towards Uni and Ruby at a surprising speed. This was no problem for Ruby with her semblance but Uni wasn't fast enough and was still weak from her fall.

She was sent flying backwards from the mech's attack, her aura now back down to somewhere around twenty percent.

Meanwhile Ruby signaled to Weiss and Yang, "Freezer Burn!" She yelled before she, along with Blake, leapt back to safety.

Weiss once again coated the ground with Ice while Yang leapt into the air. The blonde came down with a devastating strike that sent up an icy mist.

Roman scowled as the Paladin began beeping as he scanned through the fog. Looking for any signs of movement.

He quickly fired the mechs weapons as he saw a blur approaching him. Only to be surprised to see that the blow had not stopped the figure.

Uni winced slightly, her aura had dropped down to a dangerously low point but she couldn't just leave the fight. Nor could she fall asleep and fight, what Ruby called 'The Marionette', as she didn't have enough aura.

But that wouldn't stop her, she leapt up onto the Paladin, stabbing her blade into it's back to hold on as Roman struggled to get her off.

Though unfortunately for Uni, no one thought of the negative consequences of using FreezerBurn. Her eyes widened slightly before she sighed as she heard Ruby call out. "Checkmate!"

Uni quickly tried to free her daggers from the Machine only to discover they were stuck. That might be a problem…

She sighed as she let go of the daggers, deciding to leave them there only to start flailing in the air. Her foot was also stuck inside a joint of the robot.

She was having the worst luck today… not that it mattered all that much, she would just have to deal.

Weiss and Blake appeared from within the icy mist, slashing at the robot's legs, pushing it back slowly. The heiress then launched herself with a glyph and stabbed her rapier right into one of the sensors, before using another glyph to send herself back to safety.

Roman scowled, "Time to take two brats out with one stone…" He muttered as he turned around and tried to slam the Paladin's back, with Uni still on it, onto Blake.

Weiss reacted quickly, creating a glyph to stop the momentum of the machine before reversing it. The glyph causing it to fly back into several pillars. Though she did feel bad about sending Uni flying with Roman her aura could handle it, or at least she thought it would. But she didn't know that Uni was low on aura.

The tired girl winced as she finally freed her blades from the machine and pulled her foot from the joint as the machine started to stand back up.

Her aura was broken and she was injured. But the thing about being nearly emotionless is that you don't feel any fear. You don't hesitate.

Back when she lived on the streets, Uni couldn't care any less about what happened to her, as long as she reached her goal. That made her a force to be reckoned with. Though nowadays she could care a little bit, but right now? She was back…

Back to the times when everyday was life or death…

Uni's left arm hung low, probably dislocated, as she limped towards them Paladin.

Roman chuckled softly as he slammed the Paladin's arm towards her only for her to loosely dodge. His brows furrowed as he tried again, only to miss.

Uni wouldn't lie, dodging the strikes hurt a bit but she didn't care. Her eyes no longer held any faint traces of emotion and were the same cold eyes she had before Beacon.

She pulled a handful of arrows out of her quiver as she continued approaching Roman slowly.

"Uni! Get back!" Ruby yelled, but the broken girl didn't listen. She didn't care right now. She was busy fighting.

Roman scowled as he slammed both arms down towards Uni, only for her to step back slightly causing the attack to just barely miss.

But before Roman could raise the Paladin's arms to strike again, she stabbed the arrows into a small crack in the armor, right at the joints that held up the arm.

The movement inside the mech crushed the arrows. The arrows filled with dust. The arrows filled with a highly reactive dangerous substance.

Roman's eyes widened slightly as the dust exploded in a mix of colors. The mech was beeping slightly as the left arm was blown off by the explosion.

Uni took the full force of the explosion. Even though it was a very small one, since she didn't have any aura it was still very dangerous.

She winced heavily as she was sent flying back, skidding across the ground before landing at RWBY's feet.

The four young huntresses all let out a sympathetic wince as they saw Uni. She had some blood trickling down her forehead and was covered in bruises. Her left arm looked dislocated, maybe broken, and she had a couple of frost coated cuts and even a small burn on her face.

Nothing aura wouldn't fix but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Are you okay!?" Ruby asked in alarm as she, along with the other members of RWBY checked to see if she was alright.

Uni's lack of a reaction was enough for them. They quickly began to help her up only to pause as she began to move. She let out a small gasp of pain as she struggled to stand up. She could still fight. She would end this…

But before she could even get up, she immediately collapsed back down to the ground. Okay maybe she was in worse shape than she thought.

Ruby turned to Weiss, "You help Uni, we'll deal with Roman." Ruby said firmly as she turned towards the Paladin, which was just standing back up.

Weiss nodded as she wrapped Uni's arm around her shoulders and began helping her off the battlefield.

The heiress sighed, "Why did you go and do something so stupid…" She muttered softly.

"Are you actually asking that?" Uni asked, her voice slightly raspy. After all, she didn't exactly have a reason for it, she just did. She didn't think about it because she didn't care.

"I suppose you have a point, but you shouldn't speak, you need to rest…" Weiss said in a stern yet gentle tone as she laid Uni down and began performing what first aid they had learned in Survival Studies.

Meanwhile Ruby frowned. The Paladin was surprisingly durable and even though it had lost an arm it still seemed to be working fairly well. They needed to slow it down. But that was somewhere Weiss or Uni would thrive so that was out of the question.

If they couldn't slow it down then they needed a distraction.

Softly, Ruby whispered, "Bumblebee on my signal…" Both Yang and Blake nodded as Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground. She began firing round after round of sniper shots towards the cockpit, trying to draw Roman's attention.

This seemed to work as the Paladin began running towards her, though much slower than normal because of the damage done from the explosion. Perfect. "Now!" She yelled loudly.

Almost immediately Blake threw out Gambol Shroud's pistol and pulled the ribbon as Yang took hold of the weapon, gaining speed as she swung around using Ember Celica. She flew towards the Paladin, with surprising speed and let out a powerful strike causing the mech to stumble back.

"Eat that!" Yang taunted with a smug grin.

Roman sneered as he quickly recovered, sending Yang flying back with a heavy strike. The blonde was sent straight into a wall, cracking the side of the building.

"Yang!" Blake cried in concern as she watched Yang fall to the ground.

"Don't worry. With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special!" Ruby said as Yang slowly stood back up.

Roman smirked as he charged towards the blonde, throwing another punch towards the boxer. Only to look on in confusion as Yang caught the Paladin's punch, stopping it midair. Her eyes flashed red with fury as her hair burst into golden flames born from her aura.

Still holding onto the arm, Yang roared as she let out a super charged punch. The shear force causing the arm to separate from the body as Roman and the mech were sent flying. The mechanical arm still in Yang's hand.

The Paladin skidded across the ground before smashing into a different wall. The machine was now just a smoking pile of junk.

Yang let the robotic arm drop, which clanged loudly as it hit the floor, as she began approaching the broken Paladin.

Meanwhile Roman climbed out of the smoking wreckage. He looked down at his white coat which was slightly torn with some burn marks here and there. "Just got this thing cleaned…" he complained to himself.

However any worries about his attire quickly disappeared as Yang launched a burst of flaming energy towards the thief.

But before the blast could hit, a new figure came out of nowhere with a parasol stretched out in front of her. The shot exploded against the surface of the pink umbrella, which seemed to be made of some durable material as it came out unscathed.

The umbrella lowered to reveal a rather short girl. Her long hair was halved in color, with one half being brown and the other a light pink with streaks of white. She wore a white coat with pink inner lining that matched her hair with a plain black undershirt and brown cargo pants that were held up by a simple leather belt. She had smooth black gloves where the coat's sleeves ended with a pair of brown and white heels.

The girl's mix-matched eyes began switching color between pink and brown as she eyed Team RWBY. Smirking slightly as she rested her parasol on her shoulder. Roman smiled at her before turning back to the huntresses.

"Ladies!" he said harshly, clearly upset about the incident. "A pleasure meeting you, but let's never meet again, okay?"

He then turned back to the girl, "Neo, if you would."

The girl, named Neo, smiled silently as she gave a small bow. Yang rushed forward with an angrily, charging towards the ice cream girl. However, upon impact, the girl and Roman shattered like glass.

Yang looked left and right for the two criminals, but scowled slightly as a Bullhead flew overhead, the open hatch displaying the two escaping criminals within.

Uni slowly walked towards her with Weiss not too far behind. She was still injured but her aura was back and her arm was no longer dislocated so, despite Weiss telling her not too, she walked up to the other members of RWBY.

"So, What now?" Uni asked, her voice still a little hoarse from dust inhalation.

"Now? We get some rest…" Ruby answered with a sigh as she began walking back towards the SkyDocks, after all, the authorities would be here soon. They needed to get away before they were seen, Vigilantism is a crime after all.

"I could use some rest…" Uni said while nodding slightly.

"No dip Sherlock," Yang added with a small grin, causing a few light chuckles here and there.

Uni frowned slightly as she looked towards the sky, the sun almost setting in the distance. Maybe Beacon has made a bigger impact on her than she thought…

* * *

**AN: Whew! Thank goodness that's over… **

**I'm going to keep this short because this chapter is already long enough.**

**I changed up the Paladin fight because I thought that they defeated it too easily in the show. It is the peak of atlas technology after all. It was also a good way to knock Uni down a peg with minor character development.**

**I needed to show that she had some weaknesses but since her real weaknesses when it comes to combat wouldn't be shown till the breach I decided to make her have low aura before the fight. Normally she would thrive in one on one fights like that, well five on one really but that's not important.**

**Her real weakness is numbers. She can't handle a lot of enemies at once. Maybe four or five till she starts to struggle. Her weapons and combat style just aren't built for crowd control. She's better at fighting a singular target.**

**I'm so glad that Lilith is now more plot involved! She's finally creating larger ripples, though not as much as Uni.**

**Next topic is Lilith's semblance. It's not as powerful as it seems. You have a strong will? Boom you're harder to manipulate. You have aura? You are resistant to her abilities as well. You're aware that someone is manipulating you? You become resistant. That kinda stuff. Plus, the more people she uses it on the weaker it is. It's not controlling emotions but nudging them in a direction.**

**Now I have other things I could talk about but I've written enough. So I'll probably discuss it in the next chapter which shouldn't be such a ridiculously long pile of word vomit.**

**See ya! Void out!**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey Guys Void here with another chapter of Dreams of Remnant!**

**Recently some friends of mine have suggested some ship names for pairings with Uni or Lilith. **

**Now if you have ideas, feel free to share but please don't aggressively ship characters. I get wanting two characters to be together but again there is a limit and you don't have to be toxic about other options. I know the Rwby fandom is big on shipping but please don't be aggressive to others just because they like a different pairing. Well that's enough of me ranting.**

**So for Weiss and Uni someone suggested Frozen Moon.**

**For Lilith and Uni someone suggested Fallen Angels. I'm not going to lie, I kind of like this ship name, and the ship.**

**For Lilith and Yang, I find this pairing unlikely but the name is pretty good, someone suggested Phoenix.**

**While I do have some bad news, nothing serious of course, I'll leave that till the end of the chapter.**

**That's all for now, enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - Chaotic Curiosities

_It had been a while since Uni had an even remotely normal dream. So she was trying to make the most of it. Though you can't exactly call it normal as she wasn't in her usual dreamscape. _

_She was resting underneath a rather large oak tree, not to far from a large lake that reflected the moonlight off of it's surface. _

_While some may say it was pointless to rest in a dream; she thought it was a good way to spend her time. _

_The area around her was quiet, except for the quiet sound made by the leaves blowing across the ground. It was surprisingly tranquil… and she liked that, or at least as much as she could while being somewhat emotionless._

_She could smell the ozone in the air, signaling an oncoming storm. But she didn't care, she would deal with it when it arrives. For now, she would relax. Just laying under the protection of a great oak tree. _

_It was peaceful, but not for long. She could hear the loud cries of ravens from all around her despite the lack of any in sight. _

_Slowly she sat up, looking around inquisitively. Frowning as she approached the lakeshore. _

_The water had been… turned to blood? She had to admit that it was rather strange. _

_She tilted her head curiously as she leaned over the edge of the pier. Only to take a few steps back as the blood began to boil, literally. Bubbling up and churning as if it were a geyser. _

_The blood started to climb onto the pier, as if it were a sentient ooze rather than just a thick red liquid. It began crawling towards Uni slowly, who was backing up as the bloody sludge approached her._

_Uni wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about being chased by a sentient lake of blood. Aren't dreams supposed to be symbolic? What is a lake of blood trying to attack her supposed to mean? _

_Well she didn't actually know whether it was attacking her but the blood looked scolding hot. She wasn't about to find out what would happen if it caught up with her._

_Uni frowned as she felt herself back into something solid. She turned around to find pedestal. One made of blood, bone, and ash._

_Upon the strange pillar was warped and malformed cage. One that had sharp thorns all over it and had a slightly dented shape. Inside the cage was a bird. An albino raven, to be specific._

_She turned back to see the ooze approaching, she referred to it as such because it didn't look like blood anymore. It was far darker, almost black, and seemed to be withering away the grass around it._

_She sighed to herself softly, she was having a normal dream and everything just had to get weird… _

_Carefully, She turned to the bird curiously one last time. There wasn't even a door to open the cage, and it appeared to be stuck to the pedestal. There wasn't much she could do._

_She couldn't stay with the bird and let the strange sludge get her, so she left, the ooze too slow to catch up._

_And despite being far away from the black substance and the bird, Now in an open field, she could still hear the loud cries of a raven._

_Uni frowned as she looked for the source of the noise only to discover that she was alone. However she did notice strange neon lights in the sky. They were various different colors and were flying around like shooting stars. _

_Yet still no sign of the bird._

_The raven's cries were only getting louder, it was actually getting a little annoying. Only a little though._

_It was a strange experience, the calming lights in the sky with the cries of a non existent raven. They definitely didn't mix well, she could tell you that._

_She could practically hear the rattling of it's cage. As if it were right next to her. But she was alone._

_She closed her eyes and sighed to herself softly. Why did her dreams get so weird? She didn't know. She always tried to figure them out but she never did find anything. Just more and more confusing dreams._

_Sometimes, she felt like she was the one in the cage. Running around in an endless carousel of confusion._

* * *

Uni watched on with tired eyes as Pyrrha kicked Cardin, spinning him into the air where he quickly landed on the arena floor.

She had been watching Pyrrha fight all of Team CRDL and it was rather boring. She had easily taken out the other three in a few minutes.

Pyrrha reached outward, her spear flying into her hand as the buzzer sounded off. Cardin clutching his ribs in pain as he sat up.

"And that's the match," Glynda announced.

Cardin groaned while glaring at Pyrrha sharply, "Lucky shot,"

"Well done, Miss Nikos," The blonde teacher continued. "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament.

"Thank you, professor," Pyrrha replied with a polite smile.

Glynda nodded before turning to the rest of the class. "Alright," she said as she began tapping on a Scroll, "now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Glynda asked as she observed the crowd of students.

"Ms. Belladonna?" Blake, who was reading quietly, slammed her book shut and looked at Glynda with a raised eyebrow, her eyes had massive dark lines beneath them. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you—"

"I'll do it." An unfamiliar boy's voice rang out. Uni didn't really recognize him so she assumed he was here for the tournament. But she knew one thing, she didn't like the smug grin he had on his face.

She might not be very good with… well, practically anything that wasn't fighting or aura related. But she could tell when someone was troublesome.

Glynda nodded as she turned to the grey haired boy. "Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight… her." Mercury pointed down at Pyrrha.

"Me?" The invincible girl asked in confusion.

Uni frowned, Pyrrha had just fought and even though she wasn't tired, she was the best in their year, though the boy might be the best in his school. Pyrrha was famous for a reason.

The boy stood no chance, yet he seemed confident, cocky even…

It was… "Peculiar…" She muttered softly, speaking her thoughts aloud.

Glynda glared at Mercury. "I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match. I recommend you choose someone else"

"No, it's fine!" Pyrrha said with a friendly smile. "I'd be happy to oblige."

Mercury let out a dark smirk, it was only for a fraction of a second before it was replaced with a friendly one. But Uni noticed, and she wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

Mercury walked down to the arena, no visible weapons in hand. The two fighters looked each other up and down. Glynda frowned as she signalled the beginning of the match, causing Mercury to rush forward.

The silver boy led off with a rather slow kick that was blocked by Pyrrha's shield, while Pyrrha swept his other leg out from under him with the spear. He fell down to the ground, rolling back before flipping back up.

Pyrrha leapt forward to attack, but Mercury easily parried and brought her to the offensive with several kicks.

Pyrrha aimed her spear at his leg before knocking him back slightly with her shield. He slid back across the ground. He gave her a slightly surprised yet observant nod. "Hm."

"Hey, your friend's doing pretty good!" Ruby said to Mercury's partner, a green haired girl named Emerald, who smiled in return.

Uni frowned, "He's holding back…" She said expressionlessly. Emerald widened her eyes for a brief second as she, along with Ruby and Weiss, turned towards her.

"Huh?" Ruby said curiously, tilting her head with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked with a strange look on her face.

"He's not putting his full force in his kicks, he's not exerting himself…" Uni explained softly.

"Why would he do that?" Weiss asked doubtfully, turning to Emerald for an explanation.

"He did injure his leg recently, nothing too bad, but he's probably just taking it easy." She elaborated, though Uni was still doubtful.

"Oh, well there you go!" Ruby said cheerfully, dropping the subject. Weiss simply shrugged while Uni looked towards Emerald curiously.

The green haired girl smiled, "I don't think we've met; I'm Emerald, and you?" She said in a strangely happy voice.

"Uni, Uni Moon…" The Broken girl answered warily. She wasn't too keen on Mercury's partner either. Her smile looked fake, or at least she thought it did. She might be wrong, emotions weren't her strong suit.

"Well, Uni, it's nice to meet you," Emerald said with faux cheer.

Uni simply nodded and let out a small, "Un…" which caused the green haired girl to frown before shrugging.

The sleepy girl then let out a soft mix between a sigh and a yawn as she turned back towards the fight.

Mercury smirked as he twisted into the air and pushed Pyrrha back with a kick to the shield. He landed low tried to sweep her off the ground, but she easily avoided the slow kick.

He unhedged forward once more for another flying kick, but she blocked it with her shield before sending him back with a spear thrust. Pyrrha then rolled out of the way as the grey haired boy charged and jumped up, releasing a quick flurry of kicks.

She then bashed her shield into Mercury's side, causing him to stumble slightly. Pyrrha then rushed into attack again but leapt back as he attempted a high kick towards her face.

The invincible girl threw her shield at the grey haired boy, who quickly launched it back with a kick. She easily caught it just in time to block another barrage of kicks. As Pyrrha blocked his attacks, Mercury quickly flipped around and launched her spear out of her hand.

The mechanical spear sunk into the arena floor, leaving Pyrrha with just her shield as Mercury smiled darkly. He spun and aimed a kick towards her now-open face, but Pyrrha used her semblance to make it look like she dodged it seamlessly.

Mercury spun slightly, landing off balance. As he stood straight he looked towards her thoughtfully, "Hmm."

Mercury quickly ducked to cadge a thrust of Pyrrha's spear, which she grabbed when the grey haired boy was distracted. Pyrrha then attempted to bash him with her shield only for him to kick off of it. Using the guns mounted in his boots to fly to the other end of the arena. Pyrrha smiled as she charged towards him, preparing her spear for a thrust when he turned to Glynda and said, "I forfeit."

Pyrrha gasped in surprise and confusion, stumbling past the boy as she skidded to a stop. She turned to Mercury, "You… don't even want to try?"

"What's the point?" he answered with a shrug. "You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart."

"In that case… Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match… again." Glynda's said in frustration. "Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

"I'll be sure to do that." Mercury responded with a smug grin. Pyrrha frowned as she looked towards him with disappointment.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. "That is all for today," Glynda said calmly as the students began to leave. "And remember, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

Mercury met up with Emerald as they left. "Learning is so much fun!" he said with a dark grin. However, neither of the two transfer students noticed the silver haired girl staring at them curiously.

"Hmm…" She hummed thoughtfully, only to look around in confusion as she heard the distant cries of a raven.

Uni sighed softly, shaking her head as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

* * *

Uni approached Blake quietly, only to Pause as Sun ran up to her.

"Hey, Blake!" He said with a friendly smile. Blake turned and shut her book in annoyance. Sun frowned as he saw Blake. "You uh, doing okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she replied coldly.

Sun shrugged softly. "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend. Ah, sounds pretty lame, but… you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?"

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"The dance! This weekend!" He reiterated with a hopeful smile. "You wanna go, or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." She replied with a cold stare.

Blake scowled as she stormed away past the rest of Team RWBY. The girls looked at each other in concerned silence.

Uni sighed softly, she'd have to ask about it later. If anyone would know something, it would be her.

* * *

**_Later that night…_**

Uni entered the Library silently. It was rather dark and practically empty, with only a few people here. It didn't take her long to find the quiet faunus, silently reading in the corner of the library.

Blake looked up with a frown as Uni approached. Having heard her coming.

"What do you want?" Blake asked harshly as Uni sat down across from her.

"I have a question that I think you could answer…" Uni replied softly while staring at her expressionlessly.

Blake sighed heavily, "Can't you look it up?" She asked exasperatedly.

"I tried, found nothing." She answered bluntly. Blake simply raised an eyebrow in response, only to wilt under Uni's empty stare.

"Fine…" She said tiredly, rolling her amber eyes in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a winged faunus who could fly?" Uni asked with curious eyes.

Blake immediately shook her head. "It's not possible, even if a bird faunus has wings, not only is the wingspan disproportionate, they're too heavy to be able lift themselves into the air…"

Uni frowned softly, "That's strange, recently I met a faunus with large wings that could fly, She even lifted me into the air with her…" She explained calmly.

Blake's frown deepened, though more so in curiosity rather than annoyance. "That doesn't make sense…" The faunus girl said softly. "I suppose her semblance could lower her weight or something like that, allowing her to fly…"

"That is possible…" Uni said while nodding softly before a thought occurred to her. "Though that wouldn't explain her ability to make her wings disappear and reappear at will…"

Blake stared at her in confusion. "What? That m-" She began before sighing. "Maybe her semblance is those wings and she's not a faunus at all."

Uni nodded to herself. While that made some sense that left some questions. Why didn't she dismiss her wings when they were tangled? Why did they feel so real? Why would her feathers linger after she dismissed them?

Wait… the feathers.

Uni quickly leaned over and pulled the hard black feather out of her bag. She then slid it across the table, showing it to Blake.

"If it was her semblance, then wouldn't feathers made of aura have disappeared by now?" Uni asked with an inquisitive frown.

Blake paused, clearly confused. "I-I Don't know…" She said softly. "Some semblances are different than others, but if it's not her semblance then I don't know what it is…"

Blake then looked back towards the broken girl. "Is that all?" She asked tiredly. "I have stuff to do…"

Uni gave a small nod as she sat up and grabbed her things. But before she left she turned to Blake.

"Just remember," She began softly. "You Don't have to anything alone, it's okay to let people help you…" She told her.

"I of all people would know…" She ended as she walked away silently, leaving Blake alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Mercury and Emerald sat in their temporary dorm next to Cinder. Emerald and Mercury were listing off people who had caught their interest and informing Cinder about them.

"And finally, Pyrrha Nikos." Mercury said with a grin as he reminisced on his fight with the red headed girl.

"Ah," Cinder said, "the invincible girl."

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible," Mercury refuted.

"Do tell," Cinder said smoothly, her amber eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Her Semblance is Polarity," Emerald began. "But you'd never know just by watching."

"After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted," Mercury explained. "But she only made slight adjustments."

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage."

"Hmm," Cinder hummed thoughtfully. "People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting." She looked to Emerald. "Add her to the list."

Emerald nodded as Cinder turned to Mercury. "Is that everyone?" She asked.

Mercury nodded, "Yeah, no one y-"

"Actually…" Emerald interrupted. "Someone else caught my interest…".

Cinder raised an eyebrow, "oh?" She said curiously. "And who would that be?"

"A girl by the name of Uni Moon…"

Cinder's eyes narrowed at the name. "Are you sure?" She asked sternly, her sadistic smile now a scowl.

"That's what she told me her name was…" Emerald replied nervously. She was unsure of what Cinder was upset about, but her being angry was never good. An angry Cinder usually led to someone being dead.

"What color are her eyes?" She asked sharply.

"What does that have to do wi-" Mercury started only to be cut off by Emerald once again.

"Silver, ma'am." She replied quickly while Cinder's eyes narrowed further. Emerald already knew that their mentor would care about the eye color, as she was interested in the Ruby girl for the same reason. But she didn't expect Cinder to get so upset.

"What's the big deal? So she's a kid with a weird Atlesian name and a rare eye color, so what?"

Cinder turned to him sharply, glaring at him with fury in her amber eyes. "The silver eyes are no mear eye color." She said coldly, "And the deal is that she's supposed to be dead."

Both Emerald and Mercury turned to each other with wide eyes. If Cinder wanted someone dead, they died. No getting around it.

So how did this Uni girl survive?

* * *

Lilith's crimson eyes were filled with worry as she stared at the cage while wondering why she couldn't see into the iron prison despite her night vision.

The caverns were already dark and creepy, and the caged Grimm didn't help. She wasn't even told why they were entering the tunnels or why they needed such a strange creature. Sometimes she wished her father would tell her things.

She scowled slightly as a thought echoed throughout her head._ "Then your father probably isn't the best person…" _

Lilith let out a sigh of disappointment. Her father is a good person, he had to be. The new Grimm didn't change anything…

She was okay with most Grimm, as they didn't attack her unless she provoked them. Although to be fair, even flaring her aura angered them. They got upset very easily; but otherwise Grimm didn't really bother her, though that might be because she's so close with Z.

A loud chitter echoed throughout the cavern, originating from the cage. Lilith flinched as the air around her grew colder. Her eyes widened in confusion as she realized she could see her breath in the air.

She didn't like this Grimm. The power it radiated, the negativity it produced. It was sickening… But what really scared her about the creature was the intelligence it emanated.

The cage rattled as long slender fingers quickly wrapped around the massive bars of the cage, causing Lilith to jump in fear. One hand was whiter than snow, the other was blacker than the fur of the Grimm.

Red eyes glowed through the gaps of the steel prison as an eerie voice whispered.

**_"Hungry…" _**The creature's feminine voice said in a soft, raspy, voice that sent shivers running down Lilith's spine.

Whatever this was, it was dangerous. She understood that sometimes you need to make sacrifices. That it's necessary to do bad things for the right reasons.

But this thing… it was too far. She couldn't do anything to stop it. But maybe she could something else…

* * *

_The sky, and the trees… _

_The water and the ground… _

_Everything, was grey… _

_They world faded around her, transforming into a jungle of concrete and steel. One born from dust, blood, and lies. A land of darkness that came from the mud… _

_Was a cold emotionless grey…_

_Worry was evident in Lilith's bright red eyes as she wandered through the harsh lands. The fierce winds blowing into her, whipping at the dirty rags that she called clothes._

_Silent, bright blue, tears dropped down her beaten and bruised face. The only emotion, the only color, in this cold grey world._

_She would fly away, anywhere else, but her wings were torn and injured. With no medicine there was nothing she could do._

_She was alone… _

_And then, she wasn't. A figure made of red smoke and embers appeared in front of her. He offered the lonely child a hand, and she took it._

_She had a family again; and with it, color returned to the land. Crimson skies and blue waters deep. Color returned, and with it, life._

_She had family again. One that she would follow to the ends of the earth._

_Then a girl with wings of silver appeared. A monster, one that threatened to destroy what little she had. And then, she didn't._

_The silver devil didn't harm, instead she saved. She was helped and treated normally. She wasn't shunned nor hated. _

_Then she spoke words Lilith had never expected._

_"I don't know where you're from but I'm told that it's not normal to go around killing people…" _

_She was told that those of silver would kill her, yet silver said it wasn't normal. That it wasn't right. Her perspective began to shift. Maybe the world wasn't all bad._

_Then the girl of Silver questioned her father's credibility, his integrity. _

_Lilith glowed black and red. Her father? A bad person? The thought was ridiculous!_

_But then again… was it?_

* * *

**_The Next Day…_**

Uni's curious eyes wandered the ballroom as she entered, observing the area around her.

Tables and chairs were everywhere and streamers and balloons lined the walls. A loud bang could be heard as Yang slammed a massive speaker onto the ground at the far end of the hall.

"So," She started as she turned to Ruby, who was sitting next to Weiss. "Have you picked out a dress yet?"

"What's the point!?" Ruby exclaimed as she groaned in annoyance. "Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

Uni walked up to the members of Team RWBY with a slight frown. "I talked to her last night, she's very stressed…"

Ruby jumped slightly, turning towards Uni in surprise. "Oh, hey Uni!" She said cheerfully, boredom quickly leaving her silver eyes.

"You talked to her last night?" Weiss asked with a confused look on her face.

"Un," She replied with a blunt nod. "Though I'm not sure she'll be going…"

Yang gave her a smile. "Oh, don't worry; I'll make sure she goes." She then frowned as she noticed the small cloths in the Heiresses hands. "Weiss! I thought we agreed; No doilies!"

Weiss pointed a finger at her, glaring at the blonde sharply with her icy blue eyes. "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!"

The doors behind them flew open. "You're dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune's voice rang out as he and Sun walked in.

Weiss had a nervous smile as she stepped towards him. "We were thinking about it…"

Sun quickly cut in, interrupting Weiss' conversation. "You ladies all excited for dress-up?"

"Not really," Uni answered with a blank expression on her face.

In reality, she didn't even want to go to the dance. The only reason she was even showing up is because Glynda said it would be good for her. Though speaking of dress-up, she would have to get a dress soon.

Ruby let out a fake laugh. "Yeah right!"

"Laugh all you want." Yang said with a large grin. "I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!"

"So… What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked the boys in an attempt to be nonchalant, twirling a lock of her white hair as she looked towards Neptune.

"Uhh… this?" Sun answered as he gestured to his shirtless torso behind his white coat. Neptune stepped in front of the monkey faunus. "Ignore him, for he knows not what he says," the blue-haired boy said.

Sun pushed him aside. "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

Yang smirked as she gave the monkey faunus a sarcastic look. "Yeah, we noticed," she said aloud.

Uni nodded to herself softly. She had never been to the heart of Vacuo herself but she had visited the outskirts. It wasn't exactly pleasant…

Let's just say she never wants to see a giant crab again…

Sun chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, ruffling his messy blonde hair. "Soooo… what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know… Blake-y?"

"Un," The sleepy girl replied simply.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby added as she sighed glumly.

"Guys." Yang began as everyone turned to her, confidence shining in her lavender eyes. "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow."

* * *

A raven's cry echoed loudly throughout Uni's mind. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe her headache but to no avail.

She had been hearing the nonexistent bird all day and it was getting a little annoying. Especially since she had no clue why she was hearing it.

She sighed as she approached the shop, the sun glaring off the window as she walked by. The off white walls of the building making it seem even brighter.

She was recommended the clothing store by Coco before she left for her mission. For some reason she felt a little wary about the shop. Something about the look on the fashionista's face when she said she needed clothes for the dance was… concerning, to say the least.

As she looked up to the large sign she realized why she was sent to such a high end place with her only instructions being to say, "Coco sent me."

The sign was all black, going against the bright theme of the store. In large golden letters, the words "Adel Fashion" were emblazoned onto the sign.

Uni's eyes widened briefly as she entered the massive store, mannequins and clothes were everywhere. The sound of sewing machines and people getting haircuts could be heard in the distance as a woman's smooth and rich voice called out. "Why hello there Angel, what can I do for ya?"

Uni turned to see a rather tall and curvy, slightly tanned, young woman standing at a desk. Her long wavy brown hair swaying behind her as she stepped towards the broken girl, her black boots echoing with each step.

While she slid her golden wire rimmed glasses down to get a better look at Uni. The sleepy girl took in the brunettes outfit.

She was surprised to see a person who worked in such a high end fashion place wearing something so casual. Her tight black jeans contrasting against her golden belt while her loose unkempt white buttoned top that emphasized her… let's not talk about that part.

Her various tools dangled from her belt as she adjusted her light brown, unbuttoned leather vest. Her various jewelry glinting in the light.

Her body seemed to sway as she walked around Uni, taking the young girl in. Her well developed form would've made Yang jealous.

"Well what are you here for?" The woman said with a smirk.

"Coco sent me to get prepared for the ball tonight…" Uni replied with an expressionless look on her pale face.

"I can see why…" The woman muttered in what seemed like disappointment, frowning as she looked at Uni's outfit. "Well any friend of my sis is a friend of mine, regardless of their horrible taste in fashion…" She said with a smile, not even bothering to hide her opinions.

"I'm Uni, nice to meet you."

"The name's Tawna Adel, but you can call me Tawny," She greeted, excitement glinting in her golden eyes as she shook Uni's hand.

"Now, let's see what we can do about your new outfit," She said as she grabbed Uni's arm and began leading her through the complex maze that was the store.

* * *

"Huh?" Uni muttered as she blinked in confusion. She had found herself standing on a black circular pedestal in a room. The thing that confused her was that she didn't even remember how she got here.

The room was around the size of her dorm with wooden floors and beige walls. There were various outfits hanging against the wall and a few mannequins were shoved into a corner.

Spools of yarn and various fibers lined shelves along the wall with several fitting charts. There were several machines in the back and a desk covered in paper in the last corner.

Uni was unsure of how to feel as Tawny walked towards her with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Now…" She said slowly, a mischievous and slightly sadistic grin on her face as she pulled out a measurer from her belt. "Let's take your measurements…"

* * *

It was a flurry of brown and silver as the tape measurer was wrapped around every inch of her body. She was weighed and had her height measured in a blink of an eye. Strings and cloths were held up against her as Tawny observed her.

The brunette zipped around her at incredible speeds. Moving so quick that Uni wouldn't have been surprised if Tawny had a speed semblance.

Despite nothing being cut or sewn, the sound of scissors and the sewing machine could be heard as the brunette continued to take her measurements.

The silver haired girl had never felt so violated. Though technically she didn't feel violated at all because of her apathy but that's besides the point.

The point was that the process was very invasive. But finally, she was done. Or at least, she thought she was.

Uni tilted her head curiously as Tawny flew around the room, grabbing various fabrics. It was then she realized that it wasn't over. That there was more to come. The strange look in the brunette's eyes didn't reassure her either.

Meanwhile Tawny was having the time of her life as she scribbled into a notebook furiously. A rather detailed sketch of Uni on the page as she began designing various dresses and hairstyles.

* * *

Somehow the process of Tawny designing outfits and styles and making Uni test them was worse. By a long shot.

Her body slightly was sore from moving around so much. She must have tried on a hundred outfits already. She never wanted to go through the process of getting custom clothes again. Or at least, custom clothes from the Adel family.

Tawny walked back into the room with a gentle smile on her face. She was holding a brown bag in her arms as she stepped towards Uni, her light brown hair slightly damp from sweat.

"Okay, I'm done…" She said slowly, panting slightly from running around so much.

Uni nodded as she peeled into the bag. It was actually a very nice outfit along with the accessories for her outfit and hair.

"It's perfect…" Uni said with a nod, a strange look in her eyes. "How much?"

Tawny chuckled as she waved her arm to the side. "It's on the house, consider it payment for indulging me." The tall brunette smiled, "I don't normally work with customers because of how crazy I can get…" She explained.

"There's a reason I'm assigned to the register ya know?" Tawny added with a playful grin.

"Thank you," Uni replied gently. Honestly she felt like she was cheating Tawny in the situation. The dress was very nice and clearly expensive, yet she was getting it for free.

"It's no problem darlin', though if ya wanna make it up to me…" She said slowly as she looked the silver haired girl up and down, her golden brown eyes glowing mischievously.

Uni stepped back slightly, raising an eyebrow as she stared at Tawny cautiously.

The tall brunette let out a hearty chuckle at Uni's reaction. "It's nothing bad, just make sure ya come here next time ya need an outfit." She elaborated as she began leading Uni out of the store.

"Un, I can do that…" Uni said tonelessly as she nodded slightly. If it was just getting nice clothes and putting up with Tawny then she could handle it. The process might be tiring but she could put up with it once in awhile.

Tawny lit up as if Uni had made her day. "Lovely! I can't wait to see ya again!"

The sleepy girl nodded slightly as she grabbed the bag. "It was nice meeting you,"

Tawny nodded, "You too Angel," She said with a smile.

Uni waved expressionlessly as she exited the shop, her silver twin tails blowing in the wind. Finally, she was ready for the dance.

* * *

Uni spun around in front of the mirror, gaining a better look at her new outfit.

As her black and silver heels clicked against the floor, her long silver hair spun around with her. Which was now in a loose ponytail going down her bare left shoulder held up by a golden bow.

Her silky black one-shoulder dress glittering under the light of her room as her asymmetrical skirt twirled slightly, held close by her silver scarf, which was wrapped around her waist.

She looked herself up and down in her mirror, brushing a lock of silver hair out of her face with her white gloved hands.

She could feel the cold metal of her locket against her chest as she adjusted the jewelry that came with the outfits. Amethyst earrings and golden bracelets, She was definitely cheating Tawny…

When selling outfits like this, it was no wonder the Adel family was at the top of the Fashion industry.

The outfit must've cost at least four thousand Lien. She would definitely have to make up for this, she didn't like keeping debts.

Uni yawned as she stepped away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. A gust of wind blowing by her causing her to frown.

Her window was open, she never opened her windows. Ever. So someone else opened it…

Her silver eyes narrowed as she looked around warily, shutting the windows quickly. She tilted her head as a black feather floated by her.

_"Lilith?" _Uni thought to herself as she let out a small confused, "hmm?"

The silver haired girl watched the ebony feather slowly float down to the ground inquisitively, landing right next to a letter.

Uni picked up the letter, looking the thin piece of paper in her hands. It had her name on it, and the feather clearly implied that it was from Lilith.

_"I'll read it later…" _She thought as she set the message on her desk. If it was important Lilith would have talked to her in person. For now, it was time to dance.

* * *

**AN: That was my latest chapter of Dreams of Remnant. Now I have a lot to talk about so here it goes.**

**First off, the bad news. I'm changing my upload schedule. I'll be uploading every other week from now on. It's so I can have more free time, not stay up all night working and writing, focus on quality rather than upload speed. With this I won't have to rush to get things done on time. **

**I think this change will make the chapters more enjoyable.**

**Second, about the shopping scene. I literally couldn't write anything else. The thought had occurred to me when I was designing her dress. I realized that Uni wouldn't own a dress and would procrastinate getting one till the very last minute. **

**Then the idea of her having to deal with Coco play dress up with Uni popped into my mind but I immediately brushed it off as Team CFVY is supposed to be on a mission. That's when I got the idea for Tawny, and Coco's family practically having a monopoly on the fashion industry. **

**Again I ignored it. I saw it as filler and thought you guys and gals, and others, would prefer more interesting stuff but I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. Everything I wrote felt wrong and didn't work very well. So I planned to write the dress scene to get the idea out of my head and then write something else.**

**But then as I read it, I discovered that I liked it. The style was different, it had character development and was a little humorous. So I decided to keep it.**

**Third, I'm not sure if you noticed but I had an epiphany or revelation of sorts about my writing style. I'm not sure how obvious it was but later in the chapter I discovered more about how I want to write. Rather than info dumps about things I'd rather describe things as the story goes along. **

**I think this change will make it better for both of us, even if it makes my writing take a bit longer.**

**Fourth, I would like to thank you guys for all the support so far. I mean wow… 76 follows and 55 favorites… I never expected to get this far. I guessed I'd get fifty follows at most but this, just wow… **

**I'd like to thank Kurt for helping me out so much, I've said it before but check him out. Kurt50Alien. As well as Blaze2121. His comments gave a lot of good advice that helped me refine my writing style, though as I mentioned I've changed that further as with some help, this will make me look dumb to anyone who knows anything about writing, learning about the differences between Showing and Telling. I haven't got it down just yet but I have some understanding.**

**That and more have helped me get where I am now, so I just want to say thank you.**

**Finally, please vote on the poll, review any comments, questions, concerns or more. Even if it's just some theory you have. I'm not sure if you guys know the joy of getting a review, even if it's not helpful and it's just saying that you enjoyed.**

**Oh, I'm not sure if I said it in an earlier chapter or not but if you have a pairing you want with Lilith and you've already voted, making it so you can't choose. Just leave a review or send a PM and tell me and I'll mark the pairing on my tally. The same goes if you want to change a vote. **

**That's all for now. Thanks for everything. **

**Sincerely, TH3-V01D.**

**Void Out!**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Heyo! Void here with another chapter of Dreams of Remnant. Today's chapter should be a bit different as this is the first one with my new writing style. But I hope you like it.**

**Next up, I finally decided on a theme for Lilith! I had several options for a while now but I wasn't sure but I am now. **

**It's a Touhou Arrangement Cover called Catch Wind. It's based off of the original song called Wind God Girl.**

**The cover itself is by a relatively small artist, that I'm a big fan of, called Cephied with the help of Un3h. **

**I feel kind of dumb because I kept on looking at new songs for themes. I never even considered looking at songs I listen to normally but when Catch Wind came on for the first time in a while, my playlist was on shuffle, I thought it was really good for Lilith.**

**Link (Remove the Spaces as Usual):**

** you /Wd3 QYAVAG tQ**

**A question for you all. What do you think of the creature under mountain Glen? I'm always interested to hear your opinions and ideas.**

**Well that's enough of that, Now it's Time to Dance!**

**Also, whoever can catch all the references in the chapter gets a cookie (a hint/answer to a question if you want). Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - Dancing Dreams

* * *

_It was cold, the air was freezing. It was eerily cold, plants were wilting under the chilling temperature. It was strangely cold, and yet, Uni didn't really care about it. _

_There were many signs telling her that it was cold, that it was deathly cold; but despite all of that she didn't feel all that chilly. Despite wearing only a silken gown, the temperature didn't affect her._

_She could see her breath and feel a thin layer of frost on her skin, her nose was runny and she had a red tinge on her nose and ears. All the signs were telling her that she was cold. And yet, she didn't feel cold. Though she definitely didn't feel warm._

_She could feel her heartbeat, hear it echoing loudly with each step she took, the air around her getting even colder as she approached a strange fountain. _

_The black stone was as cracked as the ground around it, seemingly held together by the many vines, all made of glass. A strange luminescent moss coating the stone basin; keeping it from being frozen solid._

_Paper flowers, the same silver as Uni's hair, sprouted from the crystal vines as she entered within arms reach of the fountain. _

_It was so cold that a thick layer of ice began to cling to the ground, frost coating the inside of the fountain. The distant cries of a raven being the only sound in the quiet field._

_Despite the strange occurrences, as if in a trance, Uni approached silently. An absent look on her pale face, reddened from the cold temperatures. _

_She slowly reached out a hand, stretching it towards the fountain. But just before she touched it, a loud ringing noise echoed out. _

_Stepping back as the cracks lining the stone structure deepened, the ground shaking in unison. A swift blur of black, red, and white coated her vision, freeing Uni from her daze as another massive bell rang out._

_The sudden flash of colors combined with the loud noise caused her to stumble forward slightly, allowing her to notice something on the ground in front of her._

_Uni frowned ever so slightly as she kneeled towards a statue of a bird. A swallow made of a durable stone, far too detailed to be carved. _

_It was imprisoned, just like her… _

_Suddenly, the silver haired girl's frown deepened, wondering where the strange thought had come from. She then shook her head, brushing the thought aside. It wasn't important. _

_Uni let out a sigh of annoyance as she sat back up, frowning as the fluttering of wings surrounded her. A bittersweet taste flooded her mouth as the raven cried loudly once again. As if it were right next to her, screaming into her ears._

_Uni looked around quickly, searching for the bird only to pause when she realized she wasn't where she thought she was. Why wasn't she in her usual dreamscape? How did she get here?_

_Though she supposed that it didn't matter, she could tell she had control of the dream._

_Uni sighed softly; waving her hand to the side causing the dream to shift, back into her usual dreamscape. Back into her home of paper flowers and clouds of gold._

_She just couldn't Rest In Peace, could she… _

_No, not ever…_

* * *

Uni's black and silver heels clacked against the floor as she approached the ballroom door. Her long silver hair shining under the light as she opened the door.

She could hear a squeal of excitement as she saw Yang gushing over Ruby's outfit. Her hair bouncing behind her with her simple white gown, similar to a sundress, trailing along with her. "You look so beautiful!"

Ruby groaned in annoyance as she adjusted her tight sleeveless red and black dress, stumbling on her scarlet heels. "How in Remnant does Weiss fight in these stupid lady stilts!?"

"She probably has a good balance," Uni pointed out dryly, her black dress glittering under the lights as she approached the two sisters calmly.

"Oh! Hey Uni!" Ruby greeted happily, just noticing her presence. She quickly loosened the red sash that was wrapped around her waist too tightly before slowly walking over, trying not to trip over her heels. "We weren't sure if you would show up."

"Un," The Silver haired girl replied softly, giving Ruby a curt nod in response. "I wasn't but Aunt Glynda said I should…"

The two sisters had tried to get her to come, similarly to how they tried to convince Blake but she simply shrugged them off. She didn't care for the dance all too much. Then Glynda came to her and lectured her about how the dance would be good for her for almost an hour. So, very reluctantly, she decided to go.

"I assume Coco set you up with those clothes? Or at least helped?" Yang asked as she took in Uni's dark outfit with a knowing smirk.

A look of faint surprise appeared on Uni's face. Tilting her head in mild confusion, she asked. "Yes, how did you know?"

The blonde let out a small laugh, "Because, with your taste in fashion, there is no way you picked that out yourself."

"My fashion sense isn't that bad…" The Sleepy Girl began softly. "Is it?"

Ruby giggled slightly as she nodded in response, "To be fair, all you wear is black and silver…" She explained, brushing some hair out of her face. "Even now, you're still wearing mainly black and silver."

Yang nodded as she walked over to the podium. "She's got a point, it's nice to other colors for once, even if it's only a few." The boxer said as she quickly gave herself a once over, making sure her outfit was all right before checking if everything was ready.

Uni frowned slightly, rubbing her ears as the cries of a raven echoed over the sound of Yang testing the microphone. The silver haired girl sighed, ignoring the colors comment.

The sound of music could be heard as Yang called out, "You gals ready to get this party started?"

Ruby chuckled nervously, nodding as she spoke. "Yeah, I guess…" Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as she continued to fix her dress.

"Might as well." Uni answered bluntly, not even reacting as Yang rushed over to the door and swung it open.

Let the dance begin…

* * *

The ballroom had been completely decked out with party supplies. A thin layer of smoke crawled along the floor while streamers and balloons lined the walls. It was very colorful and bright.

Students were dancing together and enjoying themselves, cracking jokes and having fun. Even some of the teachers were joining in.

Although Professor Port attempting to do the worm was not a pretty sight…

Other than that, it was a rather nice night. Yang took part in a three person dance with Blake, who wore a silky dark purple dress with lots of blue bows, and Sun, who wore a simple suit and tie.

Meanwhile, Uni sat next to Ruby and Weiss at one of the white tables. The three huntresses all had come to the dance with no partner, despite Weiss being confident that she would have one, though she changed her mind a few days before the dance.

While Yang spun away from the two Faunus, her blonde hair spinning behind her. Weiss fiddled with her sleeveless white dress, sighing to herself softly.

"I told you that I could get her to come." Yang said with a smirk as she sat down next to the three teens, satisfaction glowing in her lavender eyes.

"Indeed you did." Weiss said with a small smile, an emotion that Uni couldn't recognize flickering across her pale face.

"Now what?" Uni asked calmly, resting her gloved hands on the table as she let out a soft yawn.

"Just enjoy the party!" Yang called out as she quickly stepped over to the door to let in some late arrivals.

"I feel like that would be difficult for me…" Uni pointed out blandly.

"Well you can at least try," Weiss told her, the same emotion from earlier flickering in her cold blue eyes as she swiftly stepped over to a nearby table and began fixing the flower arrangements.

Uni simply shrugged softly, pausing as she heard Ruby grunt in annoyance. The silver haired girl turned to see her messing with her heels in frustration. "They're not that bad…" She told the reaper in her usual toneless voice.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby said with a groan as she struggled to stand up. "These stupid lady stilts will be the death of me!"

"Are you two not enjoying yourselves?" An older man's voice spoke out from behind them. The two Silver Eyed teens turned to see Ozpin, in his usual green and brown attire, approaching them.

Uni shrugged softly, Ruby letting out a small nervous chuckle in response, quickly returning to a normal posture. "No it's just… Well dances aren't really my thing…" She explained.

"I lived on the streets most of my life, I haven't the simplest clue on how to dance…" Uni added in agreement, the smallest hint of bitterness in her empty silver eyes.

"Well that's fair but you two can't go about your days only knowing how to fight." He said wisely, chuckling softly before he took a sip of cocoa from a thermos that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Yeah I know, we've been told that many times…" Ruby admitted, twirling a finger through a lock of her hair nervously.

"To be fair I've finally moved on from basic mathematics and I no longer have any trouble reading and writing. It's a rather large change from fighting." Uni said calmly, with what seemed to be an ever so small hint of pride shining in her eyes as she toyed with her locket.

Ruby frowned as she sharply turned towards the silver haired girl. Curiosity and worry evident in her eyes as she looked towards Uni with what looked like sympathy or pity.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad to see you're improving." Ozpin told her with a gentle smile as he turned to the dance floor, watching students and teachers alike enjoy the party. "Though I suppose you could say that dancing is a lot like fighting…"

"Though you can't die while dancing," Ruby added with a cheeky smile before frowning as Oz twirled his cane. "Well I suppose you could…"

The headmaster chuckled once again, his brown eyes twinkled slightly. "I suppose you could…"

"Though in fighting you are, usually, enemies and in dancing you are, usually, close…" Uni pointed out calmly, nodding to herself thoughtfully.

Ozpin hummed thoughtfully, turning back to the dance floor with a wistful look in his eyes. "Indeed, in dancing people come together, similar to nights like this one. Bonds become tested by time, growing stronger. People don't forget these kinds of moments…"

The two teens turned as they heard the rather large main door of the ballroom swing open. Emerald and Mercury stepped into the room as Yang appeared to greet them. Though what was said couldn't be heard over the sound of the music.

And when Uni and Ruby turned around, the headmaster was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"So Uni…" Ruby began slowly, her eyes darting back and forth nervously, afraid of stepping on a delicate subject. "What did you mean by you just moved past basic math and reading?"

Uni paused for a brief moment, letting the question hang in the air as her eyes darkened slightly. "Well I lived on the streets since I was six, I didn't have any form of education until Beacon…"

The tension in the conversation seemed to drown out the music as Ruby let out a soft, "oh…" She hung her head softly, looking almost hurt.

"Most of my lessons with Aunt Glynda have been stuff I should have learned in school." Uni continued softly, fiddling with the silver locket that hung from her neck.

"I-I didn't think a-about that, I'm sorry…" Ruby said quickly, worried about what memories were dragged up.

Uni's distant stare immediately disappeared as she turned towards the reaper with a frown. She stared at Ruby in confusion as she asked, subconsciously tightening her grip on her locket. "What are you apologizing for?"

"B-becau-" Ruby stammered nervously, trying not to worsen the damage that she might've done. However before she could continue she was interrupted by a scraggly blonde.

"Hey guys, you two hiding as well?" Jaune asked as he pulled at his bow tie nervously, slightly uncomfortable with the size of his suit.

"Un," The Silver haired girl answered, giving the tall boy a slight nod in response. "What about you?" She asked, not so subtly steering the conversation away from the previous topic.

Uni wasn't quite sure why but she didn't like dealing with apologies and forgiveness. It was confusing and strange, she just didn't like it.

Jaune nodded as he fiddled with his suit, which seemed just slightly too small. "Yeah I came alone as well, so to the socially awkward?" He asked as he held up a plastic cup filled with the red punch.

Ruby giggled as she clinked her cup against his, also glad to move on from the previous topic. Though she would have to talk about it someday.

"I feel like it's socially inept for me but why not…" Uni said tonelessly as she too raised her cup before they all took a sip.

Both Ruby and Jaune looked towards their cups with a frown. It was sweet. Extremely sweet. Ruby looked towards Uni, who helped make the food and drinks.

"Just how much sugar did you put in this stuff?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow as the silver haired girl quickly finished her cup.

"I mixed a fair amount of the sap from Forever Fall into it…" Uni explained as she poured herself another, larger, glass. It was sweet, just how she liked it.

"How can you drink this stuff?" Jaune asked incredulously, looking down at his cup in disgust. "Don't get me wrong I like sugary things as much as the next guy but this is ridiculous!"

Ruby giggled softly as she poured her cup into the trash, "Jaune has a point, it is really sweet…"

"I think it's perfect…" Uni said firmly, a small glint in her otherwise empty eyes as she took another sip of the punch.

The blonde looked towards Uni incredulously, staring for a moment before shrugging and sighing to himself softly. Frowning as he caught Weiss out of the corner of his vision, sadness flickering across his sapphire eyes.

Ruby softened slightly as she noticed his gaze. "Sorry that things didn't work out with Weiss…" She told him, trying to comfort the false huntsman.

"It's okay," He said with a weak smile as he leaned back against the wall. He brushed his golden hair to the side as he watched the heiress from afar. "Neptune is pretty cool, I understand why she went with him."

The two huntresses frowned, looking towards Jaune in confusion. Ruby stumbled slightly as she stepped forward, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Jaune shrugged as he tapped his foot to the beat of the music, which was beginning to pick up. "I mean, who else in this school can pull off blue hair?"

"I feel like you are misunderstanding…" Uni explained, playing with a lock of her silver hair as she looked on blankly. "Weiss came alone…"

Jaune practically fell onto the ground in shock, brushing himself off as he quickly sat up and turned towards the Silver Eyed teens. "Wha- Huh?" He stammered, his confusion apparent on his face.

"Yeah, Weiss said she had too much going on." Ruby explained softly, concerned about Jaune's reaction. "She didn't want to worry about boys and all that stuff…"

Uni pointed her pale hand towards Weiss. The heiress was fixing a flower vase on a nearby table, delicately lifting up the drooping flower bulbs.

"She's been too distracted about the dance to go with anyone." She said monotonously, staring into the distance as she took another sip of the punch.

Jaune frowned, narrowing his eyes as he saw a Neptune socializing with Blake and Sun at the other end of the ballroom. He could faintly hear laughter from the two faunus as Neptune made strange faces while messing with his dark blue tuxedo.

The blonde boy scowled, clenching his fist tightly. "I'll be back soon…" Jaune muttered through gritted teeth. He rolled up his sleeves slightly as he stomped over to the blue haired boy, as if he was preparing for a fight. Although knowing the teen, that was unlikely.

As he began to approach the blue haired boy he paused and turned. Noticing Pyrrha march across the ballroom in a sparkling red dress. His eyes wide in awe as he took in her beauty.

He glanced towards Neptune one more time, sighing as he walked towards Pyrrha.

Tonight was going to be… Interesting…

* * *

Uni's passive silver eyes wandered the ballroom curiously. Watching the time go buy as she sat quietly. It was… Rather calming.

Ruby and Yang were chatting quietly on the other side of the hall while the others were all dancing together cheerfully. She even saw Penny doing the Robot with some Atlesian soldiers in the corner of the room.

Everyone seemed, Happy…

She fiddled with her cold silver locket as she watched emptily. A strange, weak and distant sense of… wanting? Loneliness? She wasn't quite sure, welled up inside her.

As a raven's cry echoed through her mind, her passive look shifting to a frown. Mildly annoyed at the non existent bird.

No matter what she did the albino avian wouldn't leave her be. It was beginning to get annoying. Or at least, as annoying as it could be for her.

Was this what her life had come to? Whining about hearing birds in her head? Uni sighed to herself softly in exasperation.

However her mental complaints were quickly interrupted by an eruption of laughter. She turned to see a rather… Peculiar sight.

Jaune, The frail blonde huntsman, was wearing a dress…

She was so going to record this. It wasn't the best blackmail material, but it was material nonetheless. And one of the things that she learned from the streets was that you should never, ever, let go of blackmail material. Regardless of who it's on or how good it is.

A strange glint appeared in her eyes as she pulled out her scroll, the glimmer was similar to the one she had when drinking the punch, as she filmed Jaune in his dress.

"You never know when blackmail will come in handy…" She muttered softly, unaware of why the idea of recording Jaune seemed so, amusing?

The scraggly blonde was in a slim strapless white dress that was clearly too small for him. He stumbled on white heels as he made his way across the hall with a cheeky, yet slightly embarrassed, grin.

He stepped towards Pyrrha, who quickly turned around. Her ponytail spinning behind her as her eyes widened incredulously. "Jaune!?" She asked, trying not to laugh with the rest of the crowd.

"If there's one good thing about me, it's that I never go back on my word…" He told her, a massive grin spreading across his face.

Pyrrha smiled brightly, giggling slightly as she looked her leader up and down. Unable to hold it in, she burst out laughing. Wiping a tear aside as she gasped through her laughter.

"Jaune, this wasn't necessary…" She said with a soft, genuine, smile growing across her face. Pyrrha hadn't felt so happy in a long Time. Sure she had felt joy and sadness, but she hadn't laughed that hard since she was a little girl.

"Hey," He began, his sapphire eyes glinting brightly. "I wouldn't be an Arc if I didn't follow things through…"

He then kneeled slightly, courteously extending his hand towards Pyrrha. Softly, he asked, "May I have this dance?"

"That would be lovely." She answered as she accepted his hand with a smile. Quickly being pulled into Jaune's arms as a new song began to play.

While everyone looked around with confused eyes, Nora turned to Ren with a crazed grin.

She began to jump up and down excitedly, her pink dress fluttering behind her. "This! Is! Amazing!" She squealed as she quickly pulled the silent teen onto the dance floor.

Ren simply sighed in response, a thin smile on his passive face as they began a four person dance, the crowd cheering them on as they performed.

Kickstep, Kickstep, Body Roll. A slightly difficult dance at their pace but it wasn't rocket science. What was really impressive was how in sync they were.

The silver haired girl sighed softly as she watched from afar, scroll in hand as she recorded the dance. She wasn't sure she would ever understand how or why they acted the way they did.

They laughed and smiled, and people danced together. .

Despite social anxiety, appearances and pasts, everyone was having a good time…

Even Cardin and his team, who had all turned over a new leaf since their trip to Forever Fall, were being talked to.

Everyone accepted each other, flaws and all…

People were just so… Bizzare. But, maybe, just maybe, that was what made them Human…

* * *

Lilith's slightly curly ebony hair waved behind her as the fierce winds blew past her. Her crimson eyes were filled with a mix of worry and glee as she flew across the night sky.

While she was happy to be soaring through the air, she was still worried about the caged creature in the caves beneath Mountain Glen.

With little to no knowledge on what it was, there wasn't anything she could do, and frankly, that frightened her. At least she gave Uni a warning of some sort…

It was all she could do at the moment, until she can get her father back on the straight and narrow that is.

The Lights coming from the academy beneath her shined into the sky, briefly distracting her from her thoughts. The loud music coming from below implied that there was some sort of party going on.

While she was intrigued about it, as well as excited about getting a closer view of Beacon Academy; she wasn't exactly happy to be working with Cinder.

As she dove down slightly, getting a closer look at the place, a red blur caught her eye. It was a girl, heading towards the direction of Cinder.

Lilith sighed as she brushed aside her hair, tapping on her ear piece. "Hey Cinder, you have someone on your tail."

After a brief moment of static Cinder's voice responded sharply. "Who?"

Lilith, even with her enhanced eyesight couldn't make out a face but with the clothes the person was wearing, it was pretty easy to tell they were from the dance.

"I can't tell, looks like a party member, based on their speed I'd say they have a semblance or a weapon that increases their mobility somehow." The winged girl answered quickly, not wanting to test Cinder's patience.

"Useless…" Cinder replied sharply, causing Lilith to flinch slightly as the radio quickly fell silent.

She sighed slightly, staring off into the clear night sky. Her bright red eyes gazing longingly for something forever out of reach.

For something she had lost a long time ago…

* * *

Dreams are very peculiar…

That was what Uni had come to, as she stood alone in the corner of the large music filled hall. She had let her thoughts wander, which always led her to a single image.

An Albino Raven.

Ever since that Dream she couldn't get it out of her head. So that meant her subconscious had deemed it important. But why?

Why…

That question, it was always there. Not that it was unusual, asking Why is a very normal thing. So why did it make her feel so… strange?

The silver haired girl sighed as she took another sip of her cup, only to discover it was empty. Frowning slightly, she turned to the punch bowl.

Luckily it still had plenty in it as very few people were willing to drink it.

Once again Uni sighed, shrugging as she approached the punch bowl. Staring at her ornate locket as she fiddled with it.

The sleepy girl let out a small grunt as she fell onto the ground. She had walked into someone, which was reasonable as she wasn't paying attention.

A large gloved hand was reached out towards her, offering to help her up. Most likely belonging to whomever bumped into her.

"Sorry, I should have been paying more attention." A man's deep voice said calmly, in a very formal tone. A large white military coat hanging in front of her.

Uni nodded as she accepted the hand, surprised at the man's strength as she was quickly pulled up.

She quickly fixed her silver hair as she turned towards the man. Her eyes widened briefly as she recognized the man's face. His formal suit and militaristic stance made it obvious. She had walked into General James Ironwood.

"It's fine sir, I wasn't paying attention either…" She said expressionlessly, if a tad quickly. Uni wasn't much for formalities, but she knew not to risk angering someone in power.

Ironwood let out a soft chuckle, waving it aside. "It's fine, there's no need for formalities at a school dance." He said with a small smile as he looked towards Uni, a brief moment of recognition and surprise in his navy blue eyes. "It's Miss Moon, correct?" He asked.

Uni nodded blankly, tilting her head slightly. "Indeed, Though I must ask, since I'm fairly certain we haven't met, how do you know me?"

"Well for starters, I knew your father," He said with a soft, weak, smile as he reminisced on old memories. Memories of a much happier time.

He sighed softly before quickly returning to his confident and formal posture. "Glynda was just telling me about you, It's nice to meet you."

Uni nodded, still holding a formal stance. "You too," She said emptily, as she continued to toy with her locket. "It would seem my parents had friends in high places…"

Much to her surprise, a smile appeared on Ironwood's face as he chuckled loudly. "That's an understatement, all of Team Silver had friends in high places…" He went on, slowing down as memories flooded back. The happy ones and painful ones.

"I'm not surprised." Uni told him truthfully, causing him to chuckle even more, much to her confusion.

Why was he laughing? She was just being truthful, she wasn't surprised. After all, how could she be? She literally couldn't be surprised, or well… anything.

"So ho-" Ironwood began, only to pause as his scroll buzzed loudly from his coat pocket. He quickly pulled it out, frowning slightly as he read the notification.

He paused once again, scowling as his eyes hardened. He looked towards the CCT tower through the window before swiftly turning back to Uni.

"I'm sorry but important business has come up, I'm afraid I must go." He said quickly, in an almost sharp tone. "It was nice meeting you."

Uni nodded slowly, a curious look on her face as she watched the General rush out of the ballroom, his dark blue cape fluttering behind him.

Just what could be so important for General Ironwood himself to run out of the Ball? Granted it was a very small event so him leaving wasn't a big deal but stil…

Her silver eyes darkened slightly as her gaze wandered towards the CCT tower, a small frown appearing on her face. Something wasn't right, she would have to ask about it with Aunt Glynda sometime soon.

Luckily the dance was almost over, she could get some rest soon. Until then, she would just have to wait.

* * *

Her crimson eyes glowed happily, a small smile on her face as she flew higher and higher. Spinning throughout the air peacefully.

Flying made Lilith feel free. Away from the constant deceit and pain of life, she could soar and listen to the whispers of the wind.

It allowed her to forget her worries. Ignore the endless passage of time and live her life. That's why she loved it so much.

It was an escape, one that allowed her to be away from the people that walked below her.

Away from the constant storm of emotions that was life. Far away from any emotions, the good and the bad.

Emotions. Such a fickle thing. They seem to control every decision that you make. They get set off by the smallest things, and get mixed up in others.

Emotions. Why was the extension of her soul emotions? Was it because she was emotional? Or was it because she was naturally in tune with other people.

Or was it because she was good at manipulating emotions. And in turn, people…

* * *

Uni was exhausted, despite having sat alone for most of the ball. The party was finally over, though Yang was still upset that Ruby was nowhere to be found.

With strange emotions lingering in the deepest corners of her mind, Uni wasn't sure of what to do. So she would do whatever she would do when she was lost, she would sleep.

The silver haired girl yawned softly as she opened the door to her room, slowly walking towards her bed without bothering to change out of her dress.

But before she collapsed into the pile of pillows that she called her home, she paused. Turning drowsily towards the letter that sat upon her desk.

She should probably read it…

Uni sighed in resignation as she grabbed the letter, yawning slightly as she carefully opened the paper.

A thin frown appeared on her face as she read the short note. A faded sliver of concern and confusion appeared in her normally empty eyes.

"Dear, Uni."

"I'm very sorry for not talking to you in person but It's kind of important that this is kept secret. I could get both of us mixed up in serious things if too much got out."

"As you know, My father has strict views and I think he's taking things too far, he believes that the ends justify the means. Normally he doesn't go super far but I think it's getting serious."

"I want to help him back into the right path but I can't do it, not yet at least. I may even need some help in the future. But with what he's doing now… it's not good."

"They've started capturing and caging Grimm. They are keeping them for something, they won't tell me what, and they've found something weird. It's horrifying, I've never seen anything like it."

"It's this really creepy Grimm, it seems strong and no one that I've asked knows what it is. I think they're going to use it somehow."

"I don't know much but I can tell you that they are planning something big, and the Grimm is a part of it."

"I thought you should know as you are unaware of everything, this could be important. I know that you are clueless about what you are doing, but you need to pay attention."

"I want to tell you more but I'm already risking a lot with this letter. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"Sincerely, Lilith."

Uni's frown deepened slightly as the reality of what she had read sunk in, hitting her like a truck.

She tightened her fist around her locket as she stared out the window, gazing at the stars before turning to the letter once more.

Capturing Grimm, and an Unknown species no less…

Just what in the world was going on? What was she unaware of?

* * *

**AN: Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I'm still new to this style so it needs some work but is the style better? I like it but I can still tell that it needs to be adjusted somewhat.**

**Besides that, what did you guys think about the chapter itself? I'm not sure how well I wrote Ironwood. I plan for him to be slightly different than in canon because of past events but I'm still unsure.**

**Besides that I'm actually very excited because I got my first job as a Beta! I've mentioned him before but I'm being a Beta for a friend of mine, Lorenzo the Maelstrom, on his fic Team SLFR (Sulphur). It's really good and I recommend checking it out. **

**But before I go on a rant about good fanfics I'll stop myself there. I'm also happy to have a super interactive reader. His/Her reviews are usually helpful or fun to read.**

**Don't forget there is a Poll for the pairings if you want to check it out. All votes are appreciated.**

**That's all for now, hope you guys are having a great time!**

**Void Out!**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey guys Void here, How are you guys and gals? And others. I am here with another chapter of Dreams of Remnant, this chapter being the beginning of a new arc. Mountain Glen!**

**I'm a bit nervous about this chapter for various reasons. Mainly because I'm stepping further into Uni and Lilith's past.**

**I was originally planning to give Uni a separate mission but then something occurred to me. How certain characters would act and other things I couldn't talk about. So instead Uni's mission is to support a team on their own mission. Hmm, I wonder which team that will be? **

**Also to , I couldn't reply to you so I assume you have PM's turned off. But since I'm not aware of that Franchise I don't really have much I can say. But I hope you're enjoying it at least!**

**As always, please vote on the poll. It helps a lot, along with reviews. They are always appreciated, unless it's just simple hate comments obviously. Again I'm still pleasantly surprised that I haven't gotten any. **

**But enough of that, how about you enjoy the chapter instead!**

Chapter 6 - Emotions and Thoughts

* * *

_In an empty field not too far from a seaside cliff, laid a young girl. No more than fifteen or sixteen with long silver twin tails and was named Uni. _

_She wasn't asleep, yet she didn't care to do anything because she couldn't._

_Uni was numb. Endlessly numb, that's all that she could feel. She couldn't even make the effort to open her eyes., they were just so heavy. And she was so numb._

_She couldn't move, but she could barely feel the cool fresh dirt beneath her as the wind blew past her. She could hear the endless melody of the waves crashing against something. But all of these sensations were muted, as she was far too numb. _

_She tried to move, she really did. But something just made her feel so numb. Lifting a single finger felt like trying to move a boulder. So instead of wasting the effort, she just sat still and took everything in. Taking in the salty air and the grass beneath her._

_However, the peaceful environment quickly changed._

_She could feel the once soft breeze change into a wild wind as the waves beneath the cliff picked up. It was as if a storm was coming. Something was coming… _

_Despite being numb, Uni furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she felt the grass wither beneath her. Things were changing, and she couldn't stop it. All because she was so numb._

_She could hear the sharp whistling of the wind as objects soared through the air. The ground shaking as whatever it was slammed into the ground nearby._

_The sudden impact jolted Uni out of her daze, causing her to quickly sit up and look around in confusion._

_Asteroids fell from the blood red sky like rain, leaving flaming trails in their wake. The ground was scattered with craters from the dropping rocks._

_Her movements were sluggish as she sat up from the dead earth, trying to find shelter from the apocalyptic storm. She ran, despite being numb, she ran._

_She wanted to get away from the burning lands behind her, so she ran._

_But she was too slow, she was too numb._

_She was flung away as a meteor crashed into the ground behind her, missing her by a hair's breadth. Uni winced in pain as the heat slammed against her, shards of rock digging into her skin._

_Why wasn't her aura working? Why was she so… mindlessly…. numb… _

_She just wanted to sleep… _

_To… be… numb… _

_She was once again shocked out of her daze, this time by the freezing cold sensation of metal against her chest. Her locket was vibrating wildly. But why? Then again, it didn't matter right now. She had to get out of here._

_Despite feeling so tired, despite her pain. Uni slowly sat up, stumbling forward. She refused to give up as the world around her died. Everything around her turned grey as shadows danced in the corner of her eyes._

_ She could feel blood trickling down her back, probably damage done by the asteroid. It was scalding hot for some reason. _

_No… It wasn't from the asteroid. It was from when she was caught in a dust explosion almost five years ago._

_Even more pain washed over her as she felt wounds that should have healed long ago tear themselves open as she limped forward slowly. Drenched in blood and agony as every injury she ever had reappeared. _

_Bruises and cuts covered her body. People can be mean when they are drunk, it was the same no matter where she went._

_Burns, cuts, frost, and more coated her arms. She had to teach herself how dust worked, and although it took awhile she succeeded._

_Welts and scars covered her feet and her ankles twisted several times over. The ground outside of the villages was rough, the lands were treacherous._

_Her body became thin and frail. She became sickly as the pain of near starvation returned. But she learned to steal, so it was okay._

_A bullet suddenly pierced her leg. A bandit shot her a few years back after breaking her aura. Luckily she survived and got her revenge._

_Scratches suddenly covered her body. She was attacked by a Beowulf pack after she ran out of aura. She barely made it out alive._

_A spear pierced her side, her shoulder dislocated. She made the wrong thug upset when she stole from him. He learned his lesson though._

_She became battered and bruised, she even gained a broken rib. She had learned the strength of numbers when she wandered into a gang's territory by accident. They didn't even stop when her aura had shattered._

_The fingers on her right hand broke, the gang's leader wanted to watch her suffer. But it didn't matter any more, he's dead now._

_It was just bad luck, there's good in the world. That's what she told herself. But she quickly learned the truth, that it was all a lie. But she was fine, all because she was numb._

_The world was out to get her, but she would move forward. Despite how Numb she was, she wouldn't give up. After all, she couldn't give up now. She was almost there. But where was she going?_

_In the distance, no more than a twenty meters or so away, a silver and gold door. Nothing fancy about it besides it's color choices._

_Why she felt the need to go there, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was numb, no, that she had to reach that door._

_And she was so close, only a few meters now. _

_Almost… there… _

_She fell to the ground. Something pulled against her legs. She was so close too… _

_Uni turned to see thick chains made of shadows cuffed to her legs, stretching across the land. When did they get there? Why did they have to stop her? She was so close…_

_Something's coming, and she had to stop it. But she can't… _

_She was too hurt…_

_And so Numb… _

* * *

Uni groaned softly as she sat awake, wincing as phantom pain washed over her; a reminder of her past. Her silver hair was all messy and frizzled from rolling around in bed.

She slowly walked into her bathroom, staring at her reflection softly. She slowly traced a pale finger down a barely visible scar that went diagonally across her face. Similar scars covered her arms and legs, it was likely that there were more that couldn't be seen. They were so faded that unless you were right next to them you would never notice.

Aura could only heal so much, she knew from experience. That even if aura heals the wound, it can't always heal the scars. It can never heal the pain.

The silver eyed girl sighed softly, waving the thoughts aside as she began to go through her usual morning routine.

Brushing and flossing, doing her hair, getting into her school uniform, all of that and more. While a tedious process it was a necessary one; so like most things, she simply put up with it.

She also put on makeup to cover the scars as usual, she didn't like having to constantly talk about them. They were really inconvenient. Especially when she wanted to be left alone so she could rest.

When she was done she looked like a different person than from the night before. Her hair once again in her long silver twin tails, though held up in gold ribbons instead of her usual black. Her scars no longer visible and her skin smooth.

Uni yawned as she fixed the cuffs of her reddish brown school coat, walking to the door as she grabbed her black school bag. However before she could even reach the doorknob, she paused.

Slowly she turned back to her desk, Lilith's letter still sitting there. Thoughts flooded her mind as she recalled its contents.

The strange Grimm…

Things she was supposedly unaware of…

Just what in Remnant was going on? What was hidden in the shadows?

What did the future hold?

* * *

Lilith sighed to herself softly, her crimson eyes staring off at the sunrise as she sat upon a cliff above Forever Fall.

While she loved being here, it was one of her favorite spots to visit, she still had a lot on her mind. She was, in a word, stressed.

The Grimm, Her father's involvement, _Her_ Involvement. Not to mention all the jobs she has to do. There was also the situation with Uni…

A bad roll of the dice…

If only she could do something more. It felt like every time she tried to help it just made more problems.

She would tell Uni everything and get her on the right side of the battle but with her bloodline… What if something went wrong and one of them got hurt?

She would be more upfront with her father and make sure they did the right thing but what if he got upset? What if he was too stubborn?

She sighed once again, brushing a lock of her ebony hair to the side as she watched the myriad of colors in the distance. The red palette of leaves swaying beneath her with the breeze.

It was practically silent. You could still hear the wind blowing, the leaves swaying, the birds tweeting, and the crickets chirping but those were natural sounds.

There were no cars noises, no people talking, no whirring machinery. That's what she was referring to. The natural, calming, sensation that this place brought.

It probably had something to do with where she was, as people don't really come here.

The cliff she was resting upon was fairly close to the center of Forever Fall, making it untouched by Man and their evil hands. It was a lot like her home, before that happened…

Pain flickered across her eyes as she turned back to the beautiful sunrise. The card flickering in her mind, the stupid smile staring back at her.

She could faintly hear the screams of her family, the laughing of mankind mocking her.

The scent of blood and ash filled the air as she felt herself fly back to the day it all happened.

* * *

_Lilith was alone and scared, hiding under a thick layer of snow. It was cold, even with her coat on. She wanted to scream and cry out but she couldn't, otherwise they would find her._

_Her hands covered in blood and scratches, her body bruised and aching. She had barely managed to get away and hide._

_But she didn't get far, she could tell something, or someone, was coming._

_The sounds of screaming and fighting seemed to fade around her. Quickly being replaced by heavy breathing, thick boot steps nearing her location._

_Her muscles tensed up in fear as the snow around her shifted slightly. Her whimpering was barely noticeable as she tried to calm herself. _

_Was it someone she knew? Or was it one of __**them**__?_

_They paused right in front of her. Her mind racing as she trembled in fear, tears trickling down her face._

_Had they found her? Do they know she's here? What would they do to her? Would they kil-"Hey douchebag!" A familiar woman's voice yelled._

_Her eyes widened slightly, recognition flickering across her puffy red eyes._

_It was a rich and fearless voice. One she knew all too well, one she dreaded to hear… _

_It was her mother… _

_But why? What was she doing? She needed to run!_

_"I'm over here ya damned dust eater! Fight me you cowards!" Her mother yelled. The mechanical sound of her mother's snake blade lengthening could be heard as bullets rang out._

_The person standing above her shifted, wincing as a bullet flew by. She heard them unsheathing a blade of sorts, turning in the direction of the shot._

_Lilith's panic only worsened, her eyes widening further as she heard footsteps running towards her mother. _

_The person had left to attack her mother._

_Her mother… She was distracting them…_

_Sacrificing herself… All for her… _

_She heard the clashing of blades. The screaming. People were fighting. _

_It went on for a while, but after what felt like an hour she heard a quick slashing noise and then a small thump. A few chuckles could be heard, a hard slap, and then the distant sound chattering of voices. _

_Not long after that it fell silent._

_What was going on? What happened? She had to know… _

_Her curiosity getting the better of her, carefully, Lilith peaked her head out of the snow slightly. She barely held in her yelping, tears flooding out at the sight._

_Everyone. Her friends… Her family… _

_Her mother, She…_

* * *

Lilith snapped out of her thoughts, pushing the memories back as she stood up straight. The scene fading before her as she was returned to the cliff.

She clutched the Black crystal feather that hung from her neck tightly, resting her hand on the snake blade the wrapped around her waist.

Tearing up slightly as she turned her sorrowful gaze to the morning sky. Thoughts running through her head.

Ever since that day, she contemplated everything. How she had indirectly killed her mother, how she was the only survivor.

For a long time, she had thought about how things could've gone differently. Until one day she realized that it didn't matter if things went differently as they had already happened.

Time had already played its hand and she had lost. So she needed to play her next card. She needed to play her hand.

She may have a bad hand, she may have rolled snake eyes, she may have some bad luck. But she would move on, she would keep on playing. After all, she was Lilith Ace, and she loved a good game.

So that's what she thought about, her next cards.

Most frequently, she thought of The Jester, otherwise known as The Joker. She thought about the people who killed her family, and what she would do if she found them..

And after a while of contemplating it, she surprised herself with her conclusion.

She wouldn't kill them. Because that would continue the cycle. It would just be a losing streak for everyone.

If they had family she would be taking them away from others.

Even if they didn't, there would always be someone who cared about them. She couldn't take someone away like that.

While she had done a lot of bad things while working for Z, stuff she regretted, she had never directly killed someone. She may have hurt a lot of people, but hopefully she would never have to kill.

But what really surprised her, is what she would do to the people who hurt her family. After all, they likely had their reasons.

Maybe they were forced to, or maybe it was for their own survival. Whatever the reason, maybe they regretted it.

And so she would forgive them. Or at least, she liked to think that she would.

Lilith smiled weakly, surprising herself once again as she nodded slightly. As if reassuring or confirming something to herself.

She was, somewhat, sure of it.

That if they truly felt bad about what they did, then she was pretty sure she could forgive them easily.

Even if they didn't regret it, which would make it hard to forgive them, she would try. But even then she wasn't sure she could kill them.

She might never be able to fully trust them, she might never get along with them. But she wouldn't desire revenge.

Of course this was all just speculation, she could never know what she would do unless the situation actually happened.

It would be a future hand, one far from now, so she would have to roll the dice and wait. She would just have to wait and see…

Wait till the day she can play her Ace. But for now she was in the present.

Lilith sighed once again, her weak smile still there as emotions flooded her eyes. She unfurled her large black wings, stretching them out.

And with a single flap and a large gust of wind, she disappeared in the blink of an eye. The only evidence she was ever here were a few black feathers, that would soon be lost in the whispers of the wind.

* * *

Uni wasn't sure what to expect when she was called over to RWBY's dorm. From past experience she could say that something always seemed to happen around them but she wasn't expecting this.

She had opened the door to see Yang shaking a cylindrical tube, only for a puppy to fall out with a small thump.

The black and white corgi yipped as it tilted it's head, staring right at her. In less than a second it ran towards her with surprising speed. The dog pawed at her legs happily, drawing the attention of the other members of the room.

"Uni? When did you get here?" Weiss asked as she looked up from her scroll, surprised by her quick arrival.

"And why is Zwei so attached to you?" Yang added slowly, staring at the dog, now named Zwei, strangely.

"I just arrived." She replied slowly as she kneeled down towards Zwei, petting him carefully. She was slightly apprehensive about the dog, mainly because she wasn't used to pets.

"Hey Uni! We were just about to talk about missions!" Ruby said quickly, waving at her cheerfully.

While Blake snapped her book shut, nodding towards the silver haired girl in greeting before turning to Ruby and Yang. "Are we not going to discuss that your father sent a dog in the mail?"

Uni raised an eyebrow, doubting the cat faunus's words. "Did he really?" She asked, frowning softly as she continued petting the corgi.

"Yeah, he does weird stuff like that all the time." Yang answered nonchalantly, shrugging as she brushed her hair to the side.

"Your Dad?" Blake asked as she backed away from Zwei, who was sitting in Uni's lap, while staring at him with cautiousness in her amber eyes. "Or your dog?"

"So this disgusting dog will be living with us?" Weiss began as she leaned towards the puppy. Her glare quickly softened into a smile as she began scratching behind his ear.

"Forever and ever?" She added hopefully as she became entranced by the pup. Having never owned a pet, Weiss was surprisingly excited by Zwei.

"Just keep it away from me and I'll be fine." Blake said, sighing in resignation.

"My question is why he seems to like me so much." Uni asked as she eyed the corgi curiously.

Before anyone could answer her, the intercom flared to life, Glynda's voice speaking on the announcement. "Would all first years please report to the ampitheatre?"

Uni simply sighed in response as she sat up, Zwei pawing at her legs. "Shall we?" She asked calmly.

"What about Zwei? We can't just leave him here." Weiss pointed out as she began to grab her things.

Yang frowned, shaking the tube once again. And as if on cue, dog food began spilling out of the parcel. Everyone's eyes widened slightly as an absurd amount of cans piled up into the center of the room, a letter landing on top.

Yang snatched the letter, her lavender eyes scanning it quickly. She smiled as she began to read the short note aloud. "Dear Girls, I have to leave the Island for a few days so I'm sending you Zwei. Enclosed should be all the food you need. I hope school is going well, love you both, Dad."

Uni frowned as she stared at the pile of dog food. "I fail to see how this is a solution." She stated expressionlessly as she fiddled with her locket.

Weiss nodded in agreement as she twirled a lock of her snow colored hair, "We still have to leave him here, so this doesn't help."

Once again, as if on cue, Yang shook the cylinder again causing a can opener to fall out, clanging against the cans as it tumbled to the ground.

"Well, Zwei is a smart dog, I'm sure he'll figure it out." Yang said, shrugging softly as she walked out of the room without a care.

"I'll see if Glynda can arrange for a caretaker while we're gone." Uni added blandly as she, along with Weiss and Blake, followed Yang out the door.

Meanwhile Ruby stared at Zwei curiously, thinking to herself quietly as an idea began to flower.

* * *

Uni yawned softly as she entered the crowded amphitheatre. Now in her standard outfit, she was hidden in the field of colored students.

She wasn't exactly excited for her mission, even less so for a boring speech. But despite that she was here, but that was because she had to be.

The soft muttering of the students echoing throughout the room could be heard. People whispering about what missions they would go on and what Ozpin wanted to talk about.

However people quickly fell silent as Glynda Goodwitch walked on the stage, waving her riding crop as she yelled loudly. "Silence please!"

Her gaze softened as she continued, "Before we go to the topic of missions, Professor Ozpin would like to share some words."

On cue Ozpin walked on to the stage, twirling his cane as his sageful gaze looked over the crowd.

"Today we shall come together and unite." He began, addressing the students calmly. Every first year, regardless of their school, are being sent on missions today. But before they would leave Ozpin had a speech for them. "Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale. The four main kingdoms of Remnant."

Ozpin frowned slightly as he paused, not that anyone noticed. "Eighty years ago, the Great War ended. The battles of greed, ignorance, and oppression came to a halt. The war was more than just borders and trade but about individuality. Many could not stand for the destruction of all that freedom."

"So those who opposed this started a tradition. They named their children after colors and other personifying traits. It was their way of expressing creativity and freedom and their refusal for it to be oppressed. This trend continues even now, it shows our ability to unify through diversity."

"So today we shall stand together as bonds cannot exist without effort. Which is why while the world celebrates peace, we shall uphold it. Today all first years shall be sent on missions, they shall take you many places for an unknown amount of time. For this reason you must remember your training and be safe. Just remember to do your best."

Ozpin bowed slightly as he ended his speech, quickly walking off the stage with his thermos in hand, which once again came from nowhere.

Meanwhile Uni frowned, fiddling with her locket quietly. She was expecting a motivational speech or something similar, not some sappy speech about history.

It was strange how Ozpin talked about unity and peace while sending students to separate places. All so they could fight and work. It seemed contradictory.

The sleepy girl sighed softly, her scroll buzzing loudly from the pocket of her black jacket.

She tilted her head curiously as she pulled out the device and read the message. It was from Glynda, telling her to meet Ozpin about the details of her Mission.

Though what particularly intrigued her was the type of mission she was going on. All it said was "Support Type B" with no explanation.

Uni sighed softly once again, brushing her hair to the side as she began walking to Oz's office.

Things just had to be complicated…

* * *

Strangely enough, despite having been invited to Ozpin's office, Uni had bumped into the professor before she even arrived.

While he called it a mere coincidence she thought otherwise. Though she could think about that later.

She yawned slightly, turning to the headmaster as she asked. "So you mentioned I would be supporting a team, but which one?"

Ozpin simply smiled, a slightly playful gleam in his brown eyes as the two rounded the corner. Replying with only, "You will find out soon enough."

Uni simply frowned on response, shaking her head with a sigh. "That doesn't exactly help." She said blandly.

He smiled once again, nodding as he told her, "Exactly."

She raised an eyebrow in before simply dropping it, deciding not to humor the professor.

However he was correct, she knew exactly what he was planning when she heard a familiar voice suggest something.

"We could mail ourselves there!" Ruby said in awe, as if amazed at her own idea.

Upon her realization, Uni turned to Ozpin with a frown. "You aren't nearly as subtle, nor as clever, as you would like to think."

Ozpin simply smiled, ignoring her comment as he rounded the corner, resting his hands on his cane as he spoke. "Well that's one idea." He commented, chuckling softly.

The four young huntresses in training, all in combat gear, quickly turned upon hearing their headmaster's voice. However their surprise only grew when they saw Uni as well.

"Uni? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked confusedly, frowning at the tired girl.

"Ozpin brought me." She replied bluntly, unaware of how unhelpful her response was.

The heiress sighed in exasperation, a tad frustrated but otherwise fine.

"We can see that…" Blake answered dryly.

"While it's great that we're all here, why are we all here?" Yang asked curiously, frowning as she played with a lock of her hair in boredom.

"Well it's actually Quite simple, we deemed that the Grimm population was too large for first years. But I'm fairly sure you will find yourselves there no matter what job you choose…"

Ruby laughed nervously, her silver eyes darting back and forth as she asked, "Hehe, what makes you say that?"

Weiss frowned as she flicked their leader's ear, causing her to tell slightly as she stepped back as she rubbed her ear.

"Don't be such a dolt!" The heiress whispered loudly, clearly a tad frustrated at the girl.

"I don't believe fighting is necessary." Uni said calmly, waving expressionlessly.

"Indeed, after all…" Ozpin began, grinning softly as he tapped at his scroll for a few moments. "I'm fairly sure that such a mission would be fine if you had some backup."

As he said that, all of the five student's Scrolls buzzed as their names appeared under the mission on the board. The four teens looked at each other with wide eyes, unsure of how to respond.

"Why?" Blake asked with a curious, and slightly cautious, frown.

"Well I don't know. It seems with all these coincidences; such as the docks earlier this year, how you discovered the hideout in the southeast, sights of robots and rose petals across the city…" Ozpin said calmly, a glint reappearing in his eyes.

"Umm. About that…" Yang said, chuckling softly.

"Well why don't we find out?" He suggested, a sly look on his face. "Surely a team of first years, an apprentice huntress, and a huntsman could handle things."

Ruby smiled brightly, nodding quickly. "Thank you sir, we won't let you down."

"Don't Thank me, I expect you to stay close to your huntsman and listen carefully. If he deems it so, you can and will be sent back to Beacon." He began, once again going on a rant.

"This is an important mission and it will be very difficult, it will require all that you have learned and more to succeed. If you are not up to the task then who knows what could happen." He said ominously, ending with a simple, "Good luck."

He then left without another word, leaving the five young huntresses in training to contemplate his words.

* * *

"So…" Yang said slowly, breaking the awkward silence that had hung in the air since Ozpin's speech, as they walked towards the Skydock. "That was kinda strange…"

Blake nodded slightly in agreement, "Yeah but it was accurate."

"Does it really matter?" Uni asked curiously, seeming actually intrigued rather than uncaring.

"Well not really, we were just a bit weirded out by his words." Ruby explained, already used to explaining social nuances to the silver haired girl.

Uni frowned softly, toying with her locket as she contemplated silently. She was confused as to why people said things if they knew they didn't matter. Again, it wasn't important but it intrigued her.

Actually, now that she thought about it, things that she would normally ignore intrigued her instead. Was there something going on with her?

Then again, curiosity isn't a problem so she could probably ignore it.

However her thoughts quickly ended as someone called out, "Look! Team Coffee is back!" As they pointed to a nearby airship.

The four junior's walked out, clearly tired from their mission. Uni raised an eyebrow at their appearance, all damaged from the battle.

Velvet seemed exhausted and her outfit was torn slightly, her rabbit ears drooping as she exited the bullhead.

Coco seemed in better condition with the only sign of damage being a pair of broken sunglasses, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. Her beret was slightly torn and her warm brown hair was slightly frizzed as it blew with the wind.

Fox was, well, Fox. He still had a calm look on his face, his milky white eyes staring absently as his scroll guided him, limping forward. His coppery red hair was ruffled and dirty but otherwise he seemed fine.

Meanwhile Yatsuhashi seemed to be tired and bruised slightly, nothing aura couldn't fix, sighing as he fixed his messy short black hair. He someh appeared the most exhausted despite his towering form.

"Are you guys okay?" Blake asked; her ears twitching slightly underneath her bow as she, along with everyone else, rushed up to the upperclassmen.

"Sort of…" Velvet answered, "We're fine, but I wouldn't exactly call our mission a success. There were just so many Grimm…"

"What happened? You were supposed to get back a week ago!?" Weiss asked loudly, clearly confused and upset.

"Calm down Ice Queen. We ran into some complications." The fashionista said with a smile, ignoring her glare.

"Ignoring the fact that you recommended me to your monster of a sister; what complications?" Uni asked expressionlessly.

Coco laughed heartily, "So ya met Tawny eh? Yeah I probably should've warned you about her." She said, shrugging softly as she went on. "The main reason we were late is because we weren't expecting a swarm, not to mention a Goliath."

"Well that explains a lot…" The silver haired girl replied, yawning softly as she nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, it was awful." Velvet muttered softly, however it wasn't quiet enough as everyone heard her. She quickly reassured them upon seeing their nervous expressions.

"Don't worry, you first years are just shadowing huntsman so it'll be fine." She added quickly, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey Vel, as much as I'd like to chat longer, we have a meeting with Ol' Oz." Coco pointed out as she looked through her scroll.

Velvet jumped slightly, nodding despite her surprise. "Well it was nice talking but we have to go." She said cheerfully, although slightly nervous, as she waved. Quickly walking away with the rest of her team.

Meanwhile, Ruby, who had noticed her teammates uneasiness, smiled brightly as she tried to cheer them up.

"Oh come on guys it'll be fine! We can do it!" She exclaimed as she began marching forward. "Besides, as Velvet said, We'll be fighting alongside a huntsman!"

"A valid point." Uni agreed, nodding expressionlessly.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

"Now, let's do this!" Ruby exclaimed as she dragged them further into the Skydocks.

* * *

"Why hello there!" A familiar voice said quickly.

Team RWBY stood wide eyed as their history teacher zipped out of the bullhead. His dark green hair wild from the speed of his movement, barely visible under his pith hat.

Doctor Oobleck was no longer in his lab coat and instead in what appeared to be an old tan safari coat. It's edges were flayed from many battles.

He flashed a massive grin as his eyes glinted beneath his thick lensed glasses. With a swing of his arms and a swig of coffee he asked. "Who's ready for an adventure!?"

"I am." Uni answered blankly as she fiddled with her locket, the only one not in a daze. Meanwhile the others say in a daze, unsure of how to react about their teacher's presence.

Weiss was the first of team RWBY to snap out of her stupor, her confusion evident as she asked, "Professor Oobleck?"

Oobleck simply frowned, nodding toward the sleepy girl before turning to Weiss. "It's Doctor Oobleck, thank you very much, I didn't earn that PhD for fun you know." He began at fast speeds, continuing even faster. "Now I'm afraid you girls won't be needing your bags, as we are on a renaissance mission we won't need any supplies besides what I have already packed. We will be traversing many miles and I have charted our journey myself."

"Uhh…" Weiss mumbled, her icy blue eyes darting towards her teammates unsurely.

"Quickly now, we are three minutes behind schedule!" The doctor exclaimed, quickly zooming away in a green blur.

"This is going to be interesting…" Uni said slowly, also unsure of the situation.

Yang nodded, an apprehensive look on her face as she agreed. "You can say that again."

Oblivious to the meaning of the phrase, the silver haired girl complied. "This is going to be interesting."

Both Yang and Ruby laughed softly, much to Uni's confusion. She tilted her head curiously as Blake explained it to her.

"She didn't mean it literally, it was a figure of speech." The Faunus elaborated, a slightly amused look on her face as she walked by.

"Don't tease her just because she doesn't understand." Weiss told them as she walked by, moving ahead of the others along with Blake.

Ruby, who quickly straightened up, pointed onward as she quickly followed the heiress. "Come on! Let's save the world with Doctor Oobleck!" She cheered, her voice faltering as she realized what she said.

"Yeah now that I say it aloud it doesn't sound as good…" She admitted, sighing as she slowed down. Her disappointment was apparent as she frowned to herself softly.

Yang chuckled softly, ruffling the leader's hair as she walked by. "Cheer up, it'll be fun!" The boxer said with a smile.

The reaper nodded to herself softly, slowly brightening up as her excitement returned.

"Yeah, you've got a point." Ruby said, cheering up as she leapt after the rest of her team. All of whom were unaware of the thoughts belonging to the girl behind them.

Uni hummed to herself thoughtfully, contemplating silently. _"Fun. What is fun?"_

* * *

**AN: Heyo! Did you all enjoy the chapter? I did, I revealed a fair amount of Uni and Lilith's past and finished the start of an arc. All of that and more.**

**So some explanations. First, Uni's Dream. **

**As I mentioned Uni had a traumatic past, more than I mentioned even now. More will be revealed with time as the worst hasn't even been shown. There is hidden symbolism as always and more but that's for you guys to figure out.**

**Secondly, Lilith and her past. Lilith Ace is very kind and empathetic, hence her semblance, and wouldn't want to hurt someone like that for revenge.**

**Her fatal flaw is that she's too nice, that's why she was so upset when she first saw Uni, who had seen her wings. She knew that she was supposed to kill her and she didn't want that. **

**She might not be able to ever trust the people who killed her family, she might not even be able to forgive them, but she would never be able to kill them for revenge.**

**Like Uni she had a traumatic past, though far less severe. Lilith, in her words, was dealt a bad hand so she learned to play. She learned how people worked and grew stronger.**

**In a way Lilith and Uni are opposites. Both had traumatic pasts and suffered greatly but they differed in how they turned out.**

**While Uni broke and shattered, Lilith took what happened and learned how to play. Uni became lost while Lilith grew stronger. **

**Well I'm not going to say much more for obvious reasons, I'll leave the rest up to you guys to figure out. **

**I also wasn't planning to introduce the card theme I was going to use until later but for some reason this felt right.**

**Also, my fic was put into a community! Well maybe that happened a while ago and I just didn't notice it but as far as I know it was a recent development.**

**That's enough of me ranting though, I'll see ya next chapter.**

**Void Out!**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello everyone, your friendly concept of anti-existence Void here with another chapter of Dreams of Remnant.**

**As usual please vote on the pairing poll, it's on my page. You can't find it on the app or the mobile site.**

**Oh, and to a very specific reader (You will know I'm talking to you), are you sure you're not a Russian spy?**

**Blah blah blah, enough of me talking. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Mountain

_It was cold. Extremely cold and dark. Uni wasn't even able to see in front of her. It was a tight fit. She was in some closed and confined space. Made of wood._

_It didn't take long for her to connect the dots, she was in a coffin. She probably should've been panicking. But as usual, she didn't care._

_Sighing to herself softly, she pressed up against the lid. A thin layer of cool loose dirt fell onto her as she stood up, taking in the fresh air. Luckily she wasn't buried very deep. _

_She frowned as she spat dirt out of her mouth, brushing the dust off of her now stained white gown. After cleaning the earth out of her silver hair, she climbed out of the hole._

_A quick look around quickly explained the cold temperature, the ground around her was covered in snow. The few trees in the field were covered in— no, made of ice._

_But what really caught her eye was the structure not too far away. A familiar castle made of a mysterious mirror like crystal. Though the environment around her was just as strange._

_Birds made of origami, mainly owls, fluttered by as she began to walk towards the glass palace. Paper creatures of all sorts waking from their slumber as she walked by._

_While Uni did find animals made out of paper strange she was far more intrigued by the massive castle that towered over her. It's tall spires stretched into the golden sky with no end, the reflective walls creating a cascade of color and light._

_A distant melody, one eerily familiar to her, began to play as she entered the castle. A cozy feeling of solitude washed over her, growing with each step._

_The castle was a maze, different from her previous visits. The hallways shifted with every turn._

_Yet she didn't need to wander, she knew where she was supposed to go. It wasn't a direct feeling, but a subtle instinct that guided her._

_Each corridor seemed stranger than the last. Strange paintings and mirrors lining the walls, phantasmagoric figures walking by her._

_Eventually Uni found where she had to go. A large door leading to an open hall. _

_The floor was lined with black and silver carpet, leading up to a silver throne made of ornate gnarled wood and golden cushions._

_Hanging upon the wall laid a massive ornate oval mirror. It's fancy silver frame was covered in glass vines, coated in golden butterflies and black flowers. _

_Uni's cracked reflection appeared before her as she approached the broken mirror._

_Well, whether or not she would call it a reflection or not was up for debate. Because while it was clearly herself there was a single notable difference between them._

_Her reflection was smiling. It wasn't a fake one either, it was a real genuine smile._

_However the silver haired girl didn't react. She knew what she had to do. With an outstretched arm she approached the large mirror. Though slightly surprised, she didn't even care about how the mirror rippled upon contact._

_She felt her reflection's hand press against her own. A strange feeling welling up from inside her. Something oddly familiar yet distant._

_It was dark and cold. But at the same time, bright and warm. It was calm, for a moment._

_Almost instantaneously, a sharp pain hit her chest._

_They were battling it out inside her._

_The sound of a clock hand ticking forward rang out loudly. The deafening sound caused the entire palace to shake, cracks forming along the crystal walls._

_Uni stumbled to the floor, collapsing downward. Waves of nausea washing over her as a sudden stabbing pain echoed throughout her mind. _

_Her stomach felt like it was tied in a knot, her insides churning as the clock continued ticking. Her skin felt like it was on fire, yet she was freezing at the same time. The sleepy girl began to cough heavily, small splatters of blood staining the floor. _

_Her head felt like it was being crushed. It was painful, very painful. Her mind and body were trapped in endless agony. Why did it hurt so much?_

_She needed it to stop. No, she wanted it to stop…_

_But her wishes were to no avail. She didn't know it, but the pain was necessary._

_Uni coughed even more, blood coming up as she struggled to crawl towards the mirror. Her pain worsened with every second the clock ticked._

_Her reflection seemed saddened at what was going on, unable to help._

_She wanted it to stop… _

_On cue, it did. The room fell silent, the pain disappeared as fast as it had come. The strange sensations inside of her were gone._

_The room she was in, gone… _

_She was now alone, in a field of paper flowers and golden lullabies._

_She was safe, but still broken._

* * *

Uni awoke to the sight of the bullhead beginning to land. The sound of the landing gear hitting the ground echoed loudly, the ship shaking for a brief moment.

"Are we there yet?" She asked sleepily, yawning softly as she rubbed her eyes. Looking around in a curious daze.

Ruby, who was sitting right next to her, looked up. Slightly surprised, "Oh? You're awake?" She asked.

"The answer to your question is yes." Weiss answered as she sat up, grabbing her things as she approached the now opening door of the bullhead.

"Come on now!" Oobleck said quickly, racing out the bullhead door in a green blur.

Uni nodded softly, following the others out of the bullhead with a sigh.

Decrepit ruins surrounded them, the sound of a raven crying could be heard as they walked through the ruins. The bullhead disappearing into the distance behind them.

The broken highway above them casted a solemn shadow as they passed underneath it. A strange feeling washed over them as Oobleck turned to them.

"Ladies, you may just be students. But your journey as a huntress begins now." He began quickly, adjusting his glasses slightly. "But remember, from this point on, you need to do everything I say, do you understand?"

"Understood." Uni spoke calmly. Saluting expressionlessly as everyone nodded.

Meanwhile Oobleck turned to Ruby with a raised eyebrow. "Miss Rose! I thought I told you to leave your bag at school!" He exclaimed.

Ruby looked around nervously, chuckling as she fumbled for an excuse. "Wh- um- well… You didn't say we had to listen to you yet?"

The doctor hummed to himself thoughtfully, "You're not wrong." He then turned back to the reaper, "Very well, Ruby; you can leave your bag here. We can pick it up upon our return."

The young teen stuttered slightly, "But, I… well, uh–"

"Miss Rose! What could be so important that would prevent you from leaving your bag!?" Oobleck exclaimed.

As soon as he finished speaking, as if on cue, a small corgi popped its head out of the bag. Everyone went silent as they slowly turned towards Zwei.

"You brought Zwei?" Uni asked, raising an eyebrow slightly in response to the small creature.

"Miss Rose. You brought a dog. On a deadly mission." He stated, surprisingly slow compared to his usual speed.

"Hehe… Yes?" Ruby answered, causing all of her teammates to consecutively facepalm.

Uni simply frowned, confused about the events unfolding around her. However she, along with everyone else, became even more confused as the Doctor exclaimed, "Genius!", loudly.

In the blink of an eye Oobleck had zipped by and grabbed Zwei, holding him up excitedly. . "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound," He explained quickly. "This makes them a perfect companion for missions such as our own!"

Ruby smiled brightly as she turned to her team. "I'm a genius!"

While Weiss simply ignored her, both Blake and Yang simply sighed as they both simultaneously face palmed.

Uni, who was watching on curiously. Almost hesitantly, she mimicked them, slapping her own hand to her face. Not that anyone noticed of course.

Blake finally straightened up, turning to their teacher. "So, what are we doing next, Doctor?"

"Straight to the chase! I like it!" He exclaimed, quickly dropping Zwei as he placed his hands behind his back and straightened his back. "As you've been told the southeast part of the city has been a hotspot for Grimm as of late. Now there are several possible reasons for this, one being… Grimm."

"What do you mean?" Uni asked, frowning in mild confusion.

"A creature of Grimm, approximately one hundred meters from our very location." He explained as he pointed to a nearby Beowulf.

"Huh?" Yang muttered as all of them whirled around to where he was pointing.

The Grimm slowly crawled by from a nearby street, growling as it looked around curiously. Sniffing at the ground, oblivious to the situation around it.

"Stop!" Oobleck warned sharply, his whispers continuing quickly. "There are a number of reasons Grimm would congregate here. The most likely would be their attraction to emotions, specifically negative ones. Such emotions would likely be held by a hidden group hiding ill intentions."

"So what's next then?" The reaper asked.

"We wait, track it until it leads us to its pack."

"That seems like it could take awhile." Uni commented dryly.

"It could. Lone Grimm have been known to stay separate from the pack for months— and there's the whole pack." He said quickly, cutting himself off as several more Beowulves crawled into view. "And now they've seen us."

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"He said that they've seen us." The silver haired girl said tonelessly as she unsheathed her blades, twirling them softly.

"I know th- never mind." The heiress replied with an exasperated sigh, not wanting to explain herself.

The growling of Grimm could be heard as the Beowulf pack slowly approached them. Everyone readied their weapons as Ruby turned to their teacher.

"I take it tracking them is no longer an option?" She asked.

"An accurate assumption, yes." He replied as he took a sip from his thermos, watching with a strangely analytical gaze.

"So what's the plan?" Yang added curiously, her fists raised as she eyed the Grimm with wary eyes.

Oobleck simply smiled softly, regarding the students before him. "We fight. Show me what you girls are capable of."

Uni nodded as the sound of Crescent Rose slamming into the ground echoed from behind her. Her eyes glinted faintly as she switched her blades into a reverse grip.

"Cover your ears Zwei!" The reaper called as shots fired towards the Grimm.

The sleepy girl ran forward alongside Yang, her silver hair fluttering behind her. Meanwhile the blonde boxer's eyes glowed with excitement as they charged towards the pack.

Blasting one Grimm with a fireball, Yang lured some away while Uni flew through them like a whirlwind of blades.

Several Beowulves were torn to shreds by the sleepy girl while Blake lured Grimm in with her semblance, Shadow Clones, before taking them out.

While Yang continued to take out those chasing her, Weiss took out some stragglers. Flicking her white hair to the side, she used her Glyphs to launch herself forward and kill several of them at once.

Ruby continued acting as support, slowly slaying the creatures shot after shot with her sniper rifle. Whittling down the pack as Zwei chased his tail in the background.

The last Grimm was quickly slain as a pure white dagger pierced its skull. Dissolving into smoke to Reveal Uni, a strange look on her face as she sheathed her blades.

Ruby twirled her scythe into the air, hefting it over her shoulder with a smile as she turned to their teacher. "Heh, piece of cake!"

While a smile was evident on the Doctor's face, he spoke sternly. "Do not celebrate, for I am certain that this is the first battle of many. Shall we continue?"

* * *

Lilith was clearly upset, evident by the stressed frown on her face. Her crimson eyes scanned the dark passage way warily with each step she took.

Silently she walked down the tunnels that were hidden below the city of Mountain Glen. Her footsteps being the only sound in the dark cave.

Negativity washed over her as she neared the base, her frown deepening as the strange feeling creeped up on her.

Sighing as she looked down at her scroll, the message resonated in her mind. "I'm coming -Z" It read, an ominous tone apparent despite it being a simple text message.

Her frown only deepened as the tunnel opened up into the cavernous ruins. White Fang members and criminals walked around everywhere. Machines and equipment were carefully moved towards a train in the distance.

"This sucks…" She muttered softly as she approached a familiar, despicable, figure.

Breathing in and out to calm herself down, she tapped the woman on a shoulder and spoke, "Miss Fall."

Cinder whirled around sharply, turning away from the computer that she was staring at intently. Clearly annoyed at being interrupted, she snarled at Lilith with blazing eyes.

"Yes, brat?" She asked harshly, slightly amused at Lilith's flinching.

"He's coming back from Vacuo." She answered simply, holding out her scroll for Cinder to see.

Lilith's worry only increased as Cinder's gaze hardened. She clenched her fists tightly as the sadistic woman turned to her.

"Tell the others to speed up the mission. I want it ready in the next few days." She said quickly, immediately turning back to her computer.

"But wha-" She began, only to be interrupted by Cinder's glare. "Did I stutter?" She said coldly, clearly not a question despite how she phrased it.

"Uh- No ma'am!" Lilith stammered out quickly. Her fearful gaze darted back and forth as she backed away.

"Good." The Sadist replied simply as she once again returned to the computer in front of her. Leaving Lilith to spread the word.

It was time to start the mission.

Whatever was happening, it was happening now.

* * *

For almost a whole day, they had been traversing the ruins of Mount Glen.

Uni was exhausted, as was everyone else. They had slain so many Grimm while searching for the White Fang but they haven't found anything.

It was… a strange feeling. She couldn't tell whether she was sick or there was something else going on.

It was inconvenient.

Uni let out a yawn as she killed the last Grimm of the sector, the dissolving bodies of Grimm surrounding them as the scent of Grimm blood faded from the air.

"Excellent work girls!" Oobleck cried out brightly as he scribbled in his notebook. Taking a sip of coffee as he continued on past his tired students.

As she sheathed her weapons and they all began following the Doctor, Yang frowned. "Hey Doc! You ever gonna actually fight? Cause I was kinda interested seeing a Huntsman in action, y'know?" She asked in mild annoyance.

"Ah but I am in action!" Oobleck refuted proudly, holding his chin up high as he gestured around them. "Searching the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" He turned back to the team. "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes, it's just a form of extermination!" Taking in Yang's unsure gaze, he added, "Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah…" The blond said softly before responding more firmly, "O-Of course!"

"Hmm," the doctor hummed inquisitively, gesturing once more for them to move on.

* * *

Just after they had finished another sector, Oobleck turned to Yang. "Tell me Yang: why are you training to become a huntress?"

"Huh?" She muttered in confusion, taking in his curious gaze. "Well, to fight monsters and save–"

"No," he answered sharply, cutting her off. "That is what you do. I want to know why you're doing it. The honest reason as to why you want to become a Huntress."

"The honest reason?" Yang paused for a moment, almost hesitating as she ran her fingers through her golden hair. Her lavender eyes softened as she sighed in resignation, as if preparing herself.

"I'm a thrill-seeker. An adrenaline junkie. I want to fight and have fun as I travel the world on all sorts of crazy adventures. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. I know it's not ideal, and it's definitely not a good reason to be a huntress but it's who I am, y'know?"

"I see," Doctor Oobleck said after a moment of consideration. Not a moment later he zipped away, leaving the blonde boxer with her thoughts.

Neither of them paying any attention to the large obsidian raven feather floating down slowly.

* * *

Oobleck sighed softly as he sat on the windowsill of a ruined building. Observing Weiss as she fought off a group of Beowolves, writing in his thick brown notebook. "And what about you, Miss Schnee? With your upbringing, why do you want to be a huntress rather than working at some cushy job in Atlas?"

Weiss frowned as she withdrew her rapier from the final Grimm, letting the body evaporate. "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. It's my duty to uphold the legacy, once I was capable of fighting it was obvious what I would do with my life. I need to… prove myself."

"Interesting," the Huntsman muttered softly, smiling as he picked up a feather from the ground.

* * *

Blake slashed at the door with her katana, breaking it open causing a flock of small Nevermores to swarm out at her. She flipped back to avoid them, taking them out with a single shot each.

"Now what about you Blake?" Oobleck asked, twirling the large feather in his hands. "You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's a lot of reasons, many things I want to do. But most of all? I want to change, or to make a change. Racism, corruption, violence. There's so many things that I want to fix." She answered quickly, determination glowing in her amber eyes.

"Very well. How?" The green haired historian inquired.

Blake froze up, taken aback, stuttering as she struggled to find an answer. "I, uh…"

The doctor peered at her curiously, his glasses glinting in the light. "Hmm…"

* * *

"Finally, Uni, Why are you becoming a huntress?" Oobleck questioned, still playing with the feather as he watched Uni finish off a horde of Creeps.

The silver haired girl frowned, yawning softly as she tilted her head. Flicking her blades to clean the ichor off of them as she turned to face her teacher.

"If you asked me when I first came to Beacon, the answer would probably be something pointless; I don't care or why not?" She explained, pausing as a distant and weak feeling welled up inside her.

"What about now?" Oobleck asked, seeming extremely interested about her answer.

"I'm not sure. I don't feel any desire to be a huntress." She elaborated calmly, fiddling with the moon shape locket that hung from her neck. "But when I think about not being a huntress, it doesn't seem right."

"How peculiar…" He mumbled, a wistful smile on his face as he quickly scribbled something into his notebook.

* * *

Her ebony hair flew behind her wildly as she soared through the sky. Her wings flapping strongly to keep her high in the air.

Lilith watched the ground beneath her with a worried gaze. A familiar figure, along with five other people, walked beneath her, fighting Grimm as they went.

She immediately recognized the first girl as Uni, her silver hair and eyes made her unmistakable. Though she couldn't recognize the others she did spot another girl with Silver Eyes.

Where they related? It was possible, but it seemed unlikely with how different they looked. Maybe it was a coincidence? Also unlikely. So Ozpin was gathering people with Silver Eyes. That could be bad…

But if there was another girl with silver eyes does that mean Uni's now aware of her heritage? Of her legacy?

Or do neither of them know? Are they both oblivious?

It was bad enough that Uni was here. She had sent the letter as a warning, so they could prepare. Not so they could dive in head first and get themselves killed.

That was like trying to guess what number the ball would land on in roulette… while blindfolded.

It was just a straight up stupid idea. So why were they doing it? Why do something that's obviously dangerous?

Lilith sighed softly, maybe they were being tricked. Or maybe she didn't have all the information.

Whatever it was, she would have to do something. She needed to find out what was really going on. She needed to see the dealer's next card.

She needed to figure out what everyone was hiding from her…

* * *

Uni yawned softly as she huddled up to the warm crackling fire. Around her sat the members of Team RWBY, minus Ruby herself as she was with Oobleck.

They had set up camp in one of the abandoned buildings, their supplies and sleeping bags laid around the campfire.

Yang sighed softly, the same contemplative look that everyone had on her face. "I can't believe we didn't find anything…"

Blake simply shrugged, "We've always been in the right place at the right time. We can't always be lucky."

"Indeed, luck rarely works in anyone's favor." Uni agreed, nodding blankly.

"That's not what I meant…" Weiss muttered softly, a thin frown on her face.

"Hmm?" The silver haired girl hummed as she turned towards Weiss, an inquisitive look in her passive eyes.

"What do you mean?" The cat Faunus asked, just as curious.

"Earlier, about honoring my family legacy. I didn't mean it like that." Weiss mumbled, frowning softly.

"Yeah…" Yang added, nodding in agreement. "I me- no… I don't know."

"I don't know either." Blake agreed, "I have a goal, but I never thought about how I'd get there…"

"No one knows…" Uni commented, grabbing their attention. "That's a part of life."

Yang nodded, chuckling softly. "Y'know, I kinda get that. It doesn't matter if we know what to do, just that we're doing it. Right?"

Uni simply shrugged, yawning softly as she toyed with her locket.

An awkward silence filled the air as they all looked to each other with unsure gazes. The only noise being the crackling flame before them.

"Perfect! A textbook fire!" Their teacher exclaimed from behind, breaking the tension in the air.

They all turned to see that Oobleck and Ruby had returned. A contemplative look in the leader's eyes as she huddled up to the fire with the rest of them.

"So warm…" She muttered softly as she raised her hands up to the flame gently.

"Very good!" Oobleck said quickly, "Eat your dinner and head to bed. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow! Now, we'll need someone to take watch, any volunteers for the first shift?"

"I'll do it!" Ruby volunteered cheerfully, raising her hand into the air.

"Perfect!" Oobleck yelled excitedly, quickly zipping to a random corner to sleep in.

As she went to take watch, Yang turned to Ruby. "Hey Sis, did Oobleck ask why you wanted to be a huntress? What did you tell him?"

Ruby paused, humming thoughtfully before shrugging. "No he didn't. Oh well, night!" She answered quickly, immediately heading to her post.

* * *

Uni sat by the fire thoughtfully, contemplating what Oobleck had asked her. Well she was debating more than that, but for once she really didn't feel like sleeping, especially with her dreams as of late.

It didn't really matter if she slept or not, her semblance took care of that. Not to mention that she also had the next lookout shift.

The rustling of sleeping bags grabbed her attention, alerting her that she wasn't the only one awake. "Blake, are you awake?" Yang called out as she sat up.

"Yeah…" She replied with a sigh, sitting up from her sleeping bag. She seemed a little surprised to see Uni awake but simply turned to Yang.

"Why did he ask us why we wanted to be huntresses?" The blonde asked softly, unusually calm.

"Maybe he was just curious." She answered blandly.

"Unlikely." Uni added, drawing Yang's attention. Similarly to Blake, she seemed surprised but too tired to do anything. She simply greeted her with a soft, "Hey," to which Uni nodded in response.

"I have to agree. Though I'm still not sure why he would ask us such a thing," Blake agreed.

"Weiss? Are you up?" Yang asked as she turned to the heiress.

Weiss shot up, rolling her eyes as she groaned in annoyance. "Of course I am! You three are talking! And I think he meant…" She paused, her icy blue eyes softening. "When I said I wanted to honor my family. That's not what I meant, I'm aware of my fathers misdeeds. That he's been operating in a moral grey area."

Blake snorted softly, smirking slightly. "That's putting it lightly."

"That's why I want to fix it!" She exclaimed defensively.

"That will be difficult." The silver haired girl pointed out, yawning softly.

"I know… but I don't know where to start…" Weiss finished quietly, her gaze saddening.

Blake frowned, sighing softly as she brought her hands to her chest. "For most of my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam, I suppose you could call him a mentor. He convinced me that we were doing the right thing, that our violence was necessary. Eventually I discovered he was wrong, so I joined a Hunter's Academy. I wanted to become a noble warrior and right the wrongs. But I never thought about how… how do I undo so much hate?"

"You'll figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge." Yang said as she rested her hand on Blake's shoulder, trying to comfort the Faunus.

"But I am!" She refuted angrily, recoiling back from the blonde. "When you discovered I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do so I ran! When I realized I was working with a monster, I ran! Even My semblance! I was born with the ability to take the hit while I run away!"

"Not necessarily. No one actually knows what aspect of themselves their semblance is based on." Uni said calmly as she twirled a lock of her hair, receiving an awkward silence in response.

She was really bad at conversations, huh.

"At least you two have goals. Me and Sleeping beauty over there are outta luck." Yang said sadly, pointing a thumb towards Uni. "I've always just been going with the flow, y'know? I'm fine with that, it's who I am. But how long will be able to do that? I want to be a huntress but not to save people, just for adventures. I want to live a life where everyday holds something new."

The blonde boxer let out sigh, pausing as she turned to look at her sister who sat on lookout not too far from where they were resting. "Ruby is… unique. I'm nothing like her. Ever since she was a kid, she dreamt of being the hero. Helping people and saving the world, never asking for anything in return. Even when she was a small kid, unable to fight, she trained just so she could get here."

Weiss nodded softly, "She is just a kid." She pointed out.

"She's only two years younger, and Uni's the same age." Blake added, "We're all still kids."

"But we won't be forever." Uni reasoned calmly.

"Exactly!" Yang nodded in agreement, gesturing to the empty ruins around them. "I mean look at us, we're in a war zone strapped to the teeth!"

"We chose this life…" Blake said wisely, a strange look in her amber eyes.

"It's a job." Weiss interjected, "One that we have to do. Putting others first, and ourselves second."

With that, the heiress let out a deep sigh as she, along with everyone else, turned to Uni expectantly.

The silver hair girl frowned, slightly confused. "What?" She asked.

"Well 'cause we all talked and since— well now that I think about it, we barely know anything about you, why don't you share?" Yang elaborated, gesturing for Uni to go on.

Yawning softly, she paused, thinking to herself as she clenched her locket. In a deep silence she let out a sigh.

Just as they thought they weren't getting answers, and began to go back to bed, Uni spoke softly.

"I… had a difficult past. My parents died when I was six, I was left alone. Everyone thought I was dead so I was left to my own devices. I grew up on the streets, with almost no education and no one to take care of me. I learned to do what it took to survive." She began tonelessly, almost cold and solemn.

The gaze of those around her softened as she went on. "People stole from me, they hurt, tortured, and assaulted me. I was always unlucky, in the wrong place at the wrong time. I narrowly escaped death several times, though not without scars. Life was cruel and harsh, sleep was my escape." Uni slowly took off her black bolero, rolling up her sleeves to show some of the more visible scars that weren't covered by makeup.

A sharp and soft gasp could be heard, though Uni wasn't sure who it was from. She didn't care though, she just continued telling her tale.

"So I learned to do the same, I stole from people and tricked them, sometimes killing them. This, along with what I endured, changed me in a way that I'm still unsure of."

"Then I came to Beacon. I started to do things besides sleep. I didn't feel, but I wasn't apathetic… I just don't know. Who I am… it's a puzzle. Though it's one I'm solving. I don't like it here, but I want to stay. So I think that's a good sign." She ended softly, almost a whisper as she tucked herself into her black sleeping bag.

"I- I'm so…" Weiss stuttered, unable to find the words. "I can't ev- I- I'm sorry you had to endure all that…"

"It's fine, though I don't know why you're apologizing. Goodnight." She responded quickly, trying to end the conversation for a reason unknown to her.

Yang sighed softly, "I can feel that you don't want to talk about it right now, but just know that we're here for you…"

Blake nodded in agreement, just as solemn. "If you ever need to talk we're here, that's what friends are for."

Friends… that word echoed in Uni's mind.

What is a friend?

* * *

When it came the time for her to take her shift, she hadn't expected much to happen. Maybe a nearby Grimm sighting at the most.

Though to her muted surprise, what she expected the least was what happened. She hadn't even considered the possibility that she would get a personal visit from a certain winged girl.

The broken girl frowned slightly, gazing curiously as she landed in front of her with a burst of wind.

"Hello," Uni greeted softly, not wanting to alert the others.

Lilith seemed upset, pouting as she rolled her shoulders, her wings disappearing. Her voice was calm and passive as she waved, "Hey Uni."

"Lilith, what are you doing here?" She asked as she tilted her head inquisitively.

"I could ask you the same question." Lilith frowned softly, "Why did you come here?"

Uni paused, frowning at Lilith's stern tone. It was very clear that she was upset. But why? Was it something she did? Or was it simply something else?

"I'm here on a mission. We're clearing Grimm out of the sector while searching for criminal activity." The silver haired girl explained. "Now why are you here?"

Lilith sighed, her frown replaced with a weak smile, unable to stay upset. "Because you're here." She said softly, worry evident in her scarlet eyes. "I warned you that something was coming and you dived right into it… why?"

Uni yawned softly, hesitating as she fiddled with her silver locket. "I'm not sure I'm capable of answering that question. I'm just on a mission."

The winged girl sighed once again, clearly torn. "I can't exactly stop you. So I'll warn you again, something dangerous is going on. I don't want to see you, or anyone else getting hurt."

Uni frowned softly, now confused. Why did Lilith care so much? They barely knew each other, yet she kept getting involved.

"Why do you care so much?" She inquired, voicing her thoughts.

Lilith paused, simply shrugging as she brushed her hair to the side. "I don't really know. I guess it's just who I am…"

"Then you make no sense." Uni commented.

Giggling softly, Lilith nodded, "No one makes sense, that's just how it is." She explained. "Th-" Her scroll buzzed loudly, interrupting her words. She shook her head softly as she stared at the screen of her scroll.

Meanwhile, Uni was lost in her own thoughts. Questions racing through her mind, not even paying attention to her surroundings.

Lilith had a good point, when had people ever made sense? When had she ever made sense? Was that actually just a part of life? Why?

Shrugging softly, she turned back to Lilith, only to discover that the girl was gone. Her figure was nothing more than a speck in the sky.

"She could've said goodbye…" Uni whispered to herself, humming thoughtfully as she stared at the sky. It was only an hour or two until morning.

She could let someone else take over from here, right? Nodding to herself, she turned back to where they had set up camp. Only to pause and frown.

Something was very clearly wrong here.

Ruby was gone…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, How was the chapter? I hope it's still good, I rushed it a little because I was busy.**

**I'm hyped for writing and all that as usual, blah blah review any questions, comments, or concerns. Although I do have a question, would you all like a dream analysis? Probably during the interludes of course but I could tell you all what some of the symbolism means.**

**Now since it's been a while I'll post the results of the Pairing Poll.**

**UniXRuby: 10 - This is really popular.**

**Arkos: 7 - Obviously, this is like the most popular normal ship, except maybe Renora.**

**WhiteRose: 5 - Ahh… a classic ship.**

**LilithXUni: 5 - The Fallen Angel ship has increased in popularity.**

**UniXWeiss: 4 - Henceforth named… FrozenMoon**

**NoPairingsForUni: 4 - Will she be forever alone?**

**?x?: 4 - Still don't know who two of these requested votes are for**

**CanonPairings: 3 - Will the ships be left up to RT?**

**UniXNeo: 3 - "Why are we paired together again?" *shrugs* Dunno, some people seem to like it though.**

**BlackSun: 3 - I'm actually surprised this is higher than Bumblebee**

**UniXBlake: 2 - I'm calling this one Catnaps because I think it's funny.**

**UniXPyrrha: 2 - I'm still unsure on how I feel with this one, mainly 'cause of Arkos.**

**Bumblebee: 2 - *refer to BlackSun***

**UniXYang: 1 - I'm thinking maybe SilverDragon?**

**Ladybug: 1 - I actually can't think of anything to say here**

**RoseGarden: 1 - My Sister would hate to see this so low**

**FreezerBurn: 1 - I never really saw this ship if I'm gonna be honest**

**Monochrome: 1 - *Insert funny quip***

**Lancaster: 1 - No comment**

**LilithXRuby: 1 - I have no name ideas for this one**

**That's all for now folks! See ya next time,**

**Void Out!**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Void here with another chapter of Dreams of Remnant!**

**We're almost done with this Volume so I'm a little bit nervous but excited nonetheless.**

**Also, to Zebra1810, I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so far, as I really appreciate the support!**

**Man, for someone who chose the concept of anti-existence for their online alias I'm surprisingly bright. Fanfiction has made me a lot more positive, Huh…**

**Oh well, it's not like that's a bad thing.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Long Stories & Breaking through

Uni was a calm person, if she was being generous. In reality she was cold, collected, and curious. Right now however, she felt something, as usual it was a weak sensation, but it was still noticeable.

Worry was evident in her silver eyes, albeit a small sliver, as she quickly shook Yang awake. Uni ignored the blondes groaning and scowls as she said in an almost urgent yet dead tone, "Ruby's missing."

Upon hearing these words, Yang shot out of her sleeping bag like a missile. "What!?" She yelled loudly, causing her teammates to whine in annoyance.

Uni simply sighed as she watched the others groan, slowly getting up to see what was going on. She knew it probably wasn't the best method of waking everybody up, but it sure was effective.

"Your sister, she's gone." The silver haired girl reiterated, causing Weiss and Blake to jolt awake as well.

Oobleck quickly sat up with a confused look, having just woken up, "What's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean Ruby's missing?" Blake asked seriously, looking around in confusion. Uncharacteristically emotional as she grabbed her weapon.

Frowning softly, she shook her head. She had said it two times already, why must she repeat it again? People made no sense, but that seemed to be normal.

"Ruby's gone!" Yang exclaimed, restating Uni's point for her as she ran around, not wasting a single moment as she searched for her sister.

Oobleck looked around in confusion and worry, turning to the frantic members of team RWBY he frowned. "Grab your weapons, your leader might be in trouble…" he ordered.

Uni didn't hesitate for a moment, already having them ready as she turned to the doctor for orders, only to pause as a yip echoed from outside.

They all slowly turned to the source of the noise. Yang stopped briefly, brightening as the bark echoed again. She practically jumped up with glee, recognizing the source of the noise.

"It's Zwei!" The blonde exclaimed hopefully, quickly running outside, her long blonde hair trailing behind her.

"Yang! Slow down!" Weiss yelled as she chased the boxer out into the street.

Uni wasn't far behind, nor were the others. However they all slowed down as they burst out into the crisp morning air, all confused by the scene before them.

Yang was standing in the middle of the street, Zwei right next to her and what appeared to be Ruby's scythe in her arms.

She slowly approached Yang, only to fall just as silent as she saw the reason for the blonde's dismay.

Everyone stared solemnly as they noticed the cavernous hole in the ground. It was clear that something went wrong, but what really bothered Uni was the hole itself.

It looked unnatural, such a formation wouldn't just suddenly collapse. Something caused this, whether it was intentional or not was the real question.

Uni wasn't sure about what was going on, but it clearly wasn't good. Whatever had happened to Ruby left her without a weapon, and alone in the tunnels beneath mountain Glen.

* * *

Lilith was worried, something wasn't right. They were loading an absurd amount of dust onto the train, an unsafe amount. She wasn't an expert on Nature's Wrath but she knew that it was highly volatile. Not too mention there were also loads of weapons and some strange devices being carried on as well.

While this was enough to worry her, the fact that the strange Grimm was loaded onto the front of the train.

She didn't have much time, there were too many pieces on the board. Too many players, not enough time. It was frustrating…

The winged girl let out a sigh of annoyance from her perch on one of the ruined buildings, her crimson eyes scanning the caverns below her.

She clenched her sweaty hands tightly, biting her lips in frustration. She was stressed and confused, she couldn't do anything…

She needed to calm herself. Deep breaths, in and out…

Pouting slightly, Lilith pulled out a tattered deck of cards from her pocket, a memento. It was a simple old trinket, but it was important to her. It helped her think and calm herself down.

As usual, she shuffled the dirty black cards. Taking a deep breath, she drew a card.

A torn up Jack, the details were barely visible and it had a few specks of blood staining its surface. She needed a wildcard, she needed to have some interference.

Whether it was of her own making, or someone else's mattered not. She needed to make some trouble, something needed to go awry.

Nodding to herself, she packed away the cards, satisfied with her results. Maybe it wasn't a smart idea to let a simple card make the hard decisions for her, but it certainly helped. Besides, if she really didn't like what she had drawn, then she could always choose another one.

Lilith quickly sat herself up, ready to go cause some mischief. But before she left, she paused as she caught something in the corner of her eye.

A familiar girl in a red cloak, being dragged up to Torchwick.

* * *

"She must've fallen down here…" Blake muttered worriedly, kneeling down in front of the pit. Her ears twitched faintly as she dropped a rock into it, counting the seconds until she heard it hitting the bottom.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Weiss asked anxiously, peering over the edge of the cavern.

"Probably, but who knows for how long…" Uni mumbled softly, mainly to herself. Fiddling with her locket as she thought to herself with a frown.

She was… curious? Was that what she was feeling? She wasn't really sure, but whatever the sensation was, it wasn't exactly pleasant.

"How could I have been so stupid!?" Oobleck exclaimed, causing the four teens to sharply turn to him. "It's so obvious! How did I miss this!?"

"What's going on Doc?" Yang asked quickly, anxious to find her sister. She approached the teacher, who was pacing back and forth.

The professor simply ignored her, dashing around the cave entrance quickly before smiling brightly, "It's so simple, I know what happened!"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Weiss asked worriedly.

Oobleck simply laughed, almost maniacally as he pushed up his glasses. He took a sip of coffee and dashed to his students. "Mountain Glen! Of course! It was an expansion of Vale, though it was unfortunately destroyed by Grimm!" He lectured quickly.

"Thousands lived here, working to develop the city! They built a subway, to which they evacuated to when Grimm attacks increased! They discovered a cave system, for which the region is known for!" The green haired teacher exclaimed, accidentally spilling some coffee on his tan colored coat.

Uni frowned, raising an eyebrow in mild confusion. Tilting her head, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Oobleck froze, standing completely still as he turned his head like an owl, only to quickly disappear in a green blur.

The silver haired girl flinched ever so slightly as Oobleck reappeared in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders as he shook her back and forth. "Simple my dear! We're not looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an underground crime network!" He explained excitedly.

"That doesn't help at all…" She replied with a dead stare, still not understanding the issue at hand. What was Oobleck talking about? They already knew they were hidden…

Then it dawned on her, they had switched back to literal meanings. "Oh…" She mumbled in realization, staring into the depths below.

"So they're working in caves?" Blake asked, turning to the teacher for confirmation.

"Not quite." He began, trying to properly explain the situation. "This city was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion, and it worked for awhile. With their aggressive defenses and advanced subway systems, they lasted a while, but without any natural defenses it was doomed from the start."

He then turned to the pit, gazing into the darkness. "As a last resort, they took shelter in the cavernous depths, cutting themselves off from the surface."

"So more like an underground city?" Yang suggested, speaking to herself in surprised realization.

"In a manner of speaking… yes." Oobleck nodded sharply, confirming her idea.

"It was a safe haven until an explosion opened up another cave, one full of Grimm…" His voice fell soft as he finished it with a solemn phrase, "Creating the world's largest tomb…"

Uni turned back to the cavernous opening, the feeling in her gut growing stronger. Something wasn't right…

Oobleck spoke softly, voicing Uni's subconscious thoughts. "If Ruby is down there…" He began, raising his thermos as it extended, producing a staff and a barrel. His gaze hardened as he turned to the girls, "We have to find her."

* * *

The caves were cold and a little dark, but lights were visible further down the tunnel, indicating that they were in the right place.

Uni wasn't sure why Ruby would go further instead of waiting for help. It didn't make sense, it was illogical. Of course there was always the possibility that she was taken forcefully, but that was unlikely. After all, Ruby was strong, and she doubted that would change just because she lost her weapon.

Maybe she would know for sure if she actually paid attention when other people fought in combat class but… that was time she usually spent sleeping.

However those thoughts weren't exactly important, what really mattered was finding Ruby.

Wait… when did she start considering the importance of things? Let alone people?

Sighing, Uni shook her head softly, shaking the question aside. She continued following the others down the now opening tunnel.

The stale air became slightly less so as they walked into a massive cavern, ruins of buildings and shops everywhere. It truly was an underground city, or more accurately, a graveyard.

Though it wasn't the overbearing sight of the ruins that stopped her in her tracks, no, it was the confusing sight before her.

Ruby was laying on the ground not too far away from Torchwick, a raven haired girl defending her.

"Lilith?"

* * *

The winged girl just couldn't take it, watching the hooded girl get beaten that is. She was a very empathetic person, hence her Semblance, so it was obvious she couldn't stand watching such a thing. Though at the same time, she really didn't want to make Roman upset. He actually scared her a little, if she was being honest.

Roman cackled as he sent the silver eyed girl sprawling back across the floor with a blow from his cane, her gothic red and black dress covered in dirt.

He pressed his cane, Melodic Cudgel, into her side as he leaned over her with a smirk. "Who knew you were so weak without that damned scythe of yours, eh Red?"

He swept his hair to the side as he toyed with his white coat smugly, as if mocking the girl.

The girl, who was called Red, stumbled slightly as she sat up, scowling at him. Pulling back her fist, she tried to punch him with all her might.

Roman simply smiled, catching the strike. He twisted her arm, causing her to wince in pain as she was flipped into the ground.

"Thank you Perry! I really needed this, who knew beating up children was so much fun!?" He exclaimed, one of the nearby soldiers giving him a silent thumbs up.

Red simply groaned in pain, wincing as she struggled to stand up again. Determination glinted in her eyes, a flame in her heart as she limply ran towards him again.

Lilith barely held in her sharp gasp as she saw the hooded girl collapse to the ground as Roman hit her again, laughing all the way.

It was awful to see. She couldn't just watch it happen, she had to do something. Fear and nervousness wasn't important, actions were. Taking a deep breath, she nodded firmly, unfurling her wings, she prepared herself to fight.

Roman sneered at Red, winding Melodic Cudgel back for another swing. However before he could hit the girl, he winced in pain. He recoiled back slightly as a thin orange glow crossed his face, signaling his aura protecting him.

He looked around in anger and confusion, a scowl appearing on his face as he saw the source of the damage. A large sharp black feather embedded into the ground, he immediately recognized it. How could he not? He only knew one person with sharp feathers, though he didn't know she could throw them like that.

"That damn brat!" He yelled in rage, upset at the act of betrayal, searching around for Lilith. "I'll kill that stupid kid…" he muttered under his breath.

Roman quickly turned away from Red, facing the thugs behind him. "Search for her! I want you to find her as soon as poss— ugh!"

Lilith had dived down, practically drop kicking the ginger criminal in the face causing him to grunt in pain as he was sent stumbling back. He fell to the floor, covering his outfit in dirt as he was sent skidding back into the thugs, knocking them down as well.

Red had wide eyes as she stared up at her, mainly looking at her massive wings. The silver eyed girl seemed confused by the events around her, unsure of what to do next.

"What's wrong with you ya stupid animal!?" Roman glared at Lilith, his green eyes filled with rage. "You're supposed to be helping me! What's going on?!"

"I can't just let you attack a defenseless girl," She explained, surprising even herself with her serious tone. "Just because she's interfering doesn't make it okay to beat her up!"

Lilith tapped her belt buckle, causing it to unravel before straightening into its blade form. The crimson metal practically glowed under the light as she held it in both hands, showing off her mother's weapon, Scarlet Fang.

Roman was practically growling as he sat himself up, jerking his head at the goons behind him, signaling them to hasten the plan.

Meanwhile Lilith turned to Red, who had just managed to stand up and was now looking at the Snake Blade curiously.

"Are you alright?" Lilith asked, flinching ever so slightly as Crimson eyes met Silver, silently praying she wouldn't be killed right then and there. What? Don't judge her! For her entire life she had been told that the silver eyed warriors were homicidal maniacs. You couldn't really blame her for being nervous about standing right next to one.

Red nodded hesitantly, clearly cautious of her, "Yeah…"

"Good," She smiled at the hooded Girl, turning back to face Roman who had just finished dusting himself off. Luckily he was egotistical enough to prioritize that of all things.

However before they could begin fighting, they both froze as a familiar and calm voice spoke out, "Lilith?"

* * *

Uni wasn't surprised easily, sure maybe things caught her off guard or maybe confused her but right now she was genuinely surprised.

She knew Lilith had some sort of role in all of this, especially with her late night visit, but she didn't expect to find her all the way down here.

Lilith stood strong with her ebony wings spread out widely. A scarlet blade in her hands, ready to fight, as she stared down Torchwick. Her red and black outfit was covered in dirt, similar to the girl she was defending.

The red reaper was beaten and bruised, her outfit slightly torn and covered in dust.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed happily, glad to see her sister. However, she paused as she too noticed the figure above the reaper.

"Is everything all right!?" Oobleck exclaimed as he saw the sight before him, "What's going on?"

Ruby brightened up as she noticed them, slowly standing up. "It's a long story, right now we have other stuff to deal with…"

Uni ignored the reunion, more intrigued about the situation before her. She simply turned to Lilith, frowning as she asked "What are you doing here?"

Without turning around, Lilith spoke softly, not taking her eyes off of Roman, who was slowly backing away. "Uni, I don't know what you're doing here, but it's not safe." She warned, avoiding the question.

Uni simply tilted her head, still confused. Sighing in disagreement, "That's not important…"

The winged girl turned around sharply, set off by her uncaringness, "Yes it is! Do you have no regard for your own safety!?"

The broken girl simply shrugged, only making Lilith even more frustrated, causing her to sigh in exasperation.

"Just… just take care of your friend." She explained gesturing to Ruby, who had just stumbled over to them.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked worriedly, her weapon pointed at Lilith and Roman warily.

Ruby nodded, smiling in relief, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to her." She explained, pointing a thumb at Lilith.

The winged girl smiled weakly, chuckling nervously. "Hi…" She greeted nervously, waving softly.

She gave Uni a subtle nod before turning back to Roman, only to scowl. The thief was already halfway to the train in the distance.

Lilith pouted, biting her lip as she glanced back to the silver haired girl and her friends once more, crouching slightly as a bloody red aura coated her legs. "Hey Uni, take care of Red, I have to go."

She didn't even give them a chance to respond, simply kicking off the ground in a burst of speed with her aura. Using her wings to propel herself further as she barreled towards the train.

Uni shook her head, breaking out of her stupor as she called out after Lilith. "Wait, you didn't answer my question!" But it was too late, the winged girl was too far away.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked incredulously, turning to the sleepy girl for answers.

Uni yawned softly as she frowned, staring as Lilith climbed into the train. "Her name is Lilith, she's a… friend of mine."

While Weiss seemed unsure of how to respond, Blake looked towards Uni knowingly, a cautious frown on her face. Her amber eyes searched Uni for any signs of deceit, seemingly suspicious of her.

"That night…" She began softly, "Those questions were about her, weren't they?"

The silver haired girl nodded in response, an uneasy feeling welling up inside her as she noticed everyone's gaze. They were all staring at her, but why did that make her feel strange?

Uni shook herself out of her daze, waving the thoughts aside. "It's a very long story, I'll tell you all later," She explained, or rather, lied. It wasn't exactly a long story, she just thought there were more important matters at hand.

Oobleck nodded vigorously, pointing an outstretched hand to the train in the distance. "As much as I'd like answers as well, we have a situation at hand!"

Uni followed his gaze to the steel locomotive, her frown deepening. The last car had just been hooked up, a few crates of dust being loaded on as Roman hopped onto the train.

Ruby paused, jumping up in realization. Practically slapping her own face at her stupidity. "Oh Dust! I forgot, Torchwick has loads of weapons on that train!"

"That's ridiculous! Those tunnels are sealed!" Oobleck refuted.

As he said that, the train clanged loudly as more boxes were loaded onto the caboose. It was preparing to depart, and soon.

"Well Doc, looks like it's leaving soon…" Yang stated bluntly, the train beginning to shake, as if on cue.

Oobleck raised an eyebrow in surprise, his frown deepening as he pushed up his thick glasses. "Then I suppose we should get on that train…"

* * *

The loud sounds coming from the train were deafening, frowning out most of the noise as they climbed on board, the locomotive quickly gaining speed. The rickety shaking of the train was rather annoying, but the tracks were old so there wasn't anything they could do about it. The area around them was barely visible, thanks to the darkness of the tunnel, though the train produced some light so it was bearable.

Uni was calm as usual. Her mind was completely blank as she stood upon the rear end of the train, her bow slung across her back with her ebony quiver right below it.

"Hurry!" Oobleck shouted, his voice barely audible over the roaring winds caused by the high speeds of the train. "We must stop this train, get to the front car!"

The doctor quickly ran forward, gesturing for his students to follow. However he paused as he heard Weiss call out tentatively.

"Umm… Doctor Oobleck?" The heiress asked nervously, peering into an open panel in the steel train car's roof. "What's this?"

Uni crouched down next to her, frowning softly as she too stared at the strange object. It was a large metal device, one with several dust canisters and wires connecting it.

She wasn't an expert on this sort of thing, but her gut squeezed faintly. She knew what it was, and it only spelt trouble for them.

"That appears to be a bomb…" Oobleck answered, confirming Uni's suspicions.

Weiss immediately recoiled, not comfortable being near an explosive. Which was understandable if you thought about it. Actually it was just understandable in general, no need to think about it. After all, who wants to be next to something that could kill you in a fiery explosion?

"What do we do?" Uni asked as she carefully observed the device, trying to see how it worked. Not that she had any hopes of figuring it out, she could barely do complicated math. There was no way she could discern how to diffuse a bomb.

Seriously, she struggled with anything harder than the basics, she could barely do algebra. She was raised on the streets after all, so of course her education was lacking.

"Uh right now we have another problem!" Ruby exclaimed, readying her scythe. "We got baddies!"

Uni shot up, her silver twin tails whipping behind her in the wind. She looked ahead and saw several White Fang members charging towards them, leaping from train car to train car with ease. They were much further down the long train, but they would reach them eventually.

"Understandable, we'll just have to fight!" The green haired teacher exclaimed as he too, readied his weapon, whatever it was supposed to be.

_'Beep!'_

They all froze, an ominous chill washing over them as they slowly turned to the device below them. Bright red numbers appearing on a screen mounted just above the device, a clock slowly ticking down.

The bomb had been armed…

Uni didn't hesitate for a moment, immediately rolling back from the bomb and leaping to the next car, the others not too far behind her. She probably should've made sure they were ok but stopping the train was of a higher priority. Actually that didn't sit quite right, so she took a quick peek, not that she would admit it.

"Blake! Detach the caboose!" Oobleck ordered sharply from behind, leaping off the car as well. "It'll kill us all!"

The amber eyed Faunus nodded firmly, "On it!" She yelled back, pulling out her katana as she quickly turned around. However, before she made her move, the train car quickly decoupled, flying back down the tracks. "Huh?"

She turned back to the instructor, a look of confusion on her face as she called to him. "The train car is gone! It detached itself!"

"That makes no sense!" Oobleck clutched his chin in confusion, frowning as Yang popped up beside him. Her golden hair was a mess because of the wind, but surprisingly she didn't seem too bothered. "Guess they really don't want us on this train." She commented.

The train car exploded with a massive boom, causing them all to stumble as the tunnel collapsed behind them.

While Uni nearly fell off, she wasn't worried. What bothered her is what the explosion made her realize. Explosions break things… the way to Vale is sealed… a train running into something would probably cause an explosion…

So if a train filled with dust rams into a concrete barrier, what happens?

_Boom._

The silver haired girl turned to Oobleck with an uncharacteristically serious look, "You said that these tunnels lead to Vale, correct?"

"Indeed! But they're sealed!" He argued as he pushed up his glasses, not seeing the point of the argument.

"Hey! We have another problem!" Ruby warned, interrupting them as she grabbed their attention, pointing at a hatch on the train car, similar to the last one.

Uni dashed over, nodding to herself as she saw the identical bomb in the car. "They plan to ram the train into Vale…" She explained.

"Oh dear, this isn't good…" He muttered, frowning softly as he ran to the next cart. He quickly lifted up another steel hatch, "They all have bombs!" He yelled, turning back to them.

_'Beep!'_

They all recognized the noise, not even bothering to turn as they jumped to the next train car with a loud thump. The car quickly decoupled behind them with another explosion.

"Get the humans!" A deep and grizzly voice yelled, drawing their attention to the charging figures in front of them. How could they forget…

They weren't alone on this train.

Uni ran forward, sure that the others weren't far behind, leaping towards a goon with a greatsword who was leading the charge.

She leapt over his horizontal slash, slamming her black boots into his head as she kicked him off the train, all while propelling herself forward. Maybe it was over kill but it sure was effective.

Shotgun shells clinked against the train roof as Yang blazed past her, going head to head with another Fang member not too far from herself.

But she didn't have time to pay attention to that, she had her own fight. She rolled against the train car as she landed, leaping back as she grabbed her bow.

Now behind the enemies, She began launching a volley of arrows. Slowly taking out enemies one by one, she began to thin the large crowd.

Ruby dashed through the hoard of thugs, clearing a few of them with her massive red scythe as she went by. Flipping over them, she landed right next to Uni and nodded to her with determination in her eyes.

Since Uni worked with Team RWBY so often they had formulated many strategies for working together. She even had her own team attacks.

Their plan for working against large numbers? It put Uni and Ruby as ranged support, while the others fought up close.

As the two silver eyed girls fired from afar, they watched their own allies fight through the goons themselves.

Blake spun around with her blade like a whirlwind of shadows, dark and deadly. She took out a large number of them quickly with no remorse.

Yang was… well, Yang. Simply blazing through the crowd with strike after strike, taking hits and hitting back even harder.

The pair were both playing their role as the crowd cleaners, doing as much damage as possible.

Meanwhile Weiss filled her designated role of crowd control, flicking Myrtenaster sharply, several glowing glyphs lined the silver train cars. With the quick rotation of her swords hilt, she activated the ice dust in her blade. Suddenly, she trapped several of the thugs in ice, making them easy pickings for everyone else.

Oobleck turned as the next train car detonated behind them, causing everyone to stumble once again. However, unlike the previous explosions, this one caused Grimm to flood into the tunnel.

Several Beowulves, Ursai, Deathstalkers, A few King Taijitu, a Nightstalker, and a bunch of Creeps, and many more types of Grimm, All chasing the train.

"Oh Dust…" He swore under his breath, practically scowling. "They're not just ramming the train into Vale! They're luring Grim into the city!" He warned, yelling loudly.

"What!? Why?" Weiss yelled incredulously, her eyes widening in horror.

"Why do criminals do anything?" Uni asked, causing the heiress to give her a half lidded stare. "What? It was a genuine question." She added with slight confusion, tilting her head softly.

Weiss simply sighed, a slightly amused smirk on her face despite the current situation.

"Never mind that! We need to hurry" Oobleck yelled, grabbing the two teens' attention as they kept to the next car, the previous one being detached.

"You four!" He began, gesturing to Uni, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, "Go below and see what you can do about those bombs!" He ordered, quickly turning to Ruby.

"What about us?" She asked curiously, slightly confused and a tad concerned, her red hood waving wildly behind her.

"We need to stop this train."

* * *

Uni landed onto the floor of the train car with a soft thud, Weiss, Blake, and Yang right behind her. As the silver haired girl searched the barren car warily, Yang made a simple joke.

"I guess this is what we trained for," The blonde said seriously, quipping without humor.

Weiss simply ignored the pun as she tossed Blake a dust cartridge, "Here, this will help."

Blake nodded gratefully, accepting the clip and loading it into her weapon as they pressed forward, charging through the train cars.

Uni tried to make it through the train as fast as possible, but her charge was suddenly halted as a familiar figure leapt into view from behind some crates.

Tossing her pink and brown hair behind her she gave the teens a silent mocking smirk. Neopolitan stared at them with an unsettling gaze, tapping her foot absently as her pink and brown eyes switched colors rapidly.

As the parasol wielding girl slowly approached them, Yang clenched her fist and growled. "This one's mine, you three go ahead…" She muttered, slightly bitter about their previous encounter with the girl.

Uni nodded, albeit reluctantly, but turned to Yang before she left. "Remember her semblance, illusions or something similar."

Yang smirked, nodding confidently, "Got it!"

With that, Uni dashed by, flipping past the girl without even bothering to check if Weiss or Blake were behind her. Okay maybe she did check...

* * *

The three teens quickly dashed through the train cars, traveling with ease. Or at least, they would be if they weren't interupted almost immediately.

Uni frowned, sighing softly, evidently unpleased. Mainly at their rate of progress.

Much to her… what was this feeling? Inconvenience? Maybe annoyance? Well it didn't really matter but Uni was a tad upset because almost immediately they were halted once again by the revving of a chainsaw.

A large bulky White Fang member blocked the way, a Lieutenant to be specific, heaving a massive chainsaw into the air. Growling softly, he glared at Weiss in particular.

The heiress seemed to react to this, nodding to Uni and Blake seriously. "You two go ahead!" She yelled as she summoned two glyphs right on either side of her.

The silver haired girl hesitated once again, but shook it off as an unknown feeling as usual. Simply utilizing the glyphs to launch her past the Lieutenant alongside Blake.

* * *

They finally seemed to make some progress as they ran through several more grey train cars, only to be stopped once again.

Uni was getting a little irked at the moment, tired of being stopped once again. Though less annoyed then the previous attempts at stopping them, mainly because she knew this person.

Lilith stood in the center of the room, biting her lip nervously. Hesitantly holding her blade, she took in a deep nervous breath. "I don't want to do this…" She muttered softly, though still loud enough for them to hear.

Blake turned to the silver haired girl, slightly confused. "I thought you said she was your friend?"

"I thought she was, maybe I don't know her as well as I thought I did. Or maybe there are exten- extenu— other circumstances." Uni replied, ignoring her own slip up, her voice almost cold. Though when she thought about it, she didn't even know the girl very well in the first place. They had only met, what? Three times?

While Lilith flinched at this, Blake smiled a little. "I think the word you're looking for is 'extenuating'" She teased, trying to brighten the situation.

"Oh… then maybe there are extenuating circumstances…" She restated, a slightly confused look on her face. She really needed to work on her vocab, it was… lacking in some areas.

The Cat Faunus turned back to Lilith cautiously, speaking softly, "Can you handle this?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the winged girl.

Uni nodded, "Yes, you should go forward," She answered seriously. Separating her bow into her two silver daggers, she readied Broken Moon as she prepared to fight.

Blake seemed hesitant on this one, more so than she had been about separating before. Though that was likely because the others weren't dealing with friends.

Although reluctant, the bookworm nodded with determination, dancing past Lilith with impressive skill before moving onward through the train.

"I don't want to fight, but I will if I have to." Uni warned, surprising both Lilith and herself. Since when did she care about whether she fought or not?

Lilith hesitated, seemingly frightened. Her crimson eyes glanced around nervously as she sighed softly. "I don't want to fight either…"

The winged girl frowned as she lowered her blade, though still holding it just in case. She wasn't even a good fighter, so there wasn't a point struggling.

The silver haired girl scanned Lilith warily, both cautious and baffled at the situation. Something wasn't right.

"Why are you doing this? A lot of people will be hurt you know…" Uni asked seriously, unsure of what was really happening.

Lilith furrowed her brow in confusion, stepping back slightly as she struggled to wrap her head around the implications of Uni's words. "What? No… we're just moving supplies!" She exclaimed, doubting her own words.

"People are in danger, this is serious." Uni restated, stepping forward till she was right next to her.

Lilith bit her lip tightly as she, albeit hesitantly, asked something she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

This only increased Uni's confusion, confirming her thought that something else was going on. She really didn't know anything…

It made sense when she thought about it. Lilith, from what Uni knew of her, was clearly kind. Despite barely knowing her, the winged girl cared about her safety. She even defended Ruby despite being on opposing sides. Either Lilith wasn't working willingly, or she didn't know the whole truth.

It was a strange thought, knowing that someone cared about her… now that she thought about it, they probably all did. Glynda, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. They all cared about her…

Maybe not everyone is awful, even if the world is, that was a breakthrough. Though she could contemplate that at a later time, there was the situation at hand that needed to be fixed.

With a deep breath, she explained the situation, hoping her guess was right. "This train, it's going to ram itself into Vale" She began, horror and disgust replacing Lilith's confusion.

"They are using cars filled with explosives to lure in Grimm, so when they reach Vale they can lead them into the city…"

"No, no that can't be right…" Lilith muttered softly in disbelief, not wanting to believe she had been lied to. "Why? Why would they do something like that?"

Uni shrugged, "I don't know." She said simply, brushing her hair to the side with a yawn. She quickly sheathed her blades, now that she knew what was going on, fighting wouldn't be an issue.

Meanwhile Lilith had wide eyes as she pulled at her hair in frustration, panicking as she realized what was going on around her. _"Were they tricking both of us, or does Z know as well?"_

"No, no, no!" The winged girl exclaimed in a panic, pacing back and forth nervously. "This isn't good!"

Uni nodded, understanding her worry despite her passive stare. "I know, but you can help stop it." She explained, trying to calm her down.

It didn't work, if anything it seemed to make it worse. Lilith turned around sharply, grabbing Uni by her shoulders with wide eyes. "No! You don't understand!" She yelled.

"The Grimm! The one I mentioned in my letter! It's on the train!"

* * *

Blake Belladonna was a rather calm and quiet person, who had a sense of justice and was trying to make up for her past. However despite her many flaws, she thought she understood the world.

However this was clearly wrong, as evident by the baffled stare she held. Her amber eyes were wide with confusion as she saw the perplexing sight.

Roman Torchwick, was literally poking a caged Grimm.

He stood with his back turned, poking the strangely calm Grimm with his cane as he mumbled to himself. "What is up with this stupid thing?"

And as if the sight itself wasn't enough, to make things worse was the Grimm itself. She had never seen anything like it, the creature was horrifying.

It's humanoid shape towered over most, looking to be at least eight feet tall. It's massive three inch claws gleamed as they hung from it's lanky long limbs. It was so thin and frail that it looked like a breeze would kill it.

The creature itself had a vaguely feminine figure, making it even stranger, but it clearly wasn't any normal Grimm. It's dried and wrinkled skin was completely black on the left half and white on the other. And going against normal color schemes for its kind, it's skin was covered in yellow and grey markings. It had no visible mouth, making it even creepier, but it's pure red eyes glowed brightly as they met her own.

It was staring right at her.

Gently, it lifted its clawed hand, raising it toward where she stood.

Fear flooded her body, she felt tired and feeble. It was as if her strength was leaving her…

Roman frowned, turning around to follow its gaze, only to scowl as he saw her. "Now what are you doing here…" He muttered, charging towards Blake with his cane.

She quickly parried his strike with Gamble Shroud, striking back quickly as they entered a duel. Fighting despite how exhausted she felt.

The battle had begun, all as the strange Grimm watched excitedly.

It was amused by their fighting.

* * *

Uni ran through the train worriedly, Lilith alongside her. The smallest sliver of something that the girl hadn't felt in a long time welled up inside her silver eyes, fear.

Not for herself, but for her friends. If the Grimm was anything like Lilith had described, then they were all in danger.

They had to hurry, Weiss and Yang couldn't be too far behind so her focus was Ruby and Blake.

According to the winged girl, Torchwick and the Grimm were at the front of the train. Meaning that the creature was with Blake, hopefully still caged.

However her thoughts were brushed aside as the door behind them opened up, the White Fang member from earlier marching through with an unconscious Weiss in hand.

Uni's eyes narrowed slightly, but before he could even move, he collapsed with a loud and bright bang. Falling to the floor to reveal a very upset blonde.

"No one hurts my friends…" Yang said protectively, kicking the knocked out man's limp body.

"Yang, are you alright?" Uni asked, grabbing the boxers attention.

The blonde looked up in surprise, having not noticed the other members of the room until now. However her surprise quickly turned to confusion as she noticed Lilith.

"Yeah, but what's she doing here?"

"It's a long story, we have work to do." Lilith said impatiently, tapping her foot nervously.

Yang was about to argue but paused, nodding in agreement. They all knew that there were more important matters to deal with.

"You take care of Weiss, we'll get Blake." Uni told her, quickly running ahead before she could object, Lilith right behind her.

Next up was Blake.

* * *

Blake was scared, it was as if fear itself was flowing through her veins. She was cold and weak, something wasn't right… Was she poisoned or something? If so, how?

She narrowly avoided a swing from Torchwick's cane, twitching as the staff brushed by her hidden ears. Sweeping her leg, she knocked him down to the ground.

She quickly lunges towards him, but paused as a wave of pain and fear washed over her.

**_"He… He… He…"_**

**_"Feed…"_**

The Grimm, the one in the cage. It was laughing, in a deep and grizzly, but still slightly feminine tone. It was terrifying.

She nearly collapsed onto her knee at the sound of the voice alone. The creature's glowing red eyes pierced into her, as if staring at her soul itself.

Torchwick took advantage of her sudden weakness, kicking her stomach.

She winced as she was flung into the wall, landing next to the caged Grimm, making her fear even worse.

Blake shivered in a mix of disgust and fear as she felt one of its clawed hands reach through the bars, running its fingers through her hair. It was nauseating, she felt horrified, like her insides were shriveling up.

She would've sworn the creature was smiling, except for the fact that it had no mouth. Actually, how did it speak without a mouth? Even more importantly, it was speaking! A Grimm! Talking!

Before she could continue debating the insanity of the creature she winced in pain once again as Torchwick slammed his cane into her head. Laughing at her pane with each stroke.

The ginger twirled his cane as he turned to the caged creature. "I don't know why or how you're doing this, but I'll be damned if I let it go to waste!" He said with a grin, kicking Blake once again.

She barely managed to raise her weapon, firing a shot toward Roman, but she narrowly missed do to her shaky hands.

The bullet pierced his hat, knocking it off of his head, much to his chagrin. Scowling at her, he threw her against the opposite wall. "You'll pay for that!"

Blake stumbled up off the ground, glaring at him despite the fear flowing through her. In a game of cat and mouse, she was the mouse.

She couldn't fight like this, not with… whatever the Grimm had done to her. She needed to run… _again._

As much as she despised it, she began limping to the door. Her vision blurring as she heard Roman yell from behind her.

"Not so fast!" He cried, slamming Melodic Cudgel into the back of her legs, knocking her to the ground. "You can't just run away like that, Kitty Cat!"

She snarled at the nickname, but other than that she didn't respond as she struggled towards the door. "Not… like this…" She muttered angrily.

**"Run…"** The Grimm whispered, almost eagerly as it wrapped its thin fingers around the bars of its cage. **_"Let…"_**

"What?" Roman exclaimed, turning towards the creature. "I knew you were Grimm were dumb, but you're supposed to be smart, but I guess you're stupid like the rest of your kind if you want me to let her go…"

He then turned to Blake, only to find that she had disappeared, having already left. He practically growled, upset that she had disappeared.

**_"You… Will… Stay…"_**

* * *

Uni was confused, among other unknown feelings, as she saw an injured Blake slumped against the wall of the car.

She was confused for one reason, they weren't at the front of the train. So why was she here?

"What's going on? What happened?" She asked seriously, kneeling down next to the quiet Faunus.

"Torchwick, he nearly beat me. I had… I had to run, _again…_" She said bitterly, frustrated and upset.

Uni knew why, they had talked about it not too long ago. Blake said it herself, she ran away all the time, she hated it too.

Blake scowled, just noticing Lilith standing behind Uni, "What's she doing here?"

"I'll tell you everything later, but we sorted things out." The silver haired girl explained, helping Blake up from off the ground. "Why didn't he chase you?"

The cat Faunus simply shook her head, unable to sort through her fuzzy memories, why was it so hard to remember? "I don't know. But there's something else… there was this strange—" "Grimm," Lilith interrupted, speaking up despite her nervousness.

"The Grimm. You saw it, didn't you?" She asked worriedly, fear apparent in her crimson eyes.

"Yes…" Blake answered, her eyes darkening as the creature flashed through her mind. How scared she felt when it met her eyes…

Lilith nodded in understanding, she had seen it too. She knew what it could do. "Then you understand why we need to stop it."

* * *

Ruby Rose was severely worried, and confused. Which was completely understandable, who wouldn't be in her circumstances?

However she was confused because of what came out from below deck and climbed up in front of her.

Her friends, plus that cool winged girl who saved her butt earlier.

She was worried, not just because of the fact that they were about to run into a wall of rubble, but because of the state of her friends.

Weiss was beaten and bruised, her dress torn slightly with her wounds being healed by her returning aura. Despite all of this, she seemed oddly disappointed in herself.

Blake seemed just as injured, if not more so than Weiss. She looked frustrated, angry, confused, and scared all at the same time. An unnatural amount of worry evident in her strangely dark amber eyes. They weren't dark in the sense that she had a dark gaze, but the shade of her eyes was noticeably darker.

Yang, at first look, appeared fine as her wounds had already been healed by her aura. What caught her attention was the pain echoing in her eyes, one that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Uni appeared fine at first glance as well, but the look in her eyes… it was different from her normal empty stare. It looked like she was… worried?

Then there was the winged girl, she was pretty sure Uni called her Lilith, who also seemed fine. Except for the fact that she was clearly terrified, extremely so.

As a leader it was her duty to protect her teammates, and her friends, so seeing them in this state wasn't exactly pleasant.

Despite her desire to protect them and help them out, they had bigger issues at hand. They were approaching the concrete barrier at rapid speeds, there wasn't any time to stop it.

"What do we do?" Blake asked, turning to her leader for guidance.

Ruby simply turned to Weiss and smiled, an unspoken conversation in her gaze. The heiress nodded and twirled, utilizing the art of Dustcasting, as she created a large shield of ice around the six of them.

The entire train shook upon impact, shattering the stone barrier in a massive explosion, breaking through into Vale. The wall had been breached.

* * *

**AN: Almost There! I'll try to keep this short, mainly because I'm trying to cut down on these to make it smoother. I had another revelation about my style and how I want it to work but I won't go into detail right now.**

**The reason Lilith is so concerned about Uni is because she's Lilith's first friend. Z took the role of a harsh step father while everyone else hated her, Uni was the first person to actually treat her normally. **

**Something is finally changing in Uni but she can't heal until she understands one thing, I won't say it but I did go over it in a recent dream of hers. We haven't had those in awhile because Uni hasn't slept in awhile. **

**That's all for now, see ya next time. Void out!**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Heyo Void here, this should be the last chapter in this volume, maybe some intermission ones like last time as well but then we'll move onto Volume three.**

**While we are done, boy this is a long chapter. I almost considered splitting it into two separate parts but I couldn't find a good spot to do so.**

**I also need to clarify that the ?x? Pairing option on the Poll is NOT two unknown characters or something like that. It's so you can request something that's not on the Poll. You would vote for it and then PM me your request, I'm saying this because there are three votes for this option that haven't come with a PM.**

**On the topic of the Poll, please vote. It's on my page, and for some reason is only visible on the desktop site.**

**That's all for now, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Breach

Cinder Fall wasn't one you made upset, if you did, you usually died. She was many things but calm wasn't one of them. Her short fuse led only to a large fire of anger, one that she was tapping into right now.

Smoke was visible in the distance, rising from the city of Vale. The remnants of the explosion were still noticeable with several airships all flocking towards the location. The Breach had started, and ahead of schedule too.

"Is that what I think it is?" A smooth girl's voice asked from behind her, Emerald walking up to her nervously.

"Sure looks like it…" Mercury nodded, also at her side.

"But that's supposed to be days away!"

Cinder simply scowled, ignoring her minions usual bickering as she stomped away. Upon rounding a corner to where she couldn't be seen, she pulled out her scroll. After glancing around cautiously, she quickly dialed a number.

Almost immediately it clicked, another voice speaking through the device. _"Yes, Cinder?"_ The woman answered.

"Cyana, our schedule has been pushed forward. I'll need you to begin your assignment a little earlier than expected."

_"Of course Cindy, he'll be dead within the hour." _Cyana answered quickly, gleeful at the prospect of another hit.

Cinder sneered, growling at the nickname. "Good, and for the last time, don't call me that…"

_"Fine, Fine, learn how to take a joke…"_ The mercenary grumbled, hanging up the call with a click.

It was time to cause some negativity, and what better way to do that by assassinating someone on the Valean Council?

* * *

Uni sat up with a groan, wincing slightly as she sat up from her daze. Her outfit was slightly torn but she was in otherwise good condition, but the city around her was not.

Team RWBY was just waking up around her as she took in the Destruction. Screams could be heard as Grimm came flooding in through the massive hole in the wall behind them, fire spread throughout the nearby buildings. Bullheads whizzed across the sky, probably bringing in support.

The silver haired girl shot up, quickly unsheathing her daggers as she looked around warily. The Grimm were approaching them, but strangely enough they weren't attacking.

They were trapped, surrounded by a circle of various types of Grimm.

She was ready to fight, preparing to lunge at a nearby beast; but before she could do so, something stopped her. A simple tugging in her chest made her pause, causing her to turn and check on her friends.

She couldn't just leave them, it was better to help them first, right? Uni nodded to herself with a sigh, questioning her actions as she approached her weakened allies.

She helped up a struggling Weiss with a soft frown, steadying her as she took in the confusing scene.

"Are you alright?" Uni asked calmly.

"What in Remnant…" She muttered, too distracted to answer the question, quickly grabbing her rapier and raising it cautiously.

Uni took that as a yes, quickly moving on to help up Blake, who was still weak from her fight with Torchwick. The Faunus was silent, a worried look on her face as she scanned her surroundings. She only nodded in response to Uni asking her if she was okay.

Despite her reluctance, Uni moved on. Nodding to an already awake Yang, she moved to help Lilith.

The blonde, like everyone else, was just as confused, "What's happening?" She asked, getting into a boxer's stance.

"I don't know." The silver haired girl replied simply, wrapping Lilith's arm around her shoulders for support. She really didn't know, nor did she care too much. She was far more bothered by the state of her friends, and herself even more so.

"Sorry about this…" Uni whispered to Lilith, remembering her dislike of close contact, as she tried to avoid directly touching her. Though she was also distracted by her own actions.

For instance, why was she doing this? She didn't even understand her own actions… what does that say about herself? Was there something wrong? Or was she simply over thinking things?

She shook the thought aside, nodding to herself as she saw Ruby standing up straight, her scythe at her side.

They were all, for the most part, okay. Except for Oobleck, Uni had no clue where he went.

"Prepare for a fight! We don't know what's going on but there's a lot of Grimm, be prepared!" Ruby called out, surprisingly serious about the situation.

"No, no, no…" Lilith whispered softly while shivering slightly, quiet enough that only Uni, who was shouldering her could hear.

"Lilith, What's wrong?" She asked, turning slightly towards the winged girl.

"Z…" She muttered softly, leaving only the ominous letter in her mind as the sound of clapping caused them all to turn in surprise.

A peculiar man walked through the crowd of Grimm, smiling all the way.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

He went by many names but most called him Z, and they feared that moniker. They feared his manipulation.

Obviously this wasn't his real name but it might've well been with how many people used it. He was just a serious man doing his job, the fact that his job required hiding his name mattered not.

He wasn't a serious man in the sense that he was always calm and stern, but in the sense that he respected his job and his duty.

He might make jokes and lie but he always focused on the mission. He played a very important role, one that allowed him to do what he did best. Manipulating the world around him, people obeying him like puppets.

He wasn't the chess masters of the board, but at least he was Z, the puppeteer. He would simply cackle as the world danced around his strings.

The Lady even gave him some abilities to match his title, there was a reason he was loyal to her after all.

He was Z, The Puppeteer.

Z was a peculiar man with an even stranger appearance. His skin was a pale ashen grey, rugged and scarred from all his battles. His hair was black like the night, matching the scleras of his eyes. Crimson orbs observed his surroundings as he walked down the empty train tunnel, heading towards Vale while humming a tune.

His medium length black hair was slicked back neatly, revealing a pair of cracked white horns jutting from his head.

His fine dress shoes clacked against the stone floor, they were black just like his dress pants. They both contrasted against his white undershirt and pale skin.

With a smile that didn't reach his eyes, Z brushed a speck of dirt off of his black and red suit.

He was here, and ready to begin.

Z pulled down a blindfold, covering his eyes to hide them and their emptiness. Sheathing his scarlet cane, he climbed out of the tunnel all while clapping slowly.

It was time to tug on some strings, and watch some fools dance.

* * *

Uni was very confused, not by the fact that there was a man in a very expensive suit controlling Grimm, but by the fact that his skin was a pale grey.

She was pretty sure that wasn't healthy. Scratch that. She was one hundred percent sure that wasn't healthy.

The man looked right at them, despite being blindfolded, and smiled brightly with a deep bow. He twirled his cane playfully as he spoke in a passive yet friendly tone. It was fake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, you may call me Z…" He greeted, his smile revealing a set of razor sharp teeth.

Uni could tell he was pretending, his actions didn't match his words at all. He acted polite yet in reality he was sickened by their presence. It was in the eyes, well she couldn't see them but she could tell.

Even though they were covered if you looked closely at his face you could tell his smile didn't reach them. He was a fraud.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked suspiciously, aiming Crescent Rose towards Z.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. I'm simply here to thank you." Z smiled again, not even flinching at the fact that five girls had their weapons pointed at him.

"For what?" Blake questioned, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes no longer darkened, now back to their usual amber hue.

"For protecting my daughter of course." He gestured to Lilith with a nod.

"You're her dad?" Yang doubted, smirking slightly. "Sorry to say, but I don't see the resemblance."

"I'm her stepfather," He explained, slowly approaching them with what appeared to be caution.

"She told me about you, and I don't think we can trust you." Uni admitted, grabbing Z's attention as she and Lilith stepped back a little.

He simply scowled at Uni in response, turning to his daughter angrily. "Lilith, I thought you knew better to stay away from the likes of her…"

Uni was about to retort but was stopped by the girl in question. Lilith shook her head as she separated from her friend, walking towards her stepfather with a torn gaze.

"She's different…" Lilith whispered, so quietly that Uni could barely hear it, her voice raspy from the explosion. "Don't hurt them…"

He scowled at her softness, quickly glaring at Uni before turning back to his daughter. Frowning softly, he shook his head, "You know how I feel about her kind…"

"Please…" Lilith begged, desperate to protect her only friend, much to Uni's confusion.

"What do you mean 'her kind'?" Weiss asked, lowering her rapier in confusion. Frowning in frustration upon being ignored entirely.

Z sighed in annoyance, nodding to her in resignation. "Fine, I'll give them a chance. They can fight and try to survive, if you agree to drop all of this and leave."

Lilith glanced at Uni, pausing before quickly nodding as she turned back to her father. Even if it was just a chance, she would bet on that. It was just a small hoard of Grimm, they could handle it.

The horned man smiled, almost evilly, as he began walking away, Lilith not too far behind. The winged girl waved goodbye, smiling weakly as she followed the man, albeit with great reluctance.

However her hesitant smile quickly turned to a look of horror as Z snapped his fingers and spoke a simple phrase. She struggled under his tight grip to no avail, as the command had already been uttered.

"Libra, join the fight."

* * *

Uni watched in confusion as the rubble nearby the front of the crashed train began to shift, a long outstretched clawed hand breaking free. The black and white creature pulled itself out from the ruins, revealing its horrifying form.

The tall Grimm stumbled forward, it's eyes glowing with sadistic glee as it stretched it's face. Tearing its own flesh in half to form a bloody mouth, revealing sharp jagged black teeth.

She could see Lilith being pulled along by her wrist, struggling to get away from Z. While she would go help, she had her own issues at hand.

The creature smiled as it whispered a single word, **_"balance."_**

Uni stumbled to the ground, noticing the others around her do the same. She had fallen to the floor in exhaustion, her strength leaving her as a strange chill washed over them.

Strangely enough the monster itself also seemed tired, despite being a Grimm. It staggered forward, inching towards them slowly.

Uni struggled underneath the weight pressing down on her, slowly standing up as she readied her blades.

Libra's grin turned into a confused frown at her resistance, especially since she didn't appear to be afraid. It might've done something different if it was smart enough, but it simply continued towards her.

With a limp lunge forward, Uni stabbed the creature in the side causing it to screech in pain.

It growled angrily, quickly retaliating by sending her flying back in pain with a swing of its clawed arm before leaping back to avoid a shower of bullets from above.

Uni would've slapped herself in annoyance if she could, she had already forgotten about the other Grimm. Down from a single strike, she saw a large Beowulf crawling towards her, several more behind it.

Luckily she spotted reinforcements coming from above, a very familiar team coming to the rescue. Team CFVY.

Coco herself was cleaning up hoards of Grimm with her Minigun as her teammates leapt off the bullhead and joined the fight.

Though it was probably too late for her, The Beowulf was already raising its arm to strike. Swinging it's sharp claws down upon her with great speed, it— "NORA SMASH!" A familiar voice shouted, a loud boom echoing throughout the Destruction.

Uni peeked her eyes open to see what had happened, revealing Nora standing above her with her hammer in hand. The Grimm was already dead, the others following soon after.

"What is that thing!?" Jaune cried out upon seeing Libra, fear washing over him.

"I dunno! But Ima kill it!" Nora responded, leaping forward with her hammer raised.

Team JNPR was here as well, her friends had come to help. They weren't alone.

"I don't know…" Uni winced out, stumbling upwards as she spoke. "Why you all came…" She mumbled, readying her weapons with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Because we're friends, silly." Pyrrha's voice answered, the red haired gladiator landing beside her. Smiling at Uni, she raised her shield and spear.

Uni's eyes widened in surprise, which was quickly replaced with a look of determination and a nod. "Thank you, let's do this."

Pyrrha nodded with a smile, grabbing her red and gold spear and charging into battle. Quickly slaying Grimm after Grimm with impressive skill.

Meanwhile, Uni drew an arrow, shifting her weapon into bow form. She might be injured and weak, but she could still fight. After all, everyone else was.

Ruby, despite her exhaustion, was firing her rifle in an attempt to keep the Grimm at bay. Trying to thin the massive crowd of the dark beasts as best as she could.

Weiss was bruised up and low on aura, yet she was patching up the hole in the wall with ice dust slowly but surely.

Blake and Yang were defending the heiress, working in unison as they destroyed Grimm in a blaze of black and gold.

Coco was letting her rage fly as she kept on swinging her purse at Grimm while Velvet offered everyone support. The rabbit Faunus was using various combat styles to help wherever she could.

Fox was utilizing his semblance to find injured civilians and escort them away from the danger. Using his Scroll to guide him, he slowly made his way through the rubble.

Yatsuhashi was swinging his massive greatsword, making quick work of anything in his path. The armored giant seemed so peaceful as he defended Fox, allowing the blind man to save as many people as possible.

Everyone was here, all of them were doing their best. So that's what she would do.

* * *

Lilith struggled under her father's tight grip on her wrist, pulling away from the pale man. She continued her attempt to go back and help despite her father's anger, she could hear him growling and swearing under his breath.

With a sigh he yanked her back, throwing her to the ground as he spoke harshly, "I told you, while an unfortunate accident, we cannot be involved. Now we're heading back, and that's final."

Lilith pouted, glaring at him angrily. "I don't know if you're just misguided or if there's just more that I don't understand, but whatever it is doesn't matter. None of it does, because you're wrong about this."

Struggling to control his wrath, Z took a deep breath. "Sacrifices are necessary, they don't matter in the grand scheme of things. Nothing would change if they died."

Lilith's eyes widened at her stepfather's flawed logic, seeming almost disturbed at the thought of sacrificing so many innocent civilians. It just wasn't right, besides, Uni was there as well. She had to do something… she couldn't just sit back and watch.

"I'm sorry but I have a friend to save…" She whispered under her breath, quietly enough so her father couldn't hear.

Her crimson eyes glowed with determination as she swept him off his feet with a low kick. Quickly blasting off into the sky with her large ebony wings, her father's cries of rage already fading behind her.

"LILITH! GET BACK HERE!" He roared, his eyes literally shining with rage. The emotion emanating off of him like the sun.

Lilith simply ignored him, though she was worried about how he would act when this was all over.

His plans for peace could wait, her only friend was in danger. She wasn't going to lose anyone or anything else. She would find a way for things to work without sacrificing anything.

She had work to do.

* * *

Uni's silver hair fluttered behind her, her breathing steady as she poured what little aura she had left into the translucent arrow.

Carefully, she aimed her bow towards Libra, watching it cautiously. Waiting for the opportunity to fire as Nora and Ren distracted it, she continued breathing in and out slowly.

As the tall creature was flung back from a swing of Nora's hammer, she released the arrow.

It sailed through the air with a streak of silver aura trailing behind it, piercing into the neck of the Grimm. Libra shrieked in pain, screaming as it yanked the arrow from its body.

Libra growled with rage, swinging its clawed arms wildly as it sent both Ren and Nora flying back. It slowly turned to face Uni, it's head hanging limply.

**_"Fear!"_** It screeched, grinning with sadistic rage as it focused on the silver haired girl. However when whatever it expected never came, it's excitement quickly turned to bafflement.

Uni simply tilted her head in equal confusion, simply shaking slightly as a weak sensation washed over her. The feeling disappeared as fast as it came, leaving her with the usual fragmented feeling in her chest.

She shrugged in response, ignoring the sensation as she let another arrow fly. A pale green and dark brown Dust arrow soared, hitting its arm with extreme force.

Earth Dust, when infused into projectiles, increased density and weight if used right. While wind Dust, if used correctly, could enhance the speed of a projectile.

They could be fused together to make a very powerful attack, but since Earth and Wind Dust don't like to mix, it is difficult to do so. A single mistake when mixing the Dust could cause an explosion.

Uni didn't have many of these arrows, she needed Weiss' help to make them without blowing something up. But even with her low amount of them, she felt like now was an appropriate time to use the arrows.

The combined force of the Dust made the arrow a powerful weapon, nearly blasting the creature's hand off.

Screeching in pain once again, it hounded forward. Chasing after Uni with rage filled eyes.

She tried to dodge to no avail, as the creature was far too fast. Though in reality it was that she was too slow to dodge it, as she was weakened by the creature's abilities.

Libra bashed it's head into her stomach, sending her flying down the street away from the battlefield. She skidded across the ground painfully before landing against the wall of a building.

It had launched her a small ways away, but still an impressive distance for its frail form. It had launched her like Pyrrha launching Cardin during a sparring match.

That was to say, it hurt. A lot.

Maybe it was because she had almost no aura left, but she gritted her teeth in agony as she was thrown into a pile of rubble.

She slowly staggered upwards, blood trickling down her forehead. "Why does life have to be so painful?" She wondered, slowly gripping her bow and reverting it back into a pair of blades.

The Grimm roared angrily, clearly holding a grudge against her for the damage she had dealt. It charged at her with ruthless rage, swinging its clawed arm down upon her.

She barely avoided the strike, limply dodging out of the way before slashing in retaliation.

Without her aura she couldn't endure the fight for long, she needed to end this quickly. Otherwise… this Libra thing would be unleashed upon Vale. She couldn't let that happen. She didn't know why she found it so important, nor did she care. Libra has to die

* * *

Lilith hadn't ever had a friend until she met Uni. She wasn't even sure they could be considered friends, but she was still the closest thing to one she had ever known.

Friends were especially important to her, mainly because she was a lone orphan raised in Mantle after her family died. That, alongside her heritage, made her childhood… difficult, to say the least.

For this reason it was obvious why she was putting so much effort into saving what should've been her sworn enemy. But bloodlines and heritage didn't matter, who cares what you're supposed to be? After all, who you are is a lot more important.

With a worried gaze, Lilith nodded to herself sharply as she rocketed towards Uni. Frightened to see her barely dodging Libra's strikes, clearly injured.

Determination flared up within her eyes as she readied Scarlet Fang, diving towards the Grimm at impressive speeds.

With a sharp slash of her blade, Libra's injured arm fell to the floor with a thump. Lilith quickly leapt back, getting away from the creature as it screamed in anger and pain, stopping right next to Uni.

"Thanks…" Uni muttered softly, nodding towards her gratefully.

Lilith simply smiled, nodding in return. "No problem," She replied as they both faced Libra, readying their weapons in sync.

With a burst of determination, Lilith charged forward with Uni by her side. She would defeat Libra and save them all.

* * *

Z was furious, he had spent so long trying to get Lilith to be obedient. Years of pretending, years of work, all to gain her trust. Then some silver eyed brat had to come along and ruin everything.

He was practically growling as he sat himself up from the ground, angry at everyone and everything.

It was to be expected of course, he had to put up with Lilith all the time. He had to use his abilities to play the role of the father who was doing the wrong things for the right reason, getting Lilith to trust him.

He had picked her up off the streets and practically raised her, however she didn't turn out like he had wanted. She was useful in many ways, but she became too emotional and kind. It was disgusting and annoying, extremely so, but she was far too valuable to simply let go.

He needed to play along, despite how much he wanted to beat her and the silver eyed girl up. Z paused at the thought, a grin spreading across his face at the idea. Maybe it wasn't such a bad one…

He would admit, it was sadistic and cruel, but who cares? After all, no one would know... He had to admit, being the puppeteer was a lot of fun.

Quickly he pulled out his perches, a pair of black wooden crosses with various glowing strings attached to them. As he raised the devices into the air, he whispered a word causing his eyes to glow brightly.

"_Libra…"_

* * *

Uni was calm, despite her situation. She was in the middle of fighting the strangest Grimm she had ever laid her eyes on, alongside a rather peculiar girl. Despite that, she was calm as she charged in to strike along with Lilith. As they both prepared to take the creature down, they pincered it, each coming from the opposite sides.

However, strangely enough, before they even reached the beast, its eyes glowed brightly as it leapt back. It had dodged their attack with ease, simply looking around as if it just realized where it was.

A strangely intelligent look appeared in its eyes as it's mannerisms changed entirely. It smirked slightly as it picked up a metal pole from the ground, twirling it slightly before turning back to them.

"What's going on?" Uni asked, turning to Lilith for answers. Hoping that she would know something.

Unfortunately Lilith was just as confused, shaking her head as she answered. "I don't know, just be careful."

Nodding in response, Uni dashed forward. While she was still tired from earlier, her aura was slowly returning and making progress on her wounds,

She slashed at Libra quickly, only for the Grimm to dodge the strike. She frowned in annoyance, leaping forward once again as she began attacking relentlessly.

She wasn't sure why she was being so aggressive toward the beast, but she didn't care. It was a Grimm, why would she?

Lilith followed behind her, sending a burst of razor sharp feathers that cut into Libra's flesh, spraying ichor everywhere.

They both ignored the shower of Grimm blood, continuing their assault as Uni narrowly dived under a swing of the metal pipe.

She quickly rolled underneath Libra and slashed at its back, causing it to roar in anger. However she wasn't prepared for its retaliation. The Grimm swung around, using the pipe's momentum to knock her down. She winced in pain as she heard Lilith yell from behind her.

"Uni! Run away!" She cried out in worry, running to help her. Unfortunately, it was too late as Libra had already bit into Uni. It's black fangs digging into her skin as a horrid chill washed over her.

Uni had experienced a lot of pain in her life, which was why she expected to have some sort of tolerance to it. She was very clearly wrong.

It was agonizing, she had never felt anything like it. The bite wasn't a white hot pain but a deep freezing one. The sensation flowed through her like venom, she was actually hoping the bite wasn't poisonous, as a sensation she hadn't felt in a very long time hit her.

Fear. For the first time in almost seven years, Uni was afraid. The emotion hit her like a truck, causing her eyes to widen in agony and horror.

Her heart began to race as her chest tightened, her palms growing sweaty. Her breathing quickened with each moment passing, time had slowed down for her

She could see Lilith slowly making her way towards her. She could see the chaos around them. She could feel it rushing through her.

Then it hit her, time resuming as the white hot agony she had expected reached her. She began to feel weak, as if her strength was leaving her. What little aura she had recovered was immediately drained, leaving her with nothing.

She was weak again. Why did she have to suffer?

* * *

Lilith flew toward Uni as fast as she could, watching in horror and disgust as she went limp in Libra's arm.

Tears were flowing down Uni's face as her skin became sickly pale, her eyes wide with trauma. The silver haired girl looked like she would collapse at any moment, like she was drained of everything.

With an Aura charged kick, Lilith sent Libra flying as she caught Uni in her arms. Visibly shivered at the close contact, Lilith held her tightly.

Lilith might not be comfortable with touching people, but she could deal with it given the circumstances.

Kicking off, she carried Uni as she ran towards a nearby building. While she did shudder at the closeness she ignored her worries, knowing she could trust Uni. She smiled as she leapt into the air, soaring to the top of the rather large building.

With Uni's frail body in her arms, Lilith launched herself even further upwards with several strong flaps of her wings. Carrying them both away from the Grimm beneath them.

Her worry quickly turned to relief as she felt Uni stir in her arms, the girl's eyes opening in surprise. Quickly looking around, Uni turned to face her with a confused gaze.

"Lilith… I thought… you didn't like… contact…" She spoke softly, her voice weak and raspy.

She simply smiled weakly, shakily nodding in response as she glanced down at Libra, who was clutching its head, strangely enough. "Y-You're right, I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't put up with it."

"Thanks…" Uni struggled to keep her eyes open, barely managing to stay awake as she asked one last question, one that had been on her mind for a while. "Tell me, you… seem to understand… things. Why does… life have… bad things? Fear, Anger… Death... Why do… things make people… suffer?"

Lilith's eyes widened suddenly as she made her descent, slowly lowering herself onto the roof of the building. She was surprised at the sudden question and was going to protest that Uni should get some rest but she stopped herself. She noticed the genuine curiosity, and the almost hopeful look in her eyes. But she also noticed the pain, so although reluctant, she gave her honest opinion.

"I'm not sure if I'm the best person to ask about this but… I think that the bad parts of life are necessary to some extent." She began, observing the area around her. "Because without the bad stuff, there wouldn't be any of the good stuff. They're two sides of the same coin, you can't truly have one without the other. If you don't then the world loses its color."

"Bad things may happen, but there is some light. There always will be. Because that sweet light burns brightest in the dark, the good things won't be that amazing without having to endure the bad things. Sure some parts are worse than others, but all the beauty in the world makes up for that. Or at least, that's what I like to think."

Lilith turned back to Uni with a weak, wistful smile. Slowly setting her down against the roof of the building, allowing her to sleep in safety. "Now you should get some rest, I have a Grimm to slay."

Uni nodded as her eyes began to shut, falling into a deep sleep. But before she collapsed, she uttered something softly. "Thank… You… I think… I understand."

* * *

_Uni approached the large silver door, glancing at the glowing black chains. She wasn't sure why she bound herself so tightly, but she wasn't going to let that stop her._

_A large golden key appeared in her hand as she brushed her hand against the smooth metal of the gate. Her own face flashing in her mind, causing her to wince in pain._

_With a sigh she inserted the key into the massive metal lock, struggling as she slowly turned it. Each second passing wracked her in pain, but she ignored it._

_She simply pushed through with determination as the door slowly creaked open. Strange sensations washed over her while her head pounded in agony._

_The doorway opened to reveal a familiar place, one that she hadn't seen in a very long time._

* * *

Lilith could sense a strange wave of emotion coming from Uni, meaning she was probably having a strange dream or something like that. While she did want to check on her, she was far too busy dealing with the Grimm.

Dashing and dodging, she struggled to avoid Libra's relentless attacks. She was being far more cautious than before ever since she saw what it did to Uni.

It was very clearly stronger than before. Whatever it did strengthened it, making it even more difficult to deal with.

She only hoped that she could win. After all, she wasn't sure how much longer Uni's friend could last…

* * *

Weiss wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. She was tired and sore, low on aura, and extremely worried. She had slowly been patching up the hole, trying to stop the flow of Grimm, but it was a lot harder than she had expected.

Sometimes Grimm would break what ice she had already formed, while other times someone might go overboard and accidentally break it.

She was too weak to go any faster, but she was still making progress, if extremely slowly. She was almost halfway done at least.

Oobleck had finally shown up and was helping defend her as she sealed up the breach, but Uni, the winged girl, and the strange Grimm were nowhere to be found.

Though the occasional screech told them that they were nearby. She could only hope that they were winning, backup was on the way but they could only hold out for so long.

* * *

_Uni stepped through the doorway to find herself at home. Specifically next to the giant tree that rested upon the hill above her house. The pale wood and silver tree that she used to lay under when she was young._

_She used to love this tree…_

_It made her feel safe, which was probably why her heart was hidden here._

_Uni knew exactly where her heart was. It was where she hid her things when she was a kid, in a small hole made of nestled roots underneath the tree. _

_She kneeled down and grasped tightly, pulling out a strange object. A silver box made of ornate wood with a winding key on the side, it seemed so familiar yet she knew she had never seen it before._

_She couldn't help but tear up, her lips twitching upward as she winded the music box, already aware of what tune it would play. _

_As the box opened, the melody her mother used to sing her to sleep echoed softly. A bright silver light glowed from within the box, bringing back so many memories. _

_People began to appear around her, important ones. Glynda, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. Even Lilith was there. So were the distant outlines of her parents._

_They were all smiling._

_Everyone that cared about her. Everyone she cared about. They were all here._

_She wasn't alone. She could do this… she could endure… _

_Uni nodded to herself as she pulled out the glowing locket, identical to the one that hung around her neck, and pressed it up against the tree. _

_The leaves glowed brightly as emotions and voices flooded her dreamscape. All swirling around her._

_She pressed the locket up against the tree, causing the leaves to shine with golden light. Emotions flowed through her, although they were weak, they were still far stronger than any she had felt in a long time._

_She would accept it, she would take it all. The good and the bad, she would take it and endure the suffering. She would hurt so others didn't have to, she may be miserable at times but she would always endure it. _

_All because she knew that the light would be there, that there would be good in the world. Her friends would make it worth it._

_She was ready to be herself again, even if only partly. She might not be healed fully, she still had years of pain and trauma, but she finally fixed a small piece of herself._

_She had finally taken the first step to healing. The first step of change._

_She was Uni Vallavi Moon, and she wasn't alone._

* * *

Lilith was getting genuinely worried about Uni. Emotions were pouring out of her like a geyser, it was similar to when people bottled up their emotions until they burst, but with this much…

You would have to have been bottling your feelings for years. It was ridiculous…

But it made sense, she barely ever sensed anything from Uni. It was always a muddled grey; though her feelings had been increasing each time they had met, it wasn't that she was hiding it, but that she wasn't letting it out…

If that was true, then why now? Why start feeling again so suddenly? Was it the question she had asked? Was it whatever Libra did to her?

Lilith sighed, shaking the thoughts aside as she turned towards where Uni was resting. The emotions were almost visible to her, which was a testament to their strength.

The amount of emotions, both good and bad, shot into the air like a beacon. Nearly every Grimm in the area paused to see what was going on, and the ones that weren't occupied with other things flicked towards it.

Which meant they were flocking towards Uni…

This wasn't good.

* * *

Uni shot up, her aura flowing strongly. It was different from normal, usually she felt like her aura was just a shield, but now it was flowing through her. Strengthening her a little more than before. In some ways she felt weaker, less protected, but at the same time she felt stronger. It was a minute change, but still a noticeable one.

Was this what everyone else felt like? Was her aura really that abnormal? Well she supposed it didn't really matter, she could debate it later. Right now she had to deal with the Breach.

Unsheathing her daggers, Uni leapt off of the building. Diving down past the crowd of Grimm, towards the ground with her aura charged up.

She landed on the asphalt with a loud thud, her aura cracking the ground slightly. She could see Lilith diving underneath the quick strikes of Libra.

The Grimm was flailing around as it clutched its head in pain, screeching as it's eyes glowed brightly. Whispering gibberish as it struggled under it's own grip, as if it was fighting for control.

Lilith seemed confused and worried, unsure of what was going on. However she was even more confused to see Uni out of the corner of her eyes.

"Uni! Why are you back here!?" Lilith exclaimed as she continued to dodge Libra.

Uni nodded in greeting, "I'm here to help, why else would I be here!" She answered as she dashed forward past both of them. Quickly skidding to a stop near the breach, only to turn back to face Lilith and the Grimm.

Lilith sighed in exasperation, slightly annoyed at her recklessness. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course I'll be careful," She responded quickly, ducking under a piece of rubble that was thrown by Libra.

She then flicked her wrists, causing the blades of Broken Moon to fly forwards. Libra screeched as the silver blades stabbed into it's skin, struggling as Uni yanked them back.

Using her newfound strength, she pulled the confused Grimm back with as much force she could muster. Which, unsurprisingly, still wasn't that much.

Still, Libra was pulled towards her a few meters. Slamming into the ground painfully as her blades returned to their hilts.

Lilith quickly followed up with an aura charged kick, sending Libra soaring into a pile of rubble in the original pavilion. The Grimm roared angrily as it slowly sat up, the intelligence in its eyes waning as rage flooded its mind.

Uni nodded to herself with determination as she leapt towards the beast. She knew that she could do it, she had to. If she failed, how was she supposed to make up for how much her friends helped her?

Releasing slash after slash, Uni attacked the Grimm. She slowly pushed Libra back as she cut it relentlessly, fighting with no remorse as Lilith joined in as well.

They were winning…

* * *

Ruby was confused and worried as her silver eyes scanned the battlefield, slowly picking off stray Grimm with her rifle. While Weiss was almost done patching the breach, the strange Grimm was back and still fighting strong.

Uni and Lilith were both fighting in unison, slowly chipping away at its defenses. They were both clearly exhausted and she could only hope that they would last long enough for help to arrive.

Luckily they seemed to be winning, which did grant her a spark of hope; but it didn't last long, because Libra screamed as it swung a claw down upon Uni.

She was too slow to dodge.

* * *

The sound of angry Grimm and the clashing of steel seemed to fade away as Libra's claws tore through her aura. She winced in pain as it scratched her face, though it wasn't anything her aura wouldn't fix, as she was sent flying back.

Unfortunately when her aura changed, or whatever happened, she was still fairly low on aura. Her newfound power made her forget about this and recklessly charge into battle while weak.

The wound hurt a lot, but she still pushed through. She leapt back up and dashed towards Libra, fighting alongside Lilith. She wouldn't give up now, not when she was so close.

The slashing of daggers and swords cut through Libra like ribbons, slowly tearing it apart. Attack after attack they worked together to slay the beast. Despite her pain, she would prevail. She refused to be weak again.

With each slash being faster than the previous strike, they slowly pushed Libra back until it found itself pressed against a wall. It was stuck, they had won.

Uni's eyes were filled with determination as she leaped forward. She felt a small twitch of her lips as she took the opportunity, stabbing her blade into its head.

* * *

Everyone who knew Uni closely couldn't believe their eyes, their disbelief visible. Which was perfectly reasonable, because Uni was doing something she hadn't done in a very long time.

She was smiling.

It was a small one, a slight upward turn of her lips, but it was still noticeable.

She was smiling weakly as Libra faded to ash beneath her feet, the strange Grimm had finally been slain. Everyone, especially Uni herself, was relieved for it to be dead. After all, simply looking at it struck one with terror.

Uni's hands fell limp as her eyes dimmed, her daggers clattering to the concrete floor of the pavilion. Her conscience fading in and out as she fell to her back.

She was just… so, so… tired…

She could take a nap, right?

* * *

_In a palace made of glass, one filled with mirrors, memories traversed the halls. A familiar lullaby echoed throughout the peaceful palace. Though completely empty, the memories brought warmth, making sure no one would be alone._

_A large ornate mirror hung in one particular hall, made of crystal, silver, and gold. Once cracked, it was now whole. Yet still dusty and old, it was fixed to an extent._

_The frame was still heavily scratched and chipped, while there seemed to be some missing pieces as well. The throne was still lined with cracks. Still, it was finally whole._

_Not fixed, but not quite broken._

* * *

Uni awoke to a soft stable beeping noise, repeating at a steady rate. It was easy to figure out where she was, the white walls, the equipment around her, the IV in her arm and the gown she wore. She must have been brought to Beacon's medical facilities after her allies stopped the breach.

The air was stale and clean, the room completely silent except for the sound of her heart monitor and the door creaking open.

Uni turned to the source of the noise, not even slightly surprised to find Ozpin visiting her room. She had expected to get a visit from him, though not this soon. He probably wanted a report on what had happened in the breach.

"Ah, Miss Moon, I see you're awake." Ozpin greeted, swiftly pulling up a chair and sitting besides her, smiling slightly as he brushed his hair to the side. "I was just about to check if you were up, what a coincidence."

Uni deadpanned at the professor, noting a natural yet unknown movement of her eyes she spoke with subtle sarcasm. "Yes, quite a coincidence indeed…"

Ozpin froze, blinking in surprise as he was taken aback by her response. "Was… that sarcasm?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"No, not at all. I have no idea what you mean, sir." Uni replied, still subtly lacing her voice with the foreign emotion. It was new to her, but it came so naturally. She liked it.

The headmaster chuckled softly, smiling brightly. "I had noticed you were making progress but I definitely didn't expect this."

Uni nodded, "I had a… friend… who helped me out." She admitted, thinking of Lilith. "Speaking of, is everyone all right? And what if Lilith?"

"Your friends are fine, and Lilith? That would be the winged girl, correct?" Ozpin asked, looking to her for confirmation.

"Yes, and before you ask, I do not know about her wings." Uni answered, frowning softly.

"I see, that's unfortunate, but we found no signs of her. It's as if she vanished into thin air. Though we did find a letter among your belongings, it's addressed to you." He explained, pulling out what seemed more like a folded note then a letter and setting it on the nightstand next to her.

"Interesting…" Uni hummed thoughtfully as she contemplated what she had learned.

"Now that that's over, I shall take my leave." Ozpin said as he sat up and grabbed his cane, much to Uni's confusion.

"Wait, you aren't going to question me?" She asked curiously, surprised at the turn events.

"Now why would I do that? I've already gotten the story from countless other people, and it's not like you know anything they don't, right?" He answered with a sly grin.

Uni sighed softly, shaking her head. "You're really bad at being subtle…"

Ozpin simply chuckled as he approached the door, already opening it as he responded with his usual hint of humor. "Indeed, but where's the fun in being subtle," He said as he left the room, leaving Uni alone.

Though she wasn't alone, she had friends. She had stopped the breach and had healed.

She was Uni Vallavi Moon, and she wasn't alone

.

..

…

"Uni!" Ruby cried out excitedly, dashing into the room with her team behind her.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked, rushing up to her curiously. "Were you smiling?"

"Dang girl! That was an awesome fight out there!" Yang exclaimed, all three of them crowding her.

Blake simply watched from afar, smiling with a weak sympathetic gaze.

Oh yeah, she had to deal with her worried friends too. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**AN: Oh boy, I'm not sure how I did with this one but here we go anyway! I'm a little nervous but who cares, it's going up anyway!**

**As usual I'd love for you guys to review and vote on the poll.**

**I also changed stuff up a bit because I always thought they dealt with the breach too easily in canon. I mean, they thwarted a terrorist attack after going through an explosion with ease. I thought that things should be a little bit more difficult.**

**If it wasn't obvious Lilith is a naive character, she sees the best in the world. Though eventually she will have a… reality check.**

**Uni has healed slightly but that will probably… you know what? I'm not going to finish that, it'll be a secret.**

**Finally I've been thinking about the consistency of my writing quality. I think I could make them all better and consistent if I only wrote when I was super inspired but then my uploads would be super inconsistent and my OCD would go nuts. So really I'm unsure of how I feel about it.**

**Oh well, That's all for now, see ya next time! **

**Void Out!**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Surprise! It's ya boi Void ****here with the intermission chapter of Dreams of Remnant. This chapter is a week early, and is so for a reason. I'll try to get an intermission chapter up once a week till we get back to Volume 3, though I can't make any promises.**

**Now I would like to point out that Uni was feeling before now, she just wasn't aware of it. She is now feeling more and is aware of, as well as slightly in tune with, her emotions.**

**This chapter is just a series of short excerpts about the events after the breach, as well as a couple Dreams.**

**That's all for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Intermission Part 1 - After the Breach

**The Aftermath**

Beacon's medical facilities were as bland as ever, leaving her in a state of never ending boredom. The room was completely silent besides the faint humming of the silver haired girl and the steady beeping of the equipment.

Uni was a bit annoyed, for various reasons. Mainly because of how long she had been in here.

Apparently Libra's bite was worse than she had originally thought. It left a large scar on her shoulder and apparently did have venom in it, making her stay longer than necessary. She had been stuck in the infirmary for two days now, but she was supposed to be getting out tomorrow.

This was very relieving for her as she wasn't sure how much longer she could take being cooped up like this. The infirmary was just… so stale. The bed was uncomfortable and she wasn't exactly happy about being pumped full of drugs.

For those reasons, word of her release was some of the best news she had received during her stay in the medical bay. It was certainly better than some other things.

For instance; Councilman Carbon was assassinated during the breach, he was found dead in his home the next day. Poisoned by unknown means.

This caused mass chaos as Carbon was very popular, he was a massive supporter of Faunus Rights and had been ushering in an era of peace. He had lowered crime rates by thirteen percent in his two years on the council.

It was an understatement to say that he was a well liked important person. His death had already caused some repercussions.

Ozpin was personally berated by the remaining members of the council for the recent events. Though Uni wasn't aware of the specific details, she noticed the headmaster was quite troubled.

Glynda was even more stressed, though for a different reason. It wasn't well known but apparently Glynda did most of the paperwork for Beacon. Meaning she had a lot of work dumped on her at once.

While she was glad to meet her friends during her recovery, she wasn't quite lucid during their meetings. She was sorta pumped full of painkillers making her… kinda loopy, luckily she was getting off the drugs tomorrow. As for her friends, she was glad to get their visits, even if it was just them breaking in before the doctors immediately kicked them out.

Team RWBY was doing well, as far as Uni knew. They had all recovered fairly easily and were already back in school. Though they all made sure to 'visit' her every day.

JNPR was also doing well, though dealing with Nora was a little more difficult now that she could, well, feel. They 'visited' just as much, if not more, than Team RWBY.

She even got a 'visit' from Team CFVY, who seemed the same as always. Fox cracked the occasional joke while Coco ignored the idea of personal space. Sometimes she swore that Velvet and Yastuhashi were the only normal people on that team, maybe in the school.

Seriously; You have a prodigy that got in two years early, an heiress from Atlas, A boxer who can punch through solid steel, and a former terrorist. In Team JNPR they had a fake student, a champion, a ninja, and Nora. A fashionista and a blind person on Team CFVY. There was also herself. Need she say more?

Though, when she thought about it, she wouldn't replace them with anything. They were her friends after all.

Yeah… she could never tell them that, they would hold it over her head for so long.

* * *

**The Talk**

The Infirmary was crowded with both Teams RWBY and JNPR surrounding Uni's bed, as she was finally allowed visitors. They let out a barrage of questions, well most of them did. It was quite understandable as they were worried about her but still annoying.

Because of the constant chatter and the steady beeping of machinery, Uni was completely silent, simply waiting for them to calm down.

"Well, is it true? Can ya feel?" A certain blonde brawler asked curiously, leaning towards her excitedly.

Uni sighed softly, nodding in response to the question. "Yes, for the last time, I can feel again. Well, kinda."

"That's awesome!" Nora yelled excitedly. "How!? Why!? Where?! When!?"

Ren sighed, resting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Please be quiet Nora, I'm sure she'll answer your questions eventually."

"Congratulations!" Pyrrha said simply, being as polite as ever. "I'm glad you're back to normal."

"But that makes no sense!" Weiss argued, "You can't just suddenly start having emotions. That sort of mental damage takes time to repair!"

"Oh calm down, just be glad that she's feeling again!" Ruby brushed Weiss' thoughts aside, simply smiling happily.

"Ruby has a point, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Blake nodded in agreement, snapping her book shut as she joined the conversation.

"I mean, as much as I'd like to know, it's not a huge deal." Jaune commented, shrugging softly.

Uni raised an eyebrow at the heiress, simply nodding as she grabbed everyone's attention. "No she's right. It did take some time, but I had some help."

Everyone paused, looking to each other for answers. They all had guesses but no definitive answers, so they turned to Uni with looks of confusion.

"Huh? Whatcha mean?" Yang asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Uni pointed out, tilting her head in confusion. "I mean all of you."

There was a brief moment of silence, everyone was clearly surprised by her response. However, it was soon broken by Ruby, who rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Aw shucks."

"So we are friends!"

"Oh stop it, you're just being kind."

"Aww! That's so sweet!"

"I- I suppose we helped out. Maybe just a little bit."

"Aww, is someone embarrassed?"

"We didn't do that much, did we?"

"R-Ruby! Shut up you dolt!"

"I mean, we helped somewhat but I don't think we can take all the credit."

"Look at her, she's all grown up!"

"Come On! Gimme a hug!"

"Okay, does somebody want to explain what's going on here?"

"Nora! Get off of her!"

"Chaos."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Oh that makes sense."

"E-Everyone calm down! This is ridiculous!"

"Hey! Are you smiling?!"

"She's totally smiling."

"…traitor…"

"Knew it~!"

"Nah! You know you love us."

"This is so touching, it brings me to tears!"

"Seriously! Am I the only sane person here!?"

In a matter of seconds the entire room has devolved into mass havoc. Yang was teasing Uni while Ruby was as chipper as ever. Blake watched in amusement from afar while Weiss, who clearly wasn't used to heartfelt moments, freaked out at the chaos around her. Jaune watched on in horror at the scene before him, though he was still relatively calm, while Pyrrha simply smiled. All while Ren tried to pry Nora off of Uni.

Her friends were so weird, but they were her friends nonetheless.

She wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

**The Fairy Godmother**

Glynda smiled softly, brushing her goddaughter's silver hair aside. Uni was resting in the hospital bed, completely asleep.

She had come to visit her as she hadn't had the chance to do so often, but unsurprisingly, she was sleeping.

While most wouldn't expect this of her, because of her serious attitude, she did have a soft side. Uni was essentially her daughter, so it was understandable that she cared for her.

Glynda was upset when she first heard Uni was put into the medical bay, even more so when she couldn't visit because of her workload. Actually, scratch that, she was furious at first. She was glad to find out the Grimm had died.

She was also worried about her other students, but Uni had first priority. Which, in her mind, was understandable.

While worried about Uni, Glynda knew that she was healing, which made things a lot better.

Though she was also somewhat frustrated at Ozpin, mainly because as the headmaster he should be doing the paperwork. Though she wasn't that upset, Oz was a good man and she respected him. Even if he was… eccentric at times.

Glynda wasn't one to get… sentimental, but she still cared about people. She was a teacher and she cared about everyone of her students, despite how harsh she was with them at times.

She may not act like it, but she cared about things. She cared a lot.

Why wouldn't she care about those around her?

* * *

**New Dreams**

_Looking around in confusion, Uni let out a soft sigh of annoyance. Unfortunately, despite having healed slightly, her habit of having strange dreams hadn't changed._

_She found herself in what appeared to be a large train car. Velvet carpets and chairs lined the carriage while the open sky shined through the circular windows of the train._

_It was a fancy train, clearly of high quality. It even had chandeliers hanging from the roof. It was certainly a peculiar sight, but not as strange as the one outside._

_Peering out the window, Uni noticed a couple of strange things. Mainly the fact that the train was simply flying through the sky without any sort of tracks to guide it._

_Large bubbles of water floated by, golden koi swimming through them as they passed. The surreal sight shocked her ever so slightly, but not as much as the giant serpents made of fire that circled the train. Or even the birds made out of paper, the words covering them constantly changing._

_Frowning softly, Uni stepped away from the glass and reached for the door of the train car. She could've stayed but she felt some strange urge to move forward. Some image desire. Yet, at the same time, she also felt that nagging pull on her chest but ignored it as she opened the steel hatch._

_The wind roared around her as she stepped out of the car, now in between the previous car and the next one. Her hair blew wildly as she slowly stepped across the connecting platforms. She was a little nervous about crossing the train in the air like this, despite knowing that it was her own dream and that she would be fine._

_The sight of a massive flaming snake brushing by her was a tad frightening but she quickly got over it, though the heat it gave off was a little bothersome. Leaning around the corner, Uni took in the view of her surroundings._

_Islands hanging in the clouds and massive metal antennas spiraling into the sky made her feel small. The absolutely massive beings soaring above her even more so._

_Jellyfish the size of mountains floated in the distance while even bigger creatures simply looked over her._

_She was almost awestruck. Almost._

_Uni shook the sensations aside without a care and pushed onward into the next car._

_It was surprisingly different from the previous one, as it wasn't even a train car, but a massive room instead. It was a little weird to find a room bigger on the inside but even stranger to find a library on a train._

_Ornate bookshelves shot up so high she couldn't see the top of them. Many tomes flew between the shelves, constantly rearranging themselves._

_The wistful scent of old books flooded the air and the sound of fluttering paper blocked anything else out._

_Once again, her dreams truly were strange._

_Uni tried to read one of the books resting nearby, but she discovered that the words were indecipherable. It was utter nonsense._

_Why in the world would she have a library full of unreadable books? Her mind made no sense…_

_Then again, did anything?_

* * *

**The letter**

While finally out of the infirmary, she was still quite antsy. Uni found herself laying in her bed silently, simply contemplating the small piece of paper on her nightstand.

Uni had to admit, she had been… anxious? Yeah, that was the feeling. She had been anxious about the letter Ozpin delivered to her.

She didn't know who it was from, though she suspected Lilith. She wasn't sure why she was bothered by it, but she just couldn help it. She became nervous whenever she thought about opening it.

She asked Weiss about what was going on but she simply told her that anxiety was a normal part of being human.

The whole ordeal made her question the value of emotions, whether or not they were worth it. Though she supposed there was probably some value that she couldn't recognize if everyone was making such a huge deal about them.

Yawning softly, Uni turned onto her side, staring at the note resting on her nightstand. She had been debating whether or not she should read the note for almost three days now, while not a long time, it was still unusual for her.

Actually it was extremely unusual. Normally she didn't worry whatsoever. Now she couldn't even read a simple letter. What did that say about her?

She supposed that she should get it over with… but what if it said something bad? What if it was something about her past?

Uni sighed in exasperation, she knew she was being paranoid but for some reason knowing that didn't help.

Biting her lip softly, she quickly grabbed the folded sheet of paper and yanked it close to her, as if something bad was going to happen. She held the note close to her chest for a moment before nodding to herself shakily. She would read it… probably.

Her hand trembled ever so slightly as she carefully unfolded the sheet of paper. However her nervousness soon faded upon reading the contents of the hastily scribbled note.

_Dear Uni,_

_I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I know I should've stayed to make sure you were okay, but my father has a short temper and he is already upset about me helping you with Libra. I'm already nervous and I don't want to anger him further._

_I know I ran away. There's nothing that will change that. So all I can do is ask for forgiveness. I'll try to visit you soon if I can._

_Sincerely, your friend, Lilith._

Uni sighed, shaking her head. She was getting nervous about an apology note. Now that she thought about it, who leaves an apology in a note? Since it was found on her person that meant Lilith wrote it in the middle of the breach. Who writes a letter in the middle of a battlefield? It was silly.

Though she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, it was nice to see that Lilith saw them as friends.

* * *

**Losing the Game**

Lilith sighed to herself sadly, sliding down against the door of her small room. Running her fingers through her hair, she pouted softly.

She could still hear her father yelling at her despite the fact that he was long gone. Her wrist was still sore from his tight grip. She was tired and sore, and her father still hadn't calmed down.

Her father wasn't exactly the kindest when angry. Z was easily upset and he would yell at her a lot. Afterwards he would always feel guilty and make it up to her in some way.

Lilith just wished that he understood what was going on. That he would learn that his way is wrong. People were getting hurt. She wanted him to figure that out and move away from all of this.

She didn't know if he was being tricked or if something else was going on, but he was doing some really bad things. She couldn't just give up on him, she was her father after all. He took her in and raised her.

She understood that he was doing bad things, but she knew that he was a good person at heart. Why else would he have taken her in?

Lilith sat up and began pacing back and forth, clutching the obsidian feather that hung from around her neck. Her crimson eyes were filled with worry, showing how stressed she really was, as she bit her lip nervously.

She was a fourteen year old girl stuck in something way out of her league. Her father was on the wrong path and her only friend was supposed to be her enemy. What was she supposed to do? She didn't even have anyone to turn to.

She was stuck in a game where all she had was herself. She needed to play; if she wanted to save people she had to do something. But how could she? Her fighting skills were subpar at best, she didn't even know everything that was going on. She was lost on broken wings.

How are you supposed to win a game that you don't even know how to play?

* * *

**Changes**

Uni found herself watching the sunset. Simply resting upon the edge of the dorm roof as she hummed a familiar lullaby.

She had discovered that the melody relaxed her, and the sight of the setting sun to be soothing. Often coming here before bed, she realized that she really had changed more than she thought.

She now found herself expressing things and having opinions. She discovered she was especially fond of mangoes, as they were sweet. Though she supposed she liked anything sweet, especially desserts. For instance, she also enjoyed chocolate a lot.

She favored History class and disliked Grimm Studies, though everyone disliked that class. She even found herself caring about her appearance and what her friends thought about her.

She had also noticed that this wasn't a sudden change, though it was more profound as of late. She had been feeling before the breach, she was just denying it. Although she had no clue why.

There were still some things she didn't care about. For instance, she felt nothing when she thought about killing someone. She knew this was considered bad, but she simply didn't care.

However as soon as you brought her friends into the mix, that's when she cared.

She had changed a lot, but was that really a bad thing?

* * *

**Visitation Rights**

Lilith landed on the roof of the building with a soft thud, a few feathers spreading outward as she retracted them into her back. She was a bit tired but she was otherwise happy. Why? Because she was visiting her friend of course.

Smiling brightly, Lilith waved at Uni cheerfully. "Hey Uni, sorry I couldn't visit sooner but… well, y'know."

Nodding in understanding, Uni gave a soft wave. "It's fine, though I wasn't expecting a meeting so soon. I'm not even going to ask how you got my scroll code. Besides that, it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well," Lilith replied, sitting down upon the edge of the roof. She stared at the sunset as Uni sat beside her, it was calming. "Oh, I got your scroll number from some weird old man. He said he worked at your school or something like that. Still not sure why he gave it to me, but he seemed nice."

Uni sighed softly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oz…"

"I take it you know him then?" Lilith asked, noting her reaction as she began toying with her hair.

"Yeah, he's kinda strange. Then again, so are all my friends." Uni admitted, clutching her locket tightly.

Lilith paused, staring at the setting sun in wonder. She let out a nervous breath before turning to face Uni, hesitantly, she asked, "Hey… are we friends?"

The silver haired girl raised an eyebrow, nodding immediately. "Of course, why wouldn't we be."

She let out a sigh of relief, smiling weakly. "I dunno, I guess I was just nervous." Lilith turned back to face the colorful sky, clutching her own pendant.

"There's no need for that, if anything you should be worried about what's going on." Uni pointed out, also staring at the sunset.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Well… your father. You are a tad naive, you need to understand that he's dangerous." Uni told her tentatively.

Lilith clenched her fist tightly, trying not to get upset. Letting out a deep sigh, she nodded. "Yeah… I know." She admitted, causing Uni to frown.

"It's just…" She continued as she began to nervously toy with her obsidian pendant. "He's my father, I can't just give up on him."

"As long as you understand, then that's okay." Uni explained calmly, "Just… try not to do anything stupid."

Lilith giggled slightly, her anxiety and worry already gone as she laughed at Uni. "You're one to talk. You ran up to Libra with no aura left."

Uni winced ever so slightly as she clutched her shoulder where the Grimm had bitten her, "Don't remind me, it's not my fault I had no education."

Lilith crosses her arms and smirked slightly, "Hey, I didn't get much of an education either, but you don't see me getting all suicidal."

Uni paused, tilting her head in confusion. "I wasn't suicidal, I was reckless."

"That's not what I— you know what? Never mind." Lilith shook her head, smiling slightly at her friend's confusion.

"You make no sense."

Lilith smiled, nodding as if proud of the fact because, well, she was. She was very much abnormal, and she knew that.. "Of course, is that such a bad thing?"

"No, I suppose not." Uni replied, nodding in agreement. "If anything, it means you're special. That's a good thing."

Lilith nodded once again. She knew that the answer would be cheesy like that, they were friends after all. And friends ignore things like sensibility when it comes to each other.

* * *

**A New Nightmare**

_Uni found herself in a dark cave. It was cold, or rather, chilly. The only source of light being eerie red crystals that hung from the roof of the cavern, giving off a creepy atmosphere. There was a thin layer of fog that obscured her vision, making the area seem even stranger._

_The cave only got colder as she explored the tunnel. She wasn't sure why her dreamscape was like this, and if she had any wisdom she would alter her dream. These dreams were often interesting and gave her an insight into herself, which was the only reason she participated in them._

_While she would much prefer a normal calming dream, these weirder ones told her things. Kinda. Okay not really, she didn't understand them most of the time._

_Sighing softly, Uni rounded another corner of the cavern. Frowning as an eerie melody began to play, Uni walked towards a strange sight._

_She saw what appeared to be an old broken cradle, the kind babies slept in. It was a pale white with a floral design that was barely visible due to age._

_Her mind instinctively told her that something wasn't right, but she didn't care. She simply pushed forward and peered into the cradle._

_It was a strange sight to be sure, but it set off an unknown feeling inside her. It was an old Atlesian style doll, dirty and torn. With long black hair and a white dress, it appeared to be a young girl sleeping in the cradle. Strangely enough, it seemed to be stained with what appeared to be dried blood._

_It was a creepy sight to be sure, but Uni didn't mind that. She simply frowned curiously as she picked up the broken doll. However she quickly recoiled as it grabbed her, it's eyes snapping open to reveal red pupils and black sclera._

_Almost instinctively, Uni through the doll down at the ground, causing its porcelain form to crack open. Blood poured out of the cracks, causing her to step back in confusion._

_The strange sensation came back as the doll started to move again, crawling towards her as a dagger made of glass appeared in its hand._

_She didn't like the feeling, it was familiar yet distant. It wrapped around her like a chilling serpent, making sweat drip down her forehead. Her heartbeat began to quicken as she turned away and ran._

_She wasn't sure why she was running. She was pretty sure that the emotion she felt was fear, but she was unsure of why she was afraid._

_Dreams that made you scared, they were nightmares, right?_

* * *

**Skybound Thoughts**

The wind flew through her hair wildly as she soared through the sky. Lilith flapped her wings strongly, spending her time in the sky to calm herself down.

She only spent long periods of time flying when she was super stressed. Which, with the recent events, was completely understandable.

Unfortunately Z was still upset, he was angrier than usual. Normally he calmed down fairly quickly and apologized to her within a couple hours. This time it had been almost four days and he was still absolutely furious. She had never seen her father so upset.

After the events of the breach he scolded her thoroughly and yelled a lot. Then, after a large argument between them, he ran off. Seriously, it was like an adult having a temper tantrum.

Lilith chuckled softly before sighing sadly, running her fingers through her hair. She was stressed, tired, and frustrated. Her father had just ran off and she hadn't seen him for the past two days. Of course she was exhausted, who wouldn't be?

The fact that she could at least visit Uni was nice, even if it was in secret. Though it still didn't change the fact that something was going on with her father.

Sighing once again, Lilith flew higher in the sky. The winds of the night served to distract her from her situation. The sky allowed her mind to be free.

It was a serene sight, being above the clouds. There wasn't anything quite like it. The stars, the clouds, the sky, the broken moon. It was all so beautiful.

If there was one thing she could appreciate about her heritage, it was the ability to fly. It brought her moments of peace like these.

Her wings were getting tired though, she would have to land soon, but that could wait. She wanted to enjoy it a while longer.

She simply wanted peace. She wanted to live a normal life. One where she had never lost her family. One in which she could go to school and have friends. She wanted to live.

Sadly, she couldn't have that. It was too late, the cards had been dealt. She had to make the most out of what she had.

After all, what else could she do?

* * *

**Feathered Dreams**

_It was an odd night. The wind was howling and a strange blood red mist had creeped up on her. With vine covered hedge walls that towered into the sky, the cracked moon was barely visible in the cloudy sky._

_Lilith hummed softly as she wandered the hedge maze curiously. She found the black and red leaves to be a little strange but she didn't think much of it. It wasn't important, the only thing that mattered was finding the center._

_The sky was completely blank besides the moon, there wasn't a single star in the sky. She also noticed this but she was too busy traversing the maze to think about it._

_She… actually, why was she exploring the maze? She was looking for something, but what?_

_Shrugging softly, Lilith simply brushed the thought aside. She was far too busy exploring the maze to think about nonsense like that. She had already forgotten what she was thinking about, and that didn't matter. If it was important to her, she wouldn't have forgotten about it._

_Lilith was deep within the maze, lost in its depths. She needed to find the center. It was too important to give up._

_She pouted slightly as she struggled to navigate the ever changing maze, barely staying awake. She couldn't help but notice that something was off. Maybe it was the strange layout of the maze, after all, not many mazes went onto the walls._

_Lilith immediately forgot what she was confused about as she began walking up the wall. She was almost there, she could sense it. She knew that she would find it, because she wouldn't give up. She couldn't give up._

_If she gave up… she would lose what little she had left. She couldn't let that happen._

_Lilith smiled weakly, determination in her eyes as she focused on her goals. She hardened her resolve and brightened her flame. She would win, she just knew it._

_Still, It was odd, how she instinctively knew that she was close. Was it because of her empathy? Or was it her heritage? Maybe even something else entirely…_

_Sighing softly, Lilith brushed the thought aside as she approached a clearing. She was tired and annoyed but she had finally found it._

_A large wooden chest resting on a stone platform in the center of the clearing. It wasn't locked or anything yet she was still hesitant for some reason. There was something off._

_She was being ridiculous, there was nothing to be afraid of. Why would she? It was just a chest. It had the answer inside of it._

_She nervously reached for the lid, trembling as she slowly pried it open. However instead of reaching inside of it, she immediately slammed it shut after peeking inside._

_It couldn't be. It's not possible! There's no way that's the truth!_

_It wasn't possible, was it?_

* * *

**Friends**

Friends were a strange thing. She wasn't quite used to having them yet. She wasn't even sure she deserved them. Despite that, here she was. Surrounded by those close to her.

They dragged her into all sorts of shenanigans and hijinks. Whether it was prancing Professor Port or fighting a gang in the middle of Vale.

For instance, she wasn't quite sure what to expect when Yang called her over for a "Movie night." Though after participating she could see some of the appeal, if only slightly.

She ended up sitting on a couch bundled up in a silver blanket while watching comedy movies on a projector they borrowed from Glynda.

She was almost certain they picked comedies in an attempt to get her to laugh, but the most they got was an upward twitch of her lips. Though they still pointed that out when they noticed.

She did enjoy the event though, even if it was a little weird.

Eventually she was dragged into other activities. She went shopping with Nora and Pyrrha, which was kinda… something. She played video games with Yang and Ruby, which was kinda fun. She studied with Weiss and sparred with Jaune. She tried meditating with Ren but she ended up sleeping through it, similarly to how she fell asleep when reading with Blake.

It wasn't important or special but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Not because of the activities themselves, but because she was doing it with her friends.

It was the biggest change she had gone through since the breach. It was her favorite one too, friends.

They were her friends, and there's nothing that would change that.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I hope "The Talk" wasn't too confusing at the end but I wrote it like that intentionally.**

**I thought this chapter was nice and sweet, so I enjoyed writing it. I plan for the next chapter to be some skits and Omakes, maybe Chibi scenes. I might add a dream analysis as well.**

**That's all for now, see ya next time!**

**Void Out!**


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Heyo, Void here with another chapter of Dreams of Remnant.**

**Also… I did it! I finally hit one hundred followers! Not to mention the seventy five favorites! Well it's actually one hundred and four but it's the benchmark that I'm celebrating. **

**As usual, please vote on the pairing poll, it helps a lot. **

**This chapter is mainly some jokes and bits with a short at the end. It should be obvious that the first two are non-canon. Well, at least the second one is. Uni did not commit acts of vandalism and terrorism. Yeah… the prank one may have gotten slightly out of hand.**

**Long story short; essentially this entire chapter is skippable, there's nothjng important. There's some humor and a short at the end.**

**The Dream Therapy one is to help give some insight into Uni's dreams. However, it won't be my views on it… it'll be her friends opinions on her dreams. Some parts might be accurate, others might not.**

**That's all for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Intermission Part 2 - Sleeping Shenanigans

**Jumpscares (?)**

Yang was on a mission, a journey of chaos. She was fear incarnate, she was a being of madness, she was pure evil! What exactly was she planning? To scare Uni of course.

She had been planning this ever since she learned Uni could feel again. Well, actually she had been planning to mess with her in general but that's besides the point.

Yang grinned mischievously as she leaned against the wall, waiting for her approaching target. She stifled a laugh as she peeked around the corner and saw Uni waking towards her, distracted by her scroll.

It was now or never.

As she rounded the corner, Yang leapt from her hiding place. "Boo!" She yelled, raising her hands up dramatically as she attempted to scare Uni.

However the silver haired girl simply tilted her head, frowning softly. With a simple, "No," Uni walked away without a care in the world.

Yang scowled softly, tapping her foot as she thought about her next move. She wasn't one to give up. She would scare her.

* * *

Yang rubbed her hands together mischievously as she enacted her plan. She was ready, she had her air horn and that was all she needed. She was going to scare Uni, and nothing would stop her.

She peeked into the room to see Uni sleeping on her bed. It was perfect, she was unconscious allowing her plan to work perfectly.

The blonde brawler slowly tiptoed over to the sleeping girl, snickering as she grabbed something from behind her. She grinned evilly as she pulled out the air horn, raising it into the air as she sounded off the loud horn.

Uni groaned, slowly sitting up from her nap. She rubbed her temples in annoyance, trying to soothe the aching. Sighing softly, she turned to Yang and said a single word as she walked away. "Nope."

Yang kicked the desk in frustration, scowling softly. She had failed again. However she paused as a lightbulb appeared above her head, an idea taking form.

* * *

Yang hid her playful grin as she walked up to Uni, who was resting on a bench in Beacon Gardens. She was choosing… a different method to scare her. If she couldn't do it, then maybe someone else could.

Uni yawned softly, staring at her warily. She wasn't exactly happy with Yang at the moment, given her recent activities. "What do you want?"

The blonde simply smiled with faux innocence, her hand behind her back as she spoke sweetly. "Oh I just came to apologize for my attempts to scare you, I realized how that might've been annoying."

"And?" Uni asked, raising an eyebrow in doubt. She didn't trust Yang for a second.

"Sooo, to make it up to you I got you a present! It's a bit big so it's a little ways away." Yang smiled brightly, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Uni narrowed her eyes, still paranoid, but nodded softly. "Okay then, take me there."

Smiling excitedly, Yang pulled her around the corner to reveal a suspiciously large present. By suspiciously large she meant that it was strangely… human shaped.

"Well, open it!" The blonde exclaimed, strangely eager for her to open the gift.

Uni frowned as she carefully undid the ribbon, opening the large box with caution. However she wasn't surprised in the slightest to find Nora jumping out of the box excitedly. "Ooga booga!"

The silver haired girl didn't react, simply sighing in annoyance. She then shrugged, walking away with a sigh. "Not happening…"

Yang bit her lip, thinking about what to do next. While she hummed thoughtfully, Nora turned to her expectantly, "So when do I get my pancakes!?"

* * *

This was the one. She could do it. Yang was ready for it. So there she was, hanging from the cafeteria ceiling, awaiting her target.

She smirked as Uni sat down at the table beneath her. It was time for fear!

Yang leapt down from the ceiling, landing on the table with a crash. Food and dishes spread everywhere as she stood over Uni, yelling loudly. "Boo!"

Uni sighed softly, barely even reacting until a thought occurred. Why not end it here? She looked up to Yang and let out a flat monotone scream, if it could even be called that. "Aaaah."

"Oh no, you scared me." Uni said calmly, brushing off the food that was flung onto her. "Will you leave me alone now?"

"You're a horrible actor, y'know?" Yang threw her arms to the side, sighing in disappointment. "But whatever, I give up," She said while crossing her fingers behind her back.

Uni almost smiled, almost, she nodded gratefully. She was surprised by the fact that Yang would give up, but glad nonetheless, "Thank you."

Little did she know; this would continue for the next few weeks.

* * *

**Payback Pranks (Non-Canon)**

"The best way to get revenge without doing damage?" Ruby restated curiously, humming to herself thoughtfully as she hopped off of her bed. "Maybe pranks?."

Uni nodded, her lip twitching upward slightly. Pranks… that would work, she already had some ideas. "That works. Thank you Ruby."

Ideas flooded her mind, a plan being formed. She could practically see it. The chaos, the madness, she could see it. It would be very interesting…

"Oh, it's no problem." Ruby smiled, always eager to help her friends. However, she was unaware of the absolute horror she had launched upon Remnant.

Everyone was about to have a bad time.

* * *

Her plan was set in motion, kinda. There was no turning back now. She had messed with Yang's stuff already, so dyeing her hair wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Uni picked up Yang's shampoo bottle and frowned. She pulled out a box of hair dye and read the back of the package, humming thoughtfully. "Use one packet…" She muttered, shrugging carelessly.

She took out all the packages of hair dye and emptied them into the shampoo bottle, nodding to herself, she was pleased with her work.

However, before she left, she paused. She turned back to the shampoo bottle and raised an eyebrow as she gained another idea. Syrup and Hair didn't exactly mix.

Her lip twitched upward as she poured a flask of Forever Fall sap from her pocket, she always had some on her, and poured it in as well.

Uni then left the bathroom calmly, exiting out into RWBY's dorm. She turned to Weiss and nodded, "Thank you for letting me borrow your bathroom, I'll have mine fixed soon."

The Heiress simply smiled, nodding politely. "Of course, anytime."

* * *

While the other students were in class, Uni was "sick" and resting. And by resting she meant creating an elaborate funnel from the roof to Team CRDL's Dorm. Sure maybe her plan was overkill but so what? It was going to be fun.

Pinching her nose to avoid the smell, she slowly loaded rotten fish and garbage into a strange device with a timer attached.

A smile briefly flickered upon her lips as she set the timer for a few hours. Soon, while everyone was sleeping, Team CRDL's dorm would be flooded with trash.

Who knew being evil was so much fun?

* * *

Pranks were actually kinda fun, which was surprising to her. Sure maybe some of them were extreme, like how she tampered with the dust supply, but it wasn't that bad. That's why she was prancing the so called invincible girl.

While much smaller than her other pranks, this wasn't payback like the others. This was… slightly more minor, petty even. Uni just wanted to mess with Pyrrha, she did lose a fight to her after all.

Upon breaking into JNPR's dorm, she walked over to Pyrrha's bed. She stuffed several powerful magnets into various hiding places. Under her mattress, in her sheets, in her pillow, and many other places with Pyrrha's belongings. Hopefully they would do something with her semblance.

While she was about to leave, Uni paused and turned to Jaune's bed. While he hadn't wronged her, she was a little annoyed at how dumb he was at times.

Shrugging, she decided to leave a prank for him as well. He would soon discover that his precious comic books had been vandalized with permanent markers.

This was surprisingly enjoyable. Maybe she should do some more minor pranks on her other friends…

* * *

In the dead of night, Uni snuck into the shared commons. Her… less than savory past gave her some expertise when it came to breaking into places, so she would use it to her advantage.

She carefully and quietly opened the fridge, as to not wake anyone else. She reached in and pulled out a very special bottle.

The bombastic ginger they all… tolerated… made her own syrup personally with Forever Fall sap, which she kept chilled until she decided to use it. She had to admit, the girl had good taste, it was a shame she had to ruin the syrup. But it would be worth it, for revenge.

Uni had a mischievous look in her eyes as she emptied both vinegar and hot sauce into the half empty bottle of syrup. After shaking it vigorously, she put it back into the fridge.

She had more work to do.

* * *

Uni's mischievous streak throughout the night continued as she snuck throughout Beacon Academy. Traps and pranks galore, everyone was in for a very bad time tomorrow.

She swapped around labels and mixed ingredients in the kitchen, messed with the chemistry equipment, hid Oobleck's thermos, and more.

While most of her friends didn't deserve pranks, it was mainly just Yang and Nora, she still did some small ones anyways.

While she messed with Coco's clothes and hid Fox's scroll, she didn't think Velvet deserved a prank and well… what was she supposed to do to Yatsuhashi? She simply rearranged Blake's books and added some heavy metal to Ren's meditation playlist, well… There were also some less appropriate sounds added as well. Ruby definitely didn't deserve one and she couldn't think of any for Weiss so she just hid her school notes.

She practically pranked everyone in Beacon. She had even messed with Ozpin's hot cocoa.

However her next large prank was occurring in the lounge. Everyone in the school got their coffee from the lounge, it was a place for relaxing and studying.

On a counter for refreshments, particularly next to a coffee machine, there was a large container of sugar.

With an upward twitch of her lips, she emptied the sugar into the trash and replaced it with industrial grade salt and tartaric acid, the sour stuff. While she would be worried about Glynda she knew better, her godmother took her coffee black. The other teachers were another story.

She didn't know about Port or Mulberry but Oobleck took sugar with his coffee. She was pretty sure that Professor Peach was the same.

This was going to be… interesting.

* * *

She Uni had visited a lot of places during her day of chaos, so many that it was almost morning. To give some perspective, she started yesterday morning. She had been pranking for almost twenty four hours

She had literally broken into prison to prank Roman Torchwick. She had drawn silly things on all the White Fang Posters she had seen and flooded trains with jello. She even left a pile of roadkill in front of a shop that had refused to sell to her when she was younger.

Sure it was a little gross and maybe unnecessary, especially since she was a ten year old girl trying to buy explosives at the time but that wasn't the point.

The point was, she had finally pranked everyone who had mildly inconvenienced her. While she would prank Z, she couldn't find him.

So for now, she would buy some popcorn and take a ship back to Beacon to watch the chaos unfold.

* * *

Uni had a slightly pleased smile on her face as she sat down next to Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Ren. They were a part of the few people who weren't suffering from the torture that was her pranks.

Because of that, they were simply watching the chaos ensue.

Nora was hacking and coughing everywhere as she desperately tried to find anything she could find to wash the taste of the laced syrup out of her mouth, only to discover that every vending machine was empty and the water fountains were broken. Of course this didn't stop her, she washed it down with other things.

Yang was in a blind rage, literally punching everything she saw as her long hair, once blonde, was now a muddy red-green. Her entire head was sticky with sap and her hair was a mess.

Oobleck was having a severe caffeine withdrawal as he rocked back and forth from the corner of the cafeteria.

The members of CRDL were being avoided like a plague because of how they smelled while they cleaned their room.

Velvet and Yatsuhashi tried to help Fox find his scroll so he could navigate better while Coco freaked out about her clothes being colored pink.

Various other teams all found themselves subjected to her pranks as well. Belongings hidden, weapons broken, rooms flooded with glitter, sometimes even literal psychological torture. Seriously, she put Neptune on a floaty in the pool while he was sleeping.

It was a rather amusing sight to see Pyrrha struggling to free some magnets from orbiting her. Similarly to how watching Jaune freaking out about comics was silly.

Not to mention the fact that the chemistry lab was literally on fire and all the food in the kitchen was practically inedible. The school no longer had CCT access because the password had been changed and everyone was locked out. All the airships have mysteriously lost all their fuel making it difficult to go to Vale.

Not that Vale was faring any better. The Council's chambers had been filled with spam and all there was a certain store with a five foot tall pile of road kill in its doorway. Even public transport had been messed with.

Not only Beacon, but all of Vale was in Total Chaos.

Uni smiled as she turned to Ruby and nodded, grateful for the girl's advice, "Thank you for the help, the pranks were a lot of fun."

"Hehehe…" Ruby rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as the few who overheard Uni's words glared at her sharply. "So uh… why were we left alone?" She asked, not so subtlety changing the subject.

"Various reasons, some of you helped me more than others. Though some of you were pranked you just haven't noticed yet." Uni answered calmly.

Her friends suddenly became paranoid, searching around for any sign of what to come. They were all fearful of what pranks they might have to endure.

Her eyes widened slightly as something occurred to her. "Though Blake, you should fix your books before Ruby reads something she shouldn't."

Blake blushed furiously and ran to her dorm, skillfully avoiding traps along the way.

Weiss sighed, shaking her head softly. "If this is your idea of pranks, then remind me not to get on your bad side."

"You know, you should probably hide before they fix the cameras and figure out it was you." Ren warned her.

She raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised. "I know, I'm prepared." She said, pulling out what appeared to be a t-shirt cannon filled with glue and feathers. "Though as Thanks I recommend you fix your playlist."

Ren nodded gratefully as he looked through his scroll and sighed at what he had found. Yeah… she might have added some strange songs and… let's just say she put some really weird videos in the playlist.

She then turned to Weiss, deciding to continue revealing the pranks, "Your notes are under Blake's mattress."

With that, she ran away, dodging the traps she had set up as someone cried out. "It was Uni! Get her!"

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Dream Therapy (?)**

Therapy was annoying. That was her only opinion on the subject. She had been forced to go to several sessions when she was first… reunited with Glynda.

However, she wasn't quite sure what to do when she was told she was being given Therapy by her friends. Ruby had the brilliant idea of doing so when Uni mentioned how weird her dreams were. Well it might have also been because she mentioned her previous sessions.

Originally, she disagreed with the idea; but Ruby stole her scroll and messaged Lilith and dragged her into this. She tried to get everyone but most of them were busy.

This left just Ruby, Lilith, and Weiss to examine her dreams. It was safe to say that neither herself nor Weiss were willing.

Uni laid upon a soft velvet sofa, frowning softly as she glanced at her "therapists."

Lilith pulled out a clipboard and a pen as she sat down next to her, glancing up briefly.

Ruby pushed up a pair of fake spectacles, wearing a comically large white coat, similar to the ones doctors would wear.

"This is ridiculous." Weiss muttered in annoyance, frowning at her teammate's choice in clothing. "Why are we doing this?"

"T-to help her understand her dreams!" Lilith explained, slightly nervous about both Ruby and Weiss' presence. Though mainly Ruby's.

"Why are you here anyway? We barely know you!" Weiss argued, confused and frustrated.

"Calm down Weiss!" Ruby intervened, trying to calm the heiress down. "I'm sure there's a reason for everything."

"Lilith is a friend of mine and Ruby stole my scroll and texted her. Why did she agree to help? That I'm unsure of." Uni explained calmly.

"Aww, Thanks Uni!" Lilith said shyly, pleased to be called a friend.

"I am not a crook!" Ruby refuted, smiling proudly. "I was simply helping my friends!"

"While I'm glad to help, she was there during the Breach! Shouldn't we tell Ozpin about her!" Weiss yelled, clearly frustrated with Ruby.

Her anger was understandable because she was being forced to do this. Literally. Ruby took away all their Scrolls and locked them in the commons.

"Eep!" Lilith yelped slightly, jumping in her seat. "I-I helped you all!"

"That's true, she did. I would also ask you to not harass her. She's very shy." Uni added, nodding firmly.

"H-hey! I'm not shy!"

Weiss sighed softly, "Fine… let's just get this over with…"

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered. "Now Uni, when did these dreams start? What are some of the strange things in them?"

Uni relaxed, laying back slightly as she hummed thoughtfully, recalling her dreams. "Hmm, I would say that they started recently after I joined Beacon."

"Well it could've been a sign of your healing?" Weiss suggested.

"I think that's also a possibility." Ruby nodded in agreement, smiling as she gestured towards Lilith.

The winged girl complied, scribbling something down on the clipboard before turning back to her "patient." She smiled as she asked, "So were there any recurring motifs, themes, or things of interest in these dreams?"

Uni was about to answer but she stopped herself and sat up with a sigh. She turned to her friends with a raised eyebrow, "Is this really necessary?"

"No—""Yes!"" Weiss tried to agree with her but both Lilith and Ruby interrupted, adamant on helping her figure things out.

Sighing once again, Uni nodded in resignation. "Very well. There are many different dreams but mirrors and glass were a common theme. I once found myself in a castle made of glass full of mirrors that showed me strange things."

"Hmm…" Weiss hummed curiously, accepting her position in the situation, using some personal insight on the situation. "Well I'm certainly no expert, the mirrors might symbolize your sense of self?"

"I-I think that's possible, it uh- makes sense at least." Lilith nodded in agreement, still nervous about Uni's friends. She quickly scribbled some stuff onto the clipboard, taking notes on her only friend's situation.

"What did these mirrors show you?"

"What?" Uni paused, surprised by the question.

Ruby smiled, restating her question. "The mirrors; what did they show you?"

"Well sometimes they showed me my past. Other times they showed me strange things, similarly to some paintings I found in a different dream. However there was one mirror…"

Uni frowned, thinking back on her many dreams. "One mirror showed myself, but differently. The me in the mirror was always smiling, when the reflection was actually there."

Lilith was taking notes furiously, nodding with each word spoken. "Interesting…"

"Well what if the Mirrors don't just show your sense of self, but your perception." Weiss suggested, speaking mainly to herself. "What if they don't only show herself, but how she views the world around her as well?"

"Yeah! That's it! Probably…" Ruby cheered, trailing off at the end.

"But what about the glass?" Lilith asked, frowning with intrigue.

"I'm not really sure. There was one room with lots of broken glass, but ever since the breach I can't find the place in my dreams." Uni explained.

"Y'know… it makes me think of something Miss Goodwitch told me…" Ruby muttered softly, quickly grabbing Uni's attention.

"Aunt Glynda? What did she tell you?" Uni asked, showing more interest that she had in… well, ever. Or at least, as long as they had known the girl.

"She told me and Yang something interesting, just after you ran away." Ruby began, reminiscing on the moment. "'The Heart is a lot like glass, easily broken, and sometimes, it's easier to just leave it broken and throw it away than to pick it up and risk getting hurt.'"

"So maybe the glass symbolized her emotional state?" Lilith wondered, humming curiously as she scribbled some more notes.

Uni simply sat there silently, contemplating her Aunt's words. It was an interesting quote, one that suited herself very well. Still…

"Any other themes that occurred often?" Weiss asked, breaking the silence that Uni had brought upon them.

"…Well I've also seen a lot of strange structures made of blood, ash, and bone." Uni added softly, still quiet since hearing Glynda's words.

"W-Well maybe that symbolizes some darker aspects of the mind?" Lilith added, tapping her foot nervously.

"Maybe, What kinda things?" Ruby asked curiously

"Statues of strange things mainly, sometimes cages, items, one time it was even a knife." Uni answered calmly, yawning softly. "Though they always made me feel… strange when I was near them. Muted anger, sadness, fear, not that I recognized the emotions at the time."

All three of her "therapists" seemed stumped, unsure of the meaning of the ashen structures.

"Maybe they symbolize fears or regrets?" Lilith suggested weakly, unsure of her own answer.

"Unlikely. One statue made me feel excited and curious." Uni dismissed the idea, unsure of the answer herself.

"Hmm, well let's move onto something else." Ruby said quickly, eager to move on.

Uni nodded in understanding, "Well besides that there was a strange figure and a bird. Those were the only majorly common things."

While Lilith, as usual, scribbled furiously as Weiss said her two cents. "Well the strange person could mean literally anything, birds usually symbolize freedom."

"Let's go with that!" Ruby agreed, turning to Uni curiously. "So, what else?"

"There's not really anything else that was consistent, at least, that I can think of. My dreams vary and are strange. Whether it's paper birds, flying trains, raining ink, or even giant locked doors." Uni explained with an uncaring shrug.

"Wow, y-your dreams are weird…" Lilith added, nodding in agreement while still taking notes.

"I know." Uni sighed softly, frowning as she sat up from the couch. "I've even seen screaming trees in my dreams."

"Hmm…" Ruby began tapping her foot, humming thoughtfully. "Have you had any bad dreams before? Nightmares even?"

Uni nodded, "Not many, but I have. They are usually violent. One made me relive every wound I ever had, while in another I was being chased by a creepy doll."

"Well the first one could symbolize pent up suffering? Was this before the breach?" Weiss asked with interest.

"Yes, but the doll one was just a few days ago." She admitted, frowning as she thought about the less pleasant dreams she had.

"W-What are the major differences between your dreams from before the breach and the ones you have now?" Lilith inquired, ready to continue taking notes at any moment.

"They seem… more colorful as of late, and are more varied. They are also less dark and mysterious."

"Huh, well that makes sense I guess." Ruby commented with a shrug.

Weiss nodded curiously, almost speaking up but stopping herself as she checked her scroll. "It's getting late, we should end this here."

"Finally." Uni had to admit, she thought the entire thing was a waste of time.

Though she was still curious about her dreams, as they say, Curiosity killed the cat. So it was a good thing she wasn't a cat.

Blake might have a problem though.

"W-Well, it was nice meeting you all. I was glad to help out!" Lilith said nervously, opening the window.

"It was nice meeting you too!" Ruby chirped, as friendly as ever.

"While I still don't trust you, I will admit it was nice having someone who isn't an idiot around here for once." Weiss nodded to the winged girl, clearly reluctant about something.

"Goodbye Lilith," Uni waves calmly, smiling at the girl as she leapt out the window.

"B-Bye!" She called out, already taking to the skies.

"Huh, I guess she really can fly."

* * *

**AN: I'm afraid this week's chapter is a tad short. I'm a bit out of it and I didn't have as much writing time as I would've like. I know this chapter is probably of a low quality but I'm busy wotking on this and the science of the soul, have to get it ready for when I'm uploading it. There's also online schoolwork which is a pain. So I apologize profusely and I'll try to make up for it.**

**Man… this lockdown is getting annoying.**

**I have one more chapter until Volume 3 begins, then things will be Able to kick off in a certain way. After Volume three I have several things planned and I'm not one hundred percent sure of what I'm going to do at this moment.**

**Well storywise I know what I'm going to do, but I was referring to the other story I have in the works. Part of me wants to just upload it as soon as it's ready but I'm unsure of how I'd fair with two fics. I actually have he first chapter nearly done, just needs to be edited.**

**As for the Dream Therapy scene, originally I wasn't going to make it canon but as I was writing it I realized I could see it happening so I'll leave it up to interpretation.**

**Finally, a fic I read recently gave me some perspective on writing. It just seemed so real. The character dealt so alive, like he was an actual person than a character on a page.**

**If you want to check it out it's called Forging Onwards by Dorsun. It's a good read so far and I'm excited for more of it. **

**That's all for now, Void Out**


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Hey, Void here, with another chapter of Dreams of Remnant. I guess I don't really have much to say. **

**Really… I got nothing. Oh well, Enjoy!**

* * *

Intermission Part 3 - Hidden Perspectives

**The Reaper**

When Ruby first met Uni, she was confused. Being the nervous bumbling mess that she was didn't make things any easier either. It was… a weird night, that was for sure.

She had visited the store to buy some supplies and check out the latest weapon catalogs, just indulging her hobby. She hadn't planned to get wrapped up in some crazy adventure, to get robbed, to join Beacon. It was just what happened, it was just how things turned out. She liked that though.

It was still a strange night though. She remembered it vividly.

There she was, reading weapons magazines when this strange looking girl stepped up to her and simply stared at her. This led to an awkward conversation in which she embarrassed herself as usual.

Gosh she was such a dork back then.

Ruby still remembered how strange Uni was. It was like staring at a doll. She would always stay still and calm, not even expressing the slightest hints of emotion. Which probably should've been an obvious sign pointing to her situation.

Yet the fact that she was so innocent and naive, the fact that she was desperate for friends made her oblivious to it. Not that it was a bad thing, after all, it led to where they were now.

On that night she made a friend… then she got robbed, or at least, they tried to rob her. It was pretty easy for the both of them to fend the thugs off.

Though things only became weirder as the fight went on. While she wielded her scythe like the awesome super huntress she was, Uni… pulled out a bow.

Seriously, who uses a bow? Every hunter who's worth their salt has a weapon that's also a gun… actually she had a ranged weapon at least so that had to count for something.

Ruby was immediately confused and curious about the girl because she fought with ease and skill. It was the fighting style of someone who knew what they were doing. A rugged and wild, unrefined style but a strong one nonetheless. It was the style of someone who had been fighting their entire life.

It was the style of a survivor.

This just made her all the more intrigued about her new friend. Though she probably should've realized that it meant a difficult past.

However, if there was anything she didn't expect from her, it was her way of using her semblance in combat.

Imagine her surprise when this random girl she just met starts fighting and sleeping at the same time. It was actually kinda funny.

The entire night was a wild ride, she even met a huntress! A real one! Who… turned out to be kinda mean.

Then things became weirder, they met professor Ozpin and when Uni introduced herself Miss Goodwitch freaked out. She just snapped right at her.

This just made Ruby even more curious, she wanted to hear the full story, which she still hasn't. It was clear that there was some sort of traumatic event in which Uni supposedly died. Besides that? She was clueless.

Though the mood brightened after all of that when they were invited to Beacon. Oh how excited she was at that very moment. She felt like she was going to explode with joy.

And to think, it never would've happened if she hadn't skipped curfew and visited that store.

Overall it was a strange night. Though it was worth it because she gained a friend through it, even if they've had their ups and downs.

* * *

_"Ruby Rose, a very close friend. My first friend actually. She's very kind and surprisingly wise at times, even if she's not the brightest bulb in the bunch. She always seems to know how to help people, in fact, I'd say that's what she does best. She is kind of weird though, not that I would ever want her to change that."_

* * *

**The Princess**

Weiss had expected many things when she first arrived at Beacon. She expected everything to go perfectly, to have an amazing team with her at the helm. She expected to have a relatively normal life at Beacon.

Oh how wrong she was. She was being sent into a life of wild adventures and madness. Beacon was chaos incarnate.

She was being sent to a place she would come to call home.

Beacon was known to be the best out of the four academies, so imagine her surprise when some kid blew her up as soon as she arrived.

It flipped her expectations onto the ground and stomped on them. Everything went awry. She was furious and annoyed, she may have even gone a bit overboard when she was yelling at Ruby. Even if she had wrecked her belongings, she was still a kid.

Then Uni stepped in. She held herself with a calm and serene aura, it was like staring at the moon itself. Which was a little silly considering her last name is Moon.

Uni was elegant, or at least, she appeared to be. She soon learned that she was just calm at first glance, and was actually just lazy.

Weiss wasn't sure how she felt about Beacon, being assigned Ruby as a partner didn't help either. Though she eventually got over that with some help.

That moment was what really put her into perspective. Uni showed herself to be a lot more serious than she thought. Somehow she paid attention to class while sleeping and as soon as Weiss declared she would be a better leader, Uni totally destroyed her view on… well, everything.

She still remembered her surprisingly intelligent, yet cruel, words. She lectured her and knocked her down a peg, then kicked her even further down. She went on a rant about leadership, and while she was harsh, she had some good points. Especially her final words…

_"The best leaders are the people who, oftentimes, don't want leadership. The best leaders have it thrust upon them while poor leaders and tyrants seek it out. Leadership isn't a reward or a job, it's a privilege, no… I would say that it's a burden that you shoulder constantly, a badge, one might say. Weiss, while you may be an incredible huntress, you would be a horrible leader" _

While rude, she would've never expected such words of wisdom to come from Uni's mouth. The girl wasn't the smartest after all.

She still helped Uni with her homework.

While hurt, Weiss learned a lot from that day. She learned to be more flexible and to be the best person she could be.

She learned to be a little bit more of herself, and she was grateful for that.

* * *

_"Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the SDC, and someone close to me. She was a little rude at first but she warmed up after a while and became a very good friend. She would always help out when I was struggling with my studies despite having work of her own. Overall, I think that despite her icy shell she's actually a very kind and responsible person. "_

* * *

**The Cat**

When Blake had her first run in with Uni, she knew something was up with the girl. It wasn't very noticeable, if anything it was extremely well hidden.

She could barely notice it at first, but when they actually began talking it became painfully obvious that something happened to the girl. Something horrible, a dark past.

Never before had she seen someone so hurt who could hide it and still function, or at least, who she thought could still function.

She had always assumed that the girl just hid her sadness away and went about life quietly, escaping into her dreams. Similarly to how many used books to escape.

Little did she know just how wrong she was. Well, in some ways she was correct but in others she was wrong.

Damn it… she really should've paid more attention.

She did appreciate Uni keeping her secret for her, but she didn't know that it wasn't out of kindness but out of apathy. Uni literally couldn't care less about her identity.

At the time she was grateful, and sympathetic. Blake saw Uni as someone who had suffered greatly. In fact, she thought that that was her reasoning for becoming a huntress. That she wanted to make sure no one suffered like she did.

In a way, she respected Uni. She thought that they weren't so different.

While she would later discover that she was far off, she still appreciated Uni. The silver haired girl helped her during her time of need, after all.

The day her secret was revealed changed everything. She was afraid of what would happen, terrified even. She ran as usual, being her cowardly self. She expected to be hunted down and arrested, but then she received a visit from Uni.

She was visited in her dreams, told that she was missed. She was told that her friends didn't care about her race, that they just wanted her to come home.

She was told that they cared about her…

What wonderful friends she had, huh, who knew?

* * *

_"Blake Belladonna is a very strange girl. She was a faunus on the run who struggled to confide in her friends. She bottled it up and ran away when it broke out. Despite what she thinks about herself, I don't think she's a coward. If anything I think she's brave and determined. She's an antisocial rebel, she's kind and wise, and most importantly, she's a friend."_

* * *

**The Dragon**

Yang was hesitant at first, she wasn't sure what to think when she heard her sister was joining her in Beacon. Don't get her wrong, she was excited, but still worried.

Then her lil' sis told her a valiant tale. How she, nearly, slayed the criminal and gained a friend.

She was proud, her little sister, Ruby Rose, had stopped a infamous criminal and actually opened up to another person by herself. She couldn't wait to meet her new friend either.

Of course, then she actually met Uni. It was safe to say she wasn't impressed. Seriously, the girl was constantly sleeping. It was kinda weird actually.

If anything, she was a little concerned. She just seemed so indifferent. Though she brushed that aside as her being a paranoid older sister. She thought that she was just overthinking things and that the girl was calm.

She eventually grew to trust Uni, seeing how she helped Ruby deal with Weiss and how well she fought in the initiation. Uni even helped find her own partner when she disappeared.

It was safe to say that Uni was a pretty okay gal, or at least, she thought.

Then came the day where Uni's secret was revealed.

Yang was hurt and angry. She discovered that her friend, someone she trusted, lied to her.

It wasn't the fact that she couldn't feel, but the lies. She had let her little sister hang out with someone who could kill somebody without batting an eye.

Though now that she thought about it, Uni was probably trying to protect Ruby when she attacked the thief.

She didn't realize that at the time as she was too busy being pissed off. She was upset, even more so that her sister and partner couldn't let it go.

In the end, when she discovered the real truth, she felt guilty. She was upset at herself for being ignorant and insensitive.

She only felt worse when Ruby told everyone about her dream.

She was pretty sure that Uni didn't know about Ruby telling everyone. It was sorta like an unspoken agreement that they would let that moment go unmentioned.

It was clear that Uni had opened up in that brief moment. It showed that she was human, more than most in fact.

She realized that some people aren't always what they seem, and some people are more than what they seem.

* * *

_"Yang Xiao-Long, the jokester. While there are many things that could describe Yang, I'm unsure of whether or not funny is one of them. Sure she makes jokes, some that I can appreciate, but almost no one laughs. While annoying at times she can also be fun. While everything points to her being the fun one of the group, I disagree. I think she's the protector. You mess with her friends, you mess with her."_

* * *

**The Raven**

Lilith wasn't quite sure how to describe Uni. They hadn't exactly met in the best circumstances but they got along fairly well. While she didn't know her very well, Uni was still her first and only friend.

When she first met Uni, she was on a mission. One that absolutely disgusted her. She needed… she needed to send a warning to some thug who was interfering.

Luckily she didn't have to kill anyone, just hurt them a little bit. Then something went wrong. She went overboard. She didn't kill anybody, but she… she cut off the man's finger.

She didn't want to do it, but when the man's fear reached her. It was like the negativity was whispering in her ear. It was almost instinctual, and that scared her.

She would be lying if she said that was the first time something like that had happened. Whenever there was a lot of negative emotions, something within her would tug at her. As if telling her to do things.

She never listened of course, but she couldn't help but wonder if it influenced her actions on that day. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her heritage or if she was simply insane.

She couldn't help but wonder…

That instinct was her deepest darkest secret. It terrified her.

She was wallowing in her misery, crying about the things she had done when Uni found her. She was terrified at first, her father told her to eliminate anyone who spotted her.

Then she noticed her eyes. Silver. Like in the scary stories she was told about as a child.

The eyes of a demon.

Lilith wanted to run away right then and there but she was paralyzed in fear. Uni's words baffled her, but she assumed she was lying.

She got away as fast as she could, but she ran into Uni again fairly soon. At the time she had hoped she would never meet Uni again, but now? Now she was glad they had met.

When she was falling from the sky that day, she was ready to die. If only so she didn't have to listen to that voice that always whispered in her ear.

Of course she didn't want to die, but if it was going to happen at least she would take out a demon with her. She wouldn't have to hurt anyone anymore either.

Then the unthinkable happened. Uni took Lilith and held her close, enveloping them both in silver light.

At first she panicked, mainly because of the contact. Ever since her days in Mistral's slums she never really felt safe around people, and she was especially uncomfortable with being touched.

Her fear worsened when she realized Uni, a Silver Eyed Demon was holding her. She began flailing, trying to get away but Uni just held on and in a burst of warmth, they were fine.

Uni saved them both.

She didn't know how or why, but she was saved.

Things only became stranger as the day went on. Though she did discover that Uni wasn't so bad. Maybe the Silver eyes had changed over time or maybe the legends were inaccurate.

She didn't really care though, she gained a friend. Even before her village was destroyed she had no friends, she was always an outcast.

That's why having Uni as a friend meant so much to her.

* * *

_"Lilith, I don't know her last name, is a very unique person. She's also a friend who helped me a lot in the short time that I've known her. I do know whether she's a faunus, a human, or something else entirely but I don't really care. Friends don't judge. Because of Lilith, I'm Human again, if only partially. As I said, I don't know much about her but I do know that she's very kind and helpful. I do hope to get to know her better though."_

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty **

Uni would admit, she wasn't a good person. She had a rough past and that changed her. She still didn't like talking about it, it brought back less than pleasant feelings.

She wasn't a good person, but Beacon changed her in many ways. Hopefully for the better.

Many things had occurred during her time at Beacon Academy, all which made her feel differently. There were good feelings, warm ones.

Warm feelings similar to how she felt when first meeting her Aunt Glynda, when Ruby visited her dreams, when Lilith helped her.

The warm feelings were nice, but they had their opposites. There were also darker feelings. Feelings that constantly lingered over her.

The dark feelings reminded her of her past, or was it the other way around? She wasn't exactly sure.

Like all feelings, the cold sensation was only temporary. But that didn't mean that it didn't bother her. It haunted her, always reminding her of the evils of Remnant.

Then her friends come into play. They helped her a lot, they kept the dark feeling away. She liked being with her friends.

They were pretty much all she had left.

* * *

_"I am… not normal. I will be the first to admit that. I have suffered a lot. I have endured more than most and nothing will heal my wounds, well nothing that I know of. Though that doesn't mean I won't move past them, because in a way, I already have."_

* * *

**Hopes and Dreams**

_Uni had many dreams during her stay at Beacon. Whether they were strange or crazy, they always irked her just a little. Mainly because they weren't her normal relaxing dreams. Though she couldn't call those normal since they were less common nowadays._

_However, this Dream was different, while not normal, it was still relaxing._

_Maybe it was the massive trees that shot into the sky, or the various animals around her. Maybe even the ocean waves beneath the cliff she was resting upon right now. _

_That didn't mean there weren't some strange aspects of the Dream, such as the familiar piano melody that was constantly playing. Though that didn't make it any less calming._

_Uni's lips twitched upward as she stared at the star-filled sky, simply resting underneath a grand oak. She was calm and relaxed, and that's all she really wanted from a Dream. _

_She yawned softly, raising an eyebrow as a butterfly landed in front of her. Though that wasn't the strange thing, it was the fact that more were coming. One after another, hundreds of butterflies began to flock around her._

_"So much for normalcy." Uni muttered, sitting up despite being covered in butterflies. While the many insects dispersed upon her movement, she continued towards the source of the butterflies. _

_What? She was just curious._

_She kneeled down onto the soft earth, crawling through the tunnel. It was a little bit annoying, going through a small hole with all the butterflies flying around her._

_She had to admit, she was slightly relieved when she made it through the tunnel, discovering that there were no more butterflies._

_However the sight she discovered was far stranger than what she had expected. Honestly, she thought there would be something butterfly related with all of the insects earlier. Instead she found herself staring at a giant glowing crystal. _

_Silver light flooded throughout the cave and glowing blue moss everywhere gave the area a strange mystical vibe. It was eerie even. _

_As if acting by instinct, Uni reached out and touched the crystal. _

_Images flooded her mind, a small smile growing upon her face. It was beautiful. Pictures of things that shouldn't exist, or at least, not yet. _

_Herself laughing with her friends, her parents, alive. Images of herself having fun, enjoying life. Scenes that depicted what her life would be like if that cursed day never happened._

_They were pictures of hopes and dreams._

* * *

**Zen, Zenith, Zero**

Z was… temperamental. He knew that, Lilith knew that, everyone he worked with knew that. However that may be, he still may have over done it this time.

He had to resist the urge to just kill her right then and there and go back to working hands on. But alas, Lilith was a necessary pawn. She was far too valuable.

He needed to think things over, so he left for a few days. He was pretty sure Lilith would be fine while he thought about his next moves. Though there was still another obstacle, the Silver Eyed Girls.

Lilith was too attached to the Moon girl, the other one wasn't nearly as much of a problem. It was the second one that managed to get Lilith to disobey.

Speaking of Lilith, he was furious at her in the beginning, but now? Now he could make it work.

He just needed to… apologize. He hated apologizing, it belittled him. It made him look weak. He hated being weak.

Unfortunately it was necessary. He needed to calm down before he could reach the peak.

The plan could still work, it just needed some… adjustments. It would take some effort, but he could do it.

But firstly, the silver haired brat had to go, and he knew just how to do it.

* * *

**Secrets**

She gently brushed her hair to the side, frowning as she flipped through the notebook. She would admit, she felt guilty, she didn't like looking through her father's belongings but something was wrong, she knew it.

How did she know that something was wrong? Simple, her father apologized.

Z was a very prideful man. She rarely seen him apologize for anything, and that was only for things that fell solely on him.

She ran away and helped Uni, yet he apologized. That wasn't normal.

"Nothing…" Lilith bit her lip softly, a tad frustrated by the results. Which only bothered her more, shouldn't she be glad that there was no incriminating evidence against her father?

She should… but she couldn't help but feel curious. What a hand she had been dealt, huh…

Lilith sighed softly, it was clear that there wasn't anything here. With a small pout she sat up from her father's desk and turned around.

She paused, staring at the small device laying on the couch.

"His scroll?" Lilith raised an eyebrow, her father rarely forgets things. She would never have guessed he would leave something as important as his scroll. "Something big must be coming up soon. He's distracted, clearly."

Lilith glanced at the door, then back at the scroll. She repeated this several times before hesitantly snatching it up.

"What would his password be?" Lilith bit her lip tightly, staring at the screen with absent red eyes. Knowing her father, the code would likely be something important to him…

Her birthday? Nope. His birthday, Nope. The day they met? Nope, not that either. Dust, she was bad at this.

Lilith tapped her foot as she eyed her surroundings, scanning her father's room for any clues. Her gaze lingered on many things as she tried all number of possible combinations. None of them worked.

Then she felt really stupid. She turned to one of the only personal items her father owned. A burnt photograph. It was Z standing next to someone, though the photo was too damaged to make anything out, he seemed… not… angry.

On the back of the photo was a date. Just what she was looking for.

She felt strangely excited as she entered the code into his scroll, not too mention, slightly guilty. She didn't like doing it, but she needed answers.

She began to scroll through photos, messages, his calendar and more. She didn't make it very far before something stopped her.

The scroll clattered to the floor, shutting off as she dashed out of the room in a hurry. She needed to investigate further. She needed evidence.

"This could be really bad!"

* * *

Lilith landed on the building with a soft thud. This was the spot on her father's phone. Whatever was going on, she would find out here.

It was a large building, seemingly abandoned. The graffiti and old walls gave it an ominous vibe. It was the kind of place you wouldn't go into without some sort of weapon. Luckily, she had some sort of weapon.

She could tell it was an outpost of some sort, as she spotted some White Fang members entering through the back door.

Her semblance wasn't the most reliable for recon, but she gave a guess of roughly forty people in the building. It was a very loose estimate, but at least it was something.

She crept into the old building through a broken window, crawling across the rafters. It was dusty and full of many crates. Though that wasn't the problem. What worried her was far worse. It was the cages.

There must have been at least a hundred cages. All filled with distorted and mutated Grimm. They were horrifying amalgamations like nothing she had ever seen before.

Some were nightmare incarnate, while others just seemed revolting. Seriously, one was just a massive slug. Another seemed to be some sort of… giant insect. Similar to a mutated mantis or something like that. Whatever these… things… were, she didn't like them. They were truly monstrous. It was like looking death itself in the eyes.

She… she was confused. Scared. Something wasn't right. This shouldn't be here…

Why… Why did her father want this?

What was he planning?

* * *

**New Beginnings and Dark Warnings**

Her lip twitched upward as she took in the scenery. It was beautiful, it also reminded her of her dreams. All the flowers and strange plants. It was so serene.

The Beacon Gardens were one of Uni's favorite places to visit. The calmness was the best part of it. It was so quiet. She rarely ever saw anyone in the Gardens, it was highly underrated.

Sure, sometimes Blake or Velvet, as well as some other people she didn't recognize, would come here, but that wasn't very common either. Usually, it was just her in the myriad of plants and colors.

She liked it like that.

Similarly to the rooftop of the dorms, The Gardens was a place she visited often. It was a special safe place, a lot like her dreams.

Uni yawned softly, relaxing upon the bench calmly. She was… at peace, for the most part at least. For it is in moments like these, one can find acceptance… actually she wasn't sure who said that, but it was probably a quote said by someone.

Actually she could just— Uni was distracted from her thoughts by a gust of wind from behind her. She turned around to find a familiar face, one covered in worry and paranoia.

"Lilith, why are you here? Are you okay?" Uni asked, showing mild concern for her friend.

She nodded nervously. "Uni, I _really_ need to talk. Something big is happening soon, and I'm not sure what to do. I need some help."

* * *

**AN: That's the last chapter of this intermission section, I'm hyped and excited for my new story which should be coming soon. Actually… I might make a teaser for that next chapter, would you guys like to see that?**

**Besides that I don't have much to say, please review and vote on the poll, I'll see ya later. Void out!**


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: Hey Everyone, Void here with another chapter of Dreams of Remnant. I have some news about my stories and my schedule, nothing bad, if anything I'd say it's good news. I will wait to the end to tell you all though.**

**For now? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - New Days

_Uni's dreams weren't any different from normal, that was to say, they were bizarre. The fact that she was lost in a misty forest with clockwork trees only proved her point._

_It was a beautiful sight though. The moonlight washing over her gave the scenery an eerie feel. The most added to it. Yet it was still so serene to look at. The star filled sky was like an endless painting._

_She was a little off though, there was something following her. She couldn't find out the meaning of the dreams if she just waved her hand and went back to her normal dreams. She did do that sometimes though._

_Uni sighed softly as she occasionally glanced behind her, trying to figure out why she was in the clockwork forest. All she knew was that she was approaching a massive castle in the distance, and she had been walking for a while._

_With storm clouds approaching, Uni quickened her pace. She didn't need her semblance to tell her what was coming. The strange thing was still chasing her and rain was coming. She needed to leave, and soon._

_Occasionally a reddish black blue would appear in the corner of her eye but everytime she turned it was nowhere to be found. It was a little frustrating to be honest. The constant sound of clocks and the strange feeling that's been creeping up on her, wasn't making her feel any better._

_To calm herself, even though she didn't really need it, Uni began humming the lullaby her mother used to sing. She didn't remember the lyrics, but she would never forget the tune. It was soft and melodic, simple but sweet._

_It did wonders on whatever emotion was sneaking up on her, but it didn't change the fact that she was being hunted and rain was coming. _

_Uni was still on guard but she quickened her pace even further, now running lightly. The strange creature simply matched her pace, only ever appearing in the corner of her eyes. It sounded ridiculous but, since it was in a dream she entertained the idea, it looked like a statue of someone. _

_She had found structures of blood, bone, and ash before but there was something different about this one. To put it simply, the others didn't chase her… well, she wasn't being chased. She was being stalked, hunted._

_With each step she took, the forest distorted further. Changing from clockwork trees to actually trees with clocks hanging off of them. What caught her interest was the type of tree._

_Silver wood and silver leaves, just like the one at her home._

_Normally she wouldn't think anything of it if she saw a tree like that in the real world but this was her dream. That was chosen by her subconscious for a reason. _

_The mist thickened as she ran deeper into the woods, the sound of clocks becoming almost deafening. Whatever was chasing her was picking up the pace. She would even see it dash by, though it was far too fast for her to see its appearance._

_It wasn't long before rain began to pour from the sky, thunder rumbling in the distance with flashes of lightning streaming across the sky. It was a textbook storm. _

_Uni's black gown began to get wet, but she continued running. Her worry increased ever so slightly as the creature became more intense. _

_And when the figure stopped in front of her, she was shocked._

* * *

Uni was Calm. She was relaxed. She was at peace… not really. She was frustrated and annoyed. The meditation hadn't really improved her aura control whatsoever, or at least, as far as she noticed.

"Remember Dear, deep breaths. Stay calm, and don't think." Glynda explained, with a gentle yet stern tone. "Aura control is a necessity."

She peeked an eye open, breathing in and out as instructed. "What if it's not working?"

Glynda frowned. "Keep your eyes shut, and keep at it. You'll get it eventually, you're a fast learner."

Uni sighed, snapping her eyes shut as she concentrated on meditation. It was surprisingly difficult, even Ren couldn't teach her how to do it. She was just really bad at meditation, she needed to do nothing without sleeping.

Uni couldn't help but frown, despite her attempts at calming herself. She was still thinking about what Lilith had told her.

* * *

_"What's wrong?" Uni asked curiously, confused at Lilith's sudden panic. She hadn't known the girl for long but… well actually she had seen her super worried before_

_"Remember Libra? That weird Grimm?" Lilith said with extreme urgency. She was frantic, extremely nervous. "I found something. Something really bad…"_

_Uni frowned, "Yes, but what do you mean by that? What's going on?" _

_Lilith let out a shaky sigh, clearly afraid of something. She spoke quickly, clearly panicking. "I found Grimm. Lot's of them, like None I've ever seen before. I don't know what to do. I really need some help."_

* * *

"Uni, that's enough for now." Glynda told her, sighing softly. She seemed slightly frustrated, which was understandable with events as of late. "The next round is coming up and I don't think you want to miss it."

Uni nodded in agreement, she didn't want to miss it. She wanted to spend time with her friends, to have a little bit of fun, even if she couldn't fully appreciate it.

"But before we go, I want you to keep practicing this. You're talented at Aura control but you're unrefined, you can't get better if you can't handle this." Glynda explained calmly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew that her Aunt was right. She needed to be better, Especially if she wanted to help Lilith with her Grimm problem.

"Of course," Uni gave her an upward twitch of the lips, grabbing her bag.

"Don't forget your homework either." She pointed out, being extra sure to remind her of it.

"Of course, I won't forget." Uni told her, which was kind of a lie. She would most likely forget it, then Weiss would yell at her for forgetting it, then help her when she inevitably struggled with it. The process happened often.

"Well then, enjoy the festival." Glynda gave her a small hug before sitting back down at her desk, letting Uni go free.

She was a little excited honestly, she had a tournament to watch.

* * *

The crowd was deafening, yet Uni could not hear them. She was far too distracted by her own thoughts, and by the battle before her. It hadn't started yet, but it was Team RWBY vs Team ABRN, Auburn, from Haven. She had to admit, she was a little excited.

Team ABRN was fairly strange, but extremely diverse and unique. She was extremely interested in the girl with the hoverboard. Maybe she should get one…

Uni was seated next to Team JNPR, surrounded by a sea of people. She wasn't too distracted by them, she was still thinking about what Lilith had told her. Though she was quickly distracted by a familiar voice echoing through the stadium.

Professor Peter Port practically yelled into the microphone, clearly excited. "Well it looks like things will be very interesting today! Wouldn't you agree, Professor!?"

"Doctor…" The other announcer corrected sourly. Oobleck immediately, brightened and agreed. "But you are correct. This is likely one of the biggest four verses four matches yet."

"If this is your first time tuning in, let us explain." Port began, explaining the bracket system.

Oobleck continued where he left off, "The tournament is split into three parts, teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are unimportant, skill is what truly matters in these bouts."

"Correct!" Port exclaimed, picking the explanation back up. "The winners of this battle will elect two teammates to move onto the next round, and after that, one will move onto the finals. They will then fight for the honor of their kingdom!"

Oobleck agreed, "Of course! This will be a particularly spectacular match to spectate upon, I don't think anyone watching will disagree with that!"

The tournament was everywhere. Everyone was watching whether it be on their Scrolls or in random bars. The Vytal Tournament was a well known event. "Ah, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team Ruby of Beacon, and Team Auburn of Haven!"

Uni leaned in with mild excitement, the tournament hadn't been the most interesting so far, but she wasn't watching her friends fight then.

She could already tell it would be interesting. Seriously, the Reese girl had a hoverboard, what was cooler than that?

The fight was interesting to watch though, it wasn't everyday Yang shattered the earth with a punch. Nor was it everyday Blake ninja kicked someone into a force field. Seriously, it was impressive. It looked like it hurt, but she didn't care too much about Reese.

She was definitely still worried about Lilith though.

* * *

Lilith bit her lip in frustration. She was lost, in the metaphorical sense of course. She didn't know what to do. She was torn and confused, she had a massive decision to make.

She scowled softly, running her hands through her hair. Lilith unsheathed her mother's blade, practicing with it.

She could barely fight, so she needed to get better. Something big was coming up and she didn't know what it was. But she knew she wasn't ready for it. So she was training.

She practiced with her sword, her feathers, and just simple exercise. Not to mention a little bit of Aura control as well. It was hard work but she needed to be ready for whatever was coming up.

Uni was adamant that she was allowed to help but she couldn't let that happen. It was necessary that no one else became involved unless absolutely necessary. It was her father so it was her problem.

She didn't want anyone else to get hurt. She had to deal with it herself. She had run away from her past so she couldn't run away from her present. She had to use the cards she held.

With a flap of her wings and a gust of air, several feathers were sent flying forward. Most of them missed the target but two of them hit the tree, but they were nowhere close to the center.

"Brothers almighty! Why is this so hard?" Lilith frowned softly, a tad frustrated with her lack of progress. She had been practicing for a week now with little change in her ability. To be fair she had only been training for a week, and before that she could barely get one feather on target.

Maybe she was being impatient but she just couldn't help it. She had this massive problem she had to solve. There was a deadline coming up, and she didn't even know when.

The city of Vale was on a countdown timer to something massive. It was up to her to stop it but she didn't know how.

It was a huge gamble but it was a risk she had to take. It might've even been her fault so she had to stop it.

Lilith brushes her ebony hair out of her face and swung her extended blade. The snake blade narrowly missed the chest of her makeshift training dummy. A miss.

She had made even less progress with Scarlet Fang, she could barely use it at range. When it came to close combat with it she could use it with some semblance of skill, but it's ranged form was practically useless to her.

She needed to be stronger. She couldn't do this as she was. She needed to be better.

Lilith sighed, checking the time on her scroll. "I have to get going, Z should be back soon."

* * *

Uni leaned in with interest, Watching as Blake threw out gamble shroud. She swung around with impressive speed and acrobatic skill. She used the ribbon on her blade to tie up the remaining members of Team ABRN

Yang Leapt towards them in a blazing fury. Her hair slight due to her semblance, she used all of her might in a single punch.

Arslan and her teammates were sent flying out of the arena, the crowd cheered at the triple knockout. Nora was especially loud.

"And that's the match!" Port exclaimed loudly. "It would seem Team Ruby is victorious!"

Ruby seemed surprised, she seemed to turn to her teammate in confusion. She leapt into the air excitedly. It would seem she was glad to win.

* * *

Lilith wasn't really sure how to act around her father at this point. She knew something was wrong but she didn't know what to do. It was actually starting to affect her.

She refused to meet her father's eye as she walked past him, simply pretending to yawn. She could feel his gaze piercing into her back as she walked down the warehouse platform. He knew something was up, and she wasn't sure she could hide it for much longer.

Lilith quickly rounded the corner, her eyes scanning the many crates that lined the shelves. It was an endless row of crates upon crates.

Most were filled with Dust but that wasn't what she was looking for. She was searching for a gun. She wasn't sure what type she was going for but she wanted to incorporate a gun into her fighting style.

She had already asked about using a gun awhile back, but she had put it on hold due to the events unfolding at the time. With what was going on, she was going to need Every last tool she could get her hands on. Maybe.

Actually she still wasn't sure what was going on so she might be overreacting. She still wanted to prepare though, just to be safe.

She dug through the crates containing the weapons, her intrigue immeasurable. Shotgun? Not really her style. Grenade launcher? Too destructive. Uzis? Maybe, but probably not. Sniper rifle? Also maybe. Full auto assault rifle? No, way too chaotic.

She finally pulled out a weapon that caught her interest. It was a rifle, semi automatic, and decent range, according to the catalog at least.

It was even called The Raven. Huh, how fitting.

She would need to get it adjusted and upgrade it a little bit. She could definitely use it. Hoards would've been a problem with her old style, but they would be more manageable once she got used to her new one.

Lilith flinched, practically dropping the gun as she felt a spike of pressure. She quickly looked around in confusion. No one was there. She had definitely felt the emotions but upon sensing her surroundings, she was alone.

She bit her lip with a frown and sighed. She felt like she was going insane but her semblance…

Lilith grabbed the gun and turned around. She decided to ignore the spike, she would much rather focus on dealing with whatever was going on.

* * *

Uni waved as she saw Team RWBY approach her through the crowd. Their match was an interesting one for sure. She was a little bit disappointed that she wasn't allowed to participate though.

"You four fought well." Uni pointed out, joining them as they walked. Which was true, Yang took out three people at once with Blake's help. It was a little impressive actually.

"Thanks!" Ruby cheered, jumping up excitedly. She was as cheerful as ever. Constantly being optimistic, as usual.

"Yeah, I know we're awesome." Yang added confidently. She smirked and folded her arms with a cocky look in her eyes.

"Don't get too confident." Blake reminded them, being the reasonable one of the group as usual.

"Me? Confident? Never!" Ruby exclaimed loudly. She looked away as her stomach growled loudly. "Hungry? Maybe."

Blake chuckled softly, nodding, her stomachs grumbling as well. "I could eat."

Weiss gestures around them, showing off the array of tents and stands. The large amounts of food and activities around them. "Well luckily we are surrounded by plenty of food. It is a festival after all."

Uni frowned. "I thought that was obvious." She said in confusion. Why did Weiss point out something they could all see? It made no sense.

Weiss sighed, shaking her head with a small smile. "Never mind. Let's just eat."

"C'mon, I know just the place." Yang gestures for them to follow. Leading them to a noodle stand in the fairgrounds, Yang seemed pleased with her choice in food, as if that mattered for some reason.

Weiss lagged behind a little, staring at her scroll for some unknown reason. Not that it mattered all too much.

"Hey! It might be hard to eat without this!" A voice called out. It was familiar and belonged to someone Uni wasn't the most fond of.

Emerald. She always seemed off to Uni. Maybe it was just the _fake_ smile. But there was something about her scarlet eyes that pierced into you like daggers. It made her uncomfortable.

She rushed up to them and held out a red wallet, causing Ruby to yelp. Ruby patted herself down and quickly accepted the wallet. "Oh that could've been really bad!"

"Nice to see you too Ruby." Emerald greeted with a grin. A _fake_ grin.

"Thank you so much Emerald. I must've dropped it." She smiled brightly. Gracious that her wallet was returned.

"What's up Em?" Yang asked, sliding up to her. She rested an arm around the girl's shoulder with a grin.

Uni swore Emerald flinched, a flicker of an unrecognizable emotion in her eyes.

"Oh I just left the stadium, your fight was awesome!" She cheered, with what Uni saw as a _faux_ smile. She always pretended to be happy and cheerful.

Ruby looked away bashfully, smiling with pride. "Aw shucks." She thanked, muttering other indecipherable words as Blake nodded. "I hear that your team moved on to the next round as well."

"We haven't met your teammates yet, have we." Uni stated, with an undetectable amount of distaste in her voice.

"Speaking of, how did you guys do?" Yang asked curiously.

Emerald smirked genuinely for a brief moment, surprising Uni a little. She seemed amused at the thought of her previous battle. "We did really well."

"That's great!" Ruby said. "Uh, why don't we all go and get some victory food together?"

"Oh gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of…" She paused as she turned to glance at Mercury. He was in the middle of sniffing a boot at another stall. "Really weird."

Yang nodded, "Yeah, I can tell."

"Yeah, definitely." Emerald agreed, blanking for a moment. "So me and Merc are going to the doubles round. What about you guys?"

"Yang and I will be doing so." Weiss answered formally, bowing with pride.

"Neat. Just don't think that if we have to fight each other that we'll go easy on you." Emerald said in a playful manner. Uni could tell that she wasn't joking, she was dead serious.

Emerald turned and began to walk back to Mercury as she called over her shoulder, "Alright, well, we're going to catch some more fights."

"Have fun!" Ruby said with a wave as the team moved on.

"See ya!" Emerald waves with _fake_ cheer. Distantly She tensed as she walked away.

"I still don't like her." Uni pointed out.

"Yeah, we know ya don't." Yang brushed her off, staying casual and friendly like usual. "Now, let's eat!"

* * *

Lilith dived under the Ursa's massive paw, narrowly dodging the strike. She wasn't used to fighting Grimm because her father's control over them prevented the need for it. Though it wasn't hard to discover that they still fought back if she attacked them.

The Ursa let out a bellowing growl, lunging at her once more. Lilith sidestepped the attack and slashed with her sword, cutting into its side.

Ichor and ash spewed out of the cut, dirtying her blade. The sight did make her flinch a little but only because she was practically raised with Grimm because of how often her father was around them.

Despite her earlier reluctance, she didn't hesitate. Firing several shots of her new gun, she took down the Ursa. She was told that she was always doing the right thing, but she was beginning to have her doubts. Something wasn't right, she needed to help out.

Lilith let out a sigh of relief as the bear Grimm faded to ash, slowly fading away. She was getting better, if only slightly.

She turned to face the sky, brushing a lock of her ebony hair aside. She really needed to figure out what was going on. But what was she supposed to do if her life really was just a web of lies. Did she even want to find out? Was this all just denial?

Lilith bit her lip, sighing softly. She fiddled with the crystal feather that hung around her neck solemnly.

With a small caw a black bird with red eyes flew away, distracting her from her thoughts. She actually jumped slightly. She was clearly getting paranoid.

* * *

Uni had a small frown on her face as she sat down at the noodle stand. Sure, maybe she was being paranoid and Emerald simply didn't like people, but what if she was right? What if something was actually wrong with Emerald and Mercury. If they did something then it would be on her.

"I'll have the usual please." Yang asked, raising an arm as she sat down nearby. Almost immediately a comically large bowl of noodles was shoved in front of her, peppers and other seasonings on top. It looked sickening and very spicy.

"Ooh… I'll take the same. Less spice though." Ruby ogled her sister's bowl with interest, only looking up when a similar bowl was slapped in front of her.

"Do you have anything healthier—" Weiss was interrupted as the exact same meal was dropped in front of her. "Okay then…"

"I'll have the same, but a smaller dish." Uni told him, nodding towards the old man as a large, but not comically so, bowl of ramen was dropped in front of her.

Blake's actions did intrigue her though, because with only a silent nod, a large bowl filled with fish and noodles was dropped in front of her. She simply salivated, staring at it intently.

Weiss withdrew an SDC labeled card, handing it out with a prideful smile. The old man accepted it as Yang smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Aww… Weiss! Since when do you pay for us!?"

"Consider it payment for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss smiled brightly, clearly pleased with herself. The grin quickly faded as the card was handed back.

"Declined…" The old man grumbled, much to Weiss' shock. Her eyes bugged out, wide with confusion and anger.

"Declined!? How could my card be Declined?" Weiss yelled, Blake began eyeing her food nervously. Sighing as it was yanked away. "This is ridiculous! I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

"Maybe I could help?" A familiar voice asked. Pyrrha approached them from behind, the rest of her team not too far away.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully, arms outstretched.

"Aw, you don't have to…" Yang began, brushing her off.

"But she could!" Blake hastily interjected, still drooling at the thought of the seafood ramen. It was a little silly considering her heritage though.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle," Pyrrha replied with a grin.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked.

* * *

Everyone sat in a daze, clearly satisfied with their meals. Empty bowls were scattered across the noodle stand's counter. It was quite the sight to see. Some had full faces, others were clutching their stomachs. It was evident that everyone was stuffed.

"Are we sure that it was a good idea to eat so much before our match?" Ren asked as the shopkeeper began collecting the dishes.

"Of course!" Pyrrha replied cheerfully, ignoring Nora's large belch, "We can't fight on an empty stomach, after all."

"Oh… I think I'm gonna vomit." Jaune groaned, his face tinged green. He was nauseous and bloated, it was a little gross actually.

"Oh! Oh! Aim it at the enemy! Do it!" Nora cheered, somehow still hyper after eating so much.

"Nora, don't be gross." Ren shook his head in disgust, frowning at his close friend. He then turned to his leader with an almost sympathetic gaze. "But if you do have the urge…"

Jaune gave him a flimsy weak thumbs up, nodding. "I'll try…"

"Well our match is about to start, we should be going." Pyrrha sat up, smiling politely as usual.

"So, think you guys are up to the task?" Yang asked, leaning back, grinning slightly.

Nora smiled energetically, "Of course! We have a world renowned fighter, a ninja, Me, and there's uh… Jaune!" She trailed off slightly, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "We have awesome weapons and have been training all year… and uh… Jaune!"

"Are you just going to take that?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow at his leader.

"Well she's not wrong…" Jaune groaned out, nodding with a sad sigh. He still felt sick, that much was clear.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." She began to talk more quickly, becoming noticeably distressed. "We don't need to be worried. The worst thing that could happen was we lose and become walking failures!"

Uni frowned, patting Nora on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. That was what she was supposed to do in a situation like this, right?

Ren nodded with a sigh, "So Yeah, we're feeling pretty good."

"Don't worry about it," Pyrrha nodded, reassuring Nora as well. "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not, well… murderers."

"Yeah! Look how far we've already come!" Ruby cheered supportively.

"Grimm invasions, criminals, violent extremists, and a sociopath," Blake listed off, counting the events on her hand.

"All within the past few months." Uni nodded, she had been pulled into quite a few adventures. She knew just how wild things could be.

"Yeah, imagine how crazy things will be when we graduate!" Ruby added, hands pumped into the air.

"Maybe I'll actually be able to pay for myself by then…" Weiss grumbled softly, clearly frustrated.

"It's okay Weiss. I can always pay for you." Uni told her, once again trying her best to be 'good,' she was kinda bad at it though.

"Ugh… that's not the point." Weiss shook her head in annoyance, frowning softly.

The crackling of the intercom silenced them, Professor Port's voice echoing across the fairgrounds. "Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!"

"Yes!" came the angry voice of Oobleck after him. "Because they are late!"

"Well, it looks like it's our turn." Pyrrha said as JNPR stood and began to heavily make their way to the airship. They were supposed to

"You got this!" Ruby cried after them.

"Fight well." Uni said simply.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so before I tell you all the news. Do you guys want me to write the fight scenes in the tournament? Parts of them? Or would you prefer I focus on Uni and Lilith?**

**Okay, now for the news. I think I'm going to attempt to stop my schedule. I'll still write but it'll be on my own time. I'm thinking about this because when working on my new story, I didn't have to worry about deadlines and all that stuff and it turned out significantly better. So I'm gonna give it a try, if my writing doesn't improve then I'll be confused and head back to my schedule. I think that I should focus on quality rather than consistent uploads. **

**On a positive note, My story is coming sooner than planned. It is still in the works though.**

**Besides that, vote on the poll, and see ya later! **

**Void Out!**


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey everyone, Void here with the next chapter of Dreams of Remnant. I have some more news, but I'll leave that at the end. Well, I actually have a lot of stuff to say but I'll let you all read this long overdue chapter for now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Visit from Progress

_It was dark and empty. She wasn't quite sure where in her mind she was, but she hadn't been here before. That much was for sure. She couldn't move for some unknown reason, though if she really tried she could alter the dream. But then she wouldn't learn. _

_She might do it if she found herself getting bored though. Or maybe she wouldn't and just be lazy instead. Even she had a hard time figuring out what she would do sometimes._

_She could hear faint whispers, it was eerie. She couldn't make out any words though, despite the fact that they were getting progressively louder. Though the insane murmurs weren't the strangest thing she'd noticed._

_There was a pattern that was reoccurring, first it was cold, then it was nice and windy, then it was hot, then it was chilly and calm. It was a cycle that repeated over the course of what felt like hours. The seasons. _

_She wasn't sure what they meant, but she knew they were important somehow. Or maybe she was overthinking things. It was her subconscious so who knew what it all actually meant? Well, technically she did but not consciously so that didn't count._

_Uni was pulled away from her thoughts by a sudden spark of blue light. A candle lit with Azure flame glowed into existence. _

_It revealed that she was bound by crystal thread, hanging in an empty void of nothingness. The source of the whispers and the seasons were nowhere to be found. She wasn't alone though._

_The statue from her previous dream was there, holding up the candle. An effigy of herself made of blood, bone, and ash. Its face was dead calm, similarly to how she was not too long ago. It was a little creepy if she was being honest._

_When the candle's light flickered in and out she found herself even more disturbed. In the brief moment without light, the statue had tilted its head, as if it was curious._

_The whispers stopped suddenly, causing Uni to frown. It was a little cliche and over dramatic. Then again, it was her dream so who was she to talk?_

_A single monotonous voice spoke softly. It was her voice, but more ethereal. More calm and haunting. _"_**Fear. What is it?" **_

_The voice seemed to say it as a statement more than a question, it demanded an answer. Uni complied, answering as best as she could. "An emotion."_

_The flame flickered once again, the eyes of the effigy opening. _"_**No. What is your fear?"**_

_Uni frowned, what was she afraid of? She wasn't quite sure now that she thought about it. Nothing really frightened her, not even when Yang made her binge horror movies in an attempt to scare her. The only time she was truly afraid was when she fought Libra, what was she thinking about then? People dying… but what did that mean? "I don't know." She answered simply._

"_**I know." **__It was a little creepy seeing the statue speak without moving its mouth. Well, Uni wasn't exactly sure if the statue was speaking or not, she was just making assumptions._

"_Then what is it?" Uni tilted her head as well, the only difference between them being the genuine curiosity in her own eyes. She was also confused as to why the statue was asking these questions as technically it was herself._

"_**Loss." **__The statue told her, appearing even closer than before as the flame flickered once again. Images that Uni wasn't willing to describe flashed in the emptiness, ones that caused her eyes to widen. _

"_I… can see that now…" Uni admitted, the trembling of her voice backing up the statement. She shut her eyes so she didn't have to look at the pictures anymore. She didn't like them, not one bit… _

"_**Good. Care?" **__The statue asked. It tilted its head once again, getting even closer to her. _

"_Do I care? Of course." Uni replied quickly, wanting this too all be over quickly. While not a nightmare, it definitely wasn't a pleasant dream. She could just end it herself but if what Glynda told her was correct then these dreams mean things, and that they are important. _

"_**No, what do you care about the most?" **__The statue elaborated. _"_**I do not know this one." **_

_Uni frowned, her eyes still shut tightly. How did the statue not know it? Well, it was her after all. But did that mean even in the deepest parts of her mind she didn't know? That's… unnerving. "I… the people around me? My locket? I'm unsure…" _

"_**Unfortunate." **__The statue's Calm look was replaced with a frown as the candle flickered in and out once again. _"_**You have been witnessed."**_

* * *

"Up," Glynda said simply. Her tone was gentle yet stern as she flicked her crop. Her aunt was a harsh teacher, but an effective one, that was for sure. Though that didn't mean she enjoyed training with her. If anything it was annoying. She couldn't remember the last time she _wasn't _sore.

Uni nodded, steadying herself as she rose up from the arena floor. She was drenched in sweat from the last two hours of training, and the aura meter above her put her at a minuscule twenty nine percent. From pure training. "_This is difficult…" _

"Now, now, do it again." Glynda told her, in a loose proper stance. Despite her orderly appearance, she was actually a skilled fighter. Which, well, apparently most people didn't expect that of her. Sure they knew she was strong and intimidating but from what she had heard, most people thought she was useless without her semblance.

Oh how wrong they were. Uni wouldn't be surprised if she discovered Glynda was "ripped," as Yang would put it, underneath her fancy outfits.

Though she supposed it would be smart if she actually focused on her training rather than whether or not her Aunt had muscles.

Running towards Glynda, Silver Aura glowed brightly round Uni's hand as she lunged forwards. She attempted to palm strike her aunt, utilizing the Aura Technique she had just been taught.

It was an Aura blasting technique that was surprisingly efficient. You could use it several times before having a noticeable change in your aura. Unsurprisingly, Glynda had invented it herself. It also happened to be very effective and painful, as she was about to experience once again.

Unfortunately Uni wasn't nearly skilled enough, as Glynda simply sidestepped her and released a pulse of her own purple aura. With a blast of color, Uni was sent flying back once again.

Uni winced as she sat back up, lunging once again. She had a frustrated frown on her face as she had been doing this all morning. As she said earlier, two hours of this training was exhausting. Oh, she forgot to mention about the physical training that she did _before_ her aura training.

So she had been working with Glynda for the last three and a half hours. So she thought it was understandable that she was tired.

Glynda flicked her crop and sent Uni back once again, not relenting in the slightest. Not that she expected her to. Her aunt was strict and cruel at times, but an effective teacher. There was no doubt about that. After all, she had already gotten much better since she had started combat lessons. Her style was much more refined.

She now knew actual strategies and combat techniques which drastically changed how she fought. Earlier she mainly relied on instinct and luck. Despite her improvements, she was still no match for someone who could literally lift several tons with their mind though.

She wasn't going to give up of course. Uni was just like Glynda as she didn't relent either. She charged up her aura and leapt forward. She dived as she saw the crop swinging towards her, palm striking her leg.

Glynda was only pushed a little ways away due to the general lack of power behind the strike, but it was still Uni's first successful use of Aura Palm technique or whatever it was called. She gave Uni a gentle smile, "Good, now you need to perfect it."

Uni let out a small sigh, slumping as she stood back up. "_This is exhausting…" _

Glynda noticed her look and shook her head with a sigh. She seemed apologetic but stern. "I'm sorry but you're not getting out of training this time. You'll still have time for Juniper's match so stop complaining."

"_Not what I was whining about but okay…" _Uni tended to keep her thoughts to herself, lest she incite a lecture. Her Aunt was very fond of them as they taught people to learn from their mistakes or something like that.

"Now, again." Glynda told her, gentle yet stern as always.

This was going to be a _very_ long morning.

* * *

Lilith sighed as she landed on top of the building, sitting down with a small pout. Her general poor mood was self explanatory with what had been going on in her life. And there was still so much more she didn't know. But she had recently come to a decision that would change that, hopefully.

She had come across some more information by listening in on her "coworkers."

She was right in her previous assumptions that something big was coming, and she was here to figure out what exactly that was.

She wasn't sure why an empty apartment building in the heart of the slums was so important, especially since her semblance didn't pick up many emotions coming from inside. As far as she could tell, it was just a normal abandoned building. Supposedly whatever she was looking for was in this room.

Lilith had a small frown as she entered the building, crawling through a broken window. As her semblance told her, there wasn't much to see. It was mainly just a very big dirty room.

"_Maybe something is going to happen here?" _She wondered, theorizing as to why this place could be so important.

As she plopped down to the ground, her inquisitive gaze scanned her surroundings. The room was empty besides some crates and trash. Once again, it seemed to be a completely normal building. Yet somehow that only made things worse. Since she knew that something was supposed to be here, her lack of findings was only that much more frustrating.

Why was there nothing here? Surely she should've found something.

Lilith sat down and hummed thoughtfully, looking around once again. There were some drag marks and besides a few broken bottles and just normal trash it wasn't actually that dirty. Could someone have moved whatever was here?

It was a possibility, but why? Did they know she was coming? And if so, how?

Something wasn't quite right.

* * *

The matches that she had watched today… were interesting, to say the least. JNPR's match was particularly amusing. She was sure that she had Never seen a fight quite like that before. Team SSSN also had an interesting fight, One that demonstrated Neptune's fear of the water.

JNPR literally had a team debate in the middle of the fight, and it was funny enough that it got her to smirk for a brief moment. And that said something.

Uni did feel a little bad about her lack of attention to the match, she was just _so _tired. Her aunt had been working her down to the bone every day. Even her constant naps didn't alleviate her exhaustion.

Thankfully she was showing noticeable improvement in her fighting style, as well as her physical capabilities. She wasn't sure she could keep up with all the training otherwise.

"Both of the matches were nice," Uni yawned slightly as she stood up.

"Oh come on, you were sleeping for like half the battle." Yang smirked, laughing as Uni simply looked away. She was totally called out.

"You have no proof." Uni pouted slightly, huffing as she walked ahead. "I'm very tired."

"And that's fine, but let's go congratulate the dorks." Blake smirked slightly, a tad amused as well.

Weiss, however, seemed distracted as a bullhead soared overhead. White ribbons trailed behind it. With a surprising amount of excitement, the heiress looked up with joy.

"Weiss?" Uni asked with a frown. "What's going on?"

Weiss looked up at the ship, recognition and cheer washing over her as a rare smile appeared on her face. She said in a small, happy voice, "She's here!"

* * *

"Will you explain what's going on?" Uni asked, somehow not all that tired after chasing Weiss for so long. Well, She was a little tired but not noticeably so. Glynda's training really was paying off, huh.

"Yeah, I don't get it! Who is she?" Ruby asked, exhausted. She huffed as she took a moment to catch her breath. It did surprise Uni a little though, she had pegged Ruby as a runner, with her semblance and all. Well, they _had_ run quite the distance.

Weiss ignored the both of them, staring as a figure exited the intricately designed bullhead. Her excitement and joy was evident as a name escaped her lips. "Winter."

"You're sister?" Ruby asked curiously. Both of them had heard of Winter through stories that Weiss had told them. They hadn't really expected to meet her though, or at least, Uni hadn't.

"Winter!" Weiss called out, waving as her sister turned to face her.

With icy blue eyes and white bunned hair, the resemblance was clear. And the formal militaristic outfit and stance only reinforced that similarity. She had this authority that washed over people around her. It was clear that she had some form of power, and based on her stance? Uni would've guessed military history.

Maybe she would know more if she had paid a little more attention when Weiss was talking about her. Though in her defense most of those conversations are when she was an unfeeling doll that couldn't care less about other people.

So yeah, her best guess was that Winter was from the military. Well, upon second glance that should've been obvious with the platoon of atlesian knights following behind her…

Oh well.

"Winter, I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss began excitedly, before pausing and readjusting herself. It was as if she was in a meeting, "Oh." She said with a curtsey, now much calmer, "Your presence honors us."

Uni simply frowned at Weiss' actions. From what she saw, Weiss' relationship with her sister was peculiar. Or at least, it drastically varied from Ruby and Yang's relationship.

She wondered, what was it like to have a sister, maybe if that day never happened she would be an older sister herself…

…

Lovely, now she had made herself a little sad. She would have to talk to Glynda about her feelings again. The conversations were always so weird and awkward. She didn't like them but they did help her understand things.

That could wait for now though, right now Weiss' sister was talking.

"Hmm, Beacon is certainly… different, since I was last here. The air has changed quite a bit." She said sternly, barely even glancing Weiss over.

"Well, it _is _fall after all. Just a bit chilly." Ruby said, in what Uni saw as simple oblivity. The girl was very silly and… well, she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Then again, Uni wasn't too bright either.

"So… Winter, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked, a hint of joy hidden under her formal tone as she punched Ruby in the shoulder, signaling for her to be quiet.

"Classified." She replied simply, still in a stern form as she glared down at them.

Uni wasn't quite sure how she felt about Winter, so she simply frowned in response. Though her confusion was just barely evident.

"Well how long will you be staying?" Weiss asked.

"Also Classified."

Scratch her previous statement, Uni didn't like Winter all too much. Well, Maybe Winter just liked saying the word Classified, but even that would get old pretty fast.

"Well that's understandable," Weiss nodded, smiling politely as if this was all just a normal conversation.

Both Uni and Ruby simply watched on with apprehension, the former frowning and the latter smiling weakly. Ruby looked around sheepishly, "Well this is sweet… maybe… kinda..."

Weiss was unable to contain herself any further, as shown by her outburst of joy. "Oh! You're going to love it here!" She cheered excitedly, gesturing with her hands. "I know you travel often but Beacon is different from Atlas! All of Vale really. The government and the school are separate!"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its… bureaucracy," Winter interrupted Weiss' words with distaste. "That is not why I came."

"Right!" Weiss said, seeming a bit hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Nor did I come here to watch my sister fail so miserably in battle, if you could even call it that. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Uni was starting to dislike Winter a lot, She was really rude… or was she misunderstanding things again? Oh whatever.

Weiss voiced the confusion that both Ruby and Uni held as she practically stumped forward and objected. "What!? But we won the battle!"

"Only a fool would call that _thing _a victory." Winter corrected, causing Uni to show visible distaste. "I counted at least three missed strikes." Winter turned to the robotic guards behind her, simply gesturing towards them, causing them to leave.

She then turned back to Weiss, _smiling_ gently as she sighed softly. "Now, How are you?"

While Weiss seemed pleased that her sister had warmed up but Uni seemed completely taken aback. She was shocked to see such a sharp turn in her attitude. Maybe she was bipolar… whatever that meant. She had heard the term used to describe people with sudden personality changes but she had no clue what it meant. So that was probably an inaccurate way to describe Winter but that wasn't important.

Weiss smiled, "Oh absolutely splendid! Thank you for asking, I'm at the top of most of my classes and—"

The heiress was stunned when Winter slapped her in the face, Well, both Uni and Ruby were shocked as well. "Silence you Boob!" She reproached sharply. "I don't remember asking about your studies, I'm asking about how you've been." Weiss rubbed at her head to soothe where she was slapped, as Winter demanded, "Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Do you have many friends?"

Weiss perked up slightly, "Oh, well, Uni and Ruby are here," She gestured to them both, revealing a giggling Ruby and a very confused Uni.

"I see… so these are some of those friends you wrote about. How… underwhelming…" Winter said with what sounded like disappointment, maybe disapproval.

"Thank you?" Ruby seemed unsure of how to respond to the statement.

Uni didn't respond, she simply raised a brow and tilted her head. She stared at Winter with a dead expression, and she would be lying if she said she didn't hope that it unnerved her.

"Miss Rose, Miss Moon, it's a pleasure to meet you both," Winter greeted politely. "I would like to thank you both for taking an interest in my sister."

Ruby stumbled forward and gave her a sloppy salute, it was all in a failed attempt of being formal and proper. "Oh um… of course!" She fumbled over her words slightly, clearly nervous. To which Uni could understand, Winter did have a… presence, of that made sense. "The honor… is mine?"

Uni simply took a step forward, tilting her head as she looked Winter dead in the eyes. There was a thick tension in the air as the staring contest went on for a few brief moments before Uni finally spoke. "You're Welcome, I'm glad to have met Weiss, she is very nice, while you confuse me a lot." She said monotonously, voicing her opinions.

"Hmm, I'll have to say the same about you." She responded with an inquisitive gaze, One that bore into her soul. Winter then turned back to Weiss. "Now, I came here with the intention of talking with your headmaster, but I am early as always. So how about we head to your living arrangements?"

"Are you sure?" Weiss seemed extremely hopeful for a reason unknown to Uni. It would seem that Weiss' family in general didn't make much sense. Well, she really hasn't met her family but that wasn't the point.

"Of course, I need to make sure that they are up to standards." Winter said seriously.

"Lovely," Weiss began, walking towards the dorm room with a slight pep in her step. The metallic thudding of the Atlesian knights echoed throughout the courtyard as they walked through it. "Just remember that the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk… beds?" Winter squinted incredulously, frowning softly.

"Yes, and I'm surprised they haven't died in their sleep because of them." Uni commented, still following them. She wasn't sure why Ruby seemed so awkward about it but she could figure that out later. "In fact, I'm surprised many things in this school haven't killed people." She stated bluntly.

Weiss frowned at her while Winter stared at her curiously. It was just a tad unnerving but otherwise fine. "Hmm, and if you were to come with me you could show me the dangers my sister is being subjected to?"

"Oh stop it, I'm not in any dan—" "Of course." Weiss tried to brush the issue aside, only to be interrupted by Uni. Of course she was apologetic for interrupting her… Okay she didn't care _that _much but she was a little sorry. She also just wanted to answer the question. Winter clearly held authority, so if she showed the bad things about Beacon maybe they would be changed. It also didn't hurt to get on a powerful person's good side.

She believed that this was what Weiss called "politics."

"Very well, come with me." Winter began dragging Uni along by her wrist, not that she was all too bothered by it.

Weiss followed along, albeit reluctantly. She seemed hesitant, confused, and extremely awkward. Though Uni had no clue about what.

Ruby simply stood in the courtyard awkwardly. "I'll see you all later, I guess." She said as she kicked the ground shyly.

Uni felt a little bad about seeing her sitting there in her lonesome. It was strange, feeling all these things, that is.

* * *

Upon further investigation… Lilith had found nothing. Zip, Nada, Not a single thing. It was just a decrepit old apartment building, one that was very creepy. Seriously, she felt like she was being watched. It didn't help that the building looked like it was abandoned thirty years ago, nor did the silence.

Everything was creepy, from the rickety staircase to the creaky doorways. Seriously, despite being an abandoned building in the slums it screamed haunted house. It even had the textbook mysterious drafts!

Oh yeah, back to the topic. She was fairly certain she was being watched somehow. One of Aura's less used abilities lies in detection. That's how some people know if they're being watched.

She had never truly experienced it until now and by the Brothers was it weird. She became so jumpy and paranoid she was fairly certain whoever was watching her laughed.

So yeah, she felt like she was being watched.

Of course, that was ridiculous, there weren't any emotions signaling that someone was watching her. It was probably just the stress talking. Besides, that strange feeling was her only evidence. There were zero other signs that she was being tracked. That's why she wasn't that scared anymore.

Oh who was she kidding. She was terrified, no matter where she went in the building the feeling never disappeared. The lack of emotions didn't reassure her one bit. If anything, that just made things worse because it meant that she was either going crazy, someone with an observation or tracking semblance was after her, or the worst case scenario; Magic.

No matter what happens, she was almost definitely screwed. She really needed to figure out what the heck was going on, where she was in this stupid shadow war, why she was being lied to, and so much more! It was just so frustrating!

Lilith had a frustrated scowl as she kicked an empty soda can across the room, it rattled as it rolled across the ground. She ignored the abnormally loud echo it made and simply sighed, slumping against the wall and sitting on the ground.

Sure it was dirty and cold but she was far too frustrated to deal with that. After all, she was fairly certain that the last seven years of her life had been a complex web of lies. She couldn't find any answers besides some weird Grimm. She was either going crazy or being followed. It was just so… frustrating…

When had her life become such a complicated mess? What had she done to deserve all of this? Why her?

She just wanted some answers! Was that so much to ask!?

Lilith's knuckles were white as she clenched her fists tightly, her eyes were watering slightly but she wasn't crying! She just… had something in her eye, that's all. She just… wanted those simple days back then. She still missed her original family. She knew they were long gone, but it wasn't so bad when she had Z.

Z wasn't her family but he was as close as one could get to being her father, but now she wasn't even sure about that.

In a matter of a few weeks her entire life had been flipped over and crumpled up. Her world had been shattered.

She didn't know anything at all, and she couldn't even fix that. How was she supposed to do the right thing, when she wasn't even sure what that was?

How do you win a losing game when you don't even know how to play?

* * *

A few moments later, while she was being dragged along by Weiss' sister, she was surprised to hear the sound of metal being cut and a thud. Not a second later the decapitated head on a robot guard rolled up to them.

A gruff and tired voice yelled out towards them, seemingly tipsy. "Hey! Stop right there!"

Uni turned to face the man, and she was fairly certain that everyone else did as well. Feathery black hair, crimson eyes, messy clothes and a tattered red cape. Something about him was a little familiar but she was sure she had never met the man before.

The older man let the headless body of the droid fall to the ground with a clang, which was a completely over dramatic and unnecessary move in her own opinion, as he stepped forward. "I'm talkin' to you Ice Queen!" He yelled tipsily. One thing was clear, the man was drunk.

It was also clear that he was about to start a fight. The only other thing that Uni was still wondering about was whether she liked this man or she disliked him. Seriously, it was a tough decision. On one hand, he seems like he's the annoying type, on the other hand, he seems funny.

Meanwhile, the other droids saw the man as a threat. Immediately they all backed up and raised their rifles in unison. However they were stopped before they could retaliate. "Halt!" Winter ordered, dropping Uni to the ground. So now she was having mixed feelings about both of them.

Weiss ignored what Uni saw as obvious signs of trouble and marched right up to the man. "Excuse me!" She exclaimed indignantly as she approached, only to pause as some sort of stench reached her. After taking a step back, she continued yelling at him. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?"

The stranger didn't even budge, simply raising his hand and pressing against her face as he slurred his words. "Shhhhhhh… not you… I'm talkin' to the other one." He raised a finger towards Winter.

Uni tilted her head with a frown, both intrigued and amused by the familiar drunken man. Well, who wouldn't be. As Yang would put it, you would have to have a real pair to mess with the Atlesian Military, whatever that meant. Apparently it was hilarious when she said it with an empty expression though. She was a bit annoyed no one would explain it to her though. Not that it mattered.

She still couldn't place where she had seen the man though. He was just oddly familiar. As usual, she supposed it didn't matter all too much.

What did matter was the scene going on before her. As a raven cawed loudly, the disheveled man lumbered forward. "When I saw that horrendous thing you call an airship I just knew you were here as well…" He practically spat out.

Winter simply eyed him with distaste, one that Weiss seemed to match. The specialist stepped forward with a frown. "You do realize that you just destroyed Atlesian Military Property, yes?"

The man smirked slightly, kicking the fallen droid. "Oh, oh, my bad. My _sincerest _apologies… this thing?" He kicked it again. "I thought it was some piece of _sentient trash…_ I guess I'll clean it up."

The man then proceeded to kick it with much more strength than before, sending it rolling across the courtyard.

A small upward twitch of the lips appeared on Uni's face, which she was pretty sure was noticed by the man, as she watched the scene with very mild amusement.

Winter stepped even closer and glared, confirming that she knew him with her next words. "I'm getting really tired of playing your little games… Qrow." She said bitterly.

Qrow, huh. An interesting name, also familiar. The evidence said that she knew the man but… Uni had no memory of the drunk…

"So you two know each other?" Weiss asked incredulously, seemingly confused for some reason.

"I thought that was obvious." Uni responded bluntly, as she wasn't sure why Weiss was confused. Seriously, Winter said his name. It was pretty clear they knew each other.

The older two seemed to ignore the conversation as Qrow shook his head in ignorance. "You Atlesian Specialists think you're sooo special…"

"Well it is in the name." She pointed out, which Uni agreed with. It was a valid argument.

"Well in reality you're just a bunch of stuck up sellouts with whole oak trees stuck up their butts!" He sneered dramatically, wobbling in his drunken daze. "Just like your boss…"

Uni held back a small smirk, while crude, Qrow was definitely amusing to watch. Much more amusing than Winter was.

Winter glared at him furiously, her tone cold and harsh. "I'm not sure what you think you're implying but I've heard enough."

"Oh I know _exactly _what I'm implying." Qrow rolled his eyes. "I heard all about how Ol' Ironwood turned his back on Ozzy boy."

Uni frowned, tilting her head in confusion that Weiss voiced. "Ozzy Boy? You mean Ozpin?"

Winter never took her eyes off of Qrow as she spoke with a stern tone. "Weiss, I suggest you stay out of this."

"But-" Weiss began, only to be interrupted by Qrow. His tone was annoyed and rude. "No, no, listen to your Frosty Sis. She's right, for once. She'll protect you just like Atlas will _supposedly_ protect us."

Winter stepped even closer, drawing an elegant silver Saber from the sheath that rested upon her waist. "I suggest you hold your tongue, lest I cut it out."

Uni was getting interested, as was everyone around them. A small crowd was actually beginning to form. It was understandable, a drunken man, who appeared to be a huntsman, was insulting a military specialist. Whatever happened was bound to be interesting.

Then again, it was likely to be just a fight. Unless one of them was more than they appeared, it wouldn't be _that _interesting.

Qrow gestured for her to come closer. "If ya want me to be quiet, then why don't you make me?"

Okay, maybe the grudge they held against each other would make it a little more interesting.

In a blink of an eye, Winter was lunging forward with impressive speed. Her saber was aimed straight towards his head and seemed like it was going to hit… but Qrow simply leaned his head to the side, casually avoiding it.

The drunken man simply smirked as he continued dodging left and right with ease, sidestepping her strikes. "Man… you are _really _bad at this." He taunted.

After dodging some even more aggressive strikes he leapt back and gave an overly dramatic bow. She took the opportunity to strike but everyone was shocked when the clanging of steel echoed throughout the courtyard.

A massive segmented blade made up of some strange silver metal, with a large clockwork hilt of moving gears, had blocked the strike around as he stood up straight.

The blade had clearly caught the eye of some onlookers, herself included. Uni found the blade… strange and familiar, not like the man himself. It was insignificant at best, so she ignored the thought.

Winter leapt back and put herself into a more serious stance, not underestimating the man despite the distaste she clearly held for him she raised her sword up towards him with a stern and cold glare, ready to begin the real battle.

Qrow dashed forward with his blade at the ready, beginning with a heavy downward slash that cracked the ground when Winter dodged. He didn't relent in the slightest, carrying on with several ruthless slashes.

Winter parried the first few strikes before flipping backwards away from him. She then paused and blocked his final strike.

Uni found herself entranced as the two Hunters danced around each other while trading blows. The skill they both held was impressive, she wouldn't mind training with either of them. She supposed Winter would've been a better teacher but this Qrow person seemed far more interesting.

Weiss seemed far more worried as she watched on, which only confused Uni. She didn't understand her worry as they were Hunters, they wouldn't kill the other. Probably.

"What's going on here?" Ruby's voice asked from behind her, the cloaked girl appearing in a flutter of rose petals. Late but not quite as always.

"Some crazy drunk came out of nowhere and started attacking my sister!" Weiss exclaimed, panicking slightly.

"But didn't your sister attack first?" Uni frowned, tilting her head. She was fairly certain that Winter started the fight, but she supposed she could've been wrong.

Unfortunately Ruby didn't seem to pay her words any mind, simply looking distraught. "That's awful! Who would do such a thing!?" She turned to the fight only to start jumping up and down excitedly, "ahhhh! That's my Uncle Qrow!" She yelled with joy.

Ahh, that made more sense. Now she remembered where she saw the man. Uni looked down and flipped open her locket, staring down at the photos. The one that held a much younger Qrow confused her, for the reason that it didn't hold his weapon. If the sword wasn't in the photo then why was it so familiar. _"Hmm… Qrow, huh. Who are you?"_

"You got this Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered loudly, much to Weiss' shock. She returned the cheer with one of her own. "Uh… teach him a lesson!"

While Uni was simply lost in thought, the fight continued on. Winter leaned far back to avoid a heavy horizontal slash from the heavy blade. He smirked with a cocky glint in his eyes as he reared back for another blow.

Winter apparently noticed this and sent herself back with glowing white glyph. The strike that she avoided sent a jagged crack in the courtyard. Qrow looked up at Winter who simply smirked at him from the outskirts of the courtyard.

His speed was impressive as in nearly an instant he was back on her. Qrow forced her to dodge as he cleanly sliced through the metal of the lamp post she was standing on.

Winter landed on the metal stump that remained but he stabbed towards her once again only for her to dodge. Again. She landed on the next lamppost as Qrow's blade shifted to reveal the muzzle of a gun.

She narrowly avoided the shot that resounded by leaping up to the circle of arches that surrounded the courtyard. Running across it, she nimbly dodged the shots that followed her.

Frowning slightly, Qrow scaled up an arch of his own as he shot from afar. Finally, as he reached the top, a shot connected in a burst of steam.

He raced towards the cloud as he reverted it to its original form. As he approached, Winter leapt out from the steam with an angry glare. Activating her blade, a segment of it fell out of the hilt giving her a second smaller blade.

While wielding both blades, she ruthlessly charged forward and struck. The clanging of metal resounded as they were both sent tumbling towards the ground because of the sheer force behind the attack.

They didn't pause for a moment, as soon as they hit the ground they were back at it. Weiss went in for several thrusts with her blades as Qrow stopped his slide by stabbing his sword into the ground. As she rushed towards him, he held his blade behind his back and smiled.

Winter continued staring at him coldly, stabbing her saber into the ground and created a strange, silver glyph. Several orbs of light escaped the sigil and formed into a flock of silvery white Nevermores.

The faux birds swarmed towards Qrow, covering him in a blinding swarm white mist as he slashed with them with futility. He was barely visible, which was probably why she didn't notice the sudden white energy escaping from his blade until it was too late.

The flash disrupted her concentration, causing the glyph to fade and the summons to disperse. She glared at him with Ice cold fury as she summoned another glyph behind him.

In response he flicked a switch on his blade causing the gears to spin as his blade separated into segments and began to turn into what looked like a scythe. Then, he did something that surprised everyone in the crowd, Uni included. He canceled the transformation and returned the weapon to his back

Qrow leaned forward with a smug grin and gestured for her to come at him.

Winter listened, charging at him with an angry shout. Her blade aimed straight at his throat. His Grin never faded as she approached.

"Specialist Schnee!" A familiar voice yelled angrily. Now, where had Uni heard that man… ah, that's right, the Ball. General James Ironwood.

Despite her fury, Winter halted her strike. Her blade mere centimeters from his throat. She begrudgingly turned around and saluted the approaching General. With a strained voice, she greeted him. "General Ironwood, sir!"

"What in Remnant is going on here?" He demanded as he approached, a platoon of Knights behind him, along with the worried form of Penny.

Uni may or may not have given Penny a small wave of greeting, which she seemed pleased to receive.

"He started the altercation, Sir!" Weiss defended herself, still trying to be respectful. She was pretty sure Yang called this behavior, "whipped," whatever that meant.

"Actually," Qrow peeked his head out and spoke up. "She was the first to strike."

Ironwood gave her a hard stare. "Is that right?"

Winter opened her mouth to argue but passed, probably realizing that Qrow was right. Her silence was all the response the general needed.

Ironwood scanned the awestruck crowd with what looked like confusion and disappointment. Then again, Uni could've been completely wrong. He walked past the disgraced Winter and turned to address Qrow. "And you! What are you doing here?'

"I could ask you the same question." He pointed out, seemingly nonchalant. Though the accusatory tone he held said otherwise.

"I-" Ironwood began to speak but he was quickly interrupted by the calm voice of Ozpin. "Now, now, everyone please calm down. There is a fight coming up at the coliseum. It has better seats and popcorn." He said as he walked through the courtyard, Glynda following behind him.

Uni did note the nod of greeting her Aunt gave her as she arrived.

The crowd began to disperse as Ozpin approached, well, most of the crowd. Uni, Ruby, Weiss and several others lingered.

Glynda glared sharply, "Break it up, break it up. We will take care of the mess." She said, already working with her semblance to clean up.

Ironwood turned to Winter. "We're leaving. Now." He said sternly, leading her away.

As the military personnel, and the crowd dispersed, Uni walked up to them, Ruby and Weiss behind her. Immediately she turned up to the drunken man and said what was on her mind. "You. I like you. If you meet her again, tell her how many missed strikes you counted."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at her bluntness, and her request, but grinned slightly. "Okay then." He said, only to be knocked back slightly as Ruby ran up to him and hugged him in greeting.

"Uncle Qrow!" She yelled excitedly, smiling widely as she popped off of him. She spoke quickly and happily. "Hiii! It's so good to see you! Did ya miss me? Did ya?"

He ruffled her hair playfully with a smirk. "Not a bit." His actions contradicted his words, which confused Uni but she didn't pay it much mind.

"Qrow," Ozpin called to him from across the courtyard. "A word please."

Chuckling softly, he leaned over to Ruby. "I think I'm in trouble." He whispered jokingly, not that Uni recognized it as such.

Ruby giggled, "well, you did destroy the courtyard…" she pointed out, smiling sheepishly.

Uni decided to add her own two cents. "I doubt it. He's eccentric enough to let it pass." She argued her own opinion, not realizing the joking manner of the conversation.

"Eh, probably." He shrugged, giving Ruby a fist bump. He stood up and began walking towards Ozpin. "Well, I gotta go. Catch ya kids later."

"At least we now know where you get your recklessness." Weiss commented, annoyed by the drunken man.

"You're just upset that he won."

"That was a draw," Weiss argued, defending her sister. Unfortunately Uni had to agree, since the fight was interrupted a draw was probably the best word to use.

"Meh, who cares who won, I think I just need a nap."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long but I had writer's block for a while. I apologize profusely for the time it took to get this out. I hoped the quality would impact, and I'd like to think it did, but it didn't reach the quality that my other story has reached. So honestly I'm confused because, for some mysterious reason, one is significantly better than the other. In my opinion, of course. **

**On that note, my new story Mind & Soul is out. It's kinda awesome so far and I cannot wait to introduce all the characters I have planned. I have **_**so **_**much lore it's insane. **

**I actually plan to update it again fairly soon, you'll get some more development! New characters! Team Coffee! All that jazz. Meanwhile, I'm still struggling with some writer's block for this. I'm trying to get through it though. **

**Next chapter will be a little more Lilith centered where she will actually learn something instead of the wild goose chase she's been going on. **

**Also, I will be trying to sort out a new schedule now that I have both stories going.**

**Well, that's all for now, I think. See ya!**

**Void Out**


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: Heyo, Void here with another chapter of dreams of Remnant. I uh, may have a bad mind set about story ideas. I'm writing two so my mind is just "You have two so why not another idea? Nah, a fourth wouldn't hurt, yeah keep 'em coming. Nine, ten? Story ideas Don't hurt!" **

**So yeah, that's my idea of saying I have a lot of ideas. One is kinda like a bastardized version of my two current stories now that I think about it… a Soldier… silver eyes (kinda,) and I can't say more than that.**

**One another note, I think I have an inkling about the differences in quality between my two stories… hopefully this turns out somewhat like how I'm writing my other fic.**

**So, enough of that, today's chapter is going to be a bit Lilith centric. Of course the Gang will be featured but it's time for our Little Bird to take flight! And actually make progress on her wild goose chase!**

**Of course, Uni's dream is kinda necessary so it's still there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Sides Unseen; Tales Untold

_Another new dream. As usual of course…. Why couldn't she just have a normal dream for once? When was the last time she had a completely basic dream that was under her control? Too long, she knew that much. _

_Now, what was weird about this dream? There was that weird screaming tree again for once. She had kinda forgotten about that until now._

_The grand oak with glimmering autumn leaves toward over her, the crystal doorway sizzles with warmth, yet a peculiar chill washed over her. _

_Unlike her previous visit, the tree was utterly silent this time. The woman's face was still engraved into the bark, this time it was sleeping rather than screaming in pain. _

_Maybe there was more to this tree than she had previously thought, she didn't notice it in her last visit due to her apathy but… something about the tree felt so real. It was far more lucid than what she was used to, and her dreams were very lucid._

_That wasn't the only weird part of her dream though, or technically it was. It was peculiar because there was nothing else besides the tree, just an empty white void. _

_That was very strange._

_"Just what, or who, are you?" Uni wondered with a tilt of her head. _

_Rather than reaching for the doorknob like last time, she did what she normally did when visiting dreams. She brushed her hand against the doorway gently._

_It was hot, extremely so. It was hotter than the doorknob in that it burned her hands almost instantly, but the intended effect occurred. A face, one with warm, light brown skin and shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes were a much warmer shade of brown, almost amber in color with a beauty mark underneath the eye._

_She had been asleep for a long time now, she wasn't sure how she knew that though. She just… felt like it._

_Then came the name, Amber- The tree screamed as a hand clutched Uni's leg. She looked down in a panic and tried to pull free, but the pasty white arm held her tightly._

_Black veins could be seen for the briefest moment but she was a bit busy calming panicking due to the paper white arm yanking on her leg. Sorry that she didn't take in every detail._

_Not wanting to deal with this strange dream anymore, Uni simply jolted herself awake._

* * *

"I just feel like I've been on a wild goose chase, y'know?" The sunrise was beautiful as always, the roof of the Beacon Dorms had a lovely view. It was probably for that very reason that Uni chose it as their meeting place.

At least once a week, usually on Sunday, Lilith would fly over to Beacon Academy just to visit her friend. This time she happened to be venting a little. Luckily Uni was a good listener, though that might have something to do with the very calm attitude she held. Passive and collected, that was Uni.

Well, that wasn't exactly true, Uni appeared calm and aloof, but from what she had seen that wasn't quite apt. It wasn't like the trauma she endured just magically disappeared when she "regained" her feelings. Certain things would make her flinch, she always had a pained look whenever her past was mentioned. She hadn't caught onto a pattern just yet but some parts were clear. Such as when people called her Angel, she would jolt ever so slightly as if recollecting something. Whenever a stranger brushed up against her she would look almost nervous for the briefest of moments. Stuff like that.

Her pain was an Unseen Side of her.

Uni wasn't okay, and she knew that, even if no one else did. Well, she supposed that some people Must've noticed but then again, Lilith was perceptive when it came to matters of the heart. Her semblance helped with that as well.

Of course she was worried about her for that reason, but Uni was a very stubborn Girl. Seriously, she was surprisingly adamant that she was okay, even when it was clear she wasn't. Simply trying to get her to talk wasn't helping so she was trying to get a plan of some sorts to help her. Of course, that was still in the works.

Now, back to her rant. Lilith was exhausted, frustrated, stressed, all that stuff. So, Uni was lending her an ear.

"That would probably be annoying," Uni nodded softly, her face as blank as always as she stared off into the sunset. While on the outside she seemed like a doll, Lilith's semblance told her otherwise.

Like most days, Uni was conflicted with mixed emotions. Again, she refused to talk about it so Lilith wasn't having much luck in helping her.

"Yeah… I've just been led to all these locations, found all these small puzzle pieces, but in the end it's amounted to nothing." Her sigh was the only sign of her frustration. That, and the fact that she was clenching her fists hard enough that she wouldn't be surprised if blood was accidentally drawn. "I just feel like Folding sometimes."

"Well that's no good." Uni frowned softly, shaking her head. She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before returning to reality. "In a way you would put it, you shouldn't fold but you should play differently. If that makes sense."

Change the way she played? Did she really sound so… she didn't even know how to describe that. She didn't refer to games that much did she? Certainly she used metaphors that didn't revolve around card games, yes?

Maybe?

Okay so yeah she had a theme going on, she realized that now. As much as she hated to admit it…

"Change the way I play… what do you mean by that?" She tilted her head curiously, confused and intrigued, maybe slightly worried. Uni either gave really good advice, or really bad advice. There was no inbetween.

"How do I put this… rather than sneaking around and trying to chase down… whatever this is, why don't you just ask?" Uni said simply, tilting her head.

Just… ask? That was ridiculous! She suspected that her father was some sort of evil mastermind and she was supposed to ask? Just go, "Oh hey I overheard you were trying to kill people or something evil like that, what was that about?"

No… she was already feeling guilty enough for even suspecting her father of such things but the evidence was too much to ignore. Despite that she couldn't come up with the courage to be upfront about it.

"That's…" She found herself unable to come up with a proper response.

"I don't mean to be direct or blunt about it, instead just mention it in passing. Just… say that you overhead some people talking about this building and you were wondering what's up about it. Stuff like that, make it seem like you're just curious." Uni explained, shrugging as she twirled a lock of her silver hair.

Lilith blanked for a moment, turning away as she cupped her chin, humming in thought. It wasn't a bad idea, if anything it was a good idea. A really good one actually, in her opinion at least. It might give her some insight, and if it failed there would be little risk, hopefully.

Even if he dodged the question, that would still be an answer in it's own right. Not that she would like such an answer.

"That's not a bad idea…" Lilith nodded, smiling softly. "I'll have to try that, thanks for the advice Uni, and for lending an ear."

"Your welcome?" Uni seemed confused again, probably not underestimating some social aspect that just occurred.

Giggling softly, a thin smile found its way onto her lips. "What's got you confused this time?" She asked.

Uni's next words made her laugh, "How did I lend you my ear? That sounds painful."

After laughing a lot, smiling wildly she leaned back and let out a sigh. Uni was still confused so she answered her question while stifling a giggle. "It's another figure of speech, Uni. It means that you listened to me."

"Oh… I probably should've guessed that." She rubbed her neck sheepishly, her lips twitching upwards for a fraction of a second. "That was obvious, I feel kinda dumb now."

It was a little silly, she wouldn't deny that. Of course, she also wasn't going to say that to her only friend. "Nah, you just took it a little bit literally, it's not a bad thing. Besides, you are improving."

"Oh, okay then." Uni shrugged, yawning a little. It baffled Lilith about how much sleep a single girl could get. She spent more time sleeping than she did anything else, it was utterly ridiculous… but it was also just one of Uni's quirks. It made her… well, her.

"So, now that I told you about my problems… think you're willing to share your own?" Lilith was almost tentative with her question, not wanting to push further than necessary.

Unfortunately the spike in Uni's emotions told her that she did indeed push her. She still didn't want to talk about it.

"What do you mean? I have no problems." She stated adamantly, though her own emotions and the look in her eyes betrayed her words.

She Definitely had stuff bothering her.

Lilith sighed softly, shaking her head. "Fine, will you at least tell me how you've been?"

"Sure, I've been pretty good. My friends are enjoying their matches, training is harsh as always, the normal stuff really." She shrugged absently, tilting her head for a brief moment. "My dreams are weird as usual."

"Well that's good I guess, but what's weird about your dreams this time?" Lilith had indirectly become a sort of dream therapist for Uni, so sharing the details and giving analysis was kind of routine for them.

"Two things have caught my eye." Uni began, tilting her head in thought. She lifted her leg up and pointed to a strangely hand shaped bruise on her leg. "This happened in my dream, a white hand grabbed my leg tightly"

"Your semblance is _really _weird." Lilith nodded slowly, frowning in an almost apprehensive manner. Seriously, what kind of outta whack semblance makes your dreams affect you in real life? What if you were stabbed in the heart? Would you die?

That's… a kinda scary thought.

"Yeah, next up was the girl trapped in a screaming tree. It also had a really hot door that burned me a little." Uni stated it as if it was completely normal, holding up her hands which were tinged pink, the burns were partially healed due to her aura but they were still noticeable.

"Okay, do you Normally get hurt in your dreams and then wake up with injuries?" She asked with concern. She didn't want her friend to die in her sleep because of a nightmare gone wrong or something like that.

"Not always but it's definitely not the first time." She stated blandly, tilting her head in what seemed to be confusion. "Why?"

Of course, lovely. Uni might be able to fall asleep and then suddenly die! Why was she so calm about it?

"That's awful! What if you were stabbed in the chest in a dream and you died?" She exclaimed, her fears and worries genuine. Luckily her own emotions had no effect on herself or that whisper might've come back.

"I… I never thought about that. I suppose that would be bad." It seemed she didn't quite understand the severity of the situation because she thought it was simply bad!

"Bad? Bad?! You would be dead, gone forever! Me along with all your friends would be left without you! Can you get that through your thick skull?" She may have yelled a little and been just a tad aggressive. Okay maybe she was more than a little aggressive.

Though her outburst seemed to get through the dense mind of Uni, causing her to blank and pale for a moment as she looked away. "Oh…"

"Look… just… tell your aunt, or that crazy eccentric headmaster of your's about this. Let them know so they can figure it out. I don't want you getting hurt okay?" She really hoped Uni would listen to her advice, this was a serious matter that could get her hurt if she ignored it.

Uni nodded softly, looking away for a moment. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good," Lilith huffed, pouting just a little. Did she over do it? Maybe, but she overdid a lot of things, especially when it came to emotional matters.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you upset." Uni apologized, which was a new thing she had started doing. Of course, she apologized way before now but she only started doing genuine heartfelt apologies recently.

"You're fine Uni, just try to not be dumb next time." Lilith smiled and shook her head, just a little amused now that the mood had, kinda, lightened up a little. She supposed she was just glad that she was able to convince Uni to get some help, even if it's not the mental help she so desperately needed.

"Impossible." She replied. At first Lilith was confused and concerned but then she noticed a faint upward twitch of her lips. Uni had told a joke, kinda. She at the very least showed a sense of humor.

That was a big change for sure. Comedy. Uni just used her formerly nonexistent sense of humor. She supposed that was a sign of improvement, so that was good. It meant she was healing, hopefully.

"Y'know, you surprise me everytime we meet with how much you change." She grinned a little, amused by the joke. It wasn't that funny but it was more the fact that it was the first joke she ever heard from Uni.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing, definitely a good thing." Lilith chuckled softly. She truly enjoyed these moments, the ones where she could simply enjoy her time. It was almost enough to make her forget about her troubles. Almost.

Uni's lip twitched up once again as she nodded in response. "Neat."

There was a moment of silence between them, but she wouldn't have called it awkward. It was just there, a relaxing moment with no words. They were at peace.

She knew it wouldn't last, as nothing ever did. Life was a series of fleeting moments after all. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the moments. Unfortunately she would have to get going eventually, but until then? She was going to make most of the time she had.

* * *

"Now I know things have been… abnormal as of late. I would like to apologize to you for that my dear." Her father was right about that, things have definitely been strange. Including the way he'd been acting as of late.

He was a very busy man and he made sure everyone was productive. Yet she hadn't been given a single job. She'd been doing nothing, all she had was free time. Which normally would be great, but it was kinda stressing her out for some reason.

When she asked about it? Z told her that it was "Time Off." How ridiculous was that? She asked for a day off a few months back and he gave her extra work instead. She didn't get Time Off.

"It's okay, the time off has been nice at least." She smiled, but it was fake. She was lying through her teeth at the moment. Of course, she needed to bring up the apartment complex some time soon. Most likely now, whenever she worked the nerve to actually do so.

"Well I'm glad—" A lie, probably. Maybe. Okay perhaps she was being irrational. "—though I might have you get back to work soon." Her father ran his fingers through his white hair, his broken stubs of his black horns peaking out briefly. He never did explain how his horns were seemingly ripped off.

She couldn't imagine losing her wings…

He sighed while stroking his nonexistent beard, seemingly humming in thought. Though she had no clue what he could possibly be speaking about.

"So this job you're thinking about, does it have anything to do with that abandoned apartment some people were talking about? The one on Ashwood in the slums?" She asked about it. There was no going back. Dammit, she was screwed wasn't she? This was a mistake.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. The location is no longer of any importance. Instead I'm thinking of Recon, scouting ahead in a way, though I haven't decided on the details." He was going to kill her! Wait what?

He answered the question, calmly?

Yeah okay maybe she overreacted just a little bit. Just a little. Though recon sounded interesting, hopefully there wouldn't be any fighting involved. If she hadn't made it immensely clear, she didn't like fighting.

Now the next question was should she push her luck and dig further into detail about the building. It would be a risky gambit for sure but… if it paid off, it would be worth it.

"So, what was the deal about that rickety old building anyways?" She asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

He turned to meet her gaze, his crimson eyes piercing into her own as he raised a single brow. "That is none of your concern. I'd recommend you stay out of things that aren't your business."

Denial of answers, he was hiding something. That was obvious, but what? What was _really_ going on?

"Of course!" She nodded quickly, not willing to go any further with her questioning. She could gamble more at another time. She had some scouting to do or something like that. "So… uh… where would I be scouting out?"

"Likely Beacon or the Festival Grounds and the Arena layout, probably both. It depends on… other circumstances." He elaborated, humming thoughtfully once again. He was distracted by something.

Still, scouting those places had pros and cons. On one hand, she could spend more time with Uni and her friends, on the other, that meant they were likely targeting those places.

There was also whatever those supposed other circumstances were. Just more things she wasn't aware of. Tales she wanted to be told.

"So uh… when will I be leaving? What will I be doing?" She asked curiously, not wanting to push too hard, though she still wanted information.

"Hmm, make it a standard infiltration. Find blueprints, layouts, schedules, information, anything that we don't already know. I want as much as you can get as fast as you can, does that sound reasonable?" He asked, for once as a question rather than a statement.

"Y-Yes!" She nodded quickly, she was always excited for peaceful missions. Any mission that wasn't violent was amazing in her book.

While she made little progress, she at least made some. Still, she needed more information and she clearly wasn't making progress by talking to Z or sneaking around. She needed to find another way, perhaps talking to someone else. Emerald and Mercury didn't trust her whatsoever and Cinder would likely kill her. Torchwick was absolutely disgusted by her, so they were all out… but Neo? Neo was one of the few people who didn't actively dislike her.

So before she left for her scouting mission, or after, she needed to try and befriend Neopolitan and learn as much as she could.

Even if she didn't learn much, she could at least make a friend!

So yeah, time to get the Mute to Talk.

* * *

Uni was a bit distracted, hence why she was barely paying attention to the conversation before her. Of course, she was fairly certain most people would be distracted in a situation like her own. Sure she was stressed with all the training and social junk but Lilith hadn't given her an update on the situation with her step-father.

It wasn't that she didn't think Lilith could handle herself, but the fact that she didn't trust that Z fellow one bit. He was the textbook definition of sketchy. Not to mention absolutely weird.

"...She's like Blake and Weiss combined, if that makes sense." Penny was talking about her partner Ciel or something like that. She was only half paying attention in the first place.

As a testament to how little she cared, the best description she would give of Ciel was dark skinned, blue eyes, dark hair, and like a robot.

"Sounds… interesting." A lie of course, she was just attempting to be polite. She had no interest in Ciel whatsoever, despite the fact that the blue themed girl was staring at her curiously.

Apparently she had done something to grab her attention.

Ruby curiously glanced over at Ciel in return before leaning up to Penny and whispering something. Of course, she was far more intrigued by this but she wasn't about to invade her friends' privacy.

Penny shook her head, presumably answering whatever question Ruby had asked. She then looked between both Ruby and Uni. "So, I was considering… staying at Beacon."

Ah… so this was why Penny had called them over. She didn't know much about the curious girl, only that she had connections to the general. Strict connections if Ruby's reaction was anything to go by.

"...Penny, Ironwood wouldn't let that happen." She frowned, a tinge of sadness in her eyes. Uni had to agree with that emotion, she wasn't sure why. She liked the idea of Penny coming to Beacon, but knowing that it was unlikely felt… it was hard to describe but she didn't like the feeling.

Penny nearly surprised Uni with her smile, almost. She was confused at first until she responded. "Ah, but I have a plan."

So it was a possibility, that would definitely be nice, having another friend around, that is.

"It's been exactly sixty seconds ma'am, time to move on." Ciel said, reentering the conversation as she tapped her watch.

"I'll explain more later, it was nice seeing you two again!" Penny smiled brightly, waving as she began walking away.

Uni waved in return, her lip twitching upward briefly. She had said it multiple times but she truly enjoyed having friends. Who wouldn't enjoy it when they had the kind of friends she did?

_"The next match will begin in fifteen minutes!" _Professor Port's voice exclaimed over the announcement, shocking Ruby out of her temporary stupor.

"Oh shoot! We gotta go!" Ruby began dashing forward, dragging her along. Literally, it was very disorienting.

* * *

_"Now it's obvious you didn't come here to start a friendship, so what do you want?" _Neo typed out, a knowing smirk on her face. Her assumption was correct, she had immediately read Lilith's intentions. Was this how it felt like when she read people's emotions? It came off as very intimidating in an odd way.

"I uh… I wanted too um… ask you some questions." If she was seen through, then there was no point in beating around the bush right?

_"Why? About what?" _Neo was surprisingly confused, which was an odd thing for the normally serious yet playful sadist.

"Well um… I'm not exactly well liked and uh… no one tells me anything so… I was hoping you could?" Wow, she must've sounded so dumb. Seriously, can't she hold up a normal conversation?

Well, she was talking to a very sadistic ice cream themed girl. Okay so maybe that did sound so intimidating but she really was frightening.

_"And what's in it for me?" _Neo smirked, raising an eyebrow as she twirled her parasol. Hush, she believed it was called.

Uh shoot, she didn't think she'd make it this far. What could she offer Neo? What did the girl even like? Umm, "—Ice cream?"

Darn it, she said that out loud didn't she?

Yeah, she did.

_"How much?"_ Yeah there was no way that was going to work. She would have to be insane to accept such an off— Wait what? It took a moment for Lilith to comprehend Neo's response. She said yes to _ice cream._ Was it really that simple?

"As much as I can afford?" She said stupidly, regretting it as soon as she saw that look in her eyes. She was going to be buying _a lot _of Ice cream wasn't she?

_"So, what do you want to know?" _Neo asked, eating neapolitan ice cream out of the tub. She looked annoyingly smug with her stacks upon stacks of ice cream cartons. Okay maybe she was bitter that she actually spent _all _of her allowance of ice cream for her. She was definitely ripped off, all that ice cream for a couple of questions.

"How about…, our goal? What are we supposed to be doing?" She felt dumb asking these questions, and just over all nervous about being in a room with Neo but it was necessary. Or at least, she saw it as necessary.

It didn't mean she had to like it though.

_"Really? You Don't even know that? You really are being kept in the dark, huh." _Neo seemed to have an odd mixture of a smirk and a pitied gaze. She didn't like it whatsoever, as it made her feel like she was lesser. Of course, Neo's emotions were a mess as usual. Then again, most sadistic psychopaths had funky emotions. _"Well, as far as I know they want to take Beacon down. Like, for good." _

Lilith suspected it might be something like that, and maybe she would've been fine with that when she still thought Hunters were the bad guys, well, maybe not even then but still. That was a stupid idea, so many people would get hurt. Citizens relied on hunters to fend off the grimm as well. Plus, the negativity would bring even more Grimm, not to mention drive her nuts.

"That's stupid." She said aloud, only to mentally slap herself. She had said something dumb again. She really needed a better handle on her emotions, lest she slip up again.

Neo, surprising her once again, nodded seriously. _"Yeah, but we don't exactly have a say in the matter, you and I. We just have to listen to whatever Cinder and your Father tells us to do."_

"Yeah…" She muttered bitterly, sighing softly. She hated that Neo was right, she wasn't much of a chess player but she knew she was a pawn in the situation.

Ugh, she had that weird feeling in her stomach. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like most of the answers she was going to receive. "Next… what are the Grimm in storage for? I've seen them but no one will speak about them…"

_"Probably the same thing the breach was for, releasing them to cause panic. I hear they're some sort of mutant Grimm, is that right?" _Neo asked a question of her own, inquiring about the Grimm.

"Yeah… like nothing I've ever seen…" She nodded softly, remembering the strange creatures. The idea of those Grimm being released… the destruction they would cause… it would be horrifying. Another chip on her shoulders, she couldn't let that happen.

_"Huh, interesting." _Neo smiled simply, still eating the ice cream happily. Her lack of concern disturbed Lilith. Seriously, how could she not care?

It was genuinely cold how someone just… could be so casual about people dying. Life was an important thing that should be cherished, not thrown aside like it's nothing. They weren't pieces you can just gamble away.

"That's… nevermind, next would be…" She knew what she wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. She was terrified because she was fairly certain she _knew _the answer, she just didn't want to admit it.

Admitting it meant that her life was a lie, that all those acts she did for good were hurting innocent people. Admitting it would mean she was a bad person who had hurt a lot of people. Admitting it would mean she was on the wrong side the entire time.

"Is my father a good person? I mean, are we on the good side?" She felt dumb asking the question, especially asking Neo this of all things. She was asking a criminal about being a good person, how ridiculous was that?

She only felt worse when Neo was silently laughing, like, a lot. The amusement radiating off of her was way more than she would've expected from Neo, and her own embarrassment was growing.

"H-Hey! It's not funny! Nobody tells me anything, everybody lies to me! I don't know anything!" She said with more anger then she thought she could have expressed. She was distraught and stressed, and Neo was laughing at her! It was really frustrating!

_"Oh that's rich, Z? A good person? He's just as bad a s Cinder, if not worse. He plays people like fiddles, I've seen it in action and it makes no sense how he gets people to act the way they do. It's unnatural." _Neo eventually explained, her emotions distorting in a weird mix of respect, confusion, amusement, and several others. There was even a fleck of fear in there, which was an emotion she thought Neo would never show.

Was it her father's semblance? He had never told her anything about it, even when she asked. Was… was that why she was so oblivious to it all? Was he using his semblance to manipulate her?

Oh gods she felt sick, like she was gonna vomit. Was she really just a puppet this entire time?

She… she was done asking questions for now… she needed some time to think…

* * *

**AN: A bit of a short one but I felt it time for Lilith to finally have an end to her goose chase for information, though there's still more to it than that. **

**Please vote on the poll as usual because it will be closed at the end of this volume. Please keep in mind that whatever wins the poll is not guaranteed to be the pairing, it's just to help me decide.**

**Enough of that, I think that's all I have to say, so see ya!**

**Void Out!**


	32. Update Notice

**AN: Firstly, Apologies for the long absence… and the notice that there's no chapter. This is an update about my lack of activity which… is partly due to my new job, corona, school, and a hobby that I dove into to relieve my stress. **

**Though I did write a little in that period, there was a reason I wrote little for this and my other story. For Mind & Soul I had to make some new characters and incorporate them into the story line and expand the world a bit, which took awhile, but hopefully I'll figure things out and get that done.**

**Now this fic… I have a decision for it that's been weighing on me. Rewriting this. Don't get me wrong, this fic is somewhat popular so it has to be at least half decent, but… I'm not proud of it. I love Uni as a character, I love the AU I made, however I don't think I, as a rookie writer when I started it, gave the idea the justice it deserved. **

**I didn't portray what I wanted to. I left holes and details that didn't need to exist, and some… more issues that I have with how this all turned out.**

**So that's what has been taking me so long, a simple decision which has been fueling my anxiety quite a bit. So I might be rewriting this fic. **

**I'd like to hear what you all have to say about it, as I haven't come to a decision just yet.**

**However, if I do rewrite it, you can all expect to have A Silver Legacy coming soon. Heh, that was what I named the AU. I thought if I were to rewrite it, I might as well call the fic that as well. **

**After all, not only is it the name of the AU, it would also be a legacy of this…**

**But again, I'm sorry.**

**That's all I have to say for now, hopefully this will all wash over soon so I can get back to writing again. As I said, please, It'd really help to here the thoughts of you all, it helps my indecision.**

**So, until next time… Void Out.**


End file.
